KuroTsuki
by little akary
Summary: A la base ils étaient six dans leur petit groupe de lycée. Maintenant ils sont passés professionnels et d'autres personnes se sont rajoutées. D'autant plus qu'un autre groupe rentre en action. Finalement les deux groupes seront assez liés. GrimmIchi
1. un peu de nostalgie

Voilà je me lance dans une longue fic sur bleach. C'est la première que je fais sur ce manga alors je ne promets rien. M'enfin j'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitre et personnellement je rigole bien devant. Enfin maintenant à vous de me dire si vous êtes du même avis.

* * *

Ils étaient tous un peu stressés, ce n'était pourtant pas leur première fois. Mais l'adrénaline montait toujours à chaque fois. Un jeune homme s'efforçait pourtant de les calmer mais était plus amusé que compatissant. D'ailleurs il fut vite jeté par une petite brune.

« Rah Ichi va plutôt t'occuper du son. C'est pour ça que t'es là.

-Ouais ouais.

-Ichi, tu m'as bien mis ce que je voulais sinon je vais être bloqué au changement, rappela un jeune homme.

-Tu te rappelles à qui tu parles, rétorqua le roux, ça fait combien de temps que je t'assiste ? »

En effet ça faisait très longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble même si au départ ils étaient un petit groupe de six.

Six jeunes ayant une passion commune. Du coup l'affaire avait été montée en quelques semaines même s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pris la peine de se connaitre avant ça. A commencer par le roux, qui avait tout organisé, il s'occupait déjà du son, mais aussi des branchements, du retour, de l'insonorisation (tout le monde n'aime pas forcément le même style musique) et surtout de l'emploi du temps. Il avait entraîné avec lui un guitariste aux cheveux rouges et plein de tatouage, avec accessoirement une grande gueule, Renji. Les deux ne s'entendaient pas forcément bien mais Ichigo avait cédé à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci aussi avait rejoint le groupe. La petite brune, ou plutôt appelée Rukia, avait une voix à tomber par terre. C'est attiré par cette voix qu'ils furent accostés par un batteur. D'accord son allure ne donnait pas envi. Il était chauve, ou rasé au choix, avait du rouge au bord des yeux et se baladait toujours avec un boken. Mais il fallait admettre qu'Ikkaku avait le rythme dans la peau. Puis avec lui était arrivé un styliste qui aidait accessoirement Ichigo pour l'organisation. Une fois ces deux là arrivé le roux et Yumichika, le styliste, avaient cherché un bassiste. Après une semaine de recherche ils engagèrent Hisagi Shuhei. Bien que ce dernier ne connaisse pas vraiment les autres membres du groupe il s'incrusta plus que bien. Il devint même le protecteur de Rukia, la chanteuse, avec Ichigo.

Le maître du son regarda les personnes présentes après cet élan de nostalgie. Les six initiaux étaient encore là et n'avaient presque pas changé. Mis-à-part Shuhei qui était passé chez le tatoueur, et franchement quelle idée de se tatouer un 69 sur la joue enfin passons. Par contre ils avaient été rejoints par des cœurs, deux jolies rousses, Inoue et Matsumoto. Puis par un claviste, très jeune mais aussi très doué. Ce dernier était plutôt calme et détendu comparé aux autres. Du coup Ichigo se tourna vers lui.

« Oï Toshiro, tu me les calmes s'il te plait.

-Baka ils sont toujours comme ça, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? De toute façon une fois sur scène ils retrouveront leur calme.

-Je sais mais ils m'énervent à stresser comme ça.

-Le jour où tu montras sur scène on en reparlera, répondit le garçon se dirigeant vers la scène.

-Ichigo !!!

-Oui Matsumoto. Un problème ?

-Appelle Yumichika, il y a eu un accrochage. »

Le roux soupira. Il avait cru à une catastrophe à cause du visage qu'affichait la jeune femme. Mais voyant son regard outré il se chargea de vite retrouver le styliste avant qu'une réelle catastrophe ne s'abatte sur lui.

Après ce dernier problème réglé les artistes entrèrent en scène et Ichigo, accompagné du sauveur de vêtement, se posta derrière sa table. Le maître du son attrapa son casque et le mis sur ses oreilles, il vérifia ainsi une dernière fois les réglages fait au préalable. Il entendit que tout été bon, il passa alors le casque autour de son cou et fit un petit signe à Ikkaku. Le batteur commença alors et s'en suivit le reste des musiciens pour finir par l'entrée de Rukia.

Ichigo jetait de temps en temps un regard vers le publique, celui-ci semblait ravi. Cela le fit sourire. Ils furent rejoints au cours du concert par leur imprésario qui leur sourit.

« Ukitake-san ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Le bruit va vous donner mal à la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de…

-Je t'en pris Yumichika-kun. Je ne peux plus être sur scène, laisses-moi encore pouvoir être dans les coulisses.

-Vous n'aviez pas un autre groupe à aller voir ? demanda le rouquin.

-C'est fait.

-Quoi déjà ? s'étonna Inoue qui venait d'arriver.

-Inoue-chan ? Rukia chante seule ?

-Oui elle est en train de finir le publique.

-Sa voix est franchement merveilleuse, rajouta l'autre rousse.

-Il ne faut pas oublier que dans un groupe tout le monde est important, précisa tout de même Ukitake.

-C'est vrai », confirma Ichigo en souriant.

Ce dernier avait les yeux tourné vers la scène. Il attendait un signe légèrement tendu. Hisagi aurait déjà dut lui demander de changer. Mais non, ce crétin partait encore une fois en impro. Heureusement que tous étaient habitués et qu'ils étaient capables de bien réagir. D'ailleurs Renji était même parti dans un petit solo tandis que Rukia gigotait sur scène en rythme. Franchement… Le brun fini par faire le signal convenu. Alors Ichigo remonta un des moniteurs, augmenta les trembles et remis à son état initial le micro de Rukia. Puis avec un sourire satisfait il regarda la scène puis le publique déchaîné. Ce concert marchait bien et il en était fier. Ils avaient vraiment avancé depuis leurs débuts au lycée.

Peu après tout s'arrêta, le concert était finit et les filles saluaient vivement et chaleureusement le publique. Shuhei arriva doucement derrière Rukia et lui chipa le micro pour faire son petit « au revoir », devenu maintenant une tradition, avant de quitter la scène. A peine fut-il en dehors des regards qu'il tourna la tête vers le roux. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant puis le brun parti en courant vers sa loge, suivit de très près par l'autre.

« Baka !!! On avait dit pas d'impro !!

-Mais c'était bien, ils ont adoré, se justifia le bassiste toujours en courant devant.

-Rien à faire. T'as pas écouté ce qu'on a dit, comme toujours.

-Tu le savais alors, donc c'est pas grave.

-Fous-toi de moi !

-Exactement. »

La course poursuite se finit lorsque Shuhei claqua la porte de sa loge au nez de son poursuivant. Celui-ci se frotta un peu le nez puis croisa les bras la mine renfrognée et toujours énervé.

« Ouvres-moi Hisagi !

-Non tu veux me frapper. Et c'est pas en utilisant mon nom que tu vas me faire peur.

-Je t'aurais forcément. Tu ne pourras pas rester ici toute ta vie.

-Tu n'as pas peur que Renji touche à ton matos ?

-Kuso ! Tu fais c****.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Le roux rebroussa chemin. Autant le rouge était très précautionneux envers sa guitare mais atant envers tout autre chose… Disons les choses comme elles sont, c'était plutôt un gros bourrin. Heureusement pour l'instant il n'avait touché à rien. En effet le publique venait juste de quitter les lieux. Alors le déménagement de la scène venait aussi de commencer. Le maître du son entreprit alors le long et fastidieux travail de débranchage. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins un des artiste, touche à son matériel. Alors il passait une petite demi-heure à ranger ses câbles, jacks et tables, à chaque fin de concert. Les enceintes étant trop lourdes il les laissait aux « déménageur » comme Ichigo appelait ceux qui étaient sensé vider la scène.

Il rejoignit ensuite le reste du groupe. Il se porta directement vers Shuhei qui se cacha derrière Matsumoto. Celle-ci repoussa en rigolant le roux.

« Allons Ichigo, restes calme. »

L'autre lui tira la langue comme un vrai gamin le faisant soupirer. Heureusement l'ambiance était bonne alors le coléreux, enfin le faussement coléreux, fut pris en charge par sa meilleure amie.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, chacun rentrant dans ses appartements. La maison de disque pour laquelle ils tournaient avait des locaux prévus pour l'hébergement des artistes et autre faisant parti des groupes. Chose qu'appréciait vraiment Ichigo, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde à son étage. Seulement Yumichika et Hinamori, la maquilleuse, les autres étant plutôt de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Ce n'était pas plus mal au moins ils n'avaient pas subir Renji ou Ikkaku, de très bonne humeur le matin au réveil. Ou du moins pas directement. Mais ce soir là il y avait plus d'activité qu'à l'habitude. En effet lorsque les trois furent arrivés le roux manqua de se prendre un oreiller dans la figure.

* * *

Alors est-ce que ça mérite que je mette la suite?


	2. des emmerdeurs

Voilà deuxième chapitre posté mouahahahahah... oui bon d'accord je me calme mais je l'aime bien cette fic alors faut pas m'en vouloir. En plus là je suis en weekend ça fait du bien de pouvoir se reposer.

D'abord merci pour ceux qui ont laissé des petits coms ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on écrit pas pour rien (d'accord je les relit souvent moi-même, j'ai au moins une fan c'est-y pas magnifique) Je suis aussi contente que le grimmichi plaise à plein de monde... du moins à tous ceux qui me l'ont dis parce que j'avoue que c'est un de mes couples (sinon mon) couple préféré. (quoi que j'aime bien ichi avec Shuhei)

La musique je baigne dedans assez souvent alors j'ai trouvé logique de faire quelque chose là dessus pour ma première grande fic sur bleach mais bon il y a certaine choses qui m'échappe encore... comme pourquoi je parle encore au lieu de vous laissez lire ce second chapitre. Aller bonne lecture.

* * *

Ichigo ramassa passablement énervé l'objet à ses pieds. On voyait que le pauvre oreiller avait souffert, avant même d'être lancé, celui-ci perdait déjà des plumes. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux ce fut pour faire face à un géant, bien qu'il ne semblait pas bien plus âgé que lui. Il était brun et affichait un grand sourire dévoilant des dents de psychopathe. Le roux n'en fut pas troublé pour autant et garda son air énervé.

« C'est quoi ce cirque ?

-J'peux récupérer mon oreiller.

-Non, fit-il d'une voix neutre. Je veux d'abord savoir ce que vous faites ici.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je suis pas seul ?

-Tu t'envoies des oreillers tout seul. J'te prenais pas encore pour quelqu'un de stupide mais maintenant.

-Nani ?!?

-Ano Ichigo-kun, commença Hinamori un peu effrayée.

-J'ai compris. Désolée Hina-chan. »

Il venait de remarquer son air tendu et ne voulant pas ajouter du stress supplémentaire à cette soirée il abandonna la partie. Le maître du son lâcha dédaigneusement l'oreiller qui finit sa course par terre et passa son chemin. Il accompagna la coiffeuse dans sa chambre voyant que l'homme ne voulait pas partir du couloir. Il avait peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle. Quand celle-ci fut en sécurité il se retourna et vit qu'il n'était plus là. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre et croisa un autre brun qui était lui aussi peu habitué des locaux. Celui-ci semblait tout de même bien plus calme, d'ailleurs c'est yeux semblait ne rien ressentir. Le roux secoua la tête comme pour s'enlever cette vision puis entra dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain le groupe se rejoignit dans la salle qui leur était réservée dans ces locaux. Et oui la production a beaucoup de moyen, en partie grâce à eux alors il fallait bien les traiter. Les musiciens avaient une tête de six pieds de long, à part les deux rousses, et Renji était de très mauvaise humeur.

« Font c****… Pas idée de faire du bruit à deux heures du mat'.

-C'est l'heure à laquelle nous sommes rentrés hier je te rappelle, renseigna Toshiro.

-Ouais bah nous on était discret.

-J'espère que tu ne parles pas de toi, siffla Ikkaku.

-J'étais pas le pire en tout cas. Regardez plutôt Shuhei.

-Mais moi je ne me plains pas alors lâche-moi.

-C'est quoi leur problème ? demanda Ichigo.

-Les nouveaux voisins, répondit Matsumoto.

-Ah vous en avez aussi ?

-Oui et apparemment ils ne sont pas dans le genre calme. Bah j'men fiche j'ai rien entendu personnellement.

-Chez nous aussi il y a eut un peu de grabuge. Enfin avant qu'on arrive, Ichi les a calmés. Il s'était reçu un oreiller.

-Et on a rien entendu ? demanda Shuhei surpris.

-Ca va je suis pas un monstre non plus. Je ne cri pas à deux heures du matin.

-Ca dépend, rajouta encore le brun.

-Et de quoi je te pris ?

-D'avec qui tu rentres. »

Un énorme éclat de rire rassembla le groupe sous les rougissements du rouquin. Il allait protester malgré que les faits soient là, Hisagi étant celui qui le connaisse le mieux après Rukia, mais Ukitake entra. Il avait avec lui le programme de la journée. Après en avoir un peu discuté Ichigo sut qu'il avait sa matinée pour lui. Ce n'était pas les gérants du son qui se faisaient prendre en photo et ce ne serait pas lui qui pourrait les aider à se préparer. Il souhaita alors une bonne journée aux autres et retourna vers les chambres. Il avait décidé de rester paresseusement au lit aujourd'hui. Mais à peine eut-il fermé les yeux que quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il fit fasse à une jeune femme ayant une petite tête de moins que lui, les cheveux verts, les yeux plutôt gris et un casque sur sa tête avec les écouteurs derrière les oreilles. Surprise il haussa un sourcil et demanda :

« Oui je peux vous aidez ?

-Kurosaki Ichigo c'est bien ça ?

-Euh oui…

-Alors c'est vous que je cherche, dit-elle avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Ukitake-san a dit que vous seriez là pendant la journée.

-Ukitake ?

-Je fais parti du groupe qu'il a recruté hier.

-…

- En fait j'ai pensé que vous auriez pu… nous donner quelques petits trucs pour le son… En fait notre régisseur est assez…

-Assez quoi ? demanda une voix derrière elle que reconnu Ichigo comme celui de l'oreiller.

-Merdique, finit-elle se retournant vers l'homme, et tu devrais être assez content que je demande de l'aide Noitora. Au moins comme ça tu pourras faire tes solo tranquille sans avoir peur qu'il foire tout. »

L'autre grogna mas fit demi-tour admettant, ou pas, que la jeune fille avait raison. Ichigo lui était toujours à la porte assez surpris. Aider un autre groupe ? Il avait sa matinée devant lui et n'avait rien d'autre à faire alors pourquoi pas. Mais s'il faisait ça peut-être qu'ils seraient en concurrence avec eux. Un sourire fendit le visage du roux, un peu de concurrence ne faisait pas de mal. Et même cela les ferait réagir un peu plus vite et plus sérieusement.

« C'est d'accord mais maintenant je veux que tu me tutoies.

-Ok pas de problème.

-Euh je pourrai avoir ton nom, demanda-t-il une goutte derrière la tête.

-Neliel Tu.

-Où est votre salle de regroupement ?

-Dans la chambre d'un des membres du groupe. Ca dépend des jours.

-Bien alors rejoignez-moi dans la salle d'enregistrement 3. Je vais m'arranger pour la libérer.

-Tu peux faire ça ?

-Et votre gérant du son aussi, il suffit qu'il veuille faire des arrangements différents de d'habitude et d'avoir un bon bagout. Toutes les portes finissent par s'ouvrir. Enfin j'ai mis un moment avant de le faire quand même.

-Je rassemble le groupe et on te rejoint. »

Elle parti avec un grand sourire qui était signe de sa joie que le renommé Kurosaki Ichigo veuille bien aider leur misérable ingénieur du son. Le roux se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de sourire lui aussi. Cette fille lui plaisait bien. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait rembarré l'autre… Noitora. Il parti donc vers la salle d'enregistrement 3 et regarda le planning. Ils avaient deux heures devant eux avant que la salle ne soit prise. Il alla tout de même voir le directeur pour demander à utiliser la salle.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes y faire ?

-Euh… le nouveau groupe qu'Ukitake-san a trouvé m'a demandé de voir avec eux leur son. Alors je me suis dit qu'une salle d'enregistrement ça serait l'endroit idéal.

-Aller c'est bon mais je veux que tout soit en place lorsque les autres arriveront.

-Merci Kyouraku-san. »

Il soupira un peu satisfait puis repris la direction de la salle d'enregistrement. Avant même de l'atteindre il entendit un brouhaha et une voix qu'il commençait à ne vraiment pas aimer, qui surpassait presque toutes les autres, sauf une qui était à égalité avec lui. Le roux se montra et comme le silence ne vint pas il commença par un grand :

« La ferme. »

La plupart des gens se tournèrent vers lui surpris qu'il surpasse le niveau de décibel de Noitora et l'autre réunis. Ichigo soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du accepter, ces deux heures allaient être très longues il le sentait. Mais il rencontra le regard de Neliel et se gifla mentalement. Il ouvrit donc la porte profitant du silence du à la surprise et les fit rentrer. Ce fut qu'une fois la porte refermée que les premières exclamations eurent lieu.

« D'où tu me parles comme ça ? s'exclama le deuxième homme, qui soit dit en passant avait des cheveux de couleur bleu qui surprenait Ichigo.

-Est-ce que tu sais où tu te trouves ? répondit calmement celui-ci.

-C'est que…

-Nous sommes dans les salles d'enregistrement et je peux t'assurer qu'un infime bruit pourrait remettre en cause tout un morceau. »

Bon d'accord il exagérait. Il suffisait de couper la bande si le bruit était trop important ou alors il pouvait même être supprimé au montage s'il était faible. Mais entendre des cris pouvait déconcentrer les musiciens et ça c'était beaucoup plus problématique. Et puis normalement un lumière rouge prévenait qu'on enregistrait ou pas, ce qui quelques minutes plus tôt n'était pas le cas. Mais là n'était pas le problème.

« Et alors ? demanda alors un homme aux cheveux roses.

-Et alors, c'est toujours le même qui se retrouve avec du travail en plus et croyez moi ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une partie de plaisir.

-Et qui est celui qui se retrouve à cette place ?

-L'ingénieur du son lorsque c'est lui qui s'occupe de faire le montage. »

Le rose pali directement et Ichigo en conclu donc que c'était lui le son merdique comme disait Neliel. Une nouvelle fois il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec tous ses regards posés sur lui .Pour se redonner contenance il s'approcha de la table et regarda distraitement les réglages lorsqu'une chose lui parut étrange. Le micro était poussé de moitié alors qu'il aurait du être à zéro.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Ichigo ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Non rien, juste quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qu'il faut remettre à zéro les tables lorsqu'on quitte la salle. Il faudra que j'en parle à Rukia. Ca doit être elle, c'te tête en l'air.

-Kuchiki Rukia ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

-Oui c'est ça, sourit-il en voyant que c'était le brun calme de la veille et pariant du coup que c'était lui le chanteur.

-Tu es l'ingénieur du son des KuroTsuki, continua le brun.

-Oui, sourit-il, Kurosaki Ichigo, enchanté de vous connaître.

-Moi pas, siffla Noitora.

-Tant pis maintenant que je suis là, c'est trop tard.

-Pourquoi t'es là au fait ? demanda le bleuté.

-Neliel m'a fait part de vos petits problèmes de son alors je voulais vérifier certaines choses. »

Le rose prit alors une jolie couleur rouge, c'est alors que rentra une autre personne. Puis se fut le bleuté qui s'exclama :

« T'es enfin là Kaïen on t'attendait.

-Mon œil je vous ai entendu discuter de dehors. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Grimmjow.

-Vous êtes tous là ? demanda Ichigo.

-Oui.

-Alors en route. »

* * *

Voilà voilà alors toujours convaincus?


	3. petite répétition

Voilà un deuxième chapitre posté. Vous allez enfin savoir qui fait quoi dans le deuxième groupe et une grosse surprise vers la fin...ou le miilieu je sais plus mais j'en dis pas plus mouahahahah

Freak: désolée mais ce ne sont pas Nell et Rukia qui vont se battre pour Ichi... non elles elles vont le déchirer en deux et se sera fini mdr

fyekawai: bah oui j'aime pas les Ichigo qui se laisse faire comme des gamin de première Merciiiiiiiiiii d'être un fan à l'écoute de mouah mdr ^^ je me sens moins seule du coup...

* * *

Le groupe de Neliel était maintenant en place dans la salle. Chacun armé de son instrument, Ichigo regarda les personnes et se dit que chacun était pas mal à sa place en effet. Il se trouvait derrière la vitre en compagnie de Szayel, l'autre aux cheveux roses. Il fit signe à celui-ci de faire les réglages comme il le faisait d'habitude puis fit jouer les musiciens. Au fur et à mesure de la chanson il fronça les sourcils. Pour lui c'était à peine croyable, le seul qui était bien réglé était le micro. Et une chose était sûre Szayel savait à peu près ce qu'il faisait mais n'était pas du tout doué pour reconnaitre qui avait besoin d'être mis en avant.

Le morceau se finit comme ça laissant le roux dans ses pensés. Il lui fallu quelques minutes de réflexion. S'habituer à une autre manière de jouer. Il en vient à se dire que ce n'est pas bon de jouer toujours avec le même groupe on finit par s'habituer et les réglages deviennent plus automatiques que réfléchis. Il regarda une nouvelle fois les joueurs puis eut un sourire satisfait. Il changea alors quelques petites chose de ci de là puis refit partir les autres. Après un moment d'étonnement dût au nouveau son qui leur était procuré, ils furent emportés par la musique. Sauf un qui regardait avec un air mauvais Ichigo derrière la vitre. Ce dernier était en train d'expliquer sa façon de voir les choses à Szayel.

« Pour commencer il ne faut pas que la basse soit au dernier plan. Bien sûr elle ne doit pas surpasser les autres mais plutôt rester sourde, histoire que tout le monde l'entende, c'est elle qui donne le temps pour appuyer la batterie.

-C'est que…

-La batterie aussi, pourquoi tu l'as mis en sourdine comme ça. T'as pas vu il devait taper comme un bourrin pour sortir en son à peu près correct. Comment veux-tu que Grimmjow, je crois que c'est ça son nom, donne des repères aux autres si personne ne l'entend ?

-Et bien…

-Et puis en parlant de repère tu ne devrais pas tant monter le son de Noitora, il n'est pas encore vraiment dans le temps et veut plutôt en faire qu'à sa tête. Il risque un jour de perdre les autres comme ça. Il faut donc plutôt le passer en sourdine pour faire le fond mélodieux plutôt que les solos. D'ailleurs l'autre guitariste…

-Kaïen.

-Ouais Kaïen, il m'a l'air plus à l'aise, c'est lui qui devrait être au premier rang. Ecoute ce que ça donne si tu changes les réglages comme je l'ai fait. Tu ne trouves pas que ça va mieux.

-Si mais…

-Mais ? fit Ichigo soulevant un sourcil.

-Je ne peux pas changer les rôles de Kaïen et Noitora.

-C'est tout ce qui te gène. Il faut savoir s'affirmer dans la vie », soupira le rouquin.

Peu de temps après les musiciens sortirent de la salle. Neliel remercia Ichigo du regard, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu jouer aussi bien. Tant que le rose s'occupait du son, elle se faisait un mal de chien aux doigts pour faire résonner sa basse. Et à chaque fin de répétition elle en avait les doigts noirs. La jeune femme n'était pas la seule à être reconnaissante à Ichigo, le musicien en retard posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Ichigo, c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

-Ca faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas autant éclaté avec une gratte.

-C'est toujours mieux lorsqu'un musiciens s'amuse en jouant, sourit-il, au fait j'ai une proposition à faire pour votre groupe. Vous avez deux guitaristes, un qui s'occupe de ce qui est solo et l'autre des accords il me semble.

-C'est ça, confirma le chanteur.

-Je pense que Kaïen conviendrait mieux en temps que soliste. Mais ce n'est que mon avis, je ne fais pas partie du groupe je ne peux pas vous influencer, sourit-il.

-En effet tu ne fais pas parti du groupe, cracha Noitora.

-Oï du calme, rigola Ichigo. Je vais pas m'imposer j'ai dit.

-On y réfléchira, dit simplement Neliel qui était d'accord avec le roux.

-Alors vous refaites un essai ? Une autre chanson que je vois s'il y a d'autre changement à opérer. »

Le groupe reparti derrière la vitre.

Une heure et demi était passé lorsqu'ils ressortirent. Une nouvelle fois ils se regroupèrent et discutèrent un peu de musique. Ichigo avait fini par se décaler et se mettre devant la porte. Il devrait bientôt partir pour rejoindre les autres. Il serait en avance mais il commençait à avoir mal à la tête entre Noitora et Grimmjow. Mais d'un coup ce fut le silence et le roux sentit deux bras entourer sa taille puis une voix chuchoter à son oreille.

« Ohayo Ichigo.

-Lâche-moi Shuhei, déclara celui-ci d'une voix glacial, à peine gêné qu'un homme l'attrape par la taille.

-Et si j'ai pas envie. On s'est presque pas vu ce matin, j'veux profiter de toi.

-Euh Ichigo ? demanda Neliel légèrement surprise.

-Ah… euh j'vous présente Hisagi Shuhei. Lâche-moi et arrête de dire ce genre de chose, franchement.

-Enchanté, continua-t-il d'une voix enjouée sans lâcher sa pauvre victime et ignorant totalement ce qui lui été demandé.

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Bah tu connais comme nous Kon, il préfère les filles, fit la voix de Renji qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

-C'est bien ce que je disais qu'est-ce que Shuhei fait là ?

-C'est pas comme ça que je vais te lâcher Ichi, minauda celui-ci.

-Lut, moi c'est Renji, annonça-t-il aux autres présents.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Szayel perplexe regardant le brun enlaçant le roux qui l'insultait délibérément.

-Oh non là ils sont calmes, répondit Renji d'un air neutre.

-J'ai connu une fois où ça t'a pas déplu, rappela le brun

-Rah pourquoi tu remets toujours ça sur le tapis, finit le maître du son lui filant un coup de coude dans les côtes, se libérant ainsi.

-Ichi tu es cruel.

-Franchement, fit-il se passant la main sur la figure, comment vous m'avez retrouvé je pensais être tranquille.

-Ukitake nous l'a dit.

-Il avait tout prévu, tiqua-t-il avant de reprendre, n'est-ce pas Neliel ?

-En quelque sorte oui, sourit-elle.

-Je suis quand même étonné que tu les aides Ichi, commenta le guitariste des KuroTsuki.

-Pourquoi ? Un peu de concurrence ne fait pas de mal. »

Il regarda les personnes présentent et chacune ressentit qu'il les jaugeait. Encore plus lorsque l'autre brun se joignit à lui. Cela fit sourire Ichigo, les deux avaient pris au sérieux le groupe. Par contre il n'était pas sûr que ceux-ci le sachent un jour. Ses doutes furent confirmés par Renji lorsqu'il déclara :

« De la concurrence ? Tu en vois où toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? demanda agressivement Noitora.

-C'est toi le guitariste, non ?

-Euh oui, fit-il légèrement étonné.

-He, un petit défi ça te dit ? On verra bien lequel est le plus fort.

-Tsss Renji, les autres nous attendent, remarqua Shuhei.

-Les filles en ont encore pour un moment avec Kon je peux bien faire ça.

-C'est pas faux.

-Ca te va Ichi ?

-Je rentre pas dans tes débilités mais si tu pouvais lui montrer deux trois trucs, je pense qu'il pourrait devenir bon, répondit le concerné.

-Shuhei tu te mets à la basse ?

-Si tu veux…

-Tu viens aussi, ordonna presque Renji à Grimmjow, faisant légèrement frissonner les autres de son innocence, donner des ordres Grimmjow il fallait oser.

-J'suis pas à tes ordres, répondit d'ailleurs le concerné agressivement.

-T'es le batteur du groupe, rétorqua le rouge bluffant une nouvelle fois les membres du groupe, puis un petit doigt me dit que t'aimerais bien le voir se faire ridiculiser aussi.

-Tsss, fut la seule réponse qu'il donna avant d'entrer dans la petite pièce vitrée.

-Bon Ichi je te laisse tout régler. »

Le rouquin se plaça devant la table. Il monta légèrement Shuhei et changea aussi son son, lui rajoutant un peu d'écho. Cela fit tiquer la bassiste restée derrière lui mais elle ne dit rien. Il fit aussi quelques changements au niveau de la guitare de Kaïen, puisque c'était celle que Renji avait pris. Puis il avait augmenté le volume de la batterie. Il se tourna vers les trois membres du groupe restés avec lui et sourit.

« Neliel, Kaïen, si vous comptez les surpasser regardez et prenez-en de la graine. Personnellement je suis sûr que vous pouvez le faire. Après tout, tout est question d'entraînement. »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que la basse parti. Cela fit sourire Ichigo, Shuhei faisait en sorte que le bleuté se calle sur lui alors que ça aurait dû être l'inverse. Enfin passons. Renji observa son « adversaire » quelques secondes puis ce fut lui qui ouvrit les hostilités. Mais d'après le roux il se retenait. Les choses auraient pu se prolonger encore longtemps si d'un coup le bassiste n'avait pas décidé de se lancer lui aussi dans un écart aux conventions comme il savait si bien le faire. Noitora lui lança un regard en coin mais Renji fut plus rapide. Il prit le tempo avec son pieds puis lorsque le « un » réapparu il parti lui aussi dans un de ses délires personnels.

« C'est quelque chose que vous faîtes en concert ça, commenta le chanteur.

-Ouais on va dire, tiqua Ichigo.

-Comment ça on va dire ? demanda Szayel.

-Oui ils le font en concert, indépendamment de la volonté du groupe. C'est quand ça leur prend ils partent comme ça tous les deux. Je suis d'ailleurs impressionné par Grimmjow, je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait à suivre.

-Je pense que le « duel » est terminé. Sur ce terrain là Noitora n'a aucune chance, commenta Neliel.

-Je le pense aussi. Du moins pour l'instant. »

Ichigo eut un sourire mesquin puis coupa tout le son. Deux têtes outrées se tournèrent alors vers lui. Ichigo lui était plus que content il s'était vengé du dernier concert et ça Shuhei en était parfaitement conscient. Il déposa précautionneusement la basse, elle n'était pas à lui un minimum de respect quand même. Le roux se sentit alors mal et dit vite au revoir aux quatre membres du groupe se trouvant derrière lui pour pouvoir vite partir. Problème ceux-ci n'avaient pas comprit la gravité de sa situation et le temps qu'ils s'écartent le brun l'avait rattrapé.

« T'es pas aussi doué que moi cherches pas Ichi, fit-il en lui attrapant un bras et lui remontant dans le dos. Mouahahahah ça t'apprendra à me couper.

-Aïeuh, teme ça fait mal.

-T'es jamais content toi, faut pas être câlin mais faut pas faire mal.

-Bon les clowns on doit y aller, commenta Renji.

-Me donne pas d'ordre, crièrent-ils en cœur. »

C'est dans cette joie et bonne humeur qu'ils quittèrent le nouveau groupe d'Ukitake. Les laissant ainsi perplexe sur l'état de leur santé mental. Puis le bleuté demanda alors :

« C'est vraiment ça les KuroTsuki ? J'pensais qu'ils étaient un peu plus… un peu plus…

-Sérieux, compléta le chanteur.

-C'est ça.

-Au faite qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit sur tes réglages Szayel ?

-Et bien… il n'y avait que le micro d'Ulquiorra qui était correct, rougit-il. Mais j'ai comprit ce que je devais faire.

-Parce que tu comptes suivre ses conseils ? demanda Noitora assez sur les nerfs.

-Il y a pas mal de choses qu'il va falloir revoir les gars », décida Neliel.


	4. Un lien

Voilà voilà je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...hum non désolée je me suis trompée ^^"

Non sans rire je poste mon quatrième chapitre des Kurotsuki... ce qui me fait penser qu'il faudrait que je me dépêche d'écrire la suite... enfin bref.

Fyekawai: J'aime pas vraiment Noitora ni Szayel alors ils ont pas fini de s'en prendre plein je te rassure mdr. Sinon pour Grimmjow il cache encore pas mal de chose mais tu verras plus tard. En espérant que tu aimes la suite.

Bumblebee: J'aime les review *o* ne t'inquiètes pas tu peux en laisser plein ça me dérange paaaaaaas du tout ^^

* * *

Les trois de KuroTsuki avaient fini par retrouver le reste de leur groupe. Il était temps car Rukia commençait à péter les plombs. La faim devait certainement y être pour quelque chose, peut-être même pour tout. On du la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle se jette sur les retardataires. Elle croisa les bras et pris une mine renfrognée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

-Crois-moi ou non mais Ichi donnait des cours au nouveau groupe qu'a recueillit Ukitake-san, raconta Renji.

-T'avais que ça à faire ?

-Bah à vrai dire…oui, renseigna le roux, et puis Rukia tu serais priée de remettre le son à zéro quand tu utilises la salle.

-Je ne l'ai pas utilisée depuis le début des concerts.

-C'est-à-dire trois jours, compéta Renji.

-Alors quelqu'un d'autre se sert de la salle trois, conclu le claviste.

-Elle nous était pas réservée, demanda Inoue.

-Il faut croire que non, reprit-il.

-Et l'autre groupe il est bon ? s'incrusta Ikkaku.

-Ils ont encore du chemin à faire mais on un bon potentiel, accorda Renji.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda vivement Rukia.

-Il a voulu faire un petit duel, expliqua Shuhei en claquant le dos du guitariste un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est pour ça alors, murmura la chanteuse prenant un air sombre et assez flippant il faut l'avouer.

-Calme-toi Rukia, tenta Ichigo une goutte derrière le crane.

-Allons manger, trancha Toshiro.

-Hai !!! »

Inoue et Matsumoto étaient parties de bonne allure vers le self, très vite rejointes par Rukia. Laissant derrière elles les mecs blasés voir perplexes pour certains. Comment arrivaient-elles à garder une taille aussi fine avec un appétit pareil ?

Malgré quelques mauvaises actions de la part de la brune envers trois jeunes hommes dont je ne citerais pas le nom, le repas se passa calmement. Ichigo chercha Neliel du regard pendant le déjeuné, il aurait voulu la présenter au groupe. Mais apparemment elle ne mangeait pas là. Par contre il vit passer Grimmjow et le chanteur, dont, et il venait de s'en rendre compte, il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Il sursauta un peu lorsqu'un plateau se posa bruyamment à côté de lui. En tournant la tête il découvrit, surpris, le bleuté puis face à celui-ci et à côté de Rukia, le brun aux yeux verts.

La jeune femme fit les gros yeux et voulu protester mais le roux intervint et présenta les deux personnes au reste du groupe.

« Alors c'est à cause de vous que j'ai failli mourir de faim !!

-Ce n'est pas réellement de leur faute Rukia, tenta Shuhei s'attirant les foudres de la brune.

-Alors toi, si j'étais ta place je ne la ramènerai pas trop.

-Ichi j'ai peur.

-Depuis quand tu flippes pour si peu, on a déjà vu pire je te rappelle… Ah !!! Non lâche-moi baka.

-Rukia-san, fit alors Ulquiorra, qui avait enfin donné son nom à Ichigo.

-Hein ? Euh oui, reprit-elle avec le sourire laissant les autres membres de son groupe blasé par ses changements d'humeur.

-Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. »

Elle cligna quelques secondes des yeux regardant l'homme à côté d'elle. En effet elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi. Soir c'était ses proches, qui étaient alors familier et assez moqueurs, soit c'était ses fans qui hurlaient ou gagatisait devant elle. Alors que quelqu'un lui parle normalement la choquait. Elle ne se réveilla que lorsque Renji et Shuhei commencèrent à rire.

« Je suis une incomprise entourée d'imbécile.

-Ne me mets pas dans le même groupe qu'eux, souffla Toshiro.

-Moi aussi je suis enchantée de te connaître et surtout tutoies-moi sinon je vais pas me sentir à l'aise.

-C'est trop mignon, commenta Shuhei.

-C'est vraiment toujours comme ça, demanda Grimmjow en se penchant vers Ichigo.

-Malheureusement oui, confirma-t-il.

-Je vois que t'as toujours pas mal la côte avec les mecs Ichi, leur chuchota Hisagi qui avait tout suivi.

-La ferme baka, râla le roux tandis que son voisin rougissait alors il lui affirma, ne fais pas attention à lui.

-Oh que si, s'il veut une chance avec toi, va falloir qu'il me surpasse. Je vais pas te lâcher comme ça.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, soupira le concerné blasé.

-Bon j'y vais moi.

-Je viens avec toi Rukia.

-Je vous accompagne je voudrais me reposer un peu », confia Inoue.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent accompagnées par Renji sous le regard des autres. Ichigo regarda son plateau et remarqua qu'il n'y avait presque pas touché. Par contre le brun à côté de lui l'avait déjà dépouillé de son dessert. Il soupira et entreprit de récupérer son bien lorsqu'une main attrapa son poignet.

« On ne vole pas sur mon plateau.

-Teme, c'est toi qui a commencé.

-Aller Ichi.

-Non rends-moi ma pomme.

-J'te promets que ce soir je dévie pas.

-Tu vas le faire quand même. Donne ma pomme.

-Ca marche plus, Matsumoto !!

-Arrêtes de te servir d'elle », grogna le roux.

Il libéra sa main et se leva en abandonnant sa pauvre petite pomme sur le plateau de Shuhei. Ce dernier le regardait avec un grand sourire et lui suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus dans son champs de vision. Parmi les KuroTsuki plus personne ne faisait vraiment attention au manège de Shuhei et d'Ichigo mais il n'en était pas de même pour les deux « nouveaux ». D'ailleurs le chanteur de l'autre groupe demanda sans gène, de sa voix calme, au brun.

« Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Non, on ne peut pas dire ça, rit Shuhei, ainsi que la rousse et Ikkaku, faisant de même sourire Yumichika pendant que le bleuté s'étouffait avec sa propre pomme.

-Ils ont un lien mais pas celui-là, expliqua le styliste.

-Ouais, confirma le bassiste avec un drôle de sourire en coin.

-Il vaudrait certainement mieux que tu ne rajoutes rien », cru bon de prévenir Toshiro.

Le roux était retourné dans sa chambre. Ce soir ils avaient encore un concert. Et se serait de même pour le reste de la semaine. Il fallait qu'il soit en forme pour les jours qu'il lui restait, du moins assez en forme pour courir après l'abruti qui leur servait de bassiste.

Après ils devraient préparer prochain CD, enfin c'est ce qu'avait dit Ukitake, mieux valait ne rien prévoir avant la date. Avec lui et Kyouraku-san personne n'était sûr de rien à l'avance. Cette pensée lui tira un petit sourire. Ichigo se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda un moment le plafond. Au bout d'un moment il poussa un long soupire, cela l'aidait généralement à se détendre. Effectivement il sombra peu après dans un sommeil réparateur.

Leur soirée se passa un peu comme toutes les autres de la semaine. Le stress, le publique surexcité, les divergences de Shuhei, la course poursuite. Bref une soirée comme les autres. Ichigo ne retrouva son cher lit que vers deux-trois heures du matin, épuisé. Profitant du silence alors que sa soirée n'avait été que bruit… enfin du moins un son très fort. Parce que si l'un du groupe l'avait entendu dire « bruit » pour désigner leur musique il serait déjà mort. Il laissa la lumière éteinte et en profita pour se changer. Avant qu'il n'eu enfilé son T-shirt de nuit la porte s'ouvrit. Le roux tourna la tête mais fut ébloui par la lumière du couloir, pourtant il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne. Cette dernière entra sans attendre d'invitation et referma la porte derrière elle. Le propriétaire des lieux allait protester mais dès qu'il sentit deux bras entourer doucement ses hanches il resta muet. Au contraire il se rapprocha inconsciemment du corps derrière lui puis ils finirent par se laisser tomber sur le lit. Chacun prit sa place comme si la chose était naturelle pour finir par s'endormir. Sentant la chaleur de l'un réchauffer son corps, respirant l'odeur de l'autre, retrouvant diverses sensations enfouies dans un passé pas si lointain.

Le lendemain Ichigo retourna contre son visiteur et enfouis sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il lâcha un petit soupire faisant frémir l'autre, lui prouvant ainsi son réveil. Le roux demanda alors :

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Ca te gène tant que ça ?

-Tu n'as pas répondu.

-J'avais besoin de ta présence, lâcha le visiteur dans un soupire.

-Rien que ça.

-T'as pas dit non, non plus je te signal.

-Il faudrait mieux que tu partes, soupira alors le roux, je ne veux pas que…

-J'ai comprit. T'inquiète je ne dirais rien, ton honneur et ta prochaine vie sentimental sera sauve.

-S'il te plait.

-Je te préfère le matin au réveil tu es beaucoup plus doux et tu ne cries pas. »

Ichigo regarda l'autre lui faire un grand sourire avant d'embrasser son front. Puis l'indésirable d'une nuit, enfin peut-être pas si indésirable que ça, quitta la petite chambre. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut sa visite et ne pensait pas que ça se serait reproduit. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il ait eu cette nuit comme il y a quelques années ? Le roux se frotta le crâne de ses deux mains, il avait trop secoué ses neurones. Réfléchir n'avait jamais été son fort.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? L'ambiance entre les deux groupe ça commence bien non? Mais aussi qui est le visiteur d'Ichi mouahhahahahah je vous direz rien^^


	5. bonne novuelleou pas

Voilà voilà, bon d'accord je poste un peu tard mais on est toujours vendredi mdr je suis dans les temps... hum bref. Alors chapitre dans lequel on apprend pas grand chose... ah si on découvre deux nouveaux personnes qui vont certainement faire plaisir mais je n'en dit pas plus.

J'ai juste une question pour vous: Pourquoi personne n'a pensé à une fille pour le visiteur mystère d'Ichigo? Pourtant il y en a qui aurait des raison de le faire... du moins plus que les mecs quoi...

Freak: Mouahahha peut-être qu'une jour vous saurez... ouais je sais pas garder un mystère bien longtemps ne t'inquiète pas.

Mayuu: Qui sait qui sait ^^

fykawai: ça sera en effet un triangle amoureux mais pas comme tu le penses... à moins que t'es un esprit aussi tordu que le mien... j'en doute. Toshiro, je pense avoir garder son caractère que lui a donné Tite Kubo enfin j'espère. Je vais lentement parce que je ne sais pas encore ou va vraiment me conduire cette histoire.

Ichigo-yaoi: Merci j'espère que la suite te conviendra aussi.

Bumblebee: Nooooooooooon pas encore du français tu veux me tuer... il est 23h41... d'accord j'aurais peut-être du regarder mes com avant mais là désolée trop tard pour que je réfléchisse je te ferai ça au prochain chapitre. Sinon merci pour ton soutient ça fait plaisir ce genre de commentaire. Et je ne te dirai pas qui visite Ichi non mais, il faut savoir attendre les choses ont une meilleures saveur après.

Ayu: Merci au plaisir de te revoir ici ^^

* * *

Lorsqu'il rejoint la salle du groupe il y découvrit Renji et Rukia déjà levés. A peine fut-il là qu'un grognement de ventre se fit entendre. La jeune fille porta les mains à son ventre et regarda les deux autres qui se retenaient à grand peine de rire.

« Je vois que je te motive, Rukia. Ça fait plaisir, sourit le maître du son.

-J'y peux rien si t'arrives au mauvais moment. Aller maintenant que vous savez on va manger. »

Elle attrapa alors le bras du guitariste et entreprit de pousser Ichigo vers la sortie. Malheureusement celui-ci butta contre quelque chose.

« Oi arrêtes Rukia. Sinon je vais écraser quelqu'un !

-Comme si tu pouvais m'écraser, râla le jeune pianiste.

-Toshiro, tu viens manger avec nous ? demanda gaiement la brune.

-Ais-je vraiment le choix, sourit le dit Toshiro en voyant la posture des deux autres.

-Bien sûr, je laisse toujours je choix. »

Ils rigolèrent tous les quatre avant de rejoindre le réfectoire. Doucement les gens sortirent de leur nuit et bientôt tout le groupe fut réuni dans une ambiance joyeuse. Le roux fit le tour de la tablé s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur la personne qui l'avait rejointe pendant la nuit. Celle-ci discutait vivement avec son voisin alors sentant le mal de tête venir, Ichigo tourna la tête pour tomber sur Matsumoto. Elle était encore mal réveillée et baillait comme pas deux.

« Tu aurais dû rester couché, remarqua le plus jeune du groupe.

-Mais tout le monde est là.

-Oui, mais tout le monde ne s'est pas vidé trois bouteilles de sake.

-Il y avait Shuhei et Ikkaku avec moi, ronchonna-t-elle devant le sourire des deux garçons.

-Le truc c'est que nous on tient.

-Toi peut-être, Ikkaku, pas Shuuhei, déclara la rousse fière d'elle.

-Je vais très bien, prouva le bassiste en se levant sans chanceler comme la jeune femme.

-T'as passé la nuit dans ta chambre ? demanda Toshiro légèrement inquiet d'un coup.

-Mais bien sûr, vous me prenez pour qui ? »

Ichigo n'écouta pas la fin de la conversation trop occupé à défendre son plateau contre Rukia et Inoue. Elles avaient soit disant beaucoup plus besoin de vitamine que lui. Cependant, il n'était pas du tout près à abandonner ses deux clémentines. Alors, il prit le chemin de la sortie avec les fruits laissant aux autres le loisir de se nourrir comme des goinfres. Il entendit Renji l'appeler et l'attendit, c'est vrai qu'il avait quelques arrangements à faire. La veille aucuns des deux n'avaient trouvé son solo terrible. En se dirigeant vers la salle comme le roux en avait l'habitude, ils croisèrent Neliel accompagnée d'Ulquiorra. Le directeur du son les salua la bouche à moitié pleine de clémentine. Cela fit sourire la bassiste mais ils durent vite se séparer chacun ayant ses propres affaires à régler.

Les deux de KuroTsuki se mirent au travail rapidement une fois dans la salle. Après avoir fait plusieurs essais et avoir utilisé une bonne partie de la matinée, ils finirent par tomber d'accord. Le plus dur n'ayant pas été de trouver le son mais plutôt que les deux restent plus de trente minutes ensemble sans s'étriper. L'épreuve fut dure mais ils finirent tout de même par y arriver. Ils rejoignirent leur pièce pour y retrouver le reste de la bande. La chanteuse se jeta sur le roux littéralement pendu à son cou avec un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Ichi, Renji j'ai une bonne nouvelle. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent perplexes. Une bonne nouvelle ? Non une bonne nouvelle les concernant tous les deux. Et surtout une nouvelle venant de Rukia.

« Nii-sama va venir nous voir. »

Ce fut un blanc total. Ichigo voulu prendre le parti de fuir mais la jeune femme accrochée à son cou l'en empêcha. Renji quant à lui s'était transformé en statue et semblait avoir perdu toute notion du temps. « Nii-sama » voulait dire Byakuya et voulait aussi dire que tout faux pas serait immédiatement sanctionné. Il en frémit pensant à la dernière fois où s'était arrivé. Pour Ichigo, Byakuya signifiait Hisana, signifiait Rukia en pire et donc deux fois plus de crise de nerf. Pour finir se fut Toshiro qui brisa le silence.

« Quand est-ce qu'il vient ?

-Après la fin des concerts, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me déranger avant, elle entendit deux soupires soulagés, vous n'êtes pas contents ?

-Je crois qu'ils sont tellement émus qu'ils en ont perdu la parole », charia Shuhei un peu plus loin.

Ikkaku riait à voix basse et les deux rousses retenaient des sourires moqueurs. Ils avaient déjà eut le loisir de voir le frère de Rukia et avaient vite remarqué l'intérêt qu'ils portaient aux deux jeunes hommes les plus proches de la petite chanteuse. On pouvait sans trop se tromper dire qu'il était protecteur. Très protecteur. Du coup les deux n'étaient absolument pas pressés de voir la fin de la semaine arriver. Shuuhei avait échappé à cette pression car le frère avait comprit ne chose essentielle. Que pas mal de gens de son entourage savaient également. Sauf le principal concerné ! Enfin peut-être pas mais vous, en tout cas, vous comprendrez plus tard.

La semaine passa vite malgré tout. Le roux eut l'occasion de se retrouver encore avec le groupe de sa voisine d'étage. Les KuroTsuki commençaient à parler de leur prochain album, mais, aujourd'hui, Ukitake avait demandé au roux de s'occuper de la finalisation du montage de l'album des Calar. Oui, ils avaient enfin trouvé un nom potable. Du coup le maître du son se trouvait encore une fois dans la salle d'enregistrement avec un groupe qui n'était pas le sien. Mais cette fois dans un coin se trouvait l'imprésario.

Il finissait tranquillement sa bande quand les conversations du groupe derrière lui se turent. La seule chose qu'il entendit fut :

« Ichigo. »

Cette fois-ci, il se décala et celle qui avait voulu lui sauter sur le dos se retrouva devant la table. Puis, tel un bloc de béton, il se retourna vers un homme. Tous les autres derrière, mis à part Ukitake qui souriait, le regardaient avec un air étonné. Ichigo n'était pas vraiment de ce genre là.

« Ichigo.

-Haï.

-Ma sœur va bien ?

-Haï taicho.

-Renji ?

-Il a bien progressé.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai fait attention à Rukia.

-Hisagi ?

-Aucun commentaire.

-Bien. Où je peux trouver les autres ?

-Montes les escaliers, prends la deuxième à droite et là au fond du couloir. »

Ichigo regarda le brun partir toujours aussi raide et ne se détendit que lorsqu'il ne fut plus dans son champ de vision. Il se permit alors un sourire. La jeune femme qui était entrée la première lui lança alors une grande claque dans le dos toute souriante.

« Ah ! Ichi tu n'as pas changé.

-Quoi ? J'étais poli, non ? J'ai fait un truc de travers ? Non, j'avais une tenue non potable ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? finit-il en larmes.

-Mais non, tout allait très bien. C'est pour ça qu't'as pas changé. Un autre truc aussi, tu as toujours l'impression que tout le monde me connait. Ce qui est peut-être vrai, j'ai toujours su que j'avais l'âme d'une star, s'exclama-t-elle laissant tout le monde abasourdit, mais moi je ne connais pas tout le monde, je suis trop occupée pour ça.

-…

-Présente-moi baka, soupira-t-elle.

-Ah oui oui. Alors Hisana, je te présente les Calar, le nouveau groupe recruté par Ukitake-san, sourit-il. Alors de gauche à droite nous avons : Noitora, Ulquiorra, Neliel, Grimmjow, Kaïen et Szayel. Tu connais déjà Ukitake. Et tout le monde je vous présente Hisana, la sœur de Rukia.

-J'en ai marre des gens qui s'incruste dans nos répétitions, siffla Noitora.

-Un problème ? demanda poliment la jeune femme avec un faux sourire.

-Ouais, d'abord à cause de lui, fit-il en pointant dédaigneusement Ichigo, on se tape un PD et maintenant il nous ramène une folle et un type bizarre.

-Et ça te pose vraiment un problème ? demanda-t-elle finalement avec un mauvais sourire qui tendit Ichigo directement.

-Ouais et alors ? Tu comptes faire quoi la petite ?

-Mauvais. »

Mais Ichigo ne fut pas assez rapide. Hisana avait déjà envoyé un bon coup de pied dans le tibia du guitariste imprudent. Puis elle avait profité du fait qu'il lève sa jambe endolorie pour écraser le pied resté au sol. Le roux attrapa alors son bras avant que la situation n'empire.

« Je crois qu'il a compris.

-Hum, pesta-t-elle, et puis une dernière chose, l'orientation de Shuuhei ne concerne que lui. S'il veut, Ichigo, il fait ce qu'il veut.

-T'étais pas obligée de le rajouter ça, pis tu sais aussi que c'est pas… enfin pas besoin d'en parler, soupira Ichigo.

-Quoi, c'est pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle reprenant un sourire pas très innocent.

-Hisana, je te hais, pourquoi faut-il que tu étales ma vie privée, en étant pas franchement réaliste en plus, devant tout le monde ?

-Mais parce que je t'aime, Ichi.

-Bon va rejoindre Byakuya, j'arrive- il la regarda d'un air borné et elle finit par faire ce qui lui était demandé alors il reprit- j'aimerais dire une dernière chose. Quelque chose me chiffonne encore sur votre disque alors écoutez-le bien avant de vous lancer. »

Il sortit de la pièce et buta contre la sœur de la chanteuse. Il soupira un coup et poussa celle-ci qui aurait tout de même bien voulu finir de régler ses comptes avec Noitora.

* * *

Alors comment vous trouvez notre Byakuya? Et Hisana étrange de la revoir mais c'est un personnage que j'aime bien. J'ai aussi pris le parti de la faire pleine de vie comme je sais pas vraiment quel caractère elle a. Et puis même si c'était pas ça tant pis, Bya devra la supporter quand même.


	6. journée de repos

JE suis de retour mouaahahah. En retard je sais et ça va certainement continuer. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas passé sur mon autre fic (mais non je fais pas de pub qu'est-ce que vous croyez ^^) je vous fais un topo. Je me suis trouvée une béta sauf que cette dernière (la pauvr) à beaucoup plus de travail que moi et donc ne peux pas me rendre forcément le chapitre en une semaine. Donc ceux-ci seront un peu moins réguliers il faudra vous y faire ^^

Ailes ecarlates: Désolée que le chapitre précédent t'es laissée sur ta soif. J'espère que celui-ci t'ira mieux ^^

Fyekawai:Certes, en tout cas je ne voulais pas d'un Hisana trop calme, en fait je la voulais un peu comme Rukia sauf qu'elle ne se calme pas en présence de Bya... enfin tu verras ^^ mouahahah tu n'es pas le seul... en fait personne à pensé à une fille... ça m'a fait tout de même un peu bizarre. Enfin bref... puis je suis sûre que j'ai un esprit plus tordu que le tient nah!

Bumblebee: J'espère que ça continuera.

Ayu: Si Hisana t'as plu alors tu vas aimer ce chapitre je pense.

Freak: Lol certes mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime.

Mayuu;Bah comme ça on est deux mdr

Ano Nym: J'adore le pseudo mdr Ensuite je pense que je ne vais plus poster sur fanfic-fr désolée mais tu trouveras toujours ici la suite de la fic. En espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, on ne peut pas vraiment dire ensemble. La petite brune s'était élancée vers sa sœur, oubliant complètement sa petite altercation avec le guitariste des Calar. Celle-ci se trouvait déjà avec Byakuya. Heureusement car sinon elle se serait pris sa ''Hisana'' en plein figure. Elle se retenait toujours un peu plus lorsque son mari était dans les parages, on se demande pourquoi ?  
De son côté Ichigo se tourna plutôt vers le reste du groupe, qui entourait un Renji complètement tendu. C'était à peine si le pauvre arrivait à s'asseoir normalement sur une chaise. Le roux se doutait qu'il avait subi à peu près le même interrogatoire que lui et que depuis il n'avait certainement pas rouvert la bouche. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il remarqua que tous les membres de l'équipe n'en avaient pas grand-chose à cirer à part Shuhei qui tournait autour du jeune guitariste. Ichigo se posa à côté d'eux et le brun demanda :

« Alors Ichi, t'es encore vivant ?  
-Ouais… Ils sont arrivés juste après un enregistrement. Je te jure, quelques secondes avant et ils foiraient tout ! J'suis sûr que Noitora m'auraient tué.  
-Mais non, Hisana t'aurait sauvé.  
-Ah Ah ...Trop drôle franchement. D'ailleurs, maintenant, t'as une réputation de gay, et moi avec, grogna-t-il, merci Hisana.  
-Quoi t'aimes pas les mecs ? Depuis quand ?  
-Et Renji, il s'en sort ? demanda le roux changeant de sujet.  
-Bah… comme tu vois, désigna-t-il le rouge, j'crois qu'il a les jetons. Faut dire aussi que Byakuya lui a répondu « hum » à la dernière réponse.  
-Ah, fit l'autre soucieux, et c'était quoi la dernière question ?  
- Un truc du style « s'il s'entendait toujours bien avec toi ».  
-Ah… »

Shuhei ne put réprimer un grand rire voyant la tête de son vis-à-vis, il s'attira du coup le regard des autres. Notamment de la famille Kuchiki, ce qui rendit les deux roux encore plus nerveux. Pourtant aucun des deux ne bougea et le brun reprit sa conversation avec la chanteuse. Alors Shuhei chuchota à l'attention des deux autres.

« Renji, je crois que t'as laissé filer ta chance… si tu voulais Rukia.  
-Quoi ? s'exclama le concerné, attirant à nouveaux les regards.  
-Yes, j'lai fait réagir. Ikkaku aboule la monnaie.  
-K'so, t'assure pas, Renji !  
-J'y peux rien si l'autre dit des conneries plus grosse que lui. »

Ichigo envoya un regard compatissant à l'autre roux. Ce n'était pas le grand amour entre eux mais là ils étaient dans la même galère, ils devaient se serrer les coudes. Au moins jusqu'à ce soir… ensuite ils pourraient se tuer mutuellement… sans présence de Rukia bien évidemment.  
Heureusement la matinée se passa vite, apparemment la famille Kuchiki avait pas mal de choses à se dire. Le déjeuné fut un peu plus tendu que d'habitude, bien qu'ils furent rejoint par le bleuté et le chanteur des Calar. On fit les présentations… enfin Hisana fit les présentations, c'était son mari après tout, c'était la raison qu'elle avait employée. Pas que ça dérangeait quelqu'un qu'elle le fasse… enfin bon. Bien que Byakuya soit à l'autre bout de la table, il était assez facilement visible, pour les deux nouveaux venus, que les deux roux n'étaient pas dans leurs assiettes. C'est alors que Shuhei entra dans la danse.

« Au fait votre enregistrement ? Il s'est bien passé ?  
-Ouais mais d'après Ichigo, il faut qu'on vérifie encore quelques petits trucs.  
-Tiens au fait, Ichi, pourquoi t'étais avec eux ? Tu travailles plus que pour les KuroTsuki ? se posa Hisana.  
-Moi, j'ai une autre question, comment vous m'avez trouvé puisque vous ne saviez pas que je travaillais avec un autre groupe ?  
-Bah à chaque fois qu'on est venu on vous a trouvé dans cette salle, annonça la brune fière d'elle.  
-Elle a pas tord, appuya Toshiro.  
-Merci je me sens soutenu, marmonna le roux essayant de reculer un peu plus sa chaise mais celle-ci était déjà bien proche de celle de Grimmjow.  
-Et t'as pas répondu à ma question.  
-Kurosaki nous aide, enfin aide notre ingénieur du son car celui-ci connaît quelques problèmes. »

Ulquiorra avait parlé d'une voix calme sans même prendre vraiment la précaution de regarder celle à qui il s'adressait. Mauvaise idée, grossière erreur même car la jeune femme s'était levée et s'approcher de lui dangereusement, sous le regard inquiet de Grimmjow.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle va lui faire ? demanda-t-il le plus doucement possible à Ichigo.  
-Rien.  
-Rien ?  
-Elle va pas avoir le temps.  
-Hisana, reviens ici, je te pris.  
-Mais…  
-De suite de préférence.  
-Ouais, ouais, ronchonna-t-elle.  
-J'me demanderais toujours pourquoi c'est les mecs froids qui l'attire, pensa Ichigo un peu trop fort.  
-On peut pas dire que tu sois net question amour, toi non plus, précisa Matsumoto.  
-Que… »

Tous ceux qui avaient entendu éclatèrent de rire, laissant le roux avec quelques couleurs rouge sur les pommettes. Aucun commentaire ne fut ajouté mais la chaise du bleuté se décala de celle d'Ichigo. Il lui lança un regard noir, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait croire à de pareilles bêtises. Il voulu se lever et partir faisant le vexé mais la présence du brun en bout de table l'en dissuada.  
Finalement le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur. Et l'après-midi du groupe se passa à peu près comme la matinée. A part Hisana qui était revenu taquiner un peu le roux. Celui-ci était en train de parler avec le claviste de nouveaux sons qu'il voudrait ajouter lorsqu'elle lui sauta sur le dos. Toshiro préféra s'écarter un peu du danger ambulant mais resta tout de même à proximité. Un malheur était si vite arrivé. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'Ichigo ne puisse plus les aider parce qu'il n'avait pas su maîtriser la jeune femme. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en train de caresser les cheveux roux, qu'elle trouvait apparemment très doux. Lorsque le garçon tomba sur le visage de Kurosaki, il y vit une expression lasse. Comprenant que le maître du son ne ferait rien, il s'avança et posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

« Désolée de vous déranger, il sortit un sourire qui était plutôt rare, mais j'aimerai moi aussi profiter un peu d'Ichigo.  
-Comment toi aussi ? Ichi tu t'attaques au plus jeune que toi maintenant. »

Le garçon piqua un fard du diable et lâcha le bras de la brune. Ichigo passa sa main sur son visage totalement fatigué par l'attitude d'Hisana.

« Non il voulait juste te faire savoir qu'on était en train de discuter et qu'il veut continuer notre conversation.  
-Oh…  
-Oui c'est ça, approuva le claviste toujours un peu rouge.  
-Mais vous pouvez continuer.  
-Hisana, tu es sûr mon dos.  
-Et alors ?  
-Comment dire, j'aimerais que cette conversation reste privée.  
-Oh j'ai compris. »

Elle lâcha le dos du rouquin et partit toute déprimée. Ichigo la vit disparaître au détour d'un couloir et se sentit soulagé. Il allait reprendre sa conversation quand un cri digne d'un gamin à qui on venait de privé de bonbon retentit.

« Bya, Ichi cache des choses. En plus, il se tourne vers les petits maintenant. Il dit qu'il veut rester avec Toshiro. Tu te rends comptes. »

Le roux en tout cas lui se rendait bien compte. Dans moins de cinq minutes, il aurait Byakuya devant lui, qui le regarderait comme s'il avait commis la plus grosse faute possible. Alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait. Ce qui se produisit d'ailleurs.

« Ichigo ?  
-On discutait simplement boulot.  
-Je voulais voir avec lui de nouveau son, ajouta Toshiro, on préférerait que ça reste secret.  
-C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous sommes sortis dans le couloir.  
-Je comprends.  
-Mais Bya…  
-S'ils veulent nous faire la surprise, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi non ?  
-Oui, tu as certainement raison, concéda-t-elle.  
-On ne va pas tarder. Je vais dire bonsoir à Rukia. »

Elle suivit son mari, prenant le soin de tirer la langue roux avant de rentrer dans la salle. Les deux jeunes hommes restés en dehors échangèrent un regard blasé, se demandant encore comment ces deux là avaient pu finir ensemble.  
Les KuroTsuki se tenaient dehors pour saluer les Kuchiki. Ichigo et Renji étaient quasiment au garde à vous. Le guitariste prêt à réagir à n'importe quel ordre venant de Byakuya, même si celui-ci s'avouer être le plus stupide au monde. Ichigo n'était que légèrement plus détendu. Il s'était tout de même mis Hisana à dos quelques minutes plus tôt, ce n'était pas une position très enviable.  
Le couple s'en alla finalement. La brune faisant de grands signes à sa sœur depuis la voiture, gênant le conducteur sans vraiment s'en préoccuper. Une journée de repos presque comme les autres finalement. C'est alors qu'Ukitake arriva derrière eux leur annonçant fièrement :

« Vous partez en tournée. »

* * *

Mouahahahahah grand avancée ils partent en tournée. Vous allez en connaître un peu plus sur leur vie lycéenne mais rien qu'un peu alors suivre...


	7. on part en tournée

Encore un petit chapitre avant le grand départ où on en apprend plus sur certain perso que je ne citerai pas là, pour vous laisser la surprise.

Freak: bah ils sont pas encore partis mdr ça vient ne t'inquiète pas/

Mayuu: Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le moment avec Toshiro et Ichigo... en fait le l'ai rajouter sur un coup de tête parce que ça m'est passé par la tête.

Fyekawai:Moi aussi J'AIME ma Hisana mdr, on apparend pas grand chose je te l'accorde mais je me rattrape dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de ma béta elle ne corrige que KuroTsuki et Se perdre, tous les OS que je fais dans petits délires ne sont pas à compter. Donc ça va.

-Ayu: Bah non fa falloir attendre encore un chapitre avant le tournée, je suis sadique... euh non juste que j'avais encore quelques petites choses à leur faire faire... enfin à Ichigo surtout.

Bumblebee: Déjà, pour commencer, de une, premièrement, (ouais ça fait beaucoup je sias mdr) Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour une longueure de com déjà toi tu en mets un contrairement à d'autre qui n'en prennent pas la peine. Ensuite peut-être que je vais suivre ton idée et faire un Ichi contre le monde dans petits délires mdr A voir.

Ailes écarlates: Ce n'est pas toi Hisana est une insuportable gamine... enfin c'est comme ça que moi je la vois alors bon. Effectivement je ne souhate jamais à Ichigo qu'Hisana devienne journalisme musical... enfin comparé à celui que j'ai en tête pour la suite il aurait peut-être mieux valu mouahahahha. Ce chapitre devrait te plaire car même s'il n'y a pas vraiment d'action on en apprend un peu plus sur certain perso.

Sur ce bonne fic ^^

* * *

« Vous partez en tournée.  
-Quoi ?!? s'exclama Rukia. Et notre nouvel album ?  
-Shunsui a décidé qu'il valait mieux faire une tournée. Ce sera plus rentable.  
-On part en tournée, jubila Shuhei content.  
-Pas de boisson, lui rappela Toshiro.  
-Mais non, pour qui tu nous prends ? rassura Matsumoto.  
-On part quand ? demanda Yumichika.  
-Demain soir. Bon courage. »

Sur ce il les laissa puis chacun rejoignit sa chambre. Ichigo était accompagné du styliste qui lui se réjouissait de l'événement. Il remarqua tout de même la tête de son compagnon.

« Tu as toujours du mal avec les tournées.  
-J'aime pas bouger. Je suis bien ici.  
-Mais, on a besoin de toi Ichi ! Et puis comme ça, tu auras un peu de vacances. Jongler entre deux groupes ne doit pas être facile.  
-Ca va. J'ai l'habitude de notre groupe donc ça simplifie les choses. Puis je dois avouer que les autres vont me manquer.  
-Oh, sourit le brun.  
-Bah ouais. Au fond, ils sont attachants… si on laisse Noitora à part puisqu'il veut me faire la peau depuis que j'ai proposé d'échanger les rôles des deux guitares.  
-Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un, avoues !  
-Tu vas pas commencer toi aussi, soupira le roux.  
-Calme, rigola-t-il.  
-Ichigo-kun, Yumichika-kun, c'est vrai que nous partons en tournée ? demanda Hinamori en sortant d'un couloir au pas de course.  
-En effet.  
-Vous savez où ?  
-Je suppose qu'on va rester dans le coin. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu donc ça ne va pas être long non plus, répondit Ichigo.  
-De toute façon, on bougera toujours plus qu'ici, sourit-elle de bonne humeur apparemment.  
-C'est bien vrai, approuva Yumichika, bon je vais préparer ma valise puis les affaires du groupe. Je vous laisse.  
-Bonne soirée Yumichika-kun. Au revoir Ichigo-kun, je dois aller prévenir d'autres personnes. »

C'est ainsi que le roux se retrouva seul et abandonné dans le couloir. Il soupira et se laissa aller contre le mur. Sa main passa doucement dans ses cheveux et il fixa le côté en face de lui. Ce moment de solitude ne put durer que quelques secondes avant que deux voix criardes ne sonnent à ses oreilles lui tirant un sourire. Pourtant quand les deux responsables furent à son niveau, il se contenta de les saluer. Puis avec un soupçon d'amusement, il demanda :

« Je me demande comment vous arrivez à travailler sérieusement ensemble.  
-Quand on a pas le choix, rétorqua Noitora, tirant un froncement de sourcil au maître du son.  
-Nell est là pour aider, expliqua le bleuté avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-Te fous pas de moi, râla l'autre en continuant sa route.  
-Il ne se calme pas tout seul ? demanda Ichigo.  
-S'il n'y avait que nous, enfin ni Nell, ni Ulquiorra je pense que le groupe ne tiendrait pas avec lui, soupira le batteur.  
-C'est si affligeant ?  
-Il a une façon de se sentir supérieur et de nous rabaisser qui ne me plaît pas.  
-Franchement, il faudrait voir à travailler l'entente dans le groupe avec le son.  
-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis sur ça.  
-Du calme, rigola le roux.  
-Au fait, tu fais quoi là ?  
-Oh…, il chercha un moment ses mots en regardant le mur en face avant d'avouer. Demain nous partons en tournée.  
-C'est bien ! J'pense que j'aimerai moi.  
-Ce n'est pas mon truc de bouger. Puis, je ne pourrais pas aider Szayel pour finaliser votre CD.  
-C'est peut-être pas plus mal.  
-Dis que je fais n'importe quoi tant que t'y es, siffla le roux vexé et qui commença à marcher pour rejoindre sa chambre.  
-Prends-le comme tu veux, développa Grimmjow en le suivant.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-J'te suis pour te violer. »

Il avait dit ça pour le faire réagir. Il allait simplement voir Ulquiorra mais le ton sur la défensive qu'avait employé l'ingénieur du son avait réveillé ses instincts joueurs. Pourtant devant le manque de réaction de sa victime il reprit :

« Y'a vraiment un truc qui ne va pas chez toi.  
-Tu crois ? J'peux même te dire qu'il s'appelle Shuuhei, devant la mine choqué de Grimmjow il ajouta, te fais pas de film, il ne m'a jamais touché… enfin jamais violé en tout cas. Mais t'as bien vu comme il est.  
-Ouais. »

Il le concéda en se rappelant la première rencontre avec le bassiste. Celui-ci avait commencé par enlacer Ichigo pour ensuite lui parler doucement à l'oreille. Ensuite s'était parti en dispute mais la première impression donné avait fait mouche sur lui. Les protestations du roux n'avaient rien changé à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'eux. Mais apparemment, c'était un peu plu complexe que ça en avait l'air. La voix de son compagnon le sortit de ses pensés :

« Et maintenant, je pars en tournée avec lui.  
-J'avais en effet oublié le facteur Shuhei.  
-Si tu savais, sourit-il finalement. Sinon tu fais quoi toi par ici ?  
-Je comptais rendre visite à Ulquiorra.  
-Pourquoi comptais ?  
-Parce qu'on a dépassé sa chambre.  
-Ah désolé, fit le roux se passant une main dans les cheveux.  
-Bof, pas grave.  
-Je t'invite si tu veux. Il est un peu tard mais bon, au moins tu n'auras pas fait le trajet pour rien.  
-Pourquoi pas. »

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre du maître du son. Celui-ci laissa son invité prendre place à la petite table installée dans un coin de la chambre, assez éloignée du lit. Lui-même alla se procurer deux bières dans le mini-frigo se trouvant peu éloigné de la table. Il les ouvrit et s'installa face au bleuté. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui cassa le silence :

« J'veux pas rester sur une impression, alors j'peux savoir ce qu'il y a entre toi et Shuuhei. »

Ichigo le regarda d'abord surpris, peu habitué à un si franc parlé. Il finit par sourire, un grand sourire ce qui étonna le batteur qui pensait avoir mis le doigt sur un point épineux. Le problème était encore bien plus complexe qu'il ne le pensait apparemment. Le roux regarda sa bière un moment avant de se lancer.

« Tu veux que je te dise franchement ? J'en sais pas grand-chose de ce qu'il y a entre nous. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est ni de l'amitié ni de l'amour. Du moins de mon côté j'en suis sûr. Je ne pense pas non plus que Shuhei soit amoureux de moi ou une connerie du genre.  
-Bah c'est pas l'image qu'il montre.  
-Je pense bon de préciser que sous ses airs il est assez possessif. Il veut sans doute montrer à tout le monde qu'on est lié même si aucun de nous ne sait vraiment comment.  
-Je pense qu'il veut plutôt montrer que tu lui appartiens.  
-Peut-être. Bah je pense pas que ça dérange quelqu'un, il releva d'un coup la tête et regarda son invité avec un grand sourire une idée venant de germer dans son esprit, me dis pas que ça te gène.  
-Dis pas de connerie plus grosse que toi.  
-C'est pourtant toi qui a amené le sujet, ou alors serais-tu homophobe comme Noitora ? rigola-t-il.  
-J'voulais savoir, c'est tout... »

Il eut tout de même un air gêné, le roux remarqua quelques rougeurs apparaître, et but la moitié de sa bouteille d'un coup. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui fit se renfrogner un peu plus le bleuté. Alors pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à entrer dans la musique ?  
-Hein ? Ah euh… Au début j'ai fait un peu d'guitare pour accompagner Ulquiorra. En fait c'est grâce à lui que j'en suis là parce que sinon, j'me serais jamais lancé à fond. Pour moi, c'était un passe-temps comme un autre.  
-Donc tu sais jouer de la guitare, faudra que tu me montres un jour. Pourquoi tu t'es mis à la batterie ?  
-On verra pour la démo, soupira le bleuté. La batterie, c'est parce que Nell a décrété que j'serais plus à ma place sur cet instrument. Qu'on avait personne d'autre et qu'apparemment j'ai un sens du rythme assez développé.  
-Plus que développé je dirai même. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que c'est que de pouvoir suivre Shuhei et Renji dans leurs conneries.  
-J'ai remarqué ouais, ce sont des monstres avec les temps ces deux là. »

Le roux se contenta de soupirer. Il n'avait pas tord, le bassiste et le guitariste martyrisaient souvent leurs pauvres partitions. Et ce sans même les avoir réécrite, simplement comme ça sur un coup de tête quelques notes au crayon de papier placées un peu n'importe comment. Tout le monde devait alors s'adapter parce que soit disant ça allait mieux. Il regarda à nouveau Grimmjow qui avait fini sa bière, à nouveau un sourire franchit ses lèvres.

« Dit donc t'es un trou ou quoi ?  
-J'aime c'qui est bon c'est pas pareille.  
-T'en veux une autre ?  
-Ouais, si t'as pas peur que j'pille ta réserve. »

La soirée d'Ichigo finit comme ça autour de quelques bouteilles avec un Grimmjow qu'il commençait vraiment à apprécier. Ce malgré ses sautes d'humeurs.


	8. ça commence bien

Voilà c'est le grand départ. Ca va peut-être en choqué certain mais non les Calar ne partent pas avec eux, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils participerai à leur tournée puisque c'est par rapport à leurs chansons. J'espère que l'ambiance vous plaira quand même. Désolée de m'être fait attendre ici.

Hisana-kuybi: Heureuse que ma fic te plaise.

Bumblebee: Ma rès chère c'est une tournée mais comme l'a précisé Ichi, c'est une tournée imprévu alors ils n'iront pas à l'autre bout du monde. Et puis qui te dis qu'il y a déjà des sentiments entre eux?

Ayu: Voilà la tournée!!

Ata-cha: Et maintenant que tu sais, tu pensais à ça ou pas?

Fyekawai: Vi je suis assez sadique pour vous laissez patienter jusqu'à au moins la fin de la tournée et encore quelques temps après pour la grosse catastrophe. J'ai l'impression que tu commences à bien me connaître puisque ta déduction est excellente. Maintenant je te mets au défi de trouver quelle sera la catastrophe.

Ailes écarlates: Ichi des sautes d'humeur? Non en fait il aime vraiment pas les tournées et là encore moins je pense ^^ mais comme je l'ai dit en début je ne vois pas de raisons qui pousserait les Calar à suivre les KuroTsuki dans leur tournée.

Bon je vous laisse à la fic, bonne lecture.

* * *

Ichigo fut réveillé le lendemain matin par le soleil. Petit hic il était persuadé d'avoir fermé le rideau la veille après le départ du bleuté. Doucement et précautionneusement il ouvrit un œil. Personne en vue. Il se tourna le plus silencieusement possible de l'autre côté et failli avoir une crise cardiaque en découvrant Toshiro assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Puis il fut rassuré que se soit lui qui était venu le chercher.

« C'est bon tu peux te lever ?

-Pourquoi je pourrais pas ?

-Hinamori m'a dit t'avoir vu rentrer avec quelqu'un hier soir.

-Mais pour qui tu me prends, s'exclama le roux.

-On sait jamais avec vous.

-Tu me mets dans le même panier que Shuhei ? s'énerva-t-il.

-On va dire.

-En fait je suis sûr que c'est Rukia qui t'a demandé.

-T'as pas honte, se frustra le claviste claquant le derrière du crâne de l'autre jeune homme.

-Bon bon, je me lève.

-On part dans trois heures.

-Je croyais qu'on partait ce soir.

-Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

-Euh… non.

-Alors comment sais-tu qu'on est pas déjà le soir ? »

Gros blanc. Ichigo n'avait pas pu dormir autant. Il n'avait même pas bu plus que deux bières, c'était Grimmjow qui avait bu les autres. Ce n'était pas assez pour le rendre hors-service. Il se creusait toujours la tête quand le garçon reprit :

« Il est 11h00 on part à 14h00. L'heure a été légèrement décalée.

-Teme tu m'as fait douter de moi.

-Baka, se contenta de répondre Toshiro.

-Comprit. Je vous rejoints pour manger. »

Le claviste se leva et quitta la petite chambre. Le roux regarda par la fenêtre pour y découvrir un ciel bleu. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et très vite il se retrouva à table avec son groupe. Les trois heures passèrent plutôt vite et Ichigo se sentait de moins en moins mal. L'euphorie des personnes qui l'entouraient devait y être pour beaucoup.

Le maître du son ainsi que les autres aides au spectacle étaient installés dans un minibus garé un peu à distance de la maison de production. Ils regardaient la foule se tasser derrière les barrières qui les retenaient. Pendant ce temps les artistes entraient dans leur bus saluant les personnes présentes. La foule semblait à la fois heureuse de voir leurs idoles et en même temps déçu de les voir partir. Shuhei rentra le dernier dans le bus et se retourna pour apercevoir le véhicule dans lequel se trouvait Ichigo. Alors le brun fit un clin d'œil à la foule et envoya un baiser vers le minibus.

Un gros soupira fit sursauter Hinamori qui était assise à côté du roux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua le bassiste tourné vers eux. Elle envoya un petit coup de coude à Yumichika. Ils pouffèrent le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas mettre en colère leur compagnon. Ils avaient encore trois bonnes heures de route à faire et avec eux était aussi installé l'équipe des « déménageurs ». Et ce n'était pas ce petit détail qui arrêterait le roux en colère.

Finalement le voyage fut presque tranquille malgré le petit pétage de plomb d'Hinamori qui voulait à tout prix aller aux toilettes. A cet arrêt forcé les trois amis du groupe furent pris dans le bus des artistes, que se soit consentit ou pas. Du coup Ichigo se retrouva aux côtés de Rukia qui n'avait pas eut d'autre idée qu'échauffer sa voix. Alors après avoir passé la chanson du pauvre formage blanc on pouvait maintenant entendre.

« C'est à bâbord qu'on chanteuh, qu'on chanteuh, c'est à bâbord qu'on chanteuh les plus forts. »

Et bien sûr Shuhei ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre de manière beaucoup moins juste.

« C'est à tribord qu'on chanteuh, qu'on chanteuh, c'est à tribord qu'on chanteuh les plus fort. »

Le petit duel dura encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne le troubler.

« C'est à l'arrière qu'on doit, qu'on doit, c'est à l'arrière qu'on doit maintenant se taire. »

Un grand fou-rire remplit alors le car pendant que les deux chanteurs s'empourpraient de manière assez comique. Heureusement que le chauffeur avait un bon sens de l'humour, c'était finalement mieux qu'une réprimande. Ichigo attira la jeune chanteuse qui était encore débout pour la faire s'asseoir. Ikkaku fit de même pour Shuhei qui se retrouva par la même enfoncer dans son siège.

Leur arrivée fit beaucoup moins de tapage qui leur départ, en même temps le bus s'était arrêté dans le parking privé de l'hôtel qui les hébergeait. Les fans qui étaient venus se retrouvaient en dehors et donc assez loin.

Ils arrivèrent à la réception voulant récupérer les clés de leur pour pouvoir se reposer du voyage. Tout le monde se dispersa se préparant aussi mentalement pour la soirée qui serait certainement la plus forte de leur tournée, avec la dernière.

Ichigo trouva sa chambre plus luxueuse que celle de d'habitude mais savait qu'il n'y resterait au plus que deux soirs. Il ne sortit alors que les affaires nécessaires. C'est à ce moment que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit

« Ah j'étais sûr que c'était toi.

-Et si tu étais tombé sur Matsumoto en train de se changer ?

-Je serais allé au paradis avant de redescendre sur Terre violemment.

-Franchement, soupira le roux devant l'expression béate de l'autre. Ce soir pas d'alcool, j'veux pas que tu te tapes n'importe qui Shuhei.

-Quoi tu serais jaloux ?

-Non protecteur des valeurs du groupe.

-Si tu veux c'est toi que je viendrai voir, reprit-il en s'avançant vers le roux, ignorant complètement sa dernière réplique.

-Ne recommence pas merci. »

Le maître du son sortit entraînant le brun avec lui. Il passa par la salle à manger attrapant vite fait quelques morceaux de pain et rejoignit l'accueil.

« L'endroit où le groupe se produira ce soir est loin d'ici ?

-Non environ quinze minutes à pied, renseigna la réceptionniste.

-Merci, il se détourna vers e brun, je vais allé voir la place.

-Je viens aussi.

-Ok mais pas comme ça. »

Le tatoué baissa le regard sur ses habits et se dit que oui, s'était un peu trop voyant qu'il était Hisagi Shuhei des KuroTsuki. Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent donc vite dans la chambre du roux. Une fois le plus méconnaissable possible, le bassiste passa devant la glace et s'exclama :

« Même comme ça j'ai la classe.

-Espérons qu'on ne tombera pas sur Yumichika. J'y vais. »

Ichigo était content de ne pas être une vedette, comme ses amis, lui au moins pouvait se balader dans la rue sans devoir être sur ses gardes. Bon d'accord Shuhei n'était pas le meilleur exemple de discrétion, ils se firent repérer plusieurs fois mais ils arrivèrent sans trop de problème au stade où ils joueraient.

La scène venait d'être mis-en place et le maître du son fut extrêmement content car il était arrivé au bon moment. Alors suivi du bassiste il se mit à faire ses recommandations sur la place des enceintes puis fit ses branchements, sous le regard du brun qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il put même régler la basse avant les autres ce qui n'était pas négligeable lorsqu'on savait que normalement ses choses se faisaient dans le stress car Ichigo arrivait en même temps que le groupe, c'est-à-dire une heure avant le spectacle. Le temps d'une minuscule répétition où il avait à peine le temps de tout brancher et régler.

Il fallait dire que les KuroTsuki avaient pour habitude de monter sur scène avec pour seuls indication les musiques qu'ils interpréteraient. Et encore des fois elles n'étaient pas dans l'ordre où ils les avaient prévu. Mais cela rendait le spectacle plus vivant, plus aléatoire, suivant plutôt le bon vouloir du publique.

Ce soir ne fit pas exception, encore moins pour les déviances des deux utilisant les instruments à corde mais les choses n'étaient pas pareil. L'ambiance n'était pas la même alors le roux fit comme s'il n'entendait pas. Comme à chaque tournée tous se coucheraient beaucoup plus tard qu'à la normale. Pour discuter avec les personnes qui les avait aidées durant le concert. Généralement ils se retrouvaient avec les mêmes chaque fois qu'ils passaient dans une même ville. Alors forcément des liens finissaient toujours par se créer. Surtout lorsqu'on connaît les personnages du groupe.

Du coup lorsqu'il rejoignit sa chambre Ichigo s'étala tel une masse sur le lit avec la ferme intention de dormir un jour entier. Malheureusement le réveil sonna à 10 heures pour commencer une nouvelle journée qui finalement était assez semblable à la précédente.

Ce rythme de vie assez soutenu ne fut cassé que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la ville de Karakura. La ville d'origine des six initiaux. D'ailleurs les rues étaient déjà remplies de monde. Le bassiste faisait déjà le clown derrière les vitres du bus au grand damn de la brune. Celle-ci essayait de voir si sa sœur était là.

A peine leur car arrêté ils furent accostés par la directrice de l'hôtel dans lequel ils descendaient à chaque fois.

« Oï bonjour à vous. Je vois que les KuroTsuki ont toujours des fans à Karakura.

-Que croyez-vous Kukaku-san ? C'est ici qu'on a commencé, lui rappela Rukia.

-C'est certainement ici qu'on finira, renchérit Renji le sourire aux lèvres.

-Où sont Ichigo-kun et Yumichika-kun, demanda la gérante qui aurait bien voulu les revoir.

-Ils étaient dans leur propres véhicule, je ne pense pas qu'Ichigo vienne tout de suite », expliqua le bassiste.

En effet le roux ne voulait pas arriver avec les artistes, ni rentrer à l'hôtel directement. Il voulait profiter de sa ville natale. Il pourrait ainsi aller voir sa famille alors autant éviter une arrivée en tapage qui ne lui permettrait pas de se déplacer sans problème.

* * *

Mouahahahah comment ça se passait le retour à la maison d'Ichi? De nouvelles têtes qu'on aurait presqu'oublier vont apparaitre et comble du comble le prochain chapitre sera jumelé d'une chanson que j'ai moi-même écrite. (vous étonnez pas si elle est culcul la praline)


	9. retour aux sources

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre j'pense que vous l'attendiez non? Même si non de toute façon maintenant il est trop tard eheh.

Ayu: Mais c'est comme ça que JE l'aime Shuhei mdr s'il était normal il serait sans grand intérêt ^^. Sinon pour otutes les réponses bah je vais simplement te laisser lire.

Fyekawai: Mme Irma tu te rapproche sensiblement de ce qu'il va se passé mais aucune n'est juste eheh mais si tu en colles deux tu as déjà pas ma d'indice, puis il y en a un qui presque juste mais c'est pas la grosse catastrophe que tu as prédite.

Bumblebee: Ca c'est sûr vive Isshin. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas cette petit entracte dans leur relation qui va tout faire écrouler peut-être même l'inverse.

Freak: Mouahahahha je suis fière de ma réplique aussi, j'ai mi un moment avant de la trouver. Sinon oui tu as taper juste ce sont bien eux qu'on va voir.

Mayuu: Merci ^^.

* * *

Ichigo hésita un moment devant la porte de la maison familiale. Fallait-il toquer ou bien rentrer directement ? Il n'eut pas longtemps à se creuser la tête, Yuzu venait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle resta un moment bloquée à regarder son grand frère mais finit par lui sauter au cou en criant :

« Ichi-nii. »

Le concerné serra sa sœur contre lui tendrement sachant pertinemment que ce simili calme ne durerait pas. En effet quelques secondes plus tard son père apparu à la porte, avec sur le dos sa blouse et un gant encore mis. Le roux reposa sa sœur, jugeant au passage qu'elle avait bien grandie, et s'approcha du paternel en ronchonnant.

« T'as pas abandonné un patient au moins.

-Mais non il est avec Karin.

-Mon dieu. Paix à son âme, tu aurais du le laisser seul.

-Je t'ai entendu Ichi-nii, cria la voix de sa deuxième sœur.

-Bon je peux rentrer où je reste à la porte ?

-Non, non viens. Yuzu peux-tu tout de même aller chercher ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Bien sûr. A tout de suite. »

Il regarda sa sœur partir puis son père qui était déjà rentré. Celui-ci avait même repassé la porte de la clinique le temps que le roux ne rentre. Le paternel avait ainsi laissé le loisir à Karin d'aller voir son frère.

Environ une heure plus tard le patient était parti et la famille Kurosaki s'était retrouvée dans le salon. Le roux prit alors des nouvelles de ses sœurs. Yuzu était cuisinière le soir dans un restaurant du coin. Ainsi pendant la journée elle faisait la cuisine pour les patients de la clinique et pour sa famille. Karin avait quant à elle finit ses études de médecine et travaillait maintenant avec Isshin dans l'entreprise familiale. De son côté Ichigo raconta les quelques dernières choses qui lui étaient arrivées. Sa famille s'intéressa surtout au nouveau groupe. Et oui ils avaient fini par s'habituer à Shuhei, et ce depuis leurs débuts au lycée, de même pour Byakuya qui sévissait lui aussi depuis un moment. Avant que le maître du son ne puisse donner plus de détail on toqua à la porte. Comme personne ne se décidait il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il découvrit alors trois têtes qu'il avait aussi hâte de retrouver.

« Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro. Ça me fait plaisir.

-A nous aussi ne t'en fais pas, rétorqua la jeune fille.

-Et les autres ? chercha Keigo.

-Bah tu sais bien, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment sortir de l'hôtel, à part Yumichika et encore

-Rah, j'voulais voir Inoue et Rukia, râla Tatsuki.

-Ichigo va nous faire rentrer, assura d'avance Mizuiro.

-Ichigo aurait voulu resté chez lui encore un peu, siffla le concerné.

-Mais non, on se retrouvera demain Ichi-nii, intervint Yuzu, accompagne-les.

-Tu penses pas que les autres voudraient voir du monde aussi ? renchérit sa deuxième sœur.

-Mes filles sont des anges, pleura le père toujours accroc.

-Bon d'accord. »

Ichigo attrapa sa veste en disant bon soir à sa famille. Un fois dehors il prit la direction de l'hôtel de Kukaku. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés les gardes hésitèrent à les laisser passer. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient habillés classe, ils n'avaient pas de chambre et on se doutait qu'ils venaient voir les KuroTsuki. Les trois étaient peut-être des fans dangereux qui se servaient du rouquin pour les faire rentrer. C'est alors qu'une voix derrière eux retentit et on pu comprendre un :

« Tatsuki »

Suivi d'un :

« Tatsuki-chan. »

La concernée tourna la tête et vit deux jeune femmes courir vers elle. Alors elle se planta le plus possible dans le sol attendant avec appréhension le choc. Ce qui ne tarda pas car les deux jeunes femmes, citées précédemment, sautèrent sur elle. Après ça les gardes n'eurent d'autre choix que de les laisser passer.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble peu après dans la chambre de Toshiro.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça dans ma chambre ?

-Parce que sinon tu ne serais pas venu, rétorqua Matsumoto.

-Parce que t'as la plus grande chambre aussi, ajouta Renji.

-C'est pas juste t'es le plus petit pourtant, ronchonna Shuhei.

Je vois que l'ambiance n'a pas changé, remarqua Mizuiro.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils changent ? Ils sont tellement naturels comme ça, sourit Ichigo en les regardant se chamailler.

-Au secours !!! »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. Le pauvre Keigo se trouvait avec le batteur assit sur lui. Ces deux là s'étaient toujours beaucoup apprécié malheureusement Ikkaku montrait assez violemment ses sentiments… bon d'accord il s'énervait très vite aussi. Avant il réglait ses comptes à coup de boken mais l'arme lui fut interdite par la production. « Ça donne une mauvaise image » avait été leur argument, et ce n'était pas totalement faux. Du coup le chauve, ou rasé au choix, avait trouvé une autre méthode.

Après avoir rit les autres présents aidèrent le brun et les discussions purent reprendre.

« Et vous vous devenez quoi ? demanda Rukia qui en avait marre de parler du groupe.

-Et bien…

-Tatsuki est devenu professeur de judo, Keigo travail dans le même restau que Yuzu comme serveur, et moi je suis aussi dans la musique en quelque sorte », rapporta Mizuiro.

Les dialogues furent ensuite incompréhensible puisque chacun parla avec celui qui l'intéressait n'écoutant pas du tout les autres. Les choses qui en ressortirent étaient qui Tatsuki apprenait à des lycéens et n'avait donc pas vraiment quitté l'établissement. Mizuiro faisait des finitions de CD par ordinateur interposé et ne sortait de chez lui qui pour les courses et les sorties entre ami. Et finalement que Keigo ne sortait absolument pas avec la sœur d'Ichigo, heureusement aux vues de la tête de celui-ci.

Ce soir-là les trois amis purent participer au concert gratuitement mais surtout dans les coulisses. Bien sûr ils ne quittaient quasiment pas Ichigo qui lui-même restait à sa table principal près de la scène. Dans un certain sans cela les arrangeaient. Au cours de soirée ils furent rejoints par Yumichika qui avait une mine ravie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Keigo.

-Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de Nell, expliqua-t-l.

-Nell, elle a ton numéro ? demanda Ichigo désabusé.

-C'est qui celle-là ? préféra savoir Tatsuki.

-Euh… C'est la bassiste du nouveau groupe d'Ukitake-san les Calar. Oui j'ai son numéro tout comme elle a le mien.

-Pourquoi cette mine réjouie ? redemanda Keigo laissé sans réponse.

-Ils ont décidé de retarder encore la sortie du CD. Un problème de guitare mais j'ai pas tout compris.

-Mouahahahahah je le savais, s'emporta Ichigo.

-Tu vas aussi t'en prendre plein la tronche. Noitora et Grimmjow gueulaient derrière et je préfère pas répéter ce que j'ai pu entendre.

-Bah tient. Qu'il essaye, je le materais comme Renji.

-Sauf que c'est pas ton groupe Ichi.

-Ah oui j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Enfin ils ont Nell elle remettra tout ça en place.

-Ca vous ennuierez de nous mettre au parfum, s'immisça alors Mizuiro.

-Oh désolé. »

Les deux jeunes des KuroTsuki firent pâle mine et expliquèrent tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'autre groupe. Les rois amis en conclurent qu'il faudrait organiser une rencontre. Une idée lumineuse arriva au rouquin, nouvel an approchait. Pourquoi ne fêteraient-ils pas ça tous ensemble ?... Peut-être sans famille se rajouta-t-il n'ayant aucune envie de voir Byakuya ou son père débarqué en pleine fête et pourrir la soirée. Quoique ça s'était plutôt pour son père. Il faudrait qu'il le propose aux autres mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ichigo attendait la fin de la musique. Il avait quelques changement à faire, il avait déjà prévenu Ikkaku qui lui-même devait transmettre à Rukia pour qu'elle occupe le publique. Il soupira un coup et ferma les yeux un moment. La musique s'arrêta, il savait quel réglage faire et ne prit pas la peine de rouvrir les yeux. Sauf qu'il eut l'impression qu'on lui jetait un sac à patate dessus. Lorsqu'il regarda il découvrit Shuhei affalé sur son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, ici ? s'emporta le maître du son.

-T'as pas entendu Rukia ? s'étonna le bassiste. Elle veut chanter « les liens du passé. »

-Quoi ? »

Il ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé du brun et du batteur derrière lui. Il regarda d'un air préoccupé la table. Le roux remonta le son du clavier, mis un peu de sourdine à Renji et ajouta de l'écho au micro. Il monta d'ailleurs celui-ci juste un peu au dessus du clavier.

Il sentit le brun se laisse glisser au sol sans pour autant se décoller de lui mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. La voix de Rukia combla alors le vide qui s'était installé. Peu après suivi du synthé et de la guitare. Quelques personnes reprenaient les paroles avec la chanteuse mais le roux doutait qu'ils ressentent la même chose qu'eux. La première fois qu'il avait entendu cette chanson elle lui avait retourné le ventre. Celle-ci racontait si bien une étape pas très joyeuse de la vie du groupe qu'à chaque fois son ventre se serrait. Ichigo sentit la main du bassiste attraper la sienne, il lui accorda un petit sourire et serra la sienne. Il écoutait la brune chanter avec attention et plaisir, parce que tous en était conscient c'était pour eux qu'elle chantait. Pour eux, dans cette ville où tout s'était passé.

Lorsque la chanson fut finie il entendit trois petits soupires derrière lui. Le sourit et se retourna :

« Ca remue les tripes, hein ?

-Je me suis cru de retour au lycée, souffla Tatsuki.

-Alors vous vous rappelez, sourit Yumichika.

-On était avec vous, lui rappela Keigo, comment veux-tu qu'on oublie ça ?

-Je l'avais déjà entendu mais en live comme ça, c'est quelque chose, ajouta l'autre jeune homme.

-Ouais. »

C'est tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent à lui répondre. Que dire de plus, c'était tellement vrai et même temps tellement loin de ce qu'il faudrait dire.

Les musiciens ayant étés mis sur la touche retournèrent sur scène. Le concert se finit peu après et les amis se séparèrent. Heureusement le groupe resterait un peu plus de temps à Kakarura.

* * *

Chose promis chose du voici la chanson que Rukia chante; _Les liens du passé._

Ne le regarde pas, continues viens jusque-moi

Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tu pourras y parvenir

Ce que tu veux tu vas le réussir

Ne laisse pas le passé t'encombrer

Même si l'époque te manque, penses-y mais ne restes pas

Un jour il te gardera loin de nous sans gêne

Je voudrai tant que rien ne change

et pourtant du chemin a été parcouru

Les vieux amis, les souvenirs

Toutes ses choses qui rendent la vie plus belle

Ils sont à nous et pour toujours

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rester nous-mêmes

Je sais que même séparer, on se retrouvera

même si le monde change, nos sentiments seront là

Pas la peine de faire tout un dessin

Seul ce qui comprenne auront leur place ici

Pas la peine de se faire du soucie

Les vieux amis, les souvenirs

Toutes ses choses qui rendent la vie plus belle

Ils sont à nous et pour toujours

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rester nous-mêmes

Maintenant il est temps, il y a encore de la route

Laisse-le ton passé, il n'a plus sa place

Tous là pour se soutenir, c'est fait pour ça les amis

Même si on en a pas toujours l'impression

Devant nous le chemin semble si bien tracer

Il ne reste plus qu'à l'emprunter sans peur

Se serrant les coudes et le sourire aux lèvres

Ne plus rien penser et juste avancé

Laisser le passé pour enfin rêver..

Si vous voulez mettre un air dessus je vous conseil Youtube mdr, Kiss the rain de Yiruma après sinon vous pouvez essayer avec n'importe quoi.

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Personnellement j'adore mais j'aime encore plus le suivant alors surtout ne manquait pas le prochain épisode des KuroTsuki *prit une voix gendre play of de naheulbeuk* ... hum désolée.


	10. possessif

Me voilà de retour, nouveau chapitre à l'appuie vive moi.

Ata-chan: J'ai vu que tu étais passée sur won ça m'a fait plaisir que tu laisses un com là-bas ^^. Sinon merci de ne pas trouver ma chanson trop culcul la praline mdr. Pour nouvel an je suis en train de l'écrire et tu verras rien ne sera épargné mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Ya noël avant à ne pas oublier.

Bumblebee: Tu verras Isshin est pas mal aussi dans ce chapitre. Pour la dispute au téléphone j'avais plutôt dans l'idée que Noitora guelait contre Ichi derrière Nell au téléphone et que Grimm lui criait après Noitora pour qu'il se la ferme ou qu'il soit moins gamin mais nous le connaissons tous il ne fait rien dans la finesse. Vive grimm. Merci pour la chanson.

Mayuu: lol merci.

Ayu: elle risque de te plaire aussi.

Freak: On verra Hallibel mais pas tout de suite. Pour soi fong je lui ai trouvée un rôle mais faudra attendre encore plus longtemps désolée.

* * *

Ce soir là Ichigo rejoignit sa chambre las. Le concert qu'ils avaient donné l'avait épuisé, peut-être était-ce à cause de ses trois amis qui l'avaient suivi toute la soirée avec diverses questions. Il échangea le bonsoir avec Shuhei, son voisin de chambre, et rentra dans la sienne. Il voulait encore prendre une douche, il n'avait pas eut le temps avant. D'un pas trainant le roux se retrouva dans la petite pièce et se glissa dans le bac à douche. Lorsqu'il ressortit il enfila un boxer et se dirigea vers le lit d'une démarche endormie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il voulu tirer sur les couvertures qu'il remarqua que quelqu'un était sur le lit. Il soupira un peu et affirma :

« La lumière était donc bien allumée.

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu l'éteignes ?

-J'aime bien l'idée d'un rendez-vous qui doit rester secret. Alors une lumière allumée me découvrirait.

-T'as le droit d'être dans ma chambre autant que n'importe quel autre membre du groupe.

-Mais est-ce que n'importe quel autre membre du groupe peut faire ça, demanda la personne en attirant le roux dans le lit par la taille.

-Humph.

-Je le savais, devant le mutisme de son compagnon l'autre reprit, je peux Ichi ?

-Depuis quand tu demandes ?

-Je demande toujours quand t'es pas coopératif. C'est pas souvent d'ailleurs.

-J'veux dormir, souffla le roux.

-Ok ok. »

Ichigo entra sous les couvertures et entoura l'autre de ses bras. Un petit sourire lui échappa mais le roux l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit et posa son menton sur son crâne. Bien vite il s'endormit inconscient d'être détaillé par quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas vouloir fermer l'œil.

Le lendemain Ichigo se réveilla le nez enfouit dans une chevelure qui sentait drôlement bon. Un peu surpris il se décala pour découvrir un visage souriant et endormi. Cela lui attira à son tour un sourire. Deux fois en deux semaines, seraient-ils revenus quelques années en arrière ? Il avait légèrement oublié le bonheur de se réveiller avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Surtout ce quelqu'un là en particulier pensa-t-il. Ne voulant pas réveiller la belle aux bois dormant il s'abstint de trop bouger. Et revint poser son menton sur son crâne. Peu de temps après il sentit qu'il y avait du mouvement dans l'air. Il se dégagea alors et observa l'ouverture d'un œil puis de deux.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

-Un Ichigo de bonne humeur. Ma journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

-Si t'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un de mieux pour passer ta nuit.

-Mieux que toi ? J'en doute.

-Moi je suis sûr que si.

-Bon je suppose que je dois y aller.

-Merci.

-Ouais je suis un ange. Je sauve encore…

-Non merci d'être venu, le coupa-t-il.

-Rah t'es toujours aussi insondable Ichi, lâcha l'ancienne belle aux bois dormant après un petit rire.

-C'est pour ça que t'es là, non ? »

L'autre ne répondit rien, ce qui déstabilisa le roux non habitué à ses silences et encore moins à avoir le dernier mot. Il ravala difficilement sa salive et reprit.

« Les liens du passé ?

-Ouais.

-Je t'avoue que l'époque me manque quand même, avoua le roux.

-Sinon je ne serais pas là.

-Qui sait, peut-être que ce serait tous les soirs et un peu plus sérieux entre nous.

-Tu voudrais ?

-Non, ça gâcherait pas mal de chose et on régresserait plutôt qu'on avancerait.

-Je suis d'accord. »

Ichigo regarda par la fenêtre, se laissant plonger dans ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité l'autre avait disparu. Il se leva donc et rejoignit le restaurant de l'hôtel. Doucement il s'installa aux côté de Rukia, ils furent bien vite accompagnés par Kukaku.

La journée fut assez calme pour une fois. Aucun départ prévu. Les trois amis étaient revenus ainsi que Byakuya et Hisana. Au milieu de journée Ichigo proposa son idée de la veille, pour le nouvel an. Celle-ci fut accueillit chaleureusement par tout le monde. On ne compte bien évidemment pas le frère de la chanteuse. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à demander à la prod et aux autres.

Cette journée là Ichigo n'arrêta pas de faire des allers-retours entre l'hôtel et chez lui. Chez lui et la scène de spectacle. La scène et l'hôtel. Il y avait quelques petites choses qui avaient besoin de sa présence à chacun des endroits cités. D'accord on dira que pour l'hôtel Hisagi et Renji qui s'amusaient à le voir courir dans tous les sens. D'ailleurs il avait fini par ne plus répondre à leurs appels. Au moins ils ne vit pas la journée passer. Ni même la soirée d'ailleurs. Le pauvre bougre avait proposé, dieu sait pourquoi, à son père et ses sœurs d'être avec lui dans les coulisses. Même s'il gardait son paternel à l'œil, cela ne l'empêchait pas de toucher à tout ce qu'il pouvait. Notamment les divers boutons sur la table de son fils. Ce dernier pensait très sérieusement à se trouver une chaise pour attacher son cher et tendre père dessus. Cependant un détail clochait dans ce superbe plan, il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait d'abord remettre en place ce qu'Isshin avait dérangé.Heureusement dès que les musiciens se mirent en plus, les deux jeune sœurs empoignèrent leur père et se postèrent juste à côté de la scène. Ichigo les remercia intérieurement et se concentra enfin vraiment sur son travail.

Après ces épreuves Yuzu lui proposa de passer la nuit chez eux mais il refusa. Le lendemain ils reprendraient la route tôt, même si ce détail ne gênerait certainement pas les fans. Il rejoignit donc l'hôtel en compagnie des autres. Cette fois encore il ne fut pas seul pour la nuit. Le roux se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé pour ce retour aux sources. Sans doute à cause de la ville. C'était là où ils avaient commencé. Pourtant à l'époque il était déjà avec quelqu'un. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du roux qui se pelotonna contre le corps offert et chaud dans son lit. Apparemment le propriétaire de ce corps était assez possessif envers lui. A chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés comme ça c'était quand l'un ou l'autre tendait à partir. Alors Ichigo se rapprocha d'une oreille et chuchota :

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te laisserai pas.

-J'espère bien, souffla l'autre en serrant un peu plus un Ichigo surpris.

-Pour qui tu me prends, finit-il par répondre.

-C'est réciproque Ichi, je ne te laisserai pas.

-Comme si tu m'apprenais quelque chose. »

L'autre avait sentit la légère pointe d'humour et ne se vexa donc pas. Se contentant de juste de souffler bruyamment faisant rire doucement le rouquin. Ils s'endormirent finalement au bout de quelques minutes sans s'en rendre compte, exténué par cette tournée.

Le lendemain Ichigo était seul dans sa chambre. Il se leva donc en soupirant et fit rapidement le tour de ses affaires. Il retrouva les autres dans la cafétéria pour le petit-déjeuner. Repas qu'il se dépêcha de manger. Il était passé par le hall et avait remarqué la foule devant les portes. Cela avait amené un sourire sur les lèvres du rouquin ainsi qu'une idée dans la tête.

Il posa ses affaires avec celles des autres et sortit du bâtiment s'attirant les regards de tous. Il s'avança avant de passer derrière les barrières de sécurité. Il y eut un murmure désapprobateur et un jeune homme, derrière lui, lui demanda poliment de se décaler. Ichigo le regarda et se dit qu'il avait certainement du attendre pas mal de temps ici, pour avoir une telle place. Alors effectivement se faire passer devant devait être assez frustrant.

« Tu viens voir qui ?

-Hein ? Euh, il rougit un peu puis finit par lâcher, un autographe d'Hisagi-san. C'est pour ma copine, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

-Je vois. »

Le roux observa le jeune homme qui avait à peu près son âge. Les cheveux blonds avec une grande mèche cachant son œil droit. On pouvait apercevoir le bleu du deuxième qui s'accordait mal avec ses rougeurs. Ichigo sourit un peu et tendit son bras vers lui.

« -Donne-moi ton papier je te promets d'avoir un autographe.

-Ah…euh…merci. »

Peu de temps après les artistes sortirent de l'hôtel. Chacun remonta la rue s'arrêtant pour signer des autographes ou serrer des mains. Lorsqu'ils étaient presque à sa hauteur Ichigo se pencha légèrement en avant dévoilant ainsi sa présence. Il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux orange, il était assez visible. D'ailleurs se fut le bassiste qui le repéra le premier. Il se dirigea vers lui mais resta un moment surpris quand le roux lui tendit un morceau de papier. Il remarqua le blond un peu rougissant derrière et sourit en remplissant le bout de papier. Lorsqu'il lui rendit le maître du son en profita pour attraper la chemise de son vis-à–vis. Il lui glissa alors :

-Je vois que toi aussi tu as la côte avec les mecs.

-Mais moi j'attire tout le monde, Ichi, rigola-t-il.

-Tu penses ?

-Tu paris quoi ?

-Que veux-tu ?

-Trouves un moyen de faire tourner tous les regards vers nous. Y'en a que pour Renji et Rukia c'est pas drôle.

-Hum… Ok. »

Ichigo lui désigna alors une personne vers laquelle Shuhei se dirigea. La jeune femme semblait assez fixée sur le guitariste et ne vit donc pas le brun s'approcher. Ce dernier posa sa main sur son bras ce qui la fit sursauter un peu surprise. Ensuite il lui murmura quelques mots qui la firent rougir. Le brun lui fit un sourire charmeur puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre le roux, et donc le blond qui rougissait toujours. Ichigo remarqua que la jeune fille semblait maintenant très agitée et ne lâchait plus du regard Shuhei. De même son amie était elle aussi surexcitée. Le bassiste se pencha alors vers lui et lâcha :

« Tu vois. Maintenant c'est ton tour. »

Il réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour attirer le plus de regard vers eux. Une idée finit par germer assez rapidement. Le maître du son attrapa le col de l'autre jeune homme, le tira vers lui et en quelques secondes ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle du brun. Choquées les personnes autour ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement attire l'attention de tous sur la scène. La sécurité arriva pourtant vite et entoura Ichigo, qui avait un sourire moqueur pour le brun encore abasourdit. Puis il se laissa emmener par ceux qui l'entouraient.

* * *

Mouahahahaha alors? Vive Ichi non? Vous trouvez pas? Personnellement c'est un de mes chapitre préféré avec le troisième ^^.


	11. retour à la maison

Je suis de retour avec la grande satisfaction de frustrer pas mal de gens avec mon histoire de rendez-vous nocturne. Vous pouvez quand même avouer que dans un certain sens c'est mieux de ne pas savoir après tout quand on est dans le vague on s'imagine toujours les choses mieux eheh. Bref j'ai pas l'intention de vous dire tout de suite qui c'est mais si vous me mettez vraiment la pression peut-être que je laisserai plus d'indice.

réponse au review: Freak: Merci à toi de laisser des reviews mdr

Bumblebee:Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe de Noitora je peux pas le blairer lui alors il va mal finir mais je vais pas t'en dire plus eheh.

Ayu: Et oui il va falloir encore attendre un peu.

Ailes écarlates: Oh que oui il y avait des caméra mais ce sera dit un eu plus dans les détails dans ce chpitre alors le plus simple sera de lire mdr Et vi je suis sûre que t'as déjà une idée de qui dort avec Ichi. non?

Ata-chan: Et bien j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre drôle aussi ^^

Fye Kawai: Je peux te le dire directement maintenant tout de suite Ichi est gay mdr. Enfin je pensais que ça c'était un secret pour personne mdr. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pas être plus que proche d'une fille attention je ne te donne en aucun cas un indice pour le visiteur des soirées. Et puis Shuhei c'est pas n'importe qui non plus pour Ichi et la situation voulait que ça se finisse comme ça (mais non pas du tout je ne suis pas derrière cette idée. Ichi: Ah bon qui d'autre alors? Aka: Hum hum on t'as pas sonné toi...) Ok j'arrête mdr ou je vais finir en hôpital psychiatrique.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble le soir même la première chose que fit Rukia fut de sauter sur le roux pour lui donner une monumentale claque derrière la tête. Tournant la tête, se préoccupant à peine de la petite larme qui germait au coin de son œil, il remarqua que Shuhei avait subit le même traitement. Finalement se fut Toshiro qui ouvrit la foire aux questions :

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

-Demandez à Ichigo !! se justifia le brun.

-Hey, j'pensais pas qu'il gagnerait le pari !!

-Tu pouvais pas trouver autre chose comme gage ? râla la chanteuse en se tournant vers Shuhei.

-Moi j'voulais juste qu'il attire l'attention. Puis Ichi tu sais très bien que je gagne toujours les paris contre toi.

-T'as rien eu d'autre qui te passait par la tête, éclata de rire le batteur devant le sourire innocent d'Ichigo.

-Et toi ça te fait rire, s'outra Rukia.

-Bah faut avouer qu'il a un certain culot notre Ichigo, le défendit Matsumoto.

-Et puis tout le monde prendra ça pour l'attaque d'un fan, ajouta Yumichika. Personne ne connait vraiment Ichi. Mais maintenant je te défends de te montrer avec nous.

-Et encore moins avec Shuhei, prévint le pianiste avec un sourire en coin.

-Quoi vous voulez nous séparer ? Ichi ne t'en fait pas notre amour restera indestructible, s'écria le brun.

-Ca me va, répondit en même temps un Ichigo calme qui faisait demi-tour pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Amour indestructible, hein ? charia Renji devant Shuhei faussement déprimé.

-Je sais que c'est vrai moi. »

Il parti à son tour en maugréant, sous les regards amusés des autres.

Le reste de la tournée fut plutôt calme pour Ichigo. En effet, ne pas voir le reste du groupe était assez reposant en soi. Pourtant il eut encore deux trois fois le loisir de ne pas dormir seul et cela lui faisait du bien. Peut-être son visiteur savait qu'il n'était pas toujours à son aise en tournée. C'est tout de même avec un grand plaisir qu'il retrouva sa chambre. C'est pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires qu'il retrouva quelques une appartenant à son visiteur de nuit. Il soupira puis pensa qu'il viendrait surement les récupérer et même temps, il rapporterait ce qu'il lui avait emprunté. On toqua à la porte à ce moment là, faisant directement le rapprochement Ichigo demanda :

« Depuis quand tu toques avant d'entrer ?

-Bah j'peux rentrer comme ça aussi, mais j'sais pas si ça te plaira tout le temps, rétorqua l'autre en rentrant.

-Grimmjow ? fit le roux surpris.

-Ouais c'est moi. T'attendais quelqu'un p'têt.

-Pas vraiment en fait, soupira le roux en regardant les affaires qu'il avait en main. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je viens de la part de Nell. Elle tenait à ce que tu ais ça, expliqua-t-il en lui tendant un CD.

-C'est votre dernière version ?

-Ouais celle qu'on vient d'lancer. T'es le premier à l'avoir.

-Merci, il prit la boite et se dirigea vers une petite chaine où il fit partir la musique. Je t'avouerai que ça m'a manqué.

-Tout c'que j'ai à dire c'est fais attention à ne pas croiser Noitora. J'crois que maintenant il t'en veut vraiment.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le roux innocemment.

-Parce qu'on a revu sa place dans l'groupe et il est fixe sur l'idée que c'est ta faute.

-Je vois. Vous étiez d'accord avec ce que je disais… Enfin vous avez pas pris cette décision juste à cause de moi ?

-On est assez grand pour faire des choix.

-Ouais j'avais comprit, soupira le maitre du son.

-Au fait tu m'offres rien à boire aujourd'hui ?

-Tu as vidé mon frigo la dernière fois et je te signale que j'étais pas vraiment là pour le remplir, soupira-t-il.

-Ah… Ouais.

-Mais demain passe avec le groupe dans notre salle, on a quelque chose à vous proposer.

-Avec tout le monde ? On va être serré, t'pourras pas échapper à Noitora.

-C'est pas comme s'il me faisait peur… C'est pas comme s'il y avait pas Rukia et Matsumoto non plus, ajouta le roux.

-Ichi j'aurais pas oublié… commença la voix de Shuhei entrant dans la chambre.

-Si tu as oublié et la prochaine j'aimerai que tu évites de venir tout le temps dans ma chambre pour y laisser toutes tes affaires. J'ai pas des valises digne de Yumichika moi, expliqua Ichigo en récupérant toutes les affaires que Shuhei avait pus lui laisser durant le voyage.

-Pas ma faute si j'dois piquer tes affaires pour passer inaperçu.

-Je signale que personnellement j'ai tout ce que tu m'as pris.

-Ouais ça va.

-Si je dérange dans la querelle de couple faut l'dire, s'incrusa Grimmjow.

-Quel querelle de couple, s'emporta Ichigo.

-J'te l'ai dit Ichi notre amour est indestructible, scanda le brun.

-Il est surtout sur toute les télé du Japon, expliqua le bleuté.

-C'était en effet à prévoir. Franchement si Ukitake nous en parle Rukia et Renji vont te tuer, s'amusa Shuhei.

-J'peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il n'a jamais gagné un pari contre moi. Pourtant il s'acharne mais là franchement j'avoue que je suis heureux d'avoir gagné, expliqua le bassiste, il n'aurait pas pu trouver un meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention.

-Je vois.

-Je suis fatigué Hisagi. Maintenant que t'as ce que tu veux peux-tu partir.

-Compris je vous laisse en amoureux. C'est pas possible ça tu me trompes déjà… »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase et sortit précipitamment pour éviter de se prendre une deuxième chaussure sur la tête. Exaspéré Ichigo retourna à sa valise et entreprit de finir de la ranger mais il se retourna vers le batteur quand celui-ci parla.

« Et moi j'dois partir aussi ?

-Fais comme tu veux mais je te rappelle qu'il y a rien à boire.

-Ouais j'sais… T'es au courant qu'vous faites vieux couple avec Shuhei ?

-Quoi ? s'interrompit Ichigo en laissant tomber un tas de T-shirt. Moi… vieux couple… Shuhei… Impossible. Arrête de te foutre de moi.

-J'dis juste ce que je pense.

-Si tu commences, toi aussi je te vire.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Absolument. Puis de toute façon on se voit demain… … Hey j'adore ce morceau, fit-il d'un coup se tournant vers la chaine.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Non, je l'avais pas encore entendu comme ça. C'est génial. Vous avez super bien bossé.

-En fait celui-là on l'a refait à deux avec Ulquiorra.

-Génial, reprit le roux se tournant enfin vers le bleuté avec un grand sourire qui fit assez pâlir ce dernier.

-Tu te répètes là, railla tout de même l'autre. J'vais t'laisser dormir si j'veux qu'tu dises quelque chose de sensé demain. J'viens avec le groupe entier alors.

-Yes. »

Le bleuté s'éclipsa donc laissant Ichigo finir de ranger ses affaires. Puis finalement le roux s'écroula dans un sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain c'est assez tard qu'il se leva profitant avec délice d'être « rentré ». Il devait être à peu près 10h lorsqu'il rejoignit les autres ou plutôt Renji et Inoue au réfectoire. Le reste étant déjà dans leur salle. Lorsqu'Ichigo y entra il se fit directement sauter dessus par une jeune femme. Après avoir mieux regardé, il étira un grand sourire et resserra ses bras dans son dos.

« Ca fait du bien de te voir Nell.

-Bouah. Deux semaines sans vous, c'était trop long, s'écria la jeune femme.

-Moi j'trouve que c'était trop court.

-Je suis aussi content de te voir Noitora.

-Ichigo !

-Oui.

-T'es qu'un crétin, expliqua Rukia lui tapant l'arrière du crane.

-Quoi ? Encore? pleura le jeune homme.

-L'affaire a été étouffé Rukia-chan, s'inquiéta Ukitake, il n'y avait pas besoin de frapper Ichigo-kun.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste qu'elle adore me martyriser.

-Tu veux que je le fasse vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec un mauvais sourire, laissant ainsi tout le monde la prendre très au sérieux et se reculer d'Ichigo, mis à part Nell. (A défaut de le faire dans petit délire je l'ai remis ici Bumblebee mdr, vive Ichi contre le monde.)

-Je me sens soutenu merci tout le monde.

-Je dois avouer que vous avez fait fort, s'incrusta hardiment Kaïen.

-Et si on arrêtait de parler de ça.

-Ouais t'avais un truc à nous dire, le sauva Grimmjow.

-Oui, Nell veux-tu bien me lâcher que je puisse vraiment entrer dans la salle.

-Oui oui.

-Bon alors, j'ai quelque chose à proposer et à demander, commença-t-il en s'avançant dans la salle.

-Bah dit donc tu perds pas ton temps Ichi, informa Matsumoto.

-C'est dans pas longtemps non plus je te rappelle.

-Bon accouche, râla Noitora.

-En fait on aimerait, je parle au nom des KuroTsuki, que l'on passe nouvel an ensemble. Enfin ceux qui veulent bien sûr. Donc, Ukitake-san si nous pouvons utiliser une des grandes salles, s'il vous plait.

-Ton père sera là Ichigo-kun ?

-Lui… sa mine ravie se décomposa faisant rire les membres de son groupe. On va dire que oui… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il y aura aussi Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Keigo, mes sœurs donc surement, Byakuya et Hisana, sinon je risque ma vie, finit-il dans une grimace.

-Oh Byakuya… Je suppose que l'on pourra se joindre à vous avec Shunsui ? demanda innocemment l'agent des deux groupes.

-Quoi ? Mais il va vider la réserve d'alcool à lui tout seul, se plaignit Ikkaku s'attirant des regards mal à l'aise ou surpris des Calars.

-Je pense qu'il serait mal venu de faire la fête ici sans inviter le propriétaire, ne Ikkaku-kun, rétorqua le plus vieux doucement.

-D'accord Shunsui-san, vous et Nanao-san aussi donc, soupira le roux.

-J'en ai marre, il a toujours le dernier mot, Ukitake-san.

-Quoi toujours ? demanda Kaïen à Shuhei.

-Ouais toujours et il s'arrange pour nous faire culpabiliser en cas contraire, expliqua-t-il à ceux qui l'écoutait.

-Donc si vous autre avez envi de rajouter d'autre personnes à la liste il n'y a pas de problème, finit le rouquin. Evitez quand même de ramener une armée.

-Et si on a pas envie de v'nir ?

-Mais ne vient pas, c'est pas notre problème Noitora, fit Renji sans prendre de pincette.

-Mais la porte sera ouverte pour ceux qui veulent, renchérit Rukia.

-Bon j'en parlerai à Shunsui, ne vous en faites pas, sourit Ukitake. Par contre pour tout ce qui est nourriture, ce sera à vos frais.

-Radin, soufflèrent Matsumoto et Rukia.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

-Non on oserait pas, sourit Shuhei passant un bras sur les épaule de plus vieux.

-Bien alors je vous laisse. Je te ferai passer la réponse Ichigo-kun.

-Merci Ukitake-san.

-Waaaa Ichigo, cria presque Nell, on va passer nouvel an ensemble.

-C'est le but, rigola Matsumoto.

-Bon au travail maintenant"

Cette dernière déclaration venant de Shuhei fit mouche et six visages étonnés voir en manque d'air se tournèrent vers lui.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre va certainement plaire à pas mal de monde mais il va falloir encore deux chapitre avant LE grand chapitre que TOUT le monde (enfin du moins tout ceux qui lisent cette fic) attends.

Je vous promets de poster un peu plus vite que ce chapitre mais vous allez quand même être frustrer alors pas de fausses joies, je ne suis pas devenue un ange mdr.


	12. boeuf et rapprochement

Vous allez rire je me suis planté, c'est dans ce chapitre que ce passera ce que tout le monde attends... enfin comme je l'ai déjà dit pas trop d'espoir non plus sinon vous allez être déçus ^^".

Réponse au reviews: Ata-chan: Merci ^^.

Fyekawai: Ne rêve pas trop non plus cet indice est trop gros pour être vraie désolée. Shuhei n'a pas récupéré les affaires que le visiteur de nuit à oublié. Ce n'était peut-être pas assez bien expliqué dans la fic mais c'est ce qu'il c'est passé. De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi le visiteur les aurait récupéré en plein journée alors qu'il préfère faire ses rendez-vous dans le noir eheh. Le nouvelle sera une journée exeptionnelle mais il va y en avoir une autre avant qu'on nomme même noël (dingue mdr)

Ayu: Bah pou le savoir il faudra simplement lire la suite.

* * *

« Bon maintenant au travail. »

Plusieurs têtes surprises se tournèrent vers Shuhei. Un petit rire étouffé vint du rouquin mais finalement se fut le batteur des KuroTsuki qui ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Depuis quand tu veux bosser toi.

-Pour qui vous me faîtes passer ?

-Simplement pour celui que tu es, rigola Matsumoto. Tu n'es pas un bosseur né Shuhei. Heureusement… sinon qui m'emmènerait boire ?

-Bien mais quel réputation j'ai maintenant…

-Hum je dirais un gay, alcolo qui n'aime pas bosser, ce superbe bilan fut annoncé par Kaïen.

-OK… même les autres s'y mettent maintenant je suis pas rendu. Ichi aide-moi !!

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas un menteur.

-Ah oui ?

-N'essaye pas de me piéger. Bon alors que voulais-tu faire puisque tout le monde sait que tu ne veux pas travailler comme la plus part du monde le conçoit.

-Bah j'voulais surtout qu'on joue. C'est pas souvent qu'on est tous réunie, encore moins avec un autre groupe. Alors vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

-BŒUF !!! s'écrièrent Rukia et Inoue, faisant sursauter Nell et Grimmjow qui les entouraient.

-Vous avez pas encore assez joué, demanda Kaïen.

-Moi je n'en ai jamais assez, lança le bassiste avec un sourire carnassier, l'aurait-il volé à Grimmjow ? T'es pas d'accord Ichi ?

-Je ne ferai aucun commentaire là-dessus, soupira le roux en s'asseyant sur une table. Par contre je ne suis pas contre un bœuf.

-Et moi j'veux chanter !! Renji va chercher de quoi faire ! ajouta Rukia.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que t'as au moins trois guitares sèches dans ta chambre.

-Je vais chercher ma basse.

-Attends je viens avec toi, s'écria Nell courant derrière le brun.

-Yatta. »

La chanteuse des KuroTsuki se tourna vers Inoue et elles se claquèrent les mains de contentement. Peu après les préposés pour aller chercher les instruments revinrent. Heureusement Renji avait été secouru par Kaïen ainsi trois guitares étaient disponibles. Une seule basse mais bon ils feraient avec. Finalement les batteurs n'avaient pas résisté et s'étaient mis à taper les temps sur les tables. Laissant aller leur imagination quelques fois pour des choses plus improvisées. Rukia réussi à entraîner le brun aux yeux verts. Les autres présents se contentaient d'écouter mais d'un coup la chanteuse s'exclama :

« Aller à toi Ichi !

-A moi quoi ?

-Bah viens chanter.

-Oh non.

-Quoi ? Il sait chanter ? demanda ironiquement Noitora.

-Oh que oui et mieux qu'on ne le pense, ajouta Yumichika.

-Montre-nous ça, demanda vivement Nell.

-Je suis désolée mais c'est non. Tu savais très bien que se serait négatif Rukia. »

Il se sentit alors devenir la proie de pas mal de regard alors que la brune affichait un grand sourire. Avait-elle fait exprès ? Pour se venger du coup médiatique qu'il avait produit. Il soupira et reprit.

« Ne louchez pas comme ça sur moi, s'il vous plait.

-Ouais c'est vrai ça, j'vais vraiment finir par croire qu'il me trompe sinon.

-Arrêtes avec ça, se contenta-t-il de répondre remerciant Shuhei du regard pour la diversion.

-Bon alors vous reprenez, lança Grimmjow qui avait lui aussi comprit la gêne du rouquin.

-Et on fait quoi ? demanda Rukia à la ronde.

-J'veux un duo, s'enjoua Nell.

-Je… »

Mais le brun ne commença pas sa phrase que Shuhei joua quatre notes qui réveillèrent les cœurs des KuroTsuki. Elles sautèrent à moitié sur la brune et commencèrent :

« Hit the road Jack and don't you come back. No more. No more. No more. No more. Hit the road Jack and don't you come pas back no more.

-What you say ? »

Et oui Ulquiorra avait bien voulu continuer. Cela fit sourire tout le monde et les filles repartirent de plus belle. Elles faisaient face au brun prenant des mimiques coléreuses, allant même jusqu'à le bousculer doucement. Il se laissait faire avec une nonchalance qui sonnait comme une indifférence pourtant jouant le jeu il revenait toujours à sa place initial lorsque c'était à lui de chanter. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit leur petit numéro ils entendirent des applaudissements venant de derrière.

« Bravo !

-N'est-ce as Hina-chan, ça va bien comme ça, s'exclama Rangiku.

-Oui, sourit la jeune femme. En fait je venais surtout pour voir Yumichika-kun.

-Hai, hai. Qui a besoin de moi ?

-Tu te souviens d'Urahara-san ?

-Oh… On se revoit surement dans quelques jours tout le monde, précisa-t-il tout contente en partant.

-Au revoir minna-san, souffla Hinamori avant de partir elle aussi.

-Urahara, le producteur ? demanda Rukia.

-Ouaip. Yumi va faire les costumes de son prochain film, expliqua Ikkaku. Il va être occupé un moment vous pouvez me croire.

-Il faudra que je lui demande de m'emmener la prochaine fois, râla Matsumoto.

-Ne rêve pas tu ne seras jamais comédienne, risqua Shuhei.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tu chantes mieux que tu ne joues la comédie, coupa Ichigo sentant la querelle venir.

-Vous pensez que je pourrai y aller moi aussi, s'incrusta Nell.

-Mais oui, affirma Rukia. Nous aussi, hein Inoue.

-Ca y est elles sont reparties dans leurs délires, soupira Shuhei revenant vers les autres mecs.

-Pourquoi ? Ca leur arrive souvent ? »

Innocente question de Grimmjow qui n'attira que des regards désespérés des KuroTsuki.

« C'est si désespérant ?

-Vous comprendrez bien vite maintenant que Rukia est à l'aise, annonça Renji.

-Parce que pour l'instant elle était comment tu crois ? demanda rétoriquement Noitora.

-Là… je dirai intimidée, répondit le rouge le plus sérieusement de monde.

-Tu te fous de moi là ? explosa Grimmjow en regardant la petite brune qui gesticulait vivement plus loin.

-J'ai bien peur que non, soupira Ichigo. D'ailleurs je me demande comment Byakuya la supporte.

-Il supporte bien Hisana, ajouta Shuhei avec une grimace sous les frissons des deux autres roux, mauvais souvenirs.

-Ils reviennent bientôt, leur rappela le batteur des KuroTsuki.

-Ah pas bon, elle aura pas eut le temps d'oublier, souffla le roux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? demanda le batteur.

-Euh, il rougit accompagné de Toshiro et chacun regarda dans un coin différent de la pièce.

-Ils sont si terribles ? demanda Kaïen.

-Tant que tu touches pas à Rukia, tu crains rien de Bya, expliqua Shuhei, en fait il faut surtout faire attention à Hisana. Ne surtout pas la contrarier ou vous allez le regretter. Imaginez Rukia en double si ça peut vous aider. »

Les quatre Calars tournèrent la tête vers la chanteuse et trois furent secoués d'un petit frisson. Trois parce que bien sûr Ulqui est insensible. C'est alors qu'un grognement retentit, puis un deuxième. Alors un cri du cœur fut lancé par Inoue :

« A table !!! »

Et les filles s'élancèrent vers le self laissant une nouvelle fois les garçons derrière et à moitié choqué de cette débandade pour simplement aller manger. Ce fut Ichigo qui les firent revenir à leur esprit en se levant pour ranger les instruments.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ca faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils travaillaient sur leur nouveau CD. Celui-ci allait donner quelque chose d'assez casse neurone à tous ceux qui tenterait de l'étudier. Entre les idées tordues des deux gratteux, les nouveaux rythmes d'Ikkaku et Rukia qui veut n'en faire qu'à sa tête le mal de tête était assuré. Même si Ichigo et Toshiro était là pour remettre les choses à leur place.

C'était aussi à cause de ces prises de tête qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre une petite semaine de repos. Tous avaient besoin de sortir de cette salle où ils s'enfermaient presque 24h/24. De toute façon c'était une pause où ils se mettaient sur la tronche. C'est pour cela qu'Ichigo se retrouvait dans son lit à plus de 9h. Lorsqu'il se leva enfin le roux attrapa une maquette pour se diriger vers la salle d'enregistrement 3. Quand il arriva il fixa un moment la lumière rouge au dessus de la porte lui annonçant que quelqu'un utiliser la pièce. Pourtant il n'y avait personne de prévu à cette heure là. Il entra dans la salle et entendit une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Il aperçu alors la brune qui semblait jouer au poisson devant la vitre.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-Je ne joues pas, râla la jeune femme, je montre certains trucs.

-Tu te fous de moi ? demanda le roux haussant un sourcil.

-Non, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

-Ulquiorra ?... Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'as été en retard presque tous les jours.

-On s'entre-aide, expliqua la brune. Je l'aide pour son élocution et lui pour mes paroles. Bon on va te laisser la salle.

-Je peux repasser plus tard…

-Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas on l'a déjà assez utilisé.

-Ok merci. »

Le roux passa à peu près une heure dans la salle. Il devait mettre au point ou du moins chercher les arrangements qui conviendraient. A vrai dire celui qui le bloquait encore était Toshiro. Ichigo était perfectionniste et n'arrivai pas, parmi le panel de son mis à disponibilités, à trouver quelque chose qui lui convenait.

« Ca allait bien comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux changer encore ? le coupa une voix alors qu'il allait recommencer.

-Hein ?

-T'as perdu ton éloquence ?

-Tu m'as juste surpris. De puis combien de temps t'es là Grimmjow ?

-Environ trente minutes, expliqua-t-il ironiquement.

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

-J'vois pas pourquoi je répondrai, tu m'as pas répondu toi.

-Je suis occupé.

-Surtout perfectionniste je dirai. L'est bien l'morceau comme ça.

-Mouais.

-J'parie que t'as pas mangé encore.

-Et alors ? Je tiens encore la forme.

-Mais oui, aller je t'embarque avec moi.

-Quoi mais…

-Un problème ? demanda-t-il lâchant le bras qu'il commençait à tirer.

-Bon, laisse-moi au moins récupérer la maquette. Sinon Shuhei va me tuer. »

Le roux sortit le CD et le rangea soigneusement sous le sourire narquois du bleuté. Tous les deux prirent congés de la salle pour se diriger vers la cafétéria. Le silence ne dura pas longtemps brisé par le rouquin.

« Alors que venais-tu faire ne salle d'enregistrement Grimmjow ?

-J'venais chercher Ulqui.

-Ah il est parti avec Rukia un peu plus tôt.

-Avec elle ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Ah tu savais pas, sourit le roux, j'pense que personne ne savait en fait.

-Mouais t'façon c'est leur problème.

-En fait t'avais pas envi de manger seul c'est pour ça que tu m'as réquisitionné.

-Un peu ouais mais j'perds pas au change.

-Tu me compares à Ulquiorra ? Je pense que je suis quand même un peu plus bavard.

-Légèrement alors, sourit le bleuté.

-Au fait le CD marche bien ?

-Ca va, enfin Ukitake dit qu'on a bien fait de le sortir vers noël. Il y en a plein qui l'achète comme cadeau apparemment

-Au moins vous resterez pas des inconnus, c'est l'important. Même si la carrière commence sur une grosse vente de noël.

-Mouais…

-Et puis c'est bientôt noël alors sourire, rigola le roux faisant tout de même bien attention de ne pas regarder le bleuté dans les yeux.

-Surement.

-Au fait Noitora c'est calmé, non ?

-A quoi tu penses ça ?

Bah j'entends plus personne toquer à ma porte vers trois heures du matin. Je vois pas qui d'autre pourrait faire ça.

-Quel con, se contenta de dire Grimmjow.

-Bah si j'ai entendu c'est que je dormais pas, l'excusa Ichigo.

-T'restes debout à trois heures du mat' toi ?

-Disons que j'étais en compagnie. Ca a durée beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu.

-Me dis pas que c'était avec Nell ?

-Hein ? Nell ? Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit elle ?

-Elle m'avait l'air de s'être beaucoup accrochée à toi.

-Non ce n'était pas Nell, rigola-t-il, même si la ressemble pourrait être frappante des fois.

-Je veux pas en savoir plus.

-Quoi t'es jaloux ? lança Ichigo avec un sourire en coin.

-Et si je dis oui, tu fais quoi ?

-Quoi ? s'écria le roux sous le choc, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire l'autre.

-Ca te poserai un problème ?

-Bah c'est que…

-On se détend Ichigo.

-Attends t'as bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire.

-C'est moi qui l'est dit alors, oui, j'ai entendu.

-Mais… mais…. T'aimes les mecs ?

-Toi aussi non, s'amusa le bleuté voyant quelques rougeurs apparaître sur les pommettes du maitre du son.

-Oui mais je… enfin c'est que… ça me surprend c'est tout.

-C'est réciproque je te rassure.

-Dis-moi, repris Ichigo un brin espiègle, t'aurais pas eu une aventure avec Ulquiorra ?

-Et si oui ça changerai quoi ? répondit-il sans rien laisser paraître.

-Ichigo !! les coupa soudainement la voix de Matsumoto. On te demande.

-Mais quoi ? soupira le concerné en se levant.

-Ichigo. Réfléchit pour la prochaine fois.

-Quoi tu plaisantais pas ?

-Pas pour ça.

-Ichi faut qu'on y aille. »

Il râla contre la jeune femme qui le tirait par le bras et regarda une dernière fois la tignasse bleu avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse derrière un mur. Alors la chose ne manqua pas, il fut directement mitraillé de question par la chanteuse. Question auxquelles il répondit évasivement par des semi-vérités.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle il découvrit tout le groupe réuni, sans Yumichika, ainsi que Ukitake.

« En quoi puis-je vous aidé ? demanda le roux.

-Tu as bien la maquette sur toi ? demanda Renji ?

-Oui, j'ai bossé un peu dessus tout à l'heure.

-Tant mieux, Ukitake-sans voudrait l'entendre. »

Le roux s'avança vers la chaîne et inséra le CD dedans pour ensuite le faire partir. Chacun écouta mais surtout porta son regard sur le plus vieux. Quel serait le verdict ? C'était l'un des rares fois qu'il voulait écouter avant la finalisation. Ca annoncé une concurrence plus que rude.

* * *

Alors pas trop frustré? Je suppose que vous avez déjà la réponse d'Ichi c'est pas dur à deviner... non ce qui est dur à deviner c'est ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Pour ça vous allez encore mariner dans votre jus pendant quelques chapitres.


	13. noël

Je vous annonce que ce chapitre sera en deux parties parce qu'il était plutôt long. Et que sinon ça m'aurait fait un chapitre démesuré par rapport aux autres... fin bref des problème d'auteur quoi (ou alors de perfectionniste dans l'âme au choix). Je ne pouvais pas passé à Nouvel an sans avoir fait noël, si? Bah non parce que cette soirée est très spécial pour Ichi Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi, vous aurez de toute façon la réponse dans le prochain chapitre.

Bumblebee: J'adore les Ichi contre le monde, j'en ferai peut-être plus souvent rien que pour nous faire plaisir mdr. Sinon je suis contente que tu es aprécié la demande de Grimmjow parce que bon c'est otut dans le subtil (ou pas) enfin je veux dire c'est pas direct. De toute façon je le vois mal le dire avec un truc du style : "Ichi je t'aime sort avec moi" Non ça va pas avec le personnage. Et là j'ai l'impression de m'étaller mdr. Pour l'évolution bah je pense que ça va te plaire puisque que jusqu'à maintenant tu as l'air de bien aimer ma fic.

Ayu: Nan ça vous le saurez mais je sais pas quand encore donc fic à suivre mdr

Hisana-kyubi: Merci ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre qu'on a un bon style d'écriture et oui j'ai essayé de garder les caractère des perso de Tite-sama parce que bon c'est comme ça qu'on les aime pourquoi les changer. Pour la chanson c'est "Hit de road Jack" de Ray Charles tu ne connais pas? Et bien va la chercher parce qu'elle est génial... enfin moi j'ai bien.

Freak: Même chose qu'à Ayu, fic à suivre si tu veux tout savoir mdr

* * *

Noël. C'était noël, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il était là dans sa chambre alors que Rukia, Inoue et Matsumoto se démenaient pour faire une petite fête agréable entre eux. Ichigo passa une main lasse sur son visage pour ensuite regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris, quelques flocons tombaient couvrant le sol d'une fine couche. Il laissa un petit sourire naître sur son visage. Soudain on toqua à sa porte.

« Entre, lança-t-il en se tournant.

-C'est moi Ichi.

-Oh… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Hisa ?

-Quelle question stupide, franchement.

-Je vois.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais seul un 24 décembre. Tu le sais ça.

-Tu ne me laisseras jamais, tout cour, tenta de plaisanter le roux.

-Ca aussi oui, rigola le brun. Aller t'as besoin de manger. Aujourd'hui aussi. Puis enlève-moi cette mine de chien battu, enfin si tu veux qu'on te pose des questions c'est toi qui vois.

-Shuhei.

-Oui.

-Merci.

-C'est un plaisir. Dépêches-toi maintenant ou je te porte ! N'importe quoi. »

Mais le roux n'eut du coup pas le choix et quitta le sol pour se retrouver dans les bras du bassiste. A la façon d'une mariée… ou presque… suffit juste d'oublier la mine contrariée de… de la mariée et on y croit vraiment. Le brun le porta ainsi jusqu'à la cafétéria. Ils croisèrent donc bien sûr pas mal de monde même si la plus part ne faisait pas vraiment attention à eux. « C'est quoi ? Oh juste la dernière connerie de Shuhei » A chaque fois le roux soupirait sauf une fois. La fois où il croisa des yeux bleus. Il cassa bien vite le contact, ce n'était le bon jour pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer.

Le brun se décida à le lâcher qu'arrivé devant une chaise. Il alla ensuite chercher de quoi manger tandis que l'autre s'étalait sur la table. Le bruit d'un plateau le réveilla. A nouveau il soupira mais se décida tout de même à manger. La dernière fois qu'il avait persisté dans son refus Shuhei l'avait lui-même nourrit. Il ne voulait en aucun cas retenter l'expérience.

Au bout d'un moment il se trouva dans la salle des KuroTsuki. Il n'y avait que Toshiro et Ikkaku. Renji surement réquisitionné pour aider les filles. C'était mieux ainsi il ne les aurait certainement pas supporté aujourd'hui. Déjà que le regard du batteur était plus que significatif. Qu'est-ce qu'aurait bien pu inventer Rukia ou Matsumoto ? Il supportait Shuhei car pour une fois il n'était pas trop collant mais surtout ne le prenait pas en pitié. Il est était juste là et savait très bien comment lui changer les idées. Toshiro semblait désintéressé, comme si la situation était d'une normalité accablante. Mais le roux savait parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien, il lui été juste reconnaissant de ne pas le montrer plus que de raison.

Les deux arrivants se posèrent à la table des autres et les conversations reprirent. Jusqu'à ce que les filles reviennent et là ce fut le gros blanc. Aucune ne savait comment réagir, Rukia restait immobile fixant le roux. Celui-ci regarda Renji passer pour s'installer tranquillement à table lui lançant un regard disant : « tu sais à quoi t'attendre ». C'était en effet le cas alors Ichigo se leva et esquissa un petit sourire avant de sortir de la pièce.

« C'était à prévoir, soupira Shuhei.

-Vous pouviez pas vous conduire normalement, soupira de même Toshiro, du moins pas lui rappeler comme ça.

-Mais on a rien fait, commença Matsumoto.

-Parce qu'il est partit avant, expliqua Renji.

-Désolée mais je pourrais pas m'en empêcher, se posa Rukia. C'est trop dur. Moi non plus je n'aime pas cette journée. Ne me demandez pas de faire plus d'effort. J'aime beaucoup Ichi mais chacun ses responsabilités aujourd'hui.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'efforces à faire autre chose, mais lui n'y arrive pas, lâcha Shuhei suivant le chemin du roux. Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'en occupe.

-On sait. Comme depuis 6 ans. »

Il un sourire aux autres et rejoignit sa chambre. Comme il s'y attendait Ichigo était devant, sombre et silencieux, beaucoup plus qu'à son habitude. Mais non désespéré le bassiste prit une attitude neutre avec son sourire habituel et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Le roux rentra une fois que le bassiste eut ouvert. Sans y être invité il leur servit deux bières avant de se poser sur la table trônant dans un coin. Le brun le rejoignit et but une rasade de la sienne se posant en face du jeune rouquin. Un long silence prit place aucun des deux ne cherchant à prendre la parole. Ils profitaient simplement du vide de bruit, de prendre une bière entre ami. Ils ne se regardaient pas vraiment, simplement perdu dans leurs pensés. Puis le bassiste commença :

« Tu comptes venir ce soir ?

-Je sais pas.

-C'est peut-être une bonne idée, ça te changerai les idées.

-Tu resteras avec moi ?

-Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais te lâcher ? demanda-t-il amusé.

-Matsumoto, un peu de sake et tout peut arriver.

-C'est la frime tu fais des rimes, rigola le brun. Mais non je te promets ce soir je ne boirais pas et je te suivrais comme ton ombre.

-Peut-être pas à ce point là, sourit le roux.

-Je suppose que tu veux rester là aujourd'hui, demanda le brun changeant subtilement de sujet.

-Oui, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de voir du monde. »

Un nouveau silence se posa sur les deux jeunes hommes mais il ne les mettait pas mal à l'aise. Chacun fini sa bière et le rouquin se coucha à moitié sur la table. Shuhei se leva pour jeter les bouteilles vides. Il entendit un grognement et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Apparemment le maître du son n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit. C'était en fait logique, alors Shuhei se dit qu'il aurait du arriver plus tôt ce matin, ou peut-être même passer la nuit avec lui pour qu'il puisse dormir. Au moins le roux n'aurait pas eut la nuit à rester seul avec ses pensés. Mais le mal était fait alors maintenant il fallait juste se contenter de faire ce qui était possible. C'est pour cela que lorsque le brun revint dans la plus grande partie de la chambre il proposa :

« Va te coucher si tu veux.

-Hum…

-Ichi et sa mauvaise humeur d'endormi est de retour.

-Va te faire…

-T'es trop fatigué pour là, et comme j'dois pas te quitter.

-Commence pas je t'en pris.

-C'est toi qui m'as embrassé en premier mon amour.

-C'était une erreur de ma part je te l'accorde.

-Mais non, notre amour restera…

-Grimmjow m'a demandé de sortir avec lui.

-Oh… déjà ? demanda le brun en s'asseyant.

-Comment ça déjà ?

-T'as même remarqué qu'il avait des vues sur toi. Ichi t'es toujours un peu trop naïf.

-Quoi ça fait longtemps ?

-Au moins depuis la fin de 'la tournée.

-Autant que ça ?

-Après j'l'ai pas vraiment regardé avant.

-Je vois… Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un peu.

-Ok. »

Le roux se leva et alla d'un pas peu assuré jusqu'au lit. Shuhei ne le lâcha pas du regard puis lorsqu'il sentit que le jeune homme était endormi il s'approcha. Doucement il passa la main dans quelques mèches rousses et sourit un peu lorsque le porteur de ces mèches fronça les sourcils et retroussa le nez, incommodé. Shuhei resta un moment comme ça puis se redressa doucement et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Ichigo sortit doucement de sa torpeur et découvrit que le ciel été déjà noir. Il se tourna et avisa le bassiste en train de passer quelques accords.

« Il est déjà tard ?

-17h30. Rukia est passée. Il faut y être à 18h30. Alors t'as une heure pour te préparer.

-Tu m'prêtes une chemise flemme d'aller à ma chambre.

-Tu sais où elles sont, de même pour la douche. Si tu mets trop de temps je viens te chercher.

-Ne tente même pas.

-Je te lâcherai pas Ichi. »

Il regarda le brun et sourit. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir changer. Même si il avait une possibilité de relation. C'était comme ça qu'Ichigo voulait qu'il réagisse. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il change, même si, ça il ne lui dirait jamais. Il se doutait de toute façon que Shuhei était déjà au courant de cette envie. Le roux passa la tête dans une petite armoire où il se dégotta une chemise rouge. Après avoir jetait un coup d'œil sur les tiroirs du dessous il décida qu'il garderait son pantalon question de goût. Puis il passa à la salle de bain, toujours observé du coin de l'œil par le bassiste qui lui était déjà changé. Il arborait une superbe chemise couleur bleu d'eau ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile noir faisait ressortir la couleur pâle de sa chemise. Ichigo laissa un sourire effleurer ses lèvres puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Voilà voilà, toutes les futures questions trouveront des réponses dans le prochains chapitres. Normalement elles auraient dût être dans celui-là mais ça faisait trop long. Et dut coup j'ai pu rajouté une petite chose qui je le sais vous plaira fortement... enfin j'espère


	14. noël 2

Voilà voilà, je voulais poster plus t^^ot mais quelque problèmes d'ordi m'en ont emp^^eché ne m'en voulait pas trop trop. Comme promis la suite de ce Noël pas très joyeux. Vous aurez la réponse à votre question mais qu'est-ce qu'il à notre pauvre Ichigo eheh.

Ayu: En m^^eme temps Shuhei est la personne qui le connait le plus et qui est le plus proche d'Ichi alors je le vois mal le laisser en plan surtout un jour comme celui là. Pour l'autre réponse je te laisse lire.

Ata-chan: Nan tu me laisses T.T ouin.

Freak: A voir.

Bumblebee: Que tu crois que Shuhei ne fais pas grand chose mais en fait c'est presque lui qui fait tout le travail. Je sais dit comme ça on le croit pas trop mais bon je vais me lancer dans une petite explication. En gros Ichi n'est pas dans une journée comme les autres et ne veut surtout pas s'attirer la pitié des autres (chose que Shuhei ne fait pas, c'est déjà beaucoup) de plus je pense que par les pensé d'Ichigo on comprends bien que c'est un soutient moral avec qui il n'a pas besoin de parler pour se sentir mieux. Et pour finir le brun est carrément conscient que peut d'autre personne ne pourrai le faire quitter son stresse et sa tristesse. Alors imagine s'il se trouvait en face de Grimmjow qui atends une réponse à laquelle il n'a pas eut le temps de réfléchir à cause de l'approche de ce jour fatidique? Enfin je dis ça mais bon... à lire la suite parce que sinon je vais spoiler mdr

* * *

« Non je ne mettrais pas de cravate.

-Aller.

-J'ai dit non, soupira Ichigo, en plus elles sont pas super tes cravates. Et je vais être trop serré avec, ça va m'irriter toute la soirée. En gros c'est une mauvaise idée.

-T'es pas drôle, railla le bassiste.

-Non pas aujourd'hui. »

Shuhei su qu'il était allé trop loin. Alors il se contenta de réajuster le col de la chemise de son vis-à-vis avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et laissa passer le maître du son. Il lui fit signe qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans sa chambre et Ichigo se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Il ne fut pas seul très longtemps qu'une nouvelle fois il croisa un regard bleuté. Le roux se sentit prit d'un frisson, d'autant plus lorsqu'il comprit que Grimmjow s'avançait vers lui. Il voudrait lui parlait, ce qui semblait normal… C'est ce moment là que choisi Shuhei pour arriver. Tous trois se bloquèrent quelques secondes puis le brun s'avança invitant Ichigo à en faire de même. Ce dernier baisa la tête ne voulant pas recroiser le regard du bleuté.

Il rattrapa Shuhei le moral miné un peu plus. Il se sentait mal vis-à-vis du batteur mais une nouvelle fois il ne pouvait pas lui donner de réponse, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la réponse. Alors aujourd'hui encore moins il se sentait capable d'avoir ce genre de discussion. Alors il valait peut-être mieux l'éviter mais la façon dont il venait de le faire le mettait mal à l'aise et pas très fier de lui. Il sentit Shuhei attraper sa main, le contact lui fit reprendre pied à la réalité.

« Arrête de te prendre la tête. Profite juste de la fête, fais plaisir aux filles. Rassure Toshiro et Renji. Ils sont tous inquiet pour toi, alors…

-Si je viens je vais certainement gâcher la fête, rétorqua Ichigo voulant faire demi-tour.

-A toi de voir si tu veux faire des efforts ou pas, expliqua Shuhei le retenant. Je sais ce n'est pas à toi de faire des efforts mais tout le monde y a mis du sien pour te faire passer une bonne soirée alors ce n'est pas le moment de te défiler. Alors s'il te plait ne fait pas ta peau de boudin.

-Pourquoi tu me connais autant, soupira le roux que légèrement rassuré.

-C'est pas pour rien que je te colle autant. On est ensemble depuis plus de 6 ans Ichi si avec tout ce temps je ne te connaissais pas il faudrait se faire des soucies. »

Ichigo se contenta d'une petite grimace qui ne fit que rire le brun.

Arrivé à la fête organisée par les filles, ils les trouvèrent en plein milieu de la salle en train de danser. Elles avaient réussi à réquisitionner le guitariste. Ce dernier lançait des regards désespérés vers les deux autres garçons qui ne faisaient pas même mine de bouger. Les nouveaux arrivants n'étaient alors qu'un miracle pour lui. D'ailleurs Shuhei fut vite contraint à le rejoindre. Le roux lui se contenta de s'installer avec les autres. Il lâcha une moue amusée lorsqu'il vit le « pauvre » brun en prise avec Matsumoto et sa poitrine plus qu'entreprenante, déjà un peu éméchée. Elle avait apparemment bu quelques verres de trop. Le roux ne remarqua donc pas le regard soulagé du pianiste, et du batteur. D'ailleurs ce dernier lui proposa un verre. Qu'il accepta à condition qu'il n'y ait pas d'alcool.

La soirée fut vive en émotion, autant pour Ichigo que pour tous les autres. Même si nous ne compterons pas le moment où Matsumoto, complètement ivre, voulu entraîner Inoue et Rukia dans un danse sur la table. Ou lorsqu'elle faillit obtenir une danse avec Toshiro. Non tout ce qu'il faut retenir… enfin tout ce qu'Ichigo et Shuhei retiendront, c'est que le roux a rit et de plus a dansé avec le bassiste et la chanteuse… refusant catégoriquement la danse avec la rousse éméchée. Enfin on avait dit pas de commentaire en plus qu'un souvenir d'une bonne soirée.

Lorsque le roux rentra à sa chambre se fut accompagné de son garde du corps de la journée. Pourtant arrivé devant la porte il eut peur, à tel point qu'il suspendit son geste et n'ouvrit pas la porte. Il ne voulait pas que le brun le laisse seul, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec ses pensés. Ce fut donc le bassiste qui ouvrit la porte et entra se faisant suivre par le jeune homme.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas, je dois le dire dans quelle langue pour que ça rentre là-dedans, fit-il en posant la main sur sa tête.

-Merci… »

Le maître du son se laissa tomber sur son lit alors que Shuhei s'installait sur une chaise à côté. Ce dernier regarda le jeune homme s'endormir une nouvelle fois puis s'éclipsa de la chambre. Une fois la porte close il se laissa aller contre celle-ci et ferma les yeux dans un soupire. Il ne bougea que quelques minutes plus tard après avoir décompressé de cette lourde journée. Il aperçut alors Rukia, il la rejoignit donc.

« Il va bien, demanda-t-elle.

-Vient de s'endormir.

-Et toi ?

-Bah j'ai passé ma journée collé à lui, comment voudrais-tu que…

-Ne te la joue pas avec moi. Tu étais très attaché à Masaki toi aussi.

-Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas. T'sais qu'il est mignon quand il dort Ichi ?

-Oh que oui je sais, lâcha la jeune femme souriant légèrement, comment changer de sujet leçon 1 : avoir Shuhei avec vous.

-Il faut juste le laisser dormir.

-Oui on devrait y aller nous aussi. »

Le brun soupira, ils étaient presque arrivés lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Nell soutenu par Grimmjow. Elle avait l'air en aussi bonne forme que Matsumoto. Elle se collait littéralement au bleuté qui, lui, semblait assez embêté voir même énervé. La bassiste des Calar voulu leur parler mais son soutient se contenta d'un regard insistant sur Shuhei et les dépassa emmenant la jeune femme vers sa chambre. Le brun leur apprit tout de même :

« Ichigo dort.

-Tant mieux pour lui, lâcha le bleuté.

-Pourquoi tu leur a dis ça ? demanda la chanteuse une fois que les deux autres se soient éloignés.

-Il aime Ichi.

-Oui ça j'ai vu…

-Il lui a demandé.

-Oh je vois…

-Après tout c'est Ichi, qui ne tomberai pas sous son charme ?

-Nii-sama.

-Mon œil, pourquoi penses-tu qu'il s'acharne sur lui ? Peut-être pas d'amour mais Bya l'aime beaucoup.

-De même pour Renji alors.

-Ouais, lâcha le brun amusé.

-Et puis après tout Ichi restera Ichi.

-Je sais alors on va pas changer nous non plus.

-Oui. »

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire et chacun rentra dans sa chambre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le roux se sentait bizarre, une sensation de mal-être. Cette sensation ne fut qu'amplifié lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que Shuhei étai déjà partit. Il frissonna un grand coup et sortit de son lit. Ichigo entendit alors des pas dans le couloir et se dit que c'était peut-être le bassiste qui venait juste de partir. Alors encore un peu endormit il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Mais à sa grande surprise il se retrouva face à Grimmjow… face car celui-ci surprit du bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre à cette heure là s'était retourné.

Un silence gêné prit alors place, d'autant plus lorsqu'Ichigo fut plus que réveillé. Mais sa sensation de mal-être prit le dessus et il ne saurait dire comment mais Grimmjow avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ichi, est-ce que ça va aller ? T'veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il contre bonne fortune bon cœur.

-Non, je… dérange personne, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ?

-Rien rien, il baissa la tête et voulu refermer la porte, bonsoir.

-T'vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, grogna le bleuté prenant d'assaut la porte et entrant dans la chambre.

-Que… quoi ?

-T'as rien c'est ça ? Alors t'vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'payes ma tête. J'te fais une déclaration, Ok peut-être pas des plus classes, mais qu'est-ce tu fais deux trois jours après ? J'te retrouve collé à l'autre abruti et à m'éviter.

-Je suis désolé.

-T'es désolé ? C'est facile à dire ça. J'ai trouvé plus simple comme réponse, un mot d'une syllabe c'est beaucoup plus simple qu'une phrase de trois mots non ?

-Grimmjow, s'il te plait je…

-Quoi ? T'crois pas que j'ai déjà été assez patient, te voir te trimballer toute la journée accroché à l'autre…

-C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère. »

La dernière réplique à peine plus forte qu'un souffle avait réussi à arrêter le bleuté dans son accès de colère. Le rouquin détourna la tête gêné et regarda fixement le sol. Il sentit alors deux bras se refermer autour de lui, pas très doux mais un sentiment de protection l'entoura. Presque le même sentiment qu'il ressentait dans les bras de sa mère, la douceur en moins. Un peu plus et quelques larmes lui serrait venu aux bords des yeux mais la voix de Grimmjow accapara son esprit :

« Excuses-moi, j'aurais pas du.

-Tu savais pas et puis…

-Cherches pas me donner des excuses fais-le c'est tout.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est à moi de m'excuser pour mon attitude d'aujourd'hui.

-Dis pas d'connerie. Ichi… je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Le rouquin releva les yeux vers les opales fixes sur lui, un peu surpris. Il se sentait bien, était-ce égoïste de lui demander de rester ? Pouvait-il lui demander ça alors qu'il ne savait pas encore s'il voulait se lancer dans cette relation ? Une chose était sûr il n'était pas du tout pressé que ces deux bras le lâchent. Il rebaissa la tête.

« Je… est-ce que tu… j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi, finit-il par souffler.

-Ichi tu…

-Je n'ai pas de réponse à ta question, je suis désolé. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux pas rester. Après tout c'est égoïste de ma part, je n'aurais jamais du te demander…

-On se calme, le coupa le bleuté, j'veux bien rester.

-Mais je…

-Le but d'ma proposition n'était pas d'avoir une réponse à ma demande mais simplement d't'aider. Alors si j'peux le faire j'le ferais.

-Merci. »

Grimmjow relâcha doucement le maître du son et se posa sur la même chaise que Shuhei précédemment. Ichigo gêné retourna sous les couvertures mais attrapa la main du bleuté, qui fini à moitié dans le lit lorsqu'Ichigo trouva le sommeil.

* * *

Alors vous comprennez mieux l'attitude de notre rouquin internationnal préféré... (quoique j'me suis mise à D gray-man et j'aime beaucoup Lavi aussi.. quoi c'est hors-sujet... ok je sors) Bref j'espère que le petit moment intime entre les deux futures amants vous à bien plu. Parce que ça ne va pas s'arreter là... j'ai déjà écrit une partie intime sous la douche... hum je spoile là. J'veux aussi prévenir que pour le moment j'arrive pas à écrire de lemon alors c'est pas pour tout de suite. désolée


	15. l'accord

Une histoire qui avance doucement mais surement, nouvelle an n'est pas encore pour maintenant désolée mais vous allez pouvoir savoir comment se passe un enregistrement. Je tiens à présiser que ce que j'explique n'est pas inventé c'est vraiment comme ça que l'on enregistre un CD. Enfin lorsque c'est quelqu'un d'interne qui fait le montage sinon ça se passe autrement... je ne vais peut-^^etre pas rentrer dans les détail mdr...

Kira: J'avais oublié mon petit Grimmy... enfin lui on en entendra pas beaucoup parler dans ce chapitre désolée.

Ayu: Ouais j'ai pas été très sympa avec lui, surtout le jour de no¨¨el mais bon, on va dire que c'est un mal pour un bien mdr.

Freak: Ca vient ça vient ne t'inquiète pas.

Fyekawai: Le gran amour réciproque... hum pas pour tout de suite, on tombe pas amoureux comme ça en un coup d'oeil, je ne suis pas une fan des coup de foudre alors cette relation prendra le temps de s'épanouir. Mais si tu voulais savoir quand est-ce que Ichigo va accepter c'est pour dans deux chapitres mdr. Sinon pour moi le meilleure des remède c'est quandm^^eme un bon chocolat chaud avec dans mes bras mon chien comme peluche devant un bon épisode des looney toons, après chacun son truc... je suis pas contre la solution Grimmy mdr. (Je suis pas une grande fan de Kanda, les grands et beaux brun ténébreux qui montrent pas leurs émotions sont pas trop mon truc, je préfère qu'il y ai de la vie personnellement, c'est plus marrant... quoi que faire chier un grand et beau brun ténébreux peut ^^etre très amusant quand on y pense lol.)

Bon j'arr^^ete de m'étaller et voici la fic... pour ceux qui n'aurait pas remarqué j'ai des problème avec mes accent circonflexe alors vous vous contenterez de ça pour les réponse aux reviews, je vous rassure dans lle texte il n'y en a pas.

* * *

Le lendemain Ichigo se réveilla seul pourtant une petit odeur non familière trainait dans la pièce. Bien qu'inconnue elle était tout de même agréable et amena même un sourire au rouquin. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de qui venait cette odeur. Grimmjow avait-il passé le reste de la nuit avec lui ou avait-il fait comme Shuhei, parti dès qu'il s'était endormit ?

Ichigo tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda la neige tomber. Il soupira repensant à la journée de la veille puis secoua vivement la tête évitant de trop y repenser. Le maître du son se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain où il se lassa choir sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il laissa ainsi couler toutes ses mauvaises pensés, n'oubliant pas mais préférant le ranger dans un coin de son cerveau. Peu de temps après il se retrouva au réfectoire avec Rukia qui lui apprit que les autres étaient déjà dans la salle en vue de la finition du premier morceau de leur nouvel album. Pourtant lorsqu'il entra dans la salle ce ne fut pas une ambiance studieuse qui l'accabla. Ce fut plutôt les sourires amusés ou ironique qui le saluèrent. Sur la défensive il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

-J'sais ce que tu me cachais l'autre jour, déclara Matsumoto joyeusement.

-Quoi…. De quoi tu… Non, s'exclama le roux venant de se remémorer la scène à la cafétéria quelques jours plus tôt.

-J'ai bien peur que si, s'enjoua à son tour Yumichika, je savais que tu t'étais trouvé quelqu'un.

-Yumichika ? Quand es-tu revenu ?

-Ne change pas de sujet, Ichi.

-Je peux savoir qui a cafté ?

-Tu nous expliques avant, répliqua Matsumoto du tac-o-tac.

-Bon, soupira le roux sachant qu'il e pourrait y couper, qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

-Que t'as une ouverture avec Grimmjow, expliqua Ikkaku qui était moyennement intéressé.

-Bon alors comment dire ? En fait c'était le premier jour de repos que l'on s'est accordé. J'étais dans la salle 3 et lui est venu pour chercher Ulquiorra. Finalement il n'a trouvé que moi et on est reparti ensemble pour manger. Une chose en entrainant une autre, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait sortir avec moi.

-Et t'as dit quoi ? demanda Inoue des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Matsumoto est arrivée à ce moment là.

-Hey c'est pas ma faute, se défendit-elle.

-Enfin j'ai rien pu répondre désolée de vous décevoir mesdames et messieurs les concierges qui n'attendent que que quelque chose se passe dans la vie des gens.

-Mais tu vas lui dire quoi ? demanda Yumichika sans se préoccuper de la dernière partie de la réplique du rouquin.

-Je…, il passa son regard sur son visiteur de nuit puis baissa les yeux, je sais pas encore vraiment. J'aurais voulu en parler avec quelqu'un avant.

-Quoi t'en as déjà parlé avec Hisa, non ? demanda Rukia.

-Oui, oui un peu, si on peut dire, soupira le jeune homme.

-Je crois qu'il en a marra de vos questions, Ce ne sont de toute façon pas vos affaires, interrompit Toshiro.

-Moooooooo Toshiro on peut bien taquiner notre Ichi, râla Matsumoto.

-Alors Yumi ça s'est bien passé avec Urahara-san ? demande Ichigo changeant complètement de sujet.

-Oui, on était complètement sur la même longueur d'onde. C'était vraiment quelque chose.

-C'est quel genre de film ? voulu savoir Ikkaku.

-Vous connaissez les shinigami ?

-Ca me dit quelque chose, fit Inoue, ce sont les dieux de la mort non ?

-En quelque sorte, sourit le brun. En fait ce sont ceux qui guident les âmes des morts vers l'autre monde. Et bien Kisuke-san fait un film dessus. Il a créé tout un monde fantastique appelé la Soul Society mais sans oublier son opposé qu'il a appelé le Hueco mondo. Enfin c'est un gros film fantasy à aller voir.

-Yumi !!!! Tu nous emmènes la prochaines fois que tu y retournes, hurla presque Matsumoto.

-Y'a intérêt Kisuke-san est fan de notre groupe.

-Il y a Nell qui veut venir aussi, s'incrusta Rukia.

-Bah j'invite tous les Calar aussi alors, sourit le styliste tout content taquinant gentiment l'épaule d'Ichigo.

-C'est bon, râla ce dernier.

-Yatta, s'exclamèrent les filles.

-Bon si on travaillait un peu. »

Apparemment Toshiro en avait marre de ces discussions de fille. Ikkaku semblait d'accord alors ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle 3 d'enregistrement. Ils devaient encore finir leur premier morceau maintenant que Rukia avait écrit toutes ses paroles.

Pendant qu'ils se rendaient à la salle Ichigo se rapprocha du bassiste qui n'avait pas participé à la conversation. Cela l'avait un peu surpris lui qui ne se gênait normalement pas pour commenter sa vie. N'avait-il finalement pas si bie prit la chose ?

-Hisa ?

-Ouais ? Ya un problème ?

-C'est quoi ce mutisme ? Ca te ressemble pas.

-J'étais en train de réfléchir.

-Grande nouvelle !! charia le roux. On peut savoir sur quoi ?

-A comment tu vas l'annoncer à Grimmy.

-Grimmy, s'étrangla à moitié le maître du son. C'est quoi ce surnom pourri.

-Quoi c'est aussi mignon que Berr, non ? se moqua à son tour le brun faisant rougir Ichigo.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Non je suis content que ça me soit revenu. »

Ceux qui avaient entendu partirent dans un grand rire se souvenant très bien du jour où le surnom de Berry avait été trouvé. Ils entrèrent finalement, tant bien que mal, dans la salle puis la chanteuse accompagnée de Toshiro passèrent derrière la vitre. Ils passèrent cinq petites minutes à se mettre d'accord puis la voix cristalline s'éleva faisant sourire tout le monde. L'entendre chanter était pour eux toujours un grand délice. Lorsqu'elle eut finit elle se tourna vers Ichigo pour savoir si tout c'était bien passé, mais comme toujours il n'y avait besoin qu'une d'une prise avec elle. Par la même elle leur offrit un grand sourire, montrant comme toujours une vérité absolue, Rukia aimait chanter. Il n'y avait rien à changer, Ichigo ferait juste en sorte de mettre les instruments en harmonie avec elle plus tard. Il fit d'ailleurs entrer les cœurs et refit partir Toshiro pour la musique de fond. Après ces petits détails se furent les musiciens qui passèrent derrière la vitre pendant que les chanteuses ressortaient. Il y eut encore quelques discussions avec le pianiste qui leur fit changer quelques harmonies puis ils partirent ensemble. Ichigo fit une légère moue pas très convaincue d'une des changements, il leur demanda donc de recommencer sans celui-ci. Il verrait l'hors du montage lequel il garderait.

Ils s'accordèrent la pause-midi à ce moment là, c'est-à-dire environ deux heures après avoir commencé. Enfin la pause était pour Ichigo car il serait le seul à travailler l'après-midi, à moins que le groupe ne décide de bosser sur un autre morceau, ce dont il douter fort. Le montage dura bien toute l'après-midi comme l'avait calculé le maître du son et c'est avec plaisir et complètement lessivé qu'il retrouva sa chambre ce soir là, après un bon diné. Il était tout de même un peu déçu de ne pas avoir rencontré Grimmjow pour le remercier pour la veille. Une légère expression triste passa sur son visage, qui partie bien vite avec un secouage de tête.

Il entrait dans sa salle de bain lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il sourit, apparemment son visiteur avait comprit son message. Lorsque le roux ressortit de la salle d'eau, il trouva sa chambre dans l'ombre. Il retint à nouveau un petit rire et se contenta d'aller vers son lit où il ne trouva personne. Surpris il voulu allumer la lumière mais une main l'en empêcha. Ichigo se retourna et découvrit la silhouette attendue dans l'ombre.

« Donc ca te pose un problème ? murmura-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Ichi… tu sais ce que je veux et aussi ce dont j'ai besoin. Alors tu dois bien connaître la réponse à ta question.

-Je… Oui. Toi aussi tu dois savoir que de toute façon quoi qu'il arrive ça ne changera rien. Je tiens à toi plus que…

-Hey on va pas commencer un film à l'eau de rose non plus.

-Mais, s'exclama le roux surpris de ce changement.

-Y'as pas de mais. »

Le visiteur eut un petit rire puis entraîna Ichigo dans son lit. A ce moment le roux se dit qu'en fait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble dans sa chambre il n'entrait jamais de sa propre initiative dans son lit. A nouveau il faillit se laisser à rire, surtout quand il sentit un corps se coller au sien et poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Un souffle chaud vint tout de même lui rappeler :

« Souviens-toi que je ne te laisserai jamais et que la réciproque ne soit plus vrai un jour n'est même pas envisageable.

-Je n'y comptais pas.

-Alors il n'y a aucun problème, s'enjoua l'autre. Alors maintenant que ça c'est fait, tu m'dis comme tu vas lui annoncer ?

-Franchement, soupira le roux, j'en sais rien du tout. Je sais même pas si je vais le revoir d'ici le nouvel an. Je pense donc que je lui dirais à ce moment.

-Ca sera mignon Berry.

-Pourquoi fallait-il que ce stupide surnom ressorte.

-Tu te rappelles des bons souvenirs toi aussi pourquoi penses-tu que nous on les oublierait ?

-Parce que vous après vous le dîtes à tout va, soupira Ichigo.

-Aller zen Ichi, promis je le dirais pas à Grimmjow.

-T'as pas intérêt, s'outra-t-il.

-Dis Ichi, pourquoi lui ?

-Parce que… »

Cette question le laissa de court. En fait il ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Ce devait être l'effet d'un tout surement. Plus tard il serait sans doute capable de l'expliquer mais là les mots ne venaient pas (c'est p'têt juste parce que l'auteur est fan de GrimmIchi). Finalement c'est sur ces pensés qu'Ichigo s'endormit bercé par des bras réconfortants.

* * *

Le film d'Urahara ne vous dit rien? Bon je vais spoiler un tit peu et vous dire que les vizard vont apparaitre, disons en tant qu'acteur... je sens que je vais bien rire en l'écrivant. Prochain chapitre nouvel an tenez -vous prets et à dans une semaine.


	16. nouvel an commence

Me voilà de retour avec le nouvel tant attendu de tout le monde. Je vais aps trop m'éttendre je pense que vous ^^etes assez pressé de lire ça.

Ailes écarlates: Alors pour toi c'est Shuhei qui passe ses nuits avec Ichigo? Je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser ça? et en plus t'aime pas Hisa T.T bah chacun ses go^^uts il en faut pour tous. Pour le film je verrais si ton idée peut coller mais j'en doute ou du moins pas pour tout le groupe.

Bumblebee: Toshiro hein? qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser à lui? J'ai longtemps pensé à comment Ichi va le dire à Grimm parce que lui non plus je le vois pas lui faire une grande déclaration. J'ai passé en revu plusieurs idées qui m'enchantait tous et que je suis déçue de ne pas avoir pu faire mais je ne pouvais en garder qu'une non?

Ata-chan: Pour le film ça reste à voir mais en tout cas tout le groupe ne pourra pas participer ça c'est s^^ur.

Freak: La réponse fatidique approche ne t'en fait pas, sinon pour le film j'me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée et comme ça je me complique pas trop la vie.

Fyekawai: Ne t'en fait pas normalement je devrais mettre cette réponse dans pas longtemps. Mais une fic sans suspence je trouve ça un peu creux moi alors je préfère en mettre (m^^eme si pour moi c'est pas vraiment du suspence vu que je sais ) Merci d'avoir la patience de m'attendre mdr et pour le moment je te rassure je ne déprime pas ^^ pas besoin de chocolat.

Manion-chan: C'est un peu le but mais ne t'en fait pas tu ne te tortureras plus les méninges dans peu de temps.

Ayu: J'aimais bien cette idée de film alors je me suis lancée puisqu'il m'en fallait un. Et du coup je n'ai pas à inventer une toute autre histoire qui srait vraiment que secondaire voir m^eme plut^^ot au dernier plan. Heureusement que t'as fan de Grimmichi sinon je te demanderai ce que tu fais à lire mes ^^aneries.

* * *

Lorsque le roux ouvrit la porte de la salle un nuage de poussière se souleva et derrière lui il entendit :

« C'est quoi ça encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a dégoté le vieux ?

-Une vieille salle pas très utilisée il a dit.

-Pas très utilisée ça c'est sûr. Regardez-moi cette peuf.

-Vous avez fini de vous plaindre ? s'exclama une voix plus forte que les autres qu'on pourrait dire féminine. J'vous signale qu'on a la journée pour l'arranger et c'est pas en se plaignant que ça va se faire.

-Ouais, accordèrent les trois premiers.

-Si tu nous trouvais la lumière Ichi.

-Attends ça vient. »

Un « clash » se fit entendre et d'un coup la lumière fut. Les KuroTsuki découvrirent l'endroit où ils allaient passer la soirée et surement la journée vu l'état déplorable dans lequel était la pièce. Les trois même soupirèrent et les deux rousses les poussèrent à descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre le bas de la pièce. Chacun se muni alors d'un balaie et le grand nettoyage commença.

Reprenons du début, parce que bon vous voulez peut-être savoir comment nos braves et courageux KuroTsuki se sont retrouvés dans une telle situation. C'était en fait la veille, et Ichigo n'avait toujours pas eut de nouvelle de la part d'Ukitake pour la salle. Inquiet il se retrouva donc dans le bureau de Kyouraku pour mettre les choses au clair. Après lui avoir expliqué de quoi il retournait le directeur dit plus pour lui-même que pour Ichigo :

« Me semblait bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

-Kyouraku-san, soupira le roux.

-Oui, donc une des grandes salles.. Je crains que ça ne va pas être possible, quelqu'un les a déjà réservé.

-Mais…

-Mais comme j'ai toujours une solution à tout, de plus vous m'invitez alors je ne peux te laisser en plan. Alors je te propose… »

Ce faisait maintenant deux heures que les jeunes gens s'étreignait à remettre la salle dans un état respectable et on pouvait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas trop mal réussi, si on avait eut la chance de la voir avant le changement. Bref elle était toujours mieux qu'au départ. Alors c'est tout contant d'eux-mêmes qu'ils rejoignirent le réfectoire.

A peine furent-ils entrés qu'un cri retentit. Cherchant ce qu'il se passait le groupe se tourna dans tous les sens puis ils finirent par découvrir Tatsuki en prise avec un grand brun… qui après réflexion n'était autre que Noitora. A côté d'eux Keigo et Szayel essayaient vainement de calmer le jeu, ils étaient prêts à en venir aux mains. Pendant ce temps à côté Mizuiro avait trouvé la communication avec un Kaïen qui se moquait totalement des quatre autres lui aussi. Bon grès mal grès Ichigo se dirigea vers le groupe, après tout c'était lui qui avait proposé une rencontre, même s'il aurait tout de même préféré que ça ne commence pas comme ça. Les cris furent interrompus lorsque le finaliseur de CD s'exclama :

« Ichigo ! C'est grand ici on a failli se perdre.

-C'est la première fois que vous venez ? demanda surpris Kaïen.

-Oui. Disons que les KuroTsuki préfèrent sortir quand ils le peuvent, sourit le plus jeune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le maitre du son en désignant Tatsuki.

-Bah comme d'habitude, une querelle est si vite partie avec elle.

-Je vois. Bon Tatsuki, fit-il en posant lune main sur son épaule.

-Ah Ichi, c'est pas trop tôt. Tu voudrais pas dire à cette grande asperge qu'il aille se faire voir avec ses jupes et ses talons.

-Avec tu ressemblerais plus une fille qu'à un mec au moins.

-Mais je t'em…

-Les filles t'attendent là-bas Tats'…

-J'y vais mais t'attends pas à ce que j'en reste là, déclara la brune rejoignant les filles des KuroTsuki.

-Ichigo ? demanda Szayel, à quelle heure doit-on venir ?

-Parce qu'ils viennent ? s'époustoufla Keigo.

-Bah oui, ils font partis des Calar, expliqua Mizuiro comme si c'était évident alors qu'il venait juste de l'apprendre.

-Il faut venir à 19h00. Vous avez invité des gens ? demanda-t-il curieux.

-J'pense que Stark et Hallibel on été invité après tout ils nous ont bien aidé au début, expliqua Kaïen. J'ai aussi invité ma fiancée. Après je ne sais pas.

-Tu as une fiancée, sourit Ichigo.

-Oui alors pas touche. Quoi que je pense qu'elle soit pas vraiment ton style.

-En effet. Bon j'ai faim moi, allons-y. »

Les trois amis retrouvèrent le groupe du rouquin et s'attablèrent. Les filles déjà dans la grande question de la déco de la salle et les hommes toujours à l'ouest tentant de manger sans se faire raquetter.

L'après-midi se passa donc dans une ambiance joyeuse sous commandement des filles pour organiser la salle. Ils furent lâché vers 17h00 histoire d'avoir le temps de se préparer. Keigo, Mizuiro et Tatsuki avaient réussit à se faire héberger par Yumichika, Matsumoto et Inoue. Ichigo lui passa une douche vite fait puis enfila un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche. Sobre mais classe quoi qu'il arrive (on ne compte pas la tache de ketchup il n'y a pas de bouteille dans la salle ^^). Puis le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle. Il fut on ne peut plus vite rejoint par Renji qui apparemment lui aussi avait prévu le coup. Byakuya arrive toujours en avance et mieux vaut pour eux d'être là ou ils en entendraient parler tout la soirée.

En effet se fut le premier arrivé vers 18h00 avec Hisana à son bras. Pourtant les deux jeunes gens ne furent pas seuls et stressés longtemps que Rukia arriva avec Shuhei et Kaïen avec à son bras une ravissante jeune femme (dont je me rappelle plus le nom désolée). Les discussions allaient bon train chacun faisant connaissance avec l'autre surtout lorsque le reste des filles, Nell comprise, plus Mizuiro arrivèrent. On se serait cru dans un vrai poulailler. Arriva ensuite Grimmjow et Ulquiorra qui avaient sans doute rencontré au chemin Ikkaku, Yumichika et Keigo puisqu'ils passèrent la porte ensemble. Puis se fut Noitora qui entra ensuite, surprenant tout le monde, poussé par une femme blonde, à la poitrine exubérante. Elle tirait derrière elle un autre homme brun qui avait l'air long à la détente. Nell le renseigna directement sur ces deux charmantes personnes :

« Stark, Hallibel !!! »

Du coup personne ne fit attention à Szayel qui entrait juste après et encore moins à Toshiro qui préférait faire comme s'il n'existait pas dans ce genre de fête.

Ichigo profita que l'attention soit portée sur les nouveaux arrivants pour se rapprocher du batteur des Calar. Ne sachant par quoi commencer il demanda :

« T'as pas voulu ramener quelqu'un ?

-J'vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'inviter à ta propre fête.

-Je vois, rougit-il légèrement, je voulais te dire que…

-Où est-il ? Mon fils !! »

Ichigo eut le grand et immense plaisir de recevoir son père sur son dos avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase. Il soupira grandement évitant un coup sur le crâne et fit descendre son paternel lourdement sur le sol. Puis le roux attrapa chaleureusement ses sœurs. Ils furent ensuite entourés par Ukitake, Shunsui et Nanao. Le maître du son présenta alors le batteur sa famille mais embarqua vite le bleuté avant qu'Isshin n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il valait mieux pas avec le sourire qu'avait le paternel.

« C'était ton père ça, rigola le bleuté.

-Ouais ça va, estime-toi heureux qu'il ne m'ait pas dit bonjour d'un coup de pied, soupira le jeune homme.

-Non c'est bien au moins il y a d'la vie.

-Comme s'il y avait pas de vie chez toi avec un râleur pareil j'imagine le repas familiale.

-Mais je t'emmerde Ichi. Puis si tu veux tout savoir non c'est pas l'éclate à la maison.

-Ah pourquoi ? demanda-t-il un peu surpris.

-J'veux pas m'étendre sur le sujet.

-Mais j'aimerais bien savoir moi, ils sont comment tes parents ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur toi.

-Quoi ? demanda le bleuté lui aussi surpris.

-J'ai pas le droit ?

-J'sais pas si tu fais bien.

-J'ai juste envie d'en savoir plus sur…

-Ichi, s'écria joyeusement la bassiste des Calar en sautant sur lui, faut que je te présente.

-Mais je… Bon OK. On parlera plus tard Grimm. Désolé.

-Aller viens. »

Elle le tira par la manche pour se retrouver devant les deux personnes ayant fait une magnifique entrée un peu plus tôt. Il trouva à la femme une prestance qu'était loin d'avoir le brun à côté. Nell les présenta comme Stark et Hallibel, enfin ça Ichigo l'avait déjà entendu. Le roux voulu à son tour se présenter mais une nouvelle tête blonde le devança.

« Vous êtes celui qui a embrassé Hisagi-san lors de leur dernière tourné, s'exclama le petit bout de femme.

-Euh…, fit-il en sentant plusieurs regard sur lui, on peut voir les choses comme ça. Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Vous êtes en couple avec Hisagi-san ?

-« San » ? Tu ne le surévalue pas un peu trop ?

-Et toi tu me sous-estimes trop souvent, fit savoir le brun mettant un petite tape dans les cheveux roux.

-Pense pas que je vais t'envoyer des fleurs non plus.

-Kami-sama je rêve !

-Lilinette je pense qu'il est temps de te calmer. On est pas ici ne tant que fan assidu, soupira Hallibel.

-Mais… mais… mais, c'est les KuroTsuki.

-Et alors, bailla le brun, je te signal que tu côtoies les Calar souvent et que t'es pas comme ça.

-Ouais mais eux c'est pas pareil.

-Dis tout de suite qu'on vaut rien, taquina Kaïen.

-Non mais vous c'est… comme ma famille quoi. Eux c'est… la fan qui parle.

-Bah la fan elle doit se calmer sinon elle reviendra plus, fit savoir la blonde en chef.

-C'est pas comme si on avait pas l'habitude des dingues, fit remarquer Shuhei.

-C'est pas faux, fit remarquer Renji qui venait de s'approcher et lançait des regards en biais à Hisana.

-C'est pas une raison, trancha Hallibel.

-Lilinette n'a qu'à rester avec mes sœurs, je pense qu'elle pourra se défouler autant qu'elle voudra, proposa Ichigo, et je crois que Toshiro est avec elles.

-Le pianiste ?

-Oui, ils ont à peu près le même âge, ils devraient bien s'entendre.

-Tu as entendu ? demanda la blonde.

-OK, j'y vais, soupira lilinette.

-Il faut l'excuser mais il faut avouer qu'elle vous adore vraiment, expliqua Stark.

-Une fan en plus, j'ai toujours la classe, hein Ichi, sourit grandement le brun entourant le cou du roux.

-Et les chevilles ça va ? charia Ichigo.

-Bon tu danses.

-Quoi ? s'étouffa-t-il à moitié.

-Allez te fait pas prier. Isshin-san tu mettrais un peu de musique ?

-Je touche pas au matériel de mon fils, je tiens à rester en vie. Tu m'envoies à l'abattoir Shuhei.

-J'm'en occupe, lança Hisana directement suivi par Byakuya après un regard d'Ichigo.

-Bon tu danses maintenant ? redemanda le brun lorsque la musique commença.

-J'vous jure. »

Il se laissa pourtant entraîner sous le regard légèrement torve de Noitora et surpris de Stark.

* * *

Oye! Oye! brave gens! J'ai une proposition à faire. En effet j'aimerais introduire un autre couple dans la fic hétéro mais improbable c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à mettre Ulqui et Rukia ensemble. Si ça ne va pas à quelquu'n d^^ites-le moi ou alors donnez-moi d'autre idée mais je veux que le couple soit hétéro et improbable.

Voilà c'était tout merci d'avoir lu.


	17. Nouvel an continue

La fin de nouvelle an, je ne me suis pas apeusanti pour décrir la f^^ete dans son entier ne m'en voulez pas. Déjà parce que j'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration sinon que pour le baiser de minuit et ensuite parce que la scène qui nous intéresse se passe après la f^^ete. Alors voilà enfin vous comprendrez. Pour tous celles et ceux qui m'ont proposer des couples avec Noitora je vais me voir obligée de vous répondre non ce ne sera pas possible. Je suis désolée mais pour cela il faudrait que je change un grand tournant de ma fic et ce n'est envisageable désolée. Mais de nouveaux perso vont arrivé alors si d'autres choses vous viennent en t^^ete.

anonymine3600:ah tu ne t'en doute pas un peu?

Bumblebee: que d'indice ma fois que je ne pense pas avoir mis. Maintenant tu te doutes que je ne vais pas te dire si c'est juste ou faux. (Peut-^^etre parce que tu m'as fait réfléchir et que du coup je vas changer le personnage mystère mdr) mais j'ai qu'en m^^eme envie de dire merci car tu prends un peu de temps pour réfléchir sur ma fic. Et ça ça me fait super plaisir, les lecteurs passifs c'est pas très intéressants je trouve. Ne t'inquiète pas un long moment en seul à seul attens les deux bisho je te rassure. Après sur la vie privé de Grimm bien s^^ur qu'on en saura plus mais après celle d'Ichi parce qu'encore une fois je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchit mai s t'inquiète ça viendra.

Ata-chan: Je pense que je vais garder mon idée, tu comprendras pourquoi par la suite.

Ayu: A voir tout dépends comment ça continue.

Fyekawai: C'était l'intéret du chapitre qu'Ichi ne puisse pas parler à Grimm puisque de toute façon dans celui-là tout sera dit... ou tout sera fait mdr. Sinon ne t'en fait on en saura plus sur la famille de Grimm mais je sais pas encore quand, ne l'ayant pas écrit, n'y ayant m^^eme pas encore vraiment pensé mais ça viendra ça c'est s^^ur.

Manion-chan: Nell Toshiro? TU me donnerais des raisons de ce choix mdr. Peut-^^etre que si ça 'inspire j'arriverai à le caser, parce que j'avoues que la tu as choqu (dans le bon sens) mon imagination mdr.

Freak: T'es fan d'Hallibel toi je me trompe? mdr. Désolée mais elle ne reste pas dans ce chapitre et je ne sais pas trop quand on la reverra.

* * *

Ce fut une fête grandiose où chacun s'en donna à cœur joie. Aussi bien sur la piste que sur le côté où trônait ce qui était mangeable ou buvable. Bien sûr la réserve d'alcool avait été dévastée par Shunsui et Isshin bien qu'elle soit surveillée par Ikkaku. Mais les deux hommes ne furent pas les seuls à finir bien bourré. Au final il fallut raccompagner Matsumoto, Nell, Ikkaku, Noitora, Kaïen et Shuhei. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs escorté par Ichigo et Grimmjow. Une fois le brun bien rentré et couché dans SA chambre le maître du son se détendit et poussa un profond soupire. Il croisa alors le regard azur et un sourire timide étira ses lèvres. Le batteur comprit le message silencieux et proposa :

« Je t'invite pour un dernier verre à 4h00 du matin ?

-Avec grand plaisir. »

Il lança un sourire un peu plus grand et se laissa guider à la chambre du bleuté. Il se retrouva dans une pièce bien plus ordonnée qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ. Remarquant qu'il n'y avait qu'une table basse, proche du lit, il s'assit sur celui-ci.

« Une bière ça te va ? J'ai pas grand-chose d'autre.

-C'est très bien.

-Alors tu voulais qu'on discute ? demanda le bleuté ramenant les deux bières.

-Bah, rosit le jeune home se sentant d'un coup stressé sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, oui j'avais une certaine chose à te dire. Mais là j'ai plus le cœur à faire de long discours alors. »

Il prit une grande gorgée qu'il avala cul-sec puis se rapprocha dangereusement des lèvres du bleuté pour les sceller avec les sienne. Celui-ci d'abord surpris ne réagi pas puis il quémanda bien vite une ouverture en passant sa langue sur les lèvres du rouquin. Ce qu'il lui accorda avec plaisir approfondissant lui aussi la découverte de son amant. Un ballait, aussi bien avec timidité qu'avec l'envie de connaître commença entre eux deux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Grimmjow pu redécouvrir le rouquin avec un petit souffle saccadé et des rougeurs sur les pommettes. Le batteur laissa alors son front chuter contre l'épaule du jeune homme et lâcha dans un petit rire :

« Dommage que j'suis trop crevé pour te faire quelque chose.

-Moi aussi, sourit le rouquin, à 4h00 du matin en même temps.

-Tu restes ici ce soir ?

-Avec plaisir, souffla Ichigo un peu plus rouge qu'avant.

-Hum. »

Grimmjow entoura l'autre de ses bras et les coucha sur le lit avec une nonchalance qui fit rire le maître du son. Le bleuté enfouie sa tête dans le cou de son amant et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Ichigo referma à son tour ses bras dans le dos du propriétaire de la chambre puis posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne pour ensuite se laisser bercer par la douceur torpeur régnant dans la chambre.

Le lendemain Ichigo se retrouva en face de cheveux bleu qui lui tirèrent un large sourire. Le batteur s'était détourné pendant la nuit et lui faisait maintenant dos. Doucement il se porta contre lui et fit passer sa main sur le bras. Il se posa sur son coude et laissa sa main se promener sur le profil de son compagnon. Souriant de chacune des réactions de celui-ci. Son petit jeu s'arrêta lorsque Grimmjow attrapa sa main et la tira pour faire passer le rouquin de son côté. Celui-ci se retrouva donc face à deux opales encore mal réveillées mais déjà posées intensément sur lui. Le jeune homme étira un sourire et souffla :

« Bonjour.

-Hum, t'as pas honte de m'réveiller à cette heure-là ?

-Il est presque midi, se défendit Ichigo.

-Ca fait qu'six heures de sommeil, soupira tout de même l'autre.

-T'es pas un lève tôt toi.

-Non, j'veux une compensation pour ce réveil.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Et si t'es pas d'accord je la prends de force.

-Réveillé comme tu l'es ?

-Ne me cherche pas ou tu vas le regretter Ichi.

-Tu crois ? »

Le rouquin se sentit alors mis sur le dos, les mains immobilisées par deux autres plus grandes. Surpris il regarda Grimmjow au dessus de lui qui le gratifiait d'un sourire carnassier. Il était apparemment mieux réveillé. Puis il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes et une langue venir quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Il laissa faire sans non plus lui laisser le beau rôle. Puis le bleuté se laissa mollement tomber sur lui, serrant le maitre du son comme un ours en peluche. Il manqua de se rendormir mais Ichigo n'était pas spécialement d'accord. Il se tortilla de façon à s'échapper des bras qui l'entouraient mais le bleuté le tenait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Tu veux me laisser ?

-J'ai faim, se plaignit le jeune homme.

-Et moi sommeil mais tu m'as réveillé alors t'iras pas manger.

-Tu oseras me laisser mourir de faim ?

-Mais non sauf que pour le moment tu resteras là.

-Têtu, râla le rouquin.

-J'ai un excellent modèle.

-Aller laisse-moi bougé.

-Ca dépend, tu veux me faire quoi ? sourit le batteur.

-Quoi ? rougit directement Ichigo. Mais rien j'veux juste euh…

-Tu sais j'étais trop crevé hier mais là ça va mieux.

-J'croyais que t'était fatigué.

-Tout dépend pour quoi. Pour ça j'le suis presque jamais.

-Et hier ?

-Il faut bien une exception pour la règle soit confirmée, fit-il faisant glisser ses lèvres sur le cou du « prisonnier ».

-Grimm je…

-Chut. »

Le bleuté remonta la tête rousse et l'embrassa doucement essayant de faire envoler le léger stresse qui venait de l'envahir. Alors que le maitre se détendait et passait ses bras autour du cou du batteur, Grimmjow en profita pour laisser ses propres mains vagabonder. Il sentit le rouquin frémir sous lui et se dit du coup que ses caresses n'étaient pas si mal venues. Surtout lorsqu'il sentit son baiser rendu. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo rentrait dans la cafétéria suivit de Grimmjow lorsqu'il entendit un on ne peut plus bruyant :

« Ichigo !!! »

Il se retourna pour découvrir Keigo et Mizuiro à la table de Szayel et Kaïen, et surement de Noitora plus tard. Surpris il se porta tout de même à leur hauteur puis s'installa finalement à leur table.

« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? demanda le roux.

-C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut demander, sourit Mizuiro.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda le rose.

-Je pense que nos deux jeunes gens ont fait le grand pas, fit une voix derrière eux et les deux cités sentirent une main robuste se poser sur leur épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença Grimmjow.

-Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

-Ne change pas de sujet fils. Vous il faudra que je vous parle, fit-il en regardant le bleuté qui haussa un sourcil.

-Non mais ça va bien, j'ai plus quinze. Fais-ça pour Yuzu et Karin si ça t'amuse mais pas pour moi, soutra le maître du son.

-C'est vrai Grimm ? demanda Nell, s'occupant peu de la discussion du père et du fils, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté du bleuté.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Vous l'avez fait ?

-Bien sûr, ils sentent l'orgasme à plein nez, rigola Kaïen.

-Vous avez rien d'autre à faire que commenter la vie des autres ? grogna Grimmjow.

-Non c'est tellement plus intéressant que d'écouter les bêtises de Kaïen, sourit Nell.

-Hey !

-Et donc c'était bien ? demanda Mizuiro.

-Mais c'est pas vrai. Quel entourage chiant. Et toi tu pourrais pas répondre à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

-Tu voulais vraiment que je rentre hier soir ?

-Non mais ce matin si.

-Tes sœurs dorment encore.

-T'as pas intérêt à mettre le bazar comprit ?

-Pour quoi me prends-tu fils indigne ?

-Pour un père causeur de problème.

-Bon je vais voir Jyuushiro et Shunsui si je te fais tant honte.

-Attends où sont Yuzu et Karin ?

-Quoi tu veux leur présenter leur nouveau beau-frère ? demanda le père tout content tapotant l'épaule de Grimmjow.

-Quoi !?! beugla une voix derrière eux. Vous… tu… Grimmjow t'es avec LUI ? Mais t'es…

-Je suis quoi ? fit le bleuté en se relevant.

-Ksss ce groupe n'est plus ce qu'il était.

-Moi il me plait bien.

-Ta gueule Kaïen, cria une nouvelle fois Noitora.

-Il faudrait penser à te calmer toi, lui fit savoir Nell lui lançant un regard meurtrier (pas touche à Ichi).

-Me calmer de quoi ? C'est lui qui fou la merde ! s'égosilla-t-il en pointant Ichigo du doigt.

-Je crois que tu t'es fait un ennemi fils.

-Ne t'en mêle pas, toi. Désolé Grimm je te retrouve toute à l'heure. Je pense que Keigo et Mizuiro vont m'accompagner. Toi aussi père dégénéré.

-Hep, l'interpela le bleuté, tu comptes me quitter comme ça ?

-Bah… »

Le roux regarda guitariste en rogne qui semblait ne vouloir que le tuer mais cela n'empêcha pas Grimmjow de l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser. Il laissa ensuite les Calar, sous le regard tueur de Noitora, ils avaient apparemment grand besoin de parler.

Les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent dans la salle des KuroTsuki où ils découvrirent Toshiro et les sœurs Kurosaki. Un sourcil du rouquin se releva et il demanda :

« Ne me dis pas que mes sœurs ont dormi avec Toshiro.

-Bien sûr que si, avec qui voulais que je les laisse ? soupira Isshin.

-Elles sont grandes, tu devrais toi aussi arrêter de les couver, fit remarquer Mizuiro.

-Mais je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua Ichigo.

-Ichi-nii, s'écria Yuzu en lui sautant au cou.

-Hey ça va ? T'as passé une bonne soirée ?

-Oui Toshi-chan à été très sympa. Lilinette-chan aussi d'ailleurs.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, râla le pianiste.

-Ichi-nii, papa m'a dit que t'avais un nouveau copain, intervint Karin.

-Oui, approuva le jeune homme lançant un regard noir à son père.

-Comme ça tu t'es vraiment lancé ? demanda Shuhei qui venait de rentrer.

-Ca c'est sûr mais apparemment c'est pas bien passé avec Noitora, affirma Rukia qui suivait Renji dans l'entrée.

-On est arrivé en cours de route mais on a bien vite fait demi-tour vu comme ça criait, confirma le guitariste.

-J'espère que ça va pas mal finir, s'incrusta Yuzu avec un air de chien battu.

-On verra bien de toute façon, coupa le bassiste.

-On verra quoi ? demanda Tatsuki qui entrait suivit d'Orihime.

-Ichi s'est lancé et à créer une division chez les Calar, expliqua Shuhei.

-Dis tout de suite que c'est ma faute, soupira le rouquin qui n'en pensait pas moins.

-Faisons autre chose, cru bon de dire Inoue.

-Mais quoi ? demanda Keigo.

-Ranger la salle. »

La proposition de Toshiro n'amena qu'un arrêt de tout commencement de motivation pour faire quelque chose de leurs dix doigts. Pourtant il fallait bien le faire et pour le moment ils n'avaient pas d'autre activité alors tous se dirigèrent vers la salle qu'ils avaient occupés durant le nouvel an.

Environ une plus tard ils avaient fini non sans avoir essuyé les diverses tentative de fuite de Shuhei et Renji. Puis Ichigo fit faire le tour du studio à leurs amis et ses sœur tandis qu'Isshin se retrouvait une dernière fois avec Jyuushiro et Shunsui. Etrangement cette journée se termina agréablement bien. Le père Kurosaki raccompagna tous les habitants de Karakura sans faire d'histoire. Le seul poids pour le maître du son fut qu'il ne revit pas Grimmjow.

* * *

A tous les adeptes du lemon, je veux préciser qu'il n'y en aura pas dans cette fic. Parce que je n'arrive pas à les écrire alors le peu que j'arrive je les garde pour Se perdre. Gomen.


	18. mauvaise journée

Bon alors maintenant qu'ils sont ensembles, vous imaginez bien qu'il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose pour que la fic continue. Ma je sais pas si vous apprécierez forcément le quelque chose en question mais mouahahaha vous serez pas déçus.

Bumblebee: Ouais je songe à changer le personnage mystère parce que tu m'as fai réfléchir mais ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu as juste ou tords après ça mdr... enfin tu verras bien, parce que bon tu es bien la seule à ne pas penser avant tout à Shuhei je te signal. Sinon moi aussi j'adore le dernier verre de Grimm pour inviter Ichi, parce ce que j'ai un peu lutter pour trouvé un moyen qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux mdr.

Ayu: Oh que oui, il y a quelque chose de très très gros là-dessous. Je vais te laisser découvrir ça avec ce chapitre. C'est vrai qu'il y a les vizard mais je sais pas si on les verra souvent alors bon... je verrais

Freak: Un peu trop facile meme mais c'est tellement vrai.

Ata-chan: Noitora? Homophobe? ùmais qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça? *une pointe ironique* mdr. Et encore ça ne s'arrete pas là pour notre "pauvre" petit couple.

Sur ce CHAPITRE

* * *

Le jour suivant fut beaucoup moins agréable. En commençant par la mauvaise nouvel qu'il reçu en arrivant dans la salle des KuroTsuki. La maquette de leur nouvel album avait disparu. Personne n'arrivait à mettre la main dessus pourtant eux seul avait accès à la pièce, mis à part la production. Ichigo fut chargé de prévenir Ukitake mais celui-ci était apparemment déjà pas mal occupé. Les KuroTsuki étaient pas les seuls ç avoir un gros problème mais l'imprésario n'avait pas voulu en dire plus. Le roux avait tout de même conscience que si la disparition d'une maquette était un problème moins important alors celui que devait régler Ukitake devait être quelque chose d'extrêmement grave. Ce fut aussi la conclusion des autres KuroTsuki. Comme quoi l'année ne commençait pas si bien que ça. Heureusement pour le groupe il leur restait les autres maquettes qu'ils avaient pu faire. Cependant il faudrait refaire tout l'enregistrement et la mise en forme du premier morceau et cela déprimait assez Ichigo d'avance. Devoir refaire un travail aussi long n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul, tous les membres du groupes étaient à peu près dans le même état. Malgré ça ils se remirent bien plus vite au travail avec l'acharnement de la frustration. Ne se stoppant qu'à la pause de midi. Il fallait nourrir les ventres sur pattes qu'étaient les filles du groupe et en même temps les plus curieux voulaient savait comment s'était fini la dispute des Calar. Curieusement cette soif d'apprendre se calma bien vite et un froid glacial se déposa en même temps que les plateaux de Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et Kaïen à la table des KuroTsuki. Tout d'abord personne n'osa briser le silence puis se fut Rukia qui s'engagea :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C't'enfoiré de Noitora a quitté le groupe.

-Et il a prit Szayel avec lui, compléta Kaïen.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ? demanda Matsumoto.

-Il trouve que le groupe a trop changé, expliqua le chanteur.

-Et il est parti comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

-En fait il nous a dit que c'était à peu près depuis qu'on est ici », fit Kaïen.

Ichigo se leva d'un coup et attrapa son plateau pour se diriger vers la sortie. Shuhei voulu le suivre mais le bleuté fut plus rapide. Du coup le bassiste se dit qu'en fin de compte il n'était pas directement pris dans le problème, Grimmjow était sans doute mieux placé pour le calmer.

Le rouquin fut rattrapé peu après avoir déposé son plateau. Il aurait voulu rester seul encore un peu pour réfléchir, c'est pour cela qu'il se retourna violemment pensant avoir à faire à Shuhei. C'est surpris qu'il vit le batteur et ne pu que bloquer ses mouvements. Pourtant il fronça vite les sourcils et libéra son épaule de la main du bleuté.

« Que veux-tu ?

-Faut pas qu'tu penses que c'est de ta faute, soupira le bleuté.

-Bah j'ai bien du aider quand même.

-T'étais juste toi, on peut pas demander à quelqu'un de changer. T'es apprécié de tout le reste du groupe. C'est lui qui avait un problème.

-En attendant il est parti et vous vous retrouvez dans la… Et puis il y a Szayel aussi qui est parti. P'tête que si j'avais pas été tout le temps derrière lui il ne serait pas partie.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas fait on aurait peut-être même pas sorti notre album. Pour le guitariste Ukitake à organisé une audition dans une semaine, avec un peu de chance on le trouvera rapidement.

-J'espère soupira le roux.

-T'es sur les nerfs, toi.

-Oui désolé. La journée à déjà mal commencé.

-Vient faut que tu te reposes. »

Les roux voulu protester mais lorsque la main de Grimmjow attrapa la sienne il ne peu la rejeter. Etant plus près le bleuté choisi sa propre chambre pur le maître du son. Mais finalement sur désir de ce dernier ils optèrent plutôt pour une douche. D'abord seul pour Ichigo mais le bleuté ne réussit pas à se contrôler et vient le rejoindre. Celui-ci se fit un devoir de le savonner allant des pieds jusqu'aux cheveux. Le roux se laissa faire sous les doigts décontractant puis finit par faire de même pour son amant. Lui aussi avait les muscles assez tendus. Ichigo entreprit donc de lui masser les épaules sous les quelques gémissement voir grognements de celui-ci.

« T'es doué pour ça aussi, glissa-t-il.

-Et encore t'es tout tendu là, tu ressentirais mieux si ce n'était pas le cas.

-C'qui me détendrait ce serait d'tuer l'autre enfoiré.

-Ah ? Tu préfères pas rester là ? demanda le roux embrassant son épaule.

-J'avoues que le choix est dur.

-De toute façon on devrait sortir.

-Déjà ?

-J'ai pas envie de finir tout fripé.

-Suffit de couper l'eau alors, rétorqua le batteur coupant le jet et en profitant pour coller le rouquin au mur.

-Il faudrait aussi que je retourne travailler, ajouta-t-il sachant très bien où Grimmjow voulait l'emmener.

-Ah tu préfères pas rester là ? sourit le bleuté en reprenant son expression.

-Je t'avoues que si mais je ne peux pas vraiment.

-T'as qu'à dire que je t'ai emprisonné.

-Je pense pas que ça marcherait.

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il posant ses lèvres à la base du cou du rouquin.

-Shuhei pense que j'ai plus de force que toi, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

-Quoi ? s'outra le bleuté en se relevant et quittant la douche, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait lui ? J'vais lui faire voir si j'suis… il s'arrêta en entendant le rire d'Ichigo, et ça t'fais marrer toi.

-Vu ta réaction oui. Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien, expliqua-t-il en remettant son pantalon.

-Tu as osé ! »

Ichigo eut un autre rire amusé mais fonça néanmoins vers la porte pour sortir dans le couloir sachant très bien que le bleuté ne pourrait pas vite le rejoindre, encore nu. Il enfila son T-shirt en marchant vivement le long des couloirs cherchant à mettre une certaine distance entre lui et le batteur. Au cas où il sortirait dans le but de le poursuivre. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit il savait que le bleuté avait plus de force que lui, il en avait eu l'expérience la veille, coincé sous lui.

Il retrouva finalement la salle des KuroTsuki sans problème. Les autres le regardèrent entrer d'abord inquiets, suite à sa fuite dans la cafétéria, puis avec une certaine lueur ironique dans les yeux. Le rouquin n'essaya même pas de se défendre ce qui accentua le sourire de ses amis mais il finit par dire :

« Alors on se remet au travail ou on reste planté là ? »

Du coup, boosté à fond, le groupe enregistra deux morceaux dans la journée mais il faudrait à Ichigo un peu plus de temps pour tout remettre en place.

La semaine passa du coup très vite. Il ne vit d'ailleurs pas beaucoup Grimmjow mais tellement occupé avec l'album Ichigo n'y fit pas vraiment attention. En fait il ne faisait plus attention à rien mais là ça faisait beaucoup. Beaucoup de quoi allez-vous demander. Et bien de regard en biais. Et oui Ichigo était observé, détaillé et analysé par la plus part des personnes qu'il croisait. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. La dernière fois que ça avait été le cas, il s'en était pris plein la tête par Rukia et Renji, oui c'était la fois du baiser avec le bassiste. Mais là le rouquin ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. C'est pourtant avec appréhension qu'il entra dans la salle, s'entendant à un coup venant de la chanteuse mais rien. Encore plus inquiet il demanda :

« Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il se passe ?

-De quoi tu veux parler Ichi ? demanda Rukia.

-Je sais pas mais tout le monde semble vouloir une photo de moi depuis que je suis sorti de ma chambre.

-T'as fait quelque chose ? demanda à son tour Matsumoto qui était la reine des commérages.

-Il me semble pas. Ou alors c'est contre mon gré. A moins qu'ils viennent tous de s'apercevoir que je sors avec Grimmjow, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait. Je suis resté enfermé dans le studio 3 presque toute la semaine.

-S'il y a vraiment quelque chose tu devrais vite t'en apercevoir de toute façon, dit justement Toshiro.

-Dit Ichi tu as revu Grimm depuis hier.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Bah c'était hier que les Calar faisaient passer leur audition. Si ça se trouve ils ont un nouveau guitariste, développa Rukia.

-Tu es bien optimiste, un guitariste digne de ce nom ne se trouve pas si facilement, fit remarquer Renji.

-C'est pas faux, approuva Shuhei, regarde-nous on en a toujours pas.

-Baka Usagi*, rétorqua le roux en le frappant sur la tête. (* La faute est intentionnelle pour créer un jeu de mot. Usagi voulant dire lapin donc « baka Usagi » = stupide lapin ou lapin stupide comme vous voulez)

-Moi je vous trouve pessimiste, la chance peut jouer. J'suis sûre qu'ils ont trouvé quelqu'un.

-On verra à midi, fit d'un coup Inoue.

-Euh…, firent-ils tous en pensant à l'appelle du ventre de la jeune fille.

-Bien oui s'il y a un nouveau dans le groupe il viendra surement à notre table avec les membres restants non ? s'expliqua-t-elle innocemment, faisant rougir tout le monde de la stupide pensé qu'ils avaient eut plus tôt.

-Oui il y a des chances, Inoue-chan, confirma Yumichika.

-Au fait Yumi, quand est-ce que tu repars pour le tournage ? demanda Matsumoto.

-Tu perds pas le nord toi, fit remarquer Shuhei alors qu'un sourire sadique se peignait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Normalement dans deux semaines, leur fit savoir le styliste. Vous en avez parlé aux Calars ?

-On comptait le faire, finit par dire Ichigo après un gros blanc signifiant qu'ils avaient tous oublié de leur en parler.

-Je vois. »

Le soupire de Yumichika attira un grand éclat de rire et finalement les flémards ne travaillèrent pas de la matinée. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le lieu saint des filles, la cafète, le groupe comprit ce que voulait dire Ichigo par « les gens veulent ma photo ». Pourtant aucun de s'arrêta pour poser la question. Ils rejoignirent les Calar qui étaient déjà installés. Alors Kaïen prit lui aussi la peine de dévisager Ichigo. C'était à croire qu'ils s'étaient passé le mot. Puis se fut Grimmjow qui prit la porale :

« Ichi il faudra que t'ailles voir Ukitake tout à l'heure, il veut te parler. »

* * *

Ca va je suis pas trop méchante, je crée et résoud le problème (ou presque) en un chapitre... niveau sadisme je pense m'etre améliroré, non? Mais bon qui dit nouveau guitariste, dit nouveau perso. Avez-vous une idée? (petit indice, c'est de mes perso préféré, il apparait dans toutes mes fic (si on oublie petit délires puisque c'est pas moi qui choisi)).


	19. changement

Bravo à Bumblebee, Matsu et Ayu qui ont trouvé qui était le nouveau guitariste des Calars, pour ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé je vous laisse lire puisqu'on le rencontre dans ce chapitre. Par contre préparez-vous à connaitre une nouvelle partie d'Ichigo mouahahahahah.

Ata-chan: Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas ta théorie Oo Qu'est-ce que tu entends par sonar?

Bumblebee: J'ai longtemps hésité à faire partir Szayel aussi puisque je me suis attachée à lui mais finalement je suis restée à mon plan de départ ^^

Matsu: Je suis contente que tu l'ai remarqué mdr, c'était en effet fait pour ça ^^

Lalala1995: Merci du compliment, sinon pour les regards tu devrais comprendre dans ce chapitre.

Ayu: Et tu as totalement raison, c'est aussi la raison de tous les regards imagine, tu découvre quelqu'un qui ressemble comme à un frère jumaux à un de tes ami qu'est-ce que tu fais toi à leur place?

Freak: Mouahahahaha à lire.

Fyekawai: Bah pour une fois c'est pas de sa faute, enfin tu vas vite comprendre^^

Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

* * *

A la fin du repas Ichigo quitta donc les autres pour rejoindre le bureau d'Ukitake. Non sans surprise, le jeune homme se demandait bien ce que pouvait lui vouloir l'impresario. Il entra dans la pièce sur ses gardes et s'installa face au plus vieux.

« Vous vouliez me voir ?

-En effet Ichigo-kun. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Je vous écoute.

-D'abord je peux t'informer que les Calar ont trouvé un nouveau guitariste.

-C'est génial.

-Oui c'est une chance qu'ils aient trouvé en un temps record. C'est aussi pour cela que je t'ai fait venir. Vois-tu j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de leur groupe comme tu le fais pour les KuroTsuki.

-Quoi ? demanda le roux surpris.

-Bien sûr certains termes de ton contrat vont donc être revus, si tu acceptes. Je pense que tu es le plus qualifié pour le faire Ichigo-kun. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais très bien.

-Vous voulez vraiment que je m'occupe de deux groupes à la fois ? Et s'ils partent en tournée en même temps comment je fais moi ?

-Nous ferons bien évidemment en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

-Et si une tournée dure longtemps il y aura donc un groupe qui sera privé de régisseur pendant un long moment.

-Aucune tournée de ce genre n'est prévue, je te rassure. Et c'est pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve trop longtemps sans personne pour faire leur réglage. J'espère leur trouvé un nouveau régisseur de son mais ce n'est pas aussi facile que pour un guitariste j'en ai peur.

-Combien de temps pensez-vous que cette situation durerait ?

-Je dirai au maximum un an.

-Je, le roux réfléchit encore un moment avant d'annoncer, très bien je vais le faire mais soyez conscient que les KuroTsuki passeront avant les autres.

-Oui je le sais.

-Vous auriez pu me demander ça tout à l'heure. Je suppose que pour la première fois du guitariste vous serez présent à la répétition. Vous savez bien que chaque mardi je participe à leur répétition. Justement pour le son.

-Je ne voulais pas que le fait d'être entouré des Calar change quelque chose à ton choix. Au moins comme cela c'était plus impartial.

-Je vois. Je peux donc vous dire à tout à l'heure Ukitake-san.

-Oui. »

Le blanc fit un dernier sourire et Ichigo prit congé de la pièce encore un peu chamboulé par la demande de l'homme. Lorsqu'il revint à la salle mise à disposition pour les KuroTsuki il fut directement aborder par son groupe qui apparemment était plus que curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait Ukitake. Pourtant la première chose que dit Ichigo fut :

« Les Calar ont un nouveau guitariste.

-Je le savais ! s'écria Rukia. Bande de médisants j'étais sûre qu'ils trouveraient rapidement.

-C'est pour ça qu'Ukitake-san voulait te voir ? demanda Toshiro.

-En fait non, reprit le roux, il m'a demandé aussi de m'occuper de leur groupe jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et tu as accepté ? demanda Renji.

-Oui mais j'ai tout de même précisé que notre groupe passe avant. Et puis ce sera au maximum pour un an d'après Ukitake-san.

-Tu seras donc moins avec nous, fit remarquer Ikkaku.

-En fait non puisque nos horaires sont compatibles avec ceux des Calar je pourrais être présent pour tout le monde tous les jours.

-Tu vas vite te fatiguer, non ? demanda Inoue.

-Je pense pouvoir tenir, ne t'en fait pas. Mais là je dois vous laisser, je dois aller à leur répétition. »

Le roux leur fit un sourire et un petit signe de main avant de sortir de la salle. Mais très vite il se rendit compte qu'il était suivit. Lorsqu'il se retourna il découvrit Shuhei et Rukia, surpris il haussa un sourcil mais n'eut rien besoin de demander que la jeune femme affirma :

« Nous aussi on veut voir le nouveau guitariste.

-Bon bon faîtes comme vous voulez, si vous vous faîtes virer je ne dirais rien.

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent Nell qui semblait on ne peut plus joyeuse. Cependant elle prit la mauvaise habitude de toutes les personnes qu'avait rencontrées Ichigo aujourd'hui. Sauf qu'avec la jeune bassiste tout était exagéré. Elle fit s'arrêter Ichigo lorsqu'il vit qu'elle se plaçait devant lui puis approcha son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Le roux en perdu un peu contenance et finalement se fut Shuhei qui demanda :

« Nell qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je voulais voir quelque chose.

-Et t'as obligée d'être tout près comme ça ? demanda le maître du son.

-Non mais c'est plus drôle, si t'avais vu ta tête. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la salle d'enregistrement 3. La verte ouvrit la porte pour entrer quand un son de voix glaça littéralement le rouquin. Il entra pourtant courageusement dans la salle pour faire face à la personne qu'il redoutait. Celle-ci lui fit avec le sourire torve dont il avait le secret :

« Yo Ichigo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

-Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez vraiment ? demanda Kaïen, qui n'eut aucune réponse.

-C'est pour ça que vous vouliez rien me demander en présence des Calar Ukitake-san ? demanda Ichigo qui commençait doucement à s'énerver.

-Quoi Ichigo, tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? demanda l'autre.

-La ferme Shiro.

-Je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué.

-J'ai dit le ferme.

-Je vois tu t'en es toujours pas remis que c'est triste. »

Cette fois-ci le jeune homme ne se retint pas et envoya son poing sur le dit-Shiro. Enfin voulu mais Shuhei l'avait retenu. Depuis qu'il avait vu le nouveau guitariste il s'était attendu à une réaction dans ce genre et s'était tenu prêt. Mais si le poing n'atteignit pas sa cible la main de Rukia, elle, claqua fortement dans le grand silence.

« Ne t'avise même pas de reparler de ça. Tu es tout simplement ignoble, cracha-t-elle presque jetant un nouveau froid sur l'assistance.

-Oh charmant comité d'accueil, ajouta simplement Shiro.

-Ca vous dérangerez de nous expliquer un peu ? demanda Kaïen.

-C'est mon frère, fit Ichigo en se détachant du brun. Un frère qui n'a aucun sens morale et qui a laissé sa famille au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin.

-Quelle mauvaise fois Ichi, tu ne te rappelles pas que tu voulais partir avec moi ?

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est ta faute si…

-Si maman est morte ? Ne rejette pas la culpabilité sur moi juste parce que ça t'arrange. T'sais très bien que je tenais à elle, et que je n'ai jamais fait que celle qu'elle nous a toujours dit.

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

-Ichi chante pour moi.

-Quoi ? »

La demande laissa pas mal de monde perplexe. En fait les seuls à comprendre étaient les frère Kurosaki et Shuhei. Pourtant pour les deux KuroTsuki il était certain que cette requête serait refusée. Mais au moins elle prouvait que malgré tout Shiro n'avait absolument pas oublié sa famille comme le pensait Ichigo. En effet le seul pour qui le roux voulait chanter était son frère. Ce moment particulier ne faisait que les rapprochait encore plus et montrait bien que le blanc voulait être proche de son frère. Que celui-ci veuille recommencer ne prouvait qu'il se voulait toujours proche de son frère. Mais pour le roux il était un peu tard. Non beaucoup trop tard.

« Te fous pas de moi. T'as passé le coche il y a longtemps pour que je fasse ça.

-Quoi ? T'as déjà rechanté pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Le silence évocateur fit encore plus sourire Shiro mais finalement ce fut Ukitake qui reprit.

« Vous règlerez vos histoire de famille plus tard, proposa-t-il. Pour l'instant Ichigo-kun je te rappelle que tu as accepté ma proposition et que pour le coup tu ne peux revenir en arrière. Pour toi Shiro-kun je te prierais de ne pas chercher Ichigo-kun tant que vous devrez travailler ensemble.

-Ca devrait être faisable, répondit-il pendant qu'Ichigo se contentait d'aller derrière la table.

-Bien alors allez-y. »

Le rouquin entreprit de faire les réglages mais une certaine nostalgie le prit lorsqu'il fit celui de la guitare de Shiro. Il sentit la main de Shuhei se poser sur son épaule et le regard incertain de Grimmjow sur lui. Cela lui redonna un peu de sa vivacité et il rendit un sourire à peu près convainquant au bleuté. Le frère lui ne perdit rien de la scène mais ne fit aucun commentaire en plus.

Cependant le rouquin eut du mal à tenir lorsqu'il entendit son frère rejoué de son instrument. Il pensait ce souvenir perdu à jamais mais il était bien là à quelques pas de lui. Etrangement il n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir comme si le son qu'il produisait agissait comme un calment sur le jeune homme. Comme quoi, contrairement à ce que voulez montrer le rouquin il n'avait rien perdu de son amour pour son frère. La fin de la répétition arriva à la fois trop et pas assez vite. Mais une fois le dernier morceau terminé le roux coupa tout ce qu'il avait utilisé et ne perdit pas son temps pour quitter la pièce. Très vite suivi par Grimmjow. Rukia et Shuhei avaient décidé d'attendre l'aîné Kurosaki.

« Il ne t'as pas pardonné d'être parti, commença le brun.

-Ca j'avais remarqué mais je sais que ça va pas durer. J'espère que tu t'es bien occupé de lui en mon absence ?

-Pour qui tu me prends ? Mais ne rêve pas il est maintenant plus accroché à nous qu'à toi.

-Par nous tu entends toi et ?

-Tous les KuroTsuki, je pense même au Calar. Tu n'as plus du tout la même place dans son cœur, affirma Rukia alors que Shuhei se contentait de regarder fixement Shiro.

-Nous verrons, et puis je sais que certain on comprit ce que j'ai fait. N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en fixant le bassiste à son tour.

-Vient Rukia on part. Salut tout le monde on se revoit demain »

Il en sourit aux restes des Calar et leur fit un joyeux signe de main. Pourtant tous regardaient avec un nouveau jugement leur nouveau guitariste. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que ce que Shiro disait serait vrai et qu'Ichigo lui pardonnerait vite. Parce qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie de perdre un autre guitariste.

* * *

Pour en savoir plus sur le passé d'Ichi attendre le prochian chapitre ^^ Ne taper pas s'il vous plait


	20. explication

Ah tous ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur le passé d'Ichigo et bien vous le saurez dans quelques lignes. Et voui pour une fois je ne vais pas faire durer le suspence je suis trop bonne je trouve mdr.

Oo feixia-chan oO: Wa tous ces coms d'un coup. Tu as eu du courage dit donc, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu es commenter tous les chapitres mais du coup j'ai plusieurs interrogation comme des chanson qur des insanités sur les fruits et légumes? Oo Ou la mort de la petite amie d'Ichi de qui peux-tu bien parler? Bref sinon pour information Ichi à 23 ans à peu près et je ne savais pas trop quel jour été morte Masaki alors je l'ai fait le jour de noel, pas de bol les Kurosaki gomen gomen. Pour qu'Ichi chante pour son frère bien sur que oui ça se fera mais je sais pas trop quand, dans pas longtemps je pense ^^ ne t'inquiète pas.

Irkiala: Merci pour ces compliments. Pour le passé d'Ichi chapitre à lire ^^

fyekawai: Comment ça j'en dit trop et pas assez, jamais contente toi . La vie d'Ichi t'intrigue? et bien grande réponse dans ce chapitre (t'inquiète je suis un petit dico ambulant pour personne qui ont du mal à s'exprimer alors je te comprends ^^) Nan je pense pas que Grimm sera jaloux vu ce qui va suivre ou en tout cas pas de Shiro mais je n'en dirai pas plus. Sinon j'ai bien envi de caser Shiro avec Shuhei (ouais je n'arrete pas les couples étrange sinon c'est plus moi mdr) (et en plus je fais toujours de olongues parenthèse plus qu'inutiles )

Bumblebee: peur n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai mdr, disons plutot que j'ai douté du fait que tu puisses traverser ton écran d'ordinateur (quoi que ça pourrait etre sympa de se rencontrer bref je m'égard encore dans des parenthèse nutiles ) Contente que ma relation fraternel te plaise parce qu'elle va rester comme ça, bon peut-etre pas aussi tendue mais les deux vont pas arreter de se prendre la tete ça c'est sur ^^

Ayu: Pas très grand surtou un monologue je dirais mais bon

Freak: Vive Shiro!

Deydouu: Qui séparerait Ichi de son hollow enfin c'est incocevable... si c'est possible... ro mais non quoi faut pas me casser mon délire mdr et voui tu as déjà mis des coms ici mais pas encore sur ce chapitre ^^"

Manion-chan: Gomen gomen j'espère que celui-là sera plus long à ton gout.

* * *

Grimmjow avait réussit à rattraper Ichigo dans le couloir et lui attrapa la main pour le stopper. C'est là qu'il sentit que tous les muscles du rouquin étaient tendus à l'extrême. Alors le batteur changea sa prise et prit doucement le jeune homme contre lui. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait mais savait que le rouquin n'était pas dans son état normal et il aurait bien voulu en savoir un peu plus mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Son dilemme fut résolu quand Ichigo annonça :

« Tu aimerais en savoir plus j'imagine.

-Si tu veux bien.

-Shiro est mon frère comme je l'ai dit plus tôt mais je ne sais pas s'il mérite encore que je l'appelle encore comme ça. Il y a 6 ans, j'avais 17 ans il en avait 18, ma mère est gravement tombée malade. Je te l'avais dit non, il reprit après un hochement de tête du bleuté, à ce moment là mon père a commencé à sombrer dans l'alcool par désespoir de cause. Alors avec Shiro nous avons du nous occuper de mes deux sœurs et de la maison. Lui-même arrêta momentanément ses études pour travailler à la place de mon père. Tout ce passait plus ou moins bien jusqu'au jour où il décida qu'il en avait marre et du jour au lendemain il est parti. Bien sûr j'aurais aimé faire pareil, s'occuper d'une maison lorsqu'on a que 17 c'est un peu trop surtout avec deux petites sœurs à charge. Mais je pense que le départ de Shiro à réveillé mon père qui est devenu celui que tu connais maintenant. Pourtant ma mère est morte quelques temps après. La veille de noël pour être précis, quel merveilleux cadeau de noël, ironisa-t-il. Je suis sûr que s'il ne nous avait pas abandonné elle serait toujours vivante.

-N'a-t-il pas dit qu'il a fait que ce que votre mère disait toujours ? Je veux dire qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire pour qu'il parte comme ça.

-La devise de ma mère était : « Fais ce qu'il te semble etre juste, après tout tu es et resteras ton seul juge. » Mais de là à appliquer ce genre de chose dans notre situation…

-Je vois, dit simplement le batteur et resserrant une nouvelle fois Ichigo contre lui.

-Je suis désolé. Ca doit pas être sympa de se retrouver dans ta position.

-Dit pas de connerie, baka. »

Ichigo finit par soupirer et fit un piètre sourire au bleuté qui le lâcha pas très sûr de lui. Mais le jeune homme devait certainement rejoindre son groupe. Après tout ils avaient surement besoin de lui. Alors le batteur regarda son amant disparaitre au bout du couloir après un dernier signe de main.

Ichigo retrouva les autres dans la salle. Devant son entrée à la fois stressé et énervée tous se tournèrent vers lui. Pourtant chacun hésita à poser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres. Alors le roux se contenta donc de s'installer dans un coin pour réfléchir en silence. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Rukia et Shuhei arrivèrent à leur tour. Ce fut du coup une vraie foire aux questions pour se finir par un grand silence. Tout le monde avait connu Shiro et chacun avait plus ou moins d'amertume pour lui. Puis un gros soupire de Renji rassembla les pensés de tout le monde.

« Cette tête de con est de retour alors.

-J'te rappelle qu'on à presque la même, siffla Ichigo.

-C'est ce que je dis, répliqua le guitariste.

-Teme, gronda le rouquin.

-Commencez pas vous deux, s'incrusta Matsumoto qui était peut-être la seule avec Toshiro peu touchée par le retour du frère Kurosaki.

-De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il cherchera vraiment à venir trainer par ici. A part Ichigo je ne pense pas que vous le verrez, expliqua le pianiste.

-T'oublies que dans une semaine on part tous ensemble sur le tournage de Kisuke-san, contra Yumichika.

-Vous allez pas vous laissez abattre pour lui, s'outra la rousse. Je ne reconnais plus les KuroTsuki. Vous me faîtes presque honte là.

-Elle a raison, accorda Shuhei. On fait assez pitoyable là. Faut s'bouger.

-A table ! s'écria finalement la deuxième rousse pour motiver tout le monde.

-Ouais ! s'ajouta Rukia.

-Allons-y. »

Ichigo se leva ce qui fini par booster tout le monde. La bonne humeur KuroTsuki était en passe de revenir. Leur soirée se passa comme toutes les autres, ils n'étaient pas les KuroTsuki pour rien non plus. Capable de se relever de tout lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

Le lendemain matin le maitre du son s'occupa de son groupe et plus particulièrement de la cinquième musique de leur nouvel album. Bien que cela ne plaisait pas trop à tous car celle-ci était un duo voix-piano. Magnifique certes mais cela contentait peu les deux gratteux. Ce fut Shuhei qui craqua en premier en sautant sur notre pauvre rouquin.

« Ichi ! T'veux pas faire autre chose j'm'ennuie moi.

-T'as qu'à aller faire un tour, ça me fera des vacances.

-Mais… Mais…

-Arrête c'est important là, soupira Ichigo, surtout que je peux plus faire d'heure sup maintenant.

-Tu y retournes cet aprèm ? demanda Inoue.

-Je me suis engagé auprès d'Ukitake-san, je vais pas revenir sur ma parole juste pour Shiro.

-Bonne initiative, reprit Rukia, montre-lui qui est le plus fort ! »

Le problème c'est qu'Ichigo ne se sentait pas vraiment plus fort que son frère. C'était même plutôt l'inverse mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Et puis il passerait son après-midi avec tous les Calar et pas seulement son frère. Il y aurait toujours moyen de l'esquiver. Il fut d'ailleurs soulagé que Shiro ne s'ajoute pas à Grimmjow et Ulquiorra au repas du midi. Les deux purent remarquer le changement de comportement des KuroTsuki qui semblait plus en forme que la veille au soir. D'ailleurs c'était même plutôt un vrai carnage à la table où Ichigo se battait avec Shuhei pour récupérer sa part de tarte. Le bleuté finit par soupirer et poser sa propre part sur le plateau de son voisin. Il eut d'abord un regard étonné puis finalement reçu un grand sourire heureux qui valait bien toutes les parts de tartes (quelques soit le sens de tartes mdr). Le batteur tourna la tête pour cacher son trouble mais entendit très bien la réplique du brun.

« Wah j'crois qu't'as fait mouche Ichi.

-Comment ? demanda-t-il surpris en se retournant une nouvelle fois vers le bleuté, ça va ?

-Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? grogna ce dernier.

-Tu comptes venir tout à l'heure Ichigo ? demanda Ulquiorra pour changer de sujet.

-Bien sûr je ne vais pas vous laissez tomber, je ne suis pas comme ça, sourit-il néanmoins assez stressé.

-Et dans une semaine on part tous ensemble, vous vous souvenez, demanda avec une joie non contenue Matsumoto.

-Voir le plateau de tournage d'Urahara c'est ça, demanda Grimmjow.

-Oui ! Et du coup il y a une place de libre, fit remarquer Rukia.

-Shiro vient avec nous ? fit surpris le bleuté.

-On a dit tous les Calar on va pas le laisser sur la touche, rassura Matsumoto. Faut juste pas qu'il s'approche d'Inoue, ajouta-t-elle en brandissant le poing.

-Matsumoto, tu n'étais pas obligée de préciser ça, soupira la jeune femme. »

Le reste du repas se passa dans la même bonne humeur, aucun des membres du groupe ne semblait touché par la présence d'une personne qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à encadrer. Cela rassura les deux Calar, ils n'auraient pas bien supporté de prendre de la distance avec leurs amis.

Ce ne fut que devant la porte de la salle de répétition qu'Ichigo ressentit une pointe de stresse. Pourtant il ne laissa rien paraitre se contentant de suivre le batteur et le chanteur. Shiro se trouvait dans un coin en train de parler avec Kaïen et Nell. Cette dernière bondit presque sur notre rouquin lorsque celui-ci passa la porte. Ce qui lui tira un sourire puis la jeune femme demanda avec un air enfantin sur le visage :

« Dit Ichi, notre voyage tient toujours ?

-Heureusement oui, les filles et Yumichika sont intenables. Je me demande comment on fait pour ne pas péter un câble. Bref le grand voyage au cœur du cinéma des Calar et KuroTsuki est toujours d'actualité, finit-il en posant un regard sur son frère. Et ouvert à tous. Faut juste que tu ne t'approches pas d'Inoue, enfin d'après Matsumoto.

-Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur, répliqua son frère avec un sourire torve et pas bien sûr de lui.

-Et si on s'y mettait plutôt, proposa le deuxième guitariste, il y a pas mal de morceau que Shiro doit apprendre et maitriser à la perfection.

-Ca va, c'est pas comme si j'étais un incapable.

-Ils risquent de te surprendre, lui fit savoir Ichigo, jouer seul et avec un groupe n'est pas la même chose Shiro.

-Bon bon, on s'y met avant que je me refasse crier dessus, rigola-t-il avant de passé de l'autre coté de la pièce.

-Ca va Ichi ? demanda Grimmjow le sentant encore un peu tendu.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me maîtriser. »

Il sourit à son amant qui du coup rejoignit les autres de son groupe. Une nouvelle fois il fut asservit pas une vague de nostalgie en écoutant la mélodie de son frère. Inconsciemment ses lèvres se mirent à bouger. Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu à son frère même si lui ne le remarquait pas. Il fallait juste qu'ils s'expliquent et tout reviendrait comme avant. Shiro en était sûr mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'Ichigo avait d'autre personne sur qui comptait maintenant. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, leur lien ne serait plus aussi exceptionnel…

* * *

Prochain chapitre plus d'explication sur le prochain voyage KuroTsuki-Calar et une petite surprise en plus que vous ne pourrez jamais deviner ^^


	21. invitation

Et vi je suis de retour avec le nouveau chapitre cela va sans dire . Donc on disait plus d'explication sur le voyage... hum oui beaucoup plus et je sens que je vais m'éclater à l'écrire ce voyage. Et eux ah oui une surprise... une grande et belle surprise c'est sur enfin je vous laisse voir.

Okami: Oui c'était fait exprès que le groupe s'appelle LuneNoir autrement dit KuroTsuki, J'ai longtemps hésité avec ShiroTsuki, luneblanche mais bon voilà le coté obscur de la forcé à gagné... hum ok je me tais.

Bumblebee: Mouahahaha je sais qu'ils sont mignons... Grimm tout mignon, c'est comme ça que je vois envers la personne qu'il aime réellement en dehors de son coté grande gueule alors... On verra Shinji mais tu verras je suis pas très sympa avec lui gomen. Et j'aimerais bien savoir quelques unes de tes possibilité invraisemblable pour la surprise *o*.

Oo feixia-chan oO: C'est vrai l'histoire de la petite amie tiendrait la route... mais je suis yaoi jusqu'au bout ^^" Merci pour l'exemple de chanson mdr, c'est en effet spécial mdr. Non Ichi sait se tenir et il est assez rancunier... enfin tu verras la chanson c'est pas pour tout de suite malheureusement pour tout le monde.

Lolotyv: n'est-ce pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

deydouu: Mouahahah je voulais garder la surprise mais c'est à peu près ce qu'i s'est passé entre Shiro et Inoue. Pour la surprise je te laisse voir.

lalala1995: Ne t'inquiète pas il le sait mais Shiro reste Shiro et il va pas arriver tout mielleux avec l'envie de prendre Ichi dans ses bras pour le consoler, ça colle pas avec le perso mais t'inquiète il sait et comprend.

Freak: N4est-ce pas? Je suis méchante avec lui mais ça va pas durer.

Fyekawai: Shiro est le nouveau guitariste mais je t'en veux pas mdr. J'étais dans une partie guimauve lorsque j'ai écrit la part de tarte alors bon et ça ne va pas s'arreter là je te rassure. Pour le tournage ne t'inquiète pas les gens sur le plateau on l'habitude pas tellement avec les chanteurs mais les acteurs ne sont pas franchement mieux qu'eux alors bon ^^"

Ayu: Normalement ça devrait bientot tomber oui mais je sais pas trop quand. Sinon j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle tu ne pourras pas entendre Ichi chanter, juste l'imaginer... Pour Shiro ça reste donc à voir mdr.

Irkiala: Pour Shiro tout viendra à qui sait attendre mdr.

Manion-chan: T'es bien la seule à me dire que le passé d'Ichi est super mdr. Les autres sont plus tot à me dire méchante pourquoi tu lui fait ça mdr. Ou alors à cirer contre Shiro ^^"

* * *

Ichigo resta plus longtemps à la fin de cette répétition, il fit tout son possible pour rester le rouquin que tout le monde connait. Souriant et plutôt avenant lorsqu'il ne se mettait pas à crier. Il fit tout de même bien attention à ne pas rester trop longtemps avec son frère. Un flot d'émotion diverses le concernant agitaient encore son cerveau. Le son de sa guitare résonnait comme une cloche vers le passé. Vers le temps où ils avaient été si proches. Il ne voulait pas que toute cette colère frustrée depuis des années passe comme ça avec simplement quelques accords mais son esprit ne semblait pas du même avis… C'est lorsque Grimmjow lui frotta un peu le bras qu'il réalisa que la bassiste lui avait posé une question.

« Oui Nell, je suis désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

-Parti jusqu'où ? demanda Kaïen avec un grand sourire.

-Là où tu n'as pas ta place, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

-Et moi je peux savoir ? demanda Nell.

-Je peux répondre à ta première question si tu me la redonnes.

-Rho pas drôle. J'voulais savoir il y aura qui comme acteur sur le plateau.

-Ah… hum Yumi m'a assuré qu'il y aura Mugurama Kensei, de qui j'ai un très bon souvenir.

-Attends tu l'as déjà vu ? fit la verte toute excitée.

-J'ai déjà fait des bandes son pour des films et j'ai en effet eu l'honneur de le connaitre. Heureusement.

-Comment ça heureusement ? voulu savoir le batteur qui commençait à ne pas aimer ce Mugurama.

-Parce que parmi les acteurs il y avait aussi Hirako Shinji, jaloux.

-Je suis pas jaloux, rétorqua-t-il, juste protecteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Shinji ?

-Son nom me dit aussi quelque chose, fit remarquer Kaïen.

-Fait pas style, tout le monde sait que t'es pas cinéma sinon son nom t'aurais déjà fait sauter au plafond, rigola Nell.

-Justement si son nom me dit quelque chose sans que je regarde de film c'est qu'il doit être une pointure.

-C'est assez… »

Elle aurait voulu continuer mais un rire d'Ichigo la coupa. Ce dernier avait une légère crise de fou-rire et le bleuté du le prendre contre lui pour qu'il se calme. Le maitre du son essuya une petite larme au coin de son œil avant de s'expliquer. Vu les regards pointés sur lui il ne pourrait y échapper.

"Je n'aurais pas utilisé le mot pointure à ta place, fit-il à Kaïen, en effet il a un bon jeu mais pour ce qui concerne le reste disons pour être franc c'est plutôt un boulet très tenace. Avec des techniques de drague assez limité, finit-il avec un autre petit rire.

-Quoi ? demanda Nell pas sure d'avoir bien compris.

-Je crois que c'est assez explicite non ? Et je ne tiens pas ça de bouche à oreille.

-Tu veux dire que cet enfoiré à voulu de mettre dans son pieux ?

-Très joli Grimm, le tout est de rester fin. Il a voulu, oui, mais comme je l'ai dit Kensei l'a en quelque sorte remis sur la bonne route.

-J'pensais que t'étais assez grand pour te défendre tout seul ?

-Jaloux.

-Et il sera sur le plateau lui aussi ? demanda Shiro qui n'avait fait qu'écouter jusqu'à maintenant même s'il avait eut du mal pendant l'épisode Shinji.

-Il y a des chances. Surtout s'il apprend qu'on vient. Disons que là il aura de quoi se rincer l'œil, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace évoquante.

-Qu'il essaye seulement, fit Kaïen en brandissant deux doigt en croix devant lui.

-C'est pas un vampire non plus, lui fit remarquer Nell.

-Non juste un acteur à tendance bi qui ne renâcle pas devant un beau garçon. Il fait bien de se protéger.

-Bref sinon qui d'autre ? redemanda la verte.

-Avec ces deux noms ensemble il n'y a rien qui te vienne à l'esprit Nell ?

-Tu veux dire qu'il y aura tout le groupe des Vizard ?

-Entre autre oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait aussi Yamamoto Genryūsai, Soi fong… et d'autre.

-Sacré gratin.

-Un film d'Urahara après tout. Lui aussi c'est un cas vous verrez. D'ailleurs s'il tente de vous faire boire quelque chose demandez toujours ce que c'est avant, grimaça-t-il une nouvelle fois sauf que là personne ne sembla vouloir demander d'explication. Et bien sur si on dit Urahara Kisuke on ne peut pas oublier Yoruichi Shihōin.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Ulquiorra qui comme tout le monde ne semblait pas connaitre la personne citée.

-Je n'oserais pas dire sa femme, qui sait elle pourrait m'entendre, mais c'es tout comme. Elle est aide au producteur, rigola-t-il.

-Elle lui fait des massages le soir quoi ? demanda naïvement Shiro ce qui fit rire Ichigo.

-Elle lui fait plutôt faire 100 pompes oui. Ce sont des cas tout les deux.

-En même temps pour faire un film sur des shinigami, remarqua Kaïen.

-Bon je vais y aller moi, dit finalement le rouquin.

-Quoi déjà ? demanda Shiro, ce qui fit frémir et bouillir de rage Ichigo.

-Je t'accompagne, fit savoir Grimmjow en l'entrainant vers la sortie.

-Merci, souffla-t-il avant d'ajouter plus fort, bonne soirée tout le monde. »

Le bleuté raccompagna donc Ichigo jusqu'à la salle des KuroTsuki, sachant pertinemment qu'ils y trouveraient quelqu'un du groupe. Mais avant que le maitre du son ne puisse ouvrir la porte, il se sentit happer par les bras du batteur. Une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être l'emplit alors et un sourire de bienheureux se figea sur son visage. Inconsciemment il se rapprocha du corps derrière lui mais sa part de curiosité prit le dessus. Alors il tourna sa tête vers le bleuté pour le trouver avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Aussi bien intrigué qu'amusé il finit par demander :

-Tu veux me garder pour toi ou tu vas finir par me lâcher ?

-Te garder pour moi serait pas une mauvaise idée je te l'accorde mais c'est autre chose que je veux de toi là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? rougit le rouquin.

-J'ai envie de t'avoir pour moi ce soir. En tête à tête.

-Hein ? »

Expression très explicite qui démontrait parfaitement l'étonnement de notre cher rouquin. Si bien que celui-ci se tourna entre les bras du batteur pour lui faire face. Ichigo sonda son regard pour tenter de savoir s'il se foutait de lui mais rien n'était malheureusement visible dans les yeux bleus. Si ce n'est cette lueur malicieuse qui pouvait tout aussi bien dire « je te fais tourner en bourrique » que « tu verras ce que je vais faire après le repas. » Le jeune homme déglutit et ose finalement demander :

« Attends t'es sérieux là ?

-On ne peu plus, sourit le bleuté cassant le dernier neurone d'Ichigo qui voulait bien marcher par un clin d'œil ravageur.

-Euh, je… euh oui, je veux bien, fit un rouquin rougissant.

-Bien alors je viens te chercher vers sept heure te soir, expliqua-t-il après lui avoir volé un chaste (enfin pour lui) baiser, par contre je ne te promets pas un cinq étoiles.

-Comme si c'était l'important, rétorqua l'autre qui retrouvait peu à peu son aplomb. Et puis si tu tiens tellement à avoir des étoiles pour faire genre je peux aussi t'inviter.

-Pourquoi, il y a un endroit où tu veux aller ? demanda Grimmjow amusé par la réaction de son amant.

-Non pas spécialement.

-Bien alors je te fais une surprise.

-J'aime les surprise. »

Ichigo lui offrit un grand sourire, celui auquel il avait du mal à résister. D'ailleurs il n'eut pas besoin de le faire que l'orangé scellait déjà leur lèvre avec une envie très peu camouflée. Après ça ils se séparèrent avec la promesse d'une soirée qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de si tôt. Tout en commençant par les regards plein de sous-entendu que lancèrent les membres des KuroTsuki à Ichigo à peine fut-il dans la pièce. Bien évidement la porte n'était pas très bien insonorisée, heureusement que le bleuté ne le savait pas, le rouquin l'avait oublié l'espace d'un instant. Tout le groupe avait pu entendre leur conversation pourtant contrairement à ce qu'il pensait personne ne fit de commentaire. Ils se contentèrent de reprendre leurs activités. Alors Ichigo rejoint Shuhei et ils en profitèrent pour mettre en place le dernier morceau de leur album, enfin ! Très vite Renji se joignit à eux et encore plus vite se fut la débandade à idée plus débiles les unes que les autres. Impossible de se concentrer ou de trouver une idée potable si les deux là réfléchissent ensemble. D'accord ils s'entendaient très bien, et faisait des choses géniales. Entre eux. Alors après pour coller un rythme de batterie bonjour et encore pire pour que Rukia, assez contradictoire déjà à la base, se pose dessus.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à les supporter il jeta l'éponge et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il passa par la salle de bain, prenant simplement une douche n'étant pas fan des longs moments dans la salle de bain. Et pour parfaire sa tenue, parce que bon sortir nu pourrait faire plaisir à son amant mais n'était sans doute pas du gout de tout le monde, il enfila une chemise et un jeans. Il finit par attendre devant la fenêtre regardant le soleil hivernal se coucher. Le rouquin sentit après un moment deux bras entourer sa taille et une odeur bien connue emplir se narines. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se coller instinctivement à lui.

* * *

Prochain chapitre le tete-à-tete ^^


	22. teteàtete

Et vi je suis gentille je poste deux textes ce soir. (désolée pour Se perdre je vais me rattraper promis mais j'ai perdu les textes T.T je dois ré-écrire) Bon alors je vous préviens, chapitre tout guimauve ou presque complètement centré sur le GrimmIchi.

Oo feixia-chan oO: Je sais ce que Rukia dit mdr, et je ne vais pas faire un cours de japonais, je suis pas franchement capable de le faire mais quelqu'un qui apprend la langue m'a dit que c'était bon. ^^ et je suis d'accord dans l'autre sens c'est moins classe mdr. Et pour la chanson oui il faudra tenir au moins après le voyage au coeur du cinéma ^^

Irkiala: Je suis sadique je sais.

Fyekawai: Lol tu voulais juste évincer Grimm, pas bien comme je ais un GrimmIchi moi après hein ^^ Et puis je tiens à dire que je ne fais paque des coups dans le dos d'abord Tout le monde à entendu qu'ils avaient rendez-vous le soir meme, tu penses franchement que la personne mystère viendrait justement à ce moment? Non quand meme un peu de respect que diable. Je crois que quitte à choisir une tenue j'aurais aussi penché pour celle-là pour habiller Ichi mais bon on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut T.T

Deydouu: Vous me prenez vraiment pour une méchante à ce point

Freak: Lol merci. Hallibel je pense qu'on va la revoir mais je sais pas quand.

Aeal: lol merci ^^.

Ayu: Tu m'étonne que ça va etre un bordel... peut-etre meme dans tous les sens du terme mouahahahha Sinon comme annoncé plus haut le tete-à-tete bien romantique c'est maintenant.

Aller bon chapitre à tous.

* * *

Après cinq bonnes minutes restées ainsi Ichigo tourna la tête vers la personne l'enlaçant avec le sourire aux lèvres. Puis avec ironie il lui demanda :

« Tu sais que quand on vient chercher quelqu'un on sonne à la porte, et on apporte généralement des fleurs aussi.

-Le fleuriste n'était pas sur mon chemin, et j'étais pressé de te voir.

-C'est pour ça que tu rentres sans prévenir je suppose ?

-T'm'as pas déjà dit que je pouvais entrer quand j'veux ?

-En aucun cas je n'ai dit oui ou non.

-Oh, soupira-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de continuer avec une voix basse et grave, et maintenant je peux ?

-Comme si tu aller te gêner de toute façon, répondit-il sarcastiquement plus pour cacher sa gène.

-J'ai toujours respecté ceux avec qui j'étais, se contenta de répondre le bleuté.

-Il serait préférable que tu toques une fois avant de rentrer, au moins je saurais que c'est toi.

-Comment ça ? Qui rentre dans ta chambre sans frapper avant ?

-Shuhei, enfin je pense que tu t'en doutais, Renji, Rukia, souvent Matsumoto aussi. Des fois Toshiro mais c'est rare et c'est parce que quelque chose le tracasse.

-Ta chambre est un véritable moulin.

-On peut dire ça, soupira le rouquin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je leur rends bien. »

Le bleuté éclata d'un rire bienfaisant mais on sentait qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose d'autre. Loin d'être pur son rire était jaune sur les bords. En effet il était de nature assez possessif, alors avec quelqu'un comme Ichigo il était servi et prenait beaucoup sur lui. Le rouquin sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas lui attrapa la main et l'attira vers la sortie de sa chambre. Grimmjow reprit pourtant vite les devant et très vite ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Le batteur les mena au travers de diverses ruelles pour se retrouver devant une entrée qui n'était pas des plus engageantes. Elle avait plus l'air de tomber en ruine qu'autre chose et rien que de voir ça ne donnait pas envie d'entrer. Ce qui était un tord. Après un regard surpris du rouquin, ils entrèrent et Ichigo du reconnaître que si le dehors ne payait pas de mine l'intérieur était nettement plus accueillant. L'espace était des plus chaleureux comme s'ils venaient d'un coup de se retrouver dans un cocon isolé du monde fait pour eux deux, même si d'autres couples se trouvaient là. La plupart des meubles étaient en bois, un feu de cheminée brulait dans un coin, une odeur de viande grillée et de fromage chaud complétait le tableau. Un tableau qui avait tout a fait l'aspect d'un chalet de haute montagne, et plus précisément Alpin.

Le rouquin étira un nouveau sourire, c'était une ambiance qu'il aimait beaucoup même s'il avait peu le loisir de l'avoir. Et pour cause, de toute façon avec le reste des KuroTsuki comment avoir une ambiance calme et sereine ? Il était heureux de pouvoir être là simplement avec Grimmjow. Il se demandait bien d'ailleurs comment il avait pu dénicher un tel endroit. Il ne pu poser sa question qu'un serveur vint les accueillir et les installer. Il s'en alla après leur avoir donner deux menus alors Ichigo en profita pendant qu'ils regardaient les plats.

« Où as-tu connu cet endroit ?

-Je garde mes sources sinon tu vas toutes me les piquer, sourit le bleuté avec un clin d'œil.

-Alors comme ça c'est quelqu'un qui t'as proposé l'endroit.

-Je ne connaissais pas assez la ville pour savoir moi-même où t'emmener.

-C'est Ukitake ? rigola le rouquin.

-Hein ! Comment as-tu su ? demanda Grimmjow surprit.

-Bah je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi. C'est pas vraiment une surprise, je crois qu'il a déjà indiqué cet endroit à Renji pour un rancart qui à finalement mal tourné.

-Il est fleur bleu…

-Et se mêle de toute histoire d'amour qui passe à sa porté, rigola-t-il.

-Je vois, soupira Grimmjow désabusé.

-Avez-vous choisi Messieurs ? »

Tous deux se tournèrent vers le serveur et entreprirent de lui expliquer ce qu'ils voulaient. Rien d'extraordinaire mais cela changé tout de même beaucoup de ce qu'ils avaient habituellement. Ici était servit aussi des plats plutôt occidentaux alors que leur cantine était essentiellement japonaise. Ichigo se frotta les mains en pensant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé comme ça. Ce simple geste amusa le bleuté qui le compara sur le moment à un gamin qu'on emmène au restaurant.

Leur soirée se passa on ne peut mieux, une ambiance chaleureuse qui aide, jusqu'à ce que le nom de Shuhei ressorte au détour d'une conversation. En réponse à cela le regard du batteur s'obscurcit légèrement, assez pourtant pour ne pas passer inaperçu auprès d'Ichigo. Alors les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne prenne attention à les peser :

« Je crois qu'il faut éclaircir certaines choses.

-De quoi t'veux parler ? demanda l'autre surpris.

-Je pense te l'avoir déjà mais je n'aime pas Shuhei, et c'est réciproque. En effet c'est une personne aussi chère que ma propre famille, pour ça il se peut que notre relation paraisse ambigüe mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tu fais c'que tu veux, rétorqua le bleuté.

-Non justement, le contra Ichigo, parce que j'aimerais ne plus voir cette lueur maussade et triste dans tes yeux lorsque son nom entre en jeu. Je suis mal placé pour te reprocher d'être jaloux voir possessif alors ce n'est pas un reproche loin de là. C'était juste pour remettre les choses en place et ne pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire double-couche.

-Tch, soupira le bleuté avec un sourire en coin, j'suis tombé sur une teigne en plus. Enfin au moins t'l'as remarqué alors attends-toi à ce que je sois souvent dans ton dos.

-Bien alors fait attention je serais dans le tient.

-Pendant que j'y suis, continua le batteur, t'as eu une aventure avec ce Mugurama ?

-Qui Kensei ? demanda Ichigo un peu à coté de la plaque.

-Yep.

-C'est un bon ami mais je doute que ce soit un amant que je supporterais, rougit-il.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il en gênant un peu plus Ichigo.

-Parce que… parce que… on ne se verrait pas très souvent, il est trop protecteur et me prendrait comme un gamin et puis, il finit sa phrase en la murmurant de façon à peine audible, et puis c'est pas toi. »

Malgré le son bas au possible qu'avait employé le rouquin Grimmjow perçu la fin de sa phrase en manquant de s'étouffer. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Le jeune homme ne venait-il pas implicitement de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Un peu choqué il s'arrêta de bouger pendant quelques minutes ce qui eut pour conséquence d'effrayer Ichigo. Ce dernier secoua vivement sa main devant les yeux du bleuté ce qui sembla le réveiller. Alors il plongea son regard dans celui ambré ce qui gêna un peu plus le pauvre rouquin. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans une situation aussi gênante. D'ailleurs il remua un peu sur son siège mal à l'aise puis fut finalement sauver par le serveur qui était venu pour demander le dessert.

Le repas finit ils rentrèrent évitant soigneusement de reparler de ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt, du moins pour le rouquin parce que le batteur aurait bien voulu éclaircir les choses. Voyant tout de même que le sujet n'enchantait pas tellement Ichigo et que de toute façon il devrait lui-même se dévoiler après il décida de ne rien dire. Finalement le maitre du son reprit un petit air espiègle qui amusa le bleuté. Celui-ci finit même par trainer le jeune homme dans sa chambre pour une fin de soirée elle aussi on ne peut plus chaleureuse.

Un peu plus tard c'est dans un état proche du sommeil qu'Ichigo se blottit contre son amant. Celui-ci entreprit de caresser doucement son bras du bout des doigts. Une caresse on ne peut plus soporifique (peut-être à part la main dans les cheveux) pourtant avant de tomber dans les limbes du sommeil le rouquin tenait à annoncer quelque chose. Alors c'est sobrement et pourtant avec tout le sérieux du monde qu'il dit de sa voix endormie :

« C'était l'une des meilleures soirées que j'ai passé.

-Elle était pas désagréable, le bleuté reçu un coup dans le genou, bon bon, j'ai aussi passé une très bonne soirée. C'est que tu fais mal même à moitié endormir crevard.

-C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton petit ami ? demanda le rouquin qui semblait de plus en plus endormit, d'ailleurs malgré le fait qu'il voulait montrer de la mauvaise volonté il se serra un peu plus contre Grimmjow qui sourit.

-C'est comme ça que je parle à ceux qui me frappe.

-Petite nature.

-Dis donc force pas ta chance, t'es pas en état de te défendre là. Imagine tout ce qui passe dans ma tête.

-Hum… se contenta de répondre Ichigo qui ferma les yeux, plus très présent.

-J'vous jure. »

Dernier chuchotement amusé du bleuté avant qu'il ne suive lui aussi son amant dans les bras de Morphée. Pas sans avoir profité d'observer le bel endormi avant bien sûr.


	23. reglement de compte

Chapitre qui a mit du temps à sortir mais bon une sortie à la japan se paye gomen gomen. De plus je suis fière d'annoncer que j'ai eut mon bac mouahahahahah. Bref revenons à l'histoire, chapitre réglement de compte eheh

Bumblebee: Je tiens à dire que Grimm est juste possessif mdr, un peu comme Ichi, ça va etre dur pour les deux ^^. Pour Shinji c'est un peu comme que je le vois alors tu ne vas pas etre déçue je pense, enfin j'espère. La liste des fauteurs de trouble pour Ichi... je pense qu'il serait plus simple de faire la liste des personnes qui ne dérange pas mdr.

Oo feixia-chan oO: Mignon hein, un peu culcul la praline mais bon. En fait le japonais c'est un peu comme l'anglais on met d'abord l'adjectif contrairement au fraçais. ^^

Rei li-chan/ lalala1995/ Irkiala/ Freak666chaos: Merci ^^

Ayu: en meme je voulais pas cassé le chapitre romantique alors j'ai arreté là.

Fyekawai: Je te l'accorde ça fait du bien un chapitre tout calme comme ça. Et puis on découvre quand meme que cette histoire n'est pas qu'une passade ^^.

Deydouu: lol petite pétage de cable? Je te l'accorde des fois ça fait du bien de se lacher. Sinon oui j'avais envie de les sortir des studios et de l'ambiance KuroTsuki/Calar.

* * *

Ils furent réveillés le lendemain dans un même sursaut. Déjà assez surprit que quelqu'un entre dans la chambre si tôt le matin. Ensuite parce que la voix, à ce moment plus que désagréable, ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle d'Ichigo.

« Ne Grimm tu sais si… »

Remarquant que deux têtes, et pas une seule, le regardaient Shiro étira un de ses sourires et tourna le talons avec un « désolé » qui sonnait pas très vrai. Le maitre du son se laissa retomber sur matelas dans un grand soupire. Puis un sourire espiègle prit place sur son visage, qui laissa même passer un petit rire. Il fit alors remarquer à Grimmjow :

« Il y a pas que ma chambre qui ressemble à un moulin.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Oh Grimm est pas du matin ? demanda-t-il en venant passer ses bras sur les épaules du bleuté et coller son torse à son dos.

-Pas quand un crétin vient me sortir de mon sommeil, encore moins si je suis avec toi. Un peu d'intimité c'est trop demandé, grogna-t-il ce qui fit rire doucement Ichigo. Tu te fous de moi en plus. Tu veux que je te rappelle qui c'était ? J'croyais que t'étais en rogne contre lui.

-Grognon et bavard, pouffa le rouquin. C'est bon j'ai vu détend-toi, c'est pas si grave j'irais le tuer moi-même après.

-Je t'emmerde. »

Ichigo pouffa une nouvelle fois. Décidemment il adorait les matins lorsqu'il les passait le bleuté. Celui-ci était semblait dans le vide, comme perdu dans de vague souvenir, ou dans des réflexions inutiles (rigolez pas ça m'arrive souvent). Puis il se rappela soudain l'effet décontractant qu'avait eut le massage dont il avait profité sous la douche. Il demanda alors :

-Tu m'ferais pas un massage ?

-Si tu veux. »

Surpris le maitre du son regarda son amant s'allonger sur le ventre avec un sourire satisfait. Lui-même sourit amusé avant de laisser courir ses doigts agiles sur son dos. Serait-ce un ronronnement qu'Ichigo entendait ? En tout cas il se garderait bien de poser la question.

Ils finirent tout de même par se lever et rejoignirent les autres au self. Pour la première fois Shiro était installé à leur table avec Kaïen. Certainement à cause de ce dernier d'ailleurs. Mais ce détail ne frappa même pas Ichigo lorsqu'il s'installa. Ce qui déçu les quelques personnes qui attendaient avec un certain sourire une réaction du rouquin. Finalement ce fut Rukia qui commença :

« Alors cette soirée ? Bien ?

-Ma foi pas désagréable, répondit le roux en reprenant l'expression de Grimmjow.

-Vu le sourire que t'avais ce matin j'aurais plutôt dit que c'était une super soirée, remarqua Shiro.

-Teins vu que t'es là, d'où tu rentres dans sa chambre comme ça sans frapper toi. Surtout le matin de bonne heure. Il est de mauvaise humeur après.

-Personnellement je me passerais des détails suivant l'entrée de Shiro parce que Grimm ne me semble plus de mauvaise humeur à moi, remarqua Shuhei.

-C'est moi ou toute l'animosité d'Ichigo pour Shiro est partie, demanda discrètement Matsumoto au pianiste qui se contenta de lui sourire.

-Mais bon après c'est moi qui doit faire quelque chose, reprit Ichigo, alors je te demande, très poliment comme tu l'entends, de ne plus recommencer ou tu verras du pays Shiro.

-Tch, Parle pas comme si j'étais un monstre, soupira le bleuté, t'voulais quoi au fait ?

-C'est bon on a répondu à ma question, fit tout sourire le guitariste.

-'Tain t'étais obligé de rentrer alors !

-Hum… Naaaan pas franchement.

-Papa a déjà fait chier alors pas la peine de t'en mêler aussi, grogna Ichigo, t'arrive un peu tard pour avoir encore un droit de regard sur ma vie.

-Que tu crois petite frère mais à la fin t'sais que je ferais ce que je veux. »

Ils se jaugèrent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, faisant sourire certains, soupirer d'autres ou encore inquiéter les derniers. Puis finalement Shiro étira un grand sourire auquel Ichigo n'accorda qu'une lueur dans les yeux, désapprobatrice mais en même temps malicieuse. Ce fut Shuhei qui mit fin à cet échange en déclarant finalement :

« Et bah c'est du beau, je vous annonce officiellement que nous allons tous souffrir dans les semaines qui vont suivre.

-Tu veux en venir où ? demanda Kaïen.

-Disons qu'au point on en est les deux vont être aussi chiant l'un que l'autre alors préparez-vous.

-Genre je vais rentrer dans son jeu ? grogna Ichigo mécontent de l'intervention.

-La preuve, tu commences, remarqua Shiro.

-Tch, le rouquin se leva en annonçant, je vais préparer la salle alors prenez pas trop votre temps.

-Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui a changé ? demanda Ulquiorra.

-J'ai gagné, lâcha Shiro sous un soupire de Rukia.

-Ichi est trop faible. Mais il ne va pas se laisser faire.

-Du coup il va en faire baver tout le monde, soupira Matsumoto.

-Tout ça parce qu'il veut pas avouer… commença Shuhei.

-Que j'ai gagné, finit Shiro tout sourire.

-Au moins comme ça c'est sur on finira l'album assez vite, rétorqua calmement Toshiro.

-T'as pas l'air inquiété par sa mauvaise humeur à venir, railla Renji.

-Peut-être parce qu'il n'a jamais ressentit le besoin de m'en faire subir les frets.

-Quoi t'as jamais subit la mauvaise humeur d'Ichi ? demanda Matsumoto choquée.

-En effet, soupira le pianiste qui se leva à son tour de sa place, d'ailleurs il nous attend alors dépêchez-vous un peu.

-Je dis ça je dis rien mais Toshiro en connait beaucoup plus sur nous qu'on ne le croit, remarqua Inoue.

-Le truc c'est simplement qu'il ne veut pas le montrer, rigola Rukia.

-Bon et si on y allait, décida Ikkaku.

-Avant je donne une heure de rendez-vous pour demain, fit savoir Yumichika. Alors disons ici 8h45, un bus nous prend vers 9h et on arrivera vers 10h30.

-Nous restons combien de temps ? voulu savoir le chanteur des Calar.

-Deux nuits sur place. Nous avons sept loges pour nous. On verra demain la répartition. »

Les KuroTsuki prirent congé pour retrouver le rouquin et le plus jeune du groupe dans la salle d'enregistrement 3. Et apparemment comme l'avait di le pianiste il n'avait aucun problème. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas des autres qui furent accueillit par une remarque acerbe sur leur retard. Le point positif qu'ils réussirent à trouver, fut que les deux heures pacsées dans la salle auront été on ne peut plus productives. Personne n'osa vraiment contredire le maitre du son et tout se passa à son bon vouloir. C'est qu'il peut faire peur quand il veut Ichi.

Malheureusement pour ce dernier l'après-midi ne se passa pas dans la même ambiance. A commencer par Shiro qui le narguait de son sourire de vainqueur et Grimmjow qui trouvait apparemment drôle de ne pas suivre ses demandes. Ichigo, qui s'était à peu prêt tenu calme durant toute la séance, finit par craqure à la fin tuant du regard les deux phénomènes. Mais avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose ils se prirent tout les deux une claque derrière la tête par Nell avant de se faire achevé par Ulquiorra :

« Ichigo vient uniquement pour nous rendre service, si vous êtes incapable de le comprendre, vous pouvez au moins faire preuve de respect pour son travail et pour la personne.

-Ce n'est rien, fit savoir le rouquin avec une mine sadique, sauf que maintenant qu'ils ne pensent même pas à partager la même loge que moi.

-C'est ça affirme-toi Ichi, s'écria Nell ravie.

-Sur ce, je vous laisse à demain. »

Comme promis le rouquin s'en alla, laissant tout de même la possibilité à Grimmjow de le rattraper. Le bleuté lui attrapa simplement la taille pour le stopper. Ce n'était pas son genre d'implorer alors il ne dirait mais le baiser qu'ils partagèrent fit très bien comprendre à Ichigo qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. D'ailleurs un sourire carnassier ornait les lèvres du batteur, auquel le rouquin répondit par un des siens. Ils séparèrent sans parole après un autre baiser plus doux (façon de parler parce quelque chose de doux avec Grimm )

Le maitre du son entra dans se chambre pur un prendre une douche bien méritée. Puis il rejoignit Toshiro, Ikkaku, Renji, Kaïen et Ulquiorra à la cantine. Ce fut pour une fois plutôt calme, juste un peu agité par Renji et Kaïen qui semblait s'entendre à merveille. Aussi excité l'un que l'autre ils s'étaient vraiment trouvés tous les deux. Les autres fauteurs de trouble n'étaient pas là, ce qui n'inquiétait pas outre mesure Ichigo. Une heure plus tard il quittait la table en compagnie de Toshiro et Renji alors que Shiro et Grimmjow arrivaient. Les snobant royalement le rouquin tourna la tête sur le coté pour poser ensuite son plateau sans aucun état d'âme. Puis il sortit sous un sourire du pianiste tandis que Renji riait de bon cœur. Il claqua même l'épaule d'Ichigo attirant là aussi un sourire du maitre du son. Quelle fine équipe franchement !

* * *

Prochain chapitre le grand départ et la surtout la répartition des chambres! Ils seront deux par loges, une petite idée de qui avec qui?


	24. plateau de tournage

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai prit mais malheureusement les idées m'ont complètement abandonnées sur cette fic T.T Pourtant je l'aime beaucoup, ça m'embeterait de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout... Je tiens quand meme à dire qu'il y aura sans doute plus de distance entre chaque chapitre gomen, gomen... Sinon pour en revenir, répartition des chambre, j'me suis amusée à l'écrire tout comme l'arrivé des musiciens leurs nuits vont ^etre rudes... tout comme leur journée je pense.

Chu-chu: C'est trop gentil à toi de t'inquiéter de mes problème d'orthographe mais tu es le seul depuis le début de ma fic à me faire remarqué qu'elle est illisible à cause de ça. De plus je trouve que c'est l'hopital qui se fou de la charité puisque toi-meme fait des fautes plutot grossière comme un "sa" à la place de "ça". De plus je n'utilise certe peut-etre pas un bon correcteur orthographique (je n'utilise que word désolé de n'avoir que ça) mais je pense que je me débrouille tout de meme pas mal et je préfère me vérifier moi-meme alors forcément vu que je ne suis pas un robot il rese quelques fautes et j'assume.

Oo feixia-chan oO:Tu as touché juste et trouvé l'une des composition de chambre. A la japan j'y suis allée le 3 et 4 ^^.

Pawliin: Merci ^^

Ayu: Désolée mais je ne compte pas donné un grand role à Noitora alors il restera tranquillement sage dans son coin celui-là sinon merci des compliments.

Bumblebee: Je ne pense pas que Shiro tenait à les voir pendant l'acte mais juste vérifié qu'ils étaient ensembles mdr. Pour la répartition tu as tout bon pour les filles par contre rien n'est juste pour les mecs eheh. puis tu as reviewer alors tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir je te l'ai déjà dit souvent non mdr ^^.

Deydouu: J'ai envie de dire que je me lache souvent sur le net au travers de mes fic... me trouves-tu pathétique pour autant? Je sais pas trop... Sinon vive Ichi le snobeur.

Itachihaku: A voir dans ce chapitre.

Irkiala: Personnellement je n'ai aucun doute la dessus ne t'inquiète pas.

Freak: JE suis désolée je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de lire mais je te promais que dès que j'ai moment je vais jeter un coup d'oeil. Sinon vi Grimm ronronne je trouve ça trop mignon perso ^^

* * *

Le départ étant pour le lendemain et tôt, ils prirent la décision commune de se coucher relativement plus tôt que d'habitude. Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps les locaux de l'agence furent calmes durant une soirée.

Mais bien sûr les KuroTsuki sont ce qu'ils sont alors pour se rattraper le lendemain fut beaucoup plus mouvementé et seulement les gros dormeurs purent échapper au réveil forcé fait par les KuroTsuki et les Calar. C'est en parti pour cela que leur départ fut accueillit par un soupire de soulagement de tous les membres de l'agence de Kyouraku.

Le voyage en bus était plutôt calme, si on oublie Rukia qui essayait d'entrainer Shuhei dans un duel au chant. Ce que bien sûr aucun des KuroTsuki ne voulait entendre. Jusqu'à ce que Yumichika pose LA question :

« Alors comment on se répartit dans les loges ?

-Je me mets avec Inoue, s'écria directement Matsumoto.

-Et moi avec Nell et je veux qu'on est la possibilité de choisir notre loge, fit valoir Rukia.

-Euh oui bien sûr si tu veux, soupira le styliste avant de se tourner vers les autres. Et nous comment on se répartit ?

-J'me mets avec toi, Yumi, commença Ikkaku.

-Ok.

-Mets-moi avec Toshiro, répondit un Ichigo tout sourire, sadique bien sûr, après un accord tacite avec le plus jeune.

-Euh… Ok… nota le brun sans oser un regard vers trois autres personnes.

-Kaïen ! cria Renji.

-C'est bon j'veux bien, cria ce dernier à son tour blasant tout le monde… bon à enfermer ces deux là.

-C'est noté.

-Mets-moi avec Grimmjow, fit Ulquiorra qui ne voulait en aucun cas être avec l'un des deux autres restants.

-Ok et donc dans la dernière loge il y aura Shiro et Shuhei. Désolé les gars pas le choix.

-Ouais, on va faire avec, soupira le bassiste.

-T'inquiète on va s'amuser tous les deux. »

La grimace du brun fut très évoquante quant à ce qu'il pensait des jeux de Shiro. Ce qui ne le fit que sourire d'avantage. Ces deux jours s'annonçaient long pour le bassiste des KuroTsuki.

Le reste du voyage se fit plutôt dans une ambiance douillette. Les filles devant discutaient comme des fans des acteurs qu'elles allaient pouvoir rencontrer. Tandis que les garçons derrière, qui malgré les bonnes résolutions n'avaient pas réussit à vraiment dormir, somnolaient plus ou moins. D'ailleurs le bleuté avait réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au maitre du son où ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux. Se moquant éperdument des railleries qui fusaient de personnes à coté et qui ne furent plus très longues à les rejoindre. L'arrivée par contre fut beaucoup plus mouvementée et pour cause, ils furent bien accueillit.

A peine sortit du bus Ichigo se fit sauter dessus par un blond armé d'un éventail. Mais il n'y resta pas longtemps, et pas à cause des regards menaçant de Grimmjow, non il partit simplement à la rencontre de Yumichika. Mais le rouquin ne fut pas libre pour autant, il se retrouva dans une étreinte violente avec une femme, brune à peau mat. Celle-ci finit par s'écarter et observa le nouveau venu avec un grand sourire, les mains sur les hanches.

« Ichigo, ça fait un bout de temps.

-Yoruichi-san, vous êtes toujours en forme à ce que je vois.

-Il faut bien. Qui prendrait soin de Kisuke sinon. Tu me présentes ?

-Avec plaisir. »

Il se retourna vers le petit groupe qui s'était formé derrière lui. Après avoir fait les présentations un à un, puisque la brune ne voulait pas être présenté à un groupe, elle appela le blond sans aucune douceur. Ce dernier fut donc à son tour présenté à tout le monde, bien que ce soit avec des regards amusés et des rires étouffés. Par contre il fut vite claire que le blond appréciait Shiro, ou du moins son coté sadique… allez savoir pourquoi… En même temps Yoruichi n'est pas un ange non plus à ce niveau là.

Après ces présentation, ils furent amenés à l'intérieur et après avoir fait plusieurs plateau vide, ils en trouvèrent un occupé. Ils purent à leur grand plaisir observer les acteurs en train de jouer une scène. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une réunion ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait fortement. Voyant que les musiciens cherchaient à comprendre Urahara tenta d'expliquer.

« Toutes les personnes présentes sont des capitaine à la Soul Society. Ce sont les personnes les plus fortes et celles qui sont en charge des diverses divisions de shinigami. Ensemble et sous les ordres du capitaine commandant, ils font des réunions mensuel pour voir si tout va bien dans le monde des humains. Et bien sûr là quelque chose ne va pas, sinon il n'y aurait pas de film eheh. »

Après une même réflexion visant à traiter de sadique le metteur en scène les jeunes gens se retournèrent vers la scène. Ils n'avaient toujours pas très bien saisi ce qu'il se passait alors ils se contentèrent de regarder et d'apprécier le jeu des acteurs. Ceux-ci avaient eux-aussi repéré les nouveaux observateurs mais en vrai professionnels ils avaient continué à tourner. Pourtant dès que le signal de la fin retentit, le « coupé » fut recouvert par un très bruyant « Ichigo ». Surpris les musiciens virent s'élancer vers eux un blond. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire plus de trois pas il fut attrapé par le col de son haori et coupé net dans son élan, l'étouffant à moitié.

« Ne ! Ne ! Muguruma-san, ne tues pas un de mes acteurs, réagit directement Urahara.

-Qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un gamin alors.

-Lâche-moi Kensei, râla Shinji qui tentait de se libérer.

-Kensei-san, fit Ichigo tout sourire en se rapprochant de lui.

-Bonjour Ichi, comment va depuis le temps ?

-Et bien…

-Il s'est trouvé un petit-ami, fit savoir Grimmjow en arrivant derrière lui.

-Et à retrouvé son frère, compléta Shiro qui croisait les bras à coté de lui.

-Oh, c'est bien, répondit l'acteur en haussant un sourcil.

-Et ils sont aussi lourd l'un que l'autre, soupira Ichigo pour Kensei. Il faudrait voir à me lâcher un peu je ne suis pas en sucre.

-Après que l'autre t'es à moitié sauté dessus.

-Bah j'vous présente Hirako Shinji et Muguruma Kensei. »

Une nouvelle fois le rouquin fit les présentations pour les deux acteurs encore présents, les autres étant déjà partis. Puis ils furent tous conduit à leur loge. Le rouquin fut agréablement surpris de voir que celle qu'il avait avec Toshiro était plus ou moins loin de l'animation du plateau. De plus celles de Grimmjow et de Shiro étaient assez proches de celle de Shinji. Du coup il était à moitié sur que le blond dormirait là durant les deux nuits même si lorsqu'ils tournaient en studio l'acteur pouvait très bien rentrer chez lui. Cela fit sourire Ichigo qui imaginait déjà très bien les diverses scènes qui pourraient se produire entre ces trois là, surtout si Shuhei s'y ajoutait.

Il rangeait ses affaires lorsque le pianiste demanda :

« Tu comptes leur en faire baver encore longtemps ?

-Shiro, oui ça c'est sûr. Grimm je sais pas.

-Et le groupe ?

-Quoi j'étais grognon ? l'expression tira un sourire au pianiste.

-Assez oui.

-Ah merde j'voulais pas vraiment mais c'est que… Ok Ok je vais faire un effort, soupira-t-il finalement.

-Allons les rejoindre alors, c'est bientôt midi, Rukia risque de crier si nous sommes en retard.

-C'est sûr. »

Ils se laissèrent à rire un peu puis quittèrent leur loge pour rejoindre le plateau quitté un peu plus tôt. Arrivé il pu voir que le reste des acteurs s'étaient eux aussi joint à eux. Alors avec un sourire non dissimulé, il se glissa parmi les personnes présentes dans l'espoir d'en trouver une. Il repéra bien vite le producteur et se dirigea donc vers lui. Pas question qu'il se fasse avoir cette fois-ci, le seul problème était que lui-même ne disposait pas d'un éventail… Le temps de pensé à ce petit contretemps, il se prit le plat d'un éventail sur la tête. Il eut alors un mauvais regard surtout lorsque le petit rire du blond se fit entendre :

« Tu n'as toujours pas travaillé tes réflexes Kurosaki-kun.

-Mes réflexes vont très bien. C'est votre éventail qui fausse la donne.

-He ! Toujours être armé ici, c'est ma devise, tu devrais le savoir maintenant non ?

-Urusai, grommela le rouquin alors que le reste du groupe s'avançait.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda surpris Renji.

-Aucun, rassura un Ichigo toujours aussi noir.

-Ah Ichigo, fit soudainement Yumichika qui semblait se souvenir de quelque chose de précis. J'ai apporté ça pour toi.

-Nani ! s'écria presque Ichigo entre colère et désespoir en regardant le pauvre petit éventail qui le tendait le styliste.

-Je crois que c'est trop tard Yumi, fit savoir Yoruichi en souriant.

-Oh je vois. Alors on peut passer à table maintenant.

-Hai, Ichigo ressaisit-toi, personne n'a jamais réussit Kisuke alors tu n'aurais certainement pas été le premier.

-C'est sensé vouloir dire que je suis nul, s'outra le rouquin.

-C'est sensé vouloir dire que sans ça personne n'aurait mangé. »

Les musiciens regardèrent les personnes autour d'eux, aucunes avaient le sourire… Alors si le producteur n'avait pas pu mettre un coup d'éventail à Ichigo personne n'aurait mangé ? Pour de vrai ! Il fallait croire que oui… Le directeur n'était aimable que lorsqu'il avait fait ce qu'il voulait… Que leur réservait donc ce voyage…

* * *

Voilà le décor est planté maintenant si vous avez des idées sur quelque chose que vous voudirez qu'il se passe, je suis à votre écoute.


	25. visite guidée

Et voilà, une suite qui nous apprend pas grand chose... enfin si mais vous verrez quoi, en fait j'ai pas grand chose à dire en introduction là alors je blablate... comme toujours vous allez dire. Je ne peux vous donnez tord donc bref.

Freak: L'inspi est revenu ne tinquiète pas. Je ne ferais pas venir Hallibel sur le plateau je ne vois pas ce qu'elle viendrait y faire ^^" mais il y a Soi Fong

Ayu: J'ai prévu quelque chose pour eux deux ne t'inquiète pas.

Bumblebee: Non pas du tout Kensei est un ange de diplomatie et de patience mdr. Je crois qu'il n'aura pas tenu un chapitre mais pour Shiro se sera plus long je te rassure. Shinij va profiter mais pas seulment de Grimm je te rassure. Il a toujours plein d'idée derrière la tete pas de problème avec lui ^^.

Fyekawai: Je me suis dit aussi un Kaien Renji pourrait faire pas mal je trouve, et puis dans le chapitre suivant il y en a un troisième qui va rejoindre le groupe mouahahahah. Certes mais ce n'est pas Grimm qui a choisi avec qui il se mettait, sinon peut-etre aurait-il choisi Shiro pour pouvoir lui en faire baver aussi puisque c'est à cause de lui qu'Ichi est en rogne. Pour Shiro et Shuhei j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose que tu as flairer mais je n'en dirais pas plus.

Deydouu: J'imaginais beaucoup cette scène aussi, je me suis bien marrée.

Pawliin: Merci de ton soutient pour mes fautes d'orthographe ^^" et vive Shinij.

Mayuu: Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave, et puis bon tu as quand suivi et reviewer pas mal de chapitre donc c'est toujours mieux que rien ^^

Sur ce place à la fic.

* * *

Ils étaient tous installé bien confortablement, du moins le plus possible, sur leurs pauvres chaises en plastique pour pouvoir manger tous ensemble. Sur le plateau généralement personne ne mangeais en même temps. Pendant que certains faisaient leurs scènes d'autres en profitaient pour remplir leur ventre et vice versa. Mais là pour l'occasion de recevoir les KuroTsuki et les Calar, le producteur avait décidé qu'ils mangeraient tous ensemble. Ce fut donc la croix et la bannière pour pouvoir installé tout le monde et finalement ils sortirent des éléments du décor pour avoir assez de sièges.

Malgré cela le repas se faisait dans une bonne ambiance conviviale chaque groupe s'étant déjà à peu près formé. Quand soudain Shinji s'informa auprès d'Urahara :

« Il arrive quand les autres ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas tous les acteurs là déjà ? demanda Nell surprise.

-Non il nous manque des shinigami, informa le producteur, j'ai donc recruté des acteurs de dernière minutes. Mais je dois avouer qu'ils sont pas mauvais, même si je suis sûr que vous ne devez pas les connaitre. Ils sont étrangers.

-Oh et quand pourrons-nous les voir ? demanda Matsumoto.

-Normalement ce soir, ou demain s'ils ont eut un problème dans les transports.

-Donc cet après-midi on se charge de leur faire visiter les lieux ? demanda Shinji.

-Non toi Hirako-san tu travailles ton texte, tu as encore des scènes à tourner avant l'arrivée des autres, fit Urahara intransigeant sous les rires camouflés des autres.

-Nous leur ferons faire le tour du plateau, s'exclama Yoruichi tout sourire.

-Du moins pour ceux qui veulent, ajouta Yumichika, personnellement je vais rester ici, j'ai vu que certains costumes avaient besoin de retouche.

-Très professionnelle Yumi, remarqua Ikkaku.

-Je tiens à être payé.

-Quoi tu ne l'ais pas encore ? s'étonna Kaïen.

-Les paiements se font à la fin, en fonction de si nous avons bien travaillé ou non, fit savoir Ichigo dans une grimace.

-Au fait Kurosaki-kun, j'ai quelque chose à te faire gouter, reprit le blond d'un ton enjoué.

-Ano… non merci.

-Aller quoi.

-Ce serait une mauvaise idée, Ichigo, accorda Kensei accentué par un regard mauvais de Grimmjow envers le producteur.

-Bon, ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors. »

Il finit sa phrase dans un sourire énigmatique, que la plupart des personnes présentes ignorèrent.

Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur, avec la promesse des musiciens de jouer le soir même pour le plus grand plaisir des acteurs. Ensuite ils se levèrent et chacun vadrouilla à ses occupations tandis que les deux groupes se regroupèrent autour d'Urahara et Yoruichi. La brune déclara qu'ils étaient trop nombreux et que du coup il se séparerait en deux. C'est ainsi que les KuroTsuki partirent d'un coté avec Yoruichi, et les Calar de l'autre avec Urahara. Et cela au grand damne de certaines personnes. C'est donc chacun leur tour qu'ils découvrirent les différents plateaux qui étaient utilisés pour le film. A commencer par la grande salle de réunions des capitaines. Mais celle là ayant déjà été visité le matin même ils ne s'attardèrent pas trop. Par contre lorsqu'ils visitèrent un grand espace qui était aménagé de sorte à faire une sorte de maison traditionnelle japonaise mais beaucoup plus grande, tous s'arrêtèrent surpris. On leur expliqua alors que c'était une des divisions des shinigami. Bien sûr le même espace était utilisé pour recréer l'intérieur de toutes les divisions mais ce décor grandeur nature d'un lieu sensé ne pas exister était imposant.

Ils passèrent ensuite, sans grand lien avec le lieu précédent dans une salle d'arme rempli de katana en tout genre. Ce qui attira le plus le regard des musiciens fut qu'à coté de chaque lame se trouvait une arme bien différente. Et cela bien qu'une étiquette commune leur était attribuée. Yoruichi expliqua donc :

« Toutes les armes que vous pouvez voir ici sont des zampakuto, mis à part l'arc dans le coin là-bas. Le Zampakuto à deux niveaux de libération. En se libérant au shikai, il passe du katana classique aux différentes formes que vous voyez à coté de ceux-ci.

-C'est pour ça que je trouvais ça bizarre cette grosse masse d'arme n'a rien à voir avec le katana juste à coté, remarqua Renji.

-C'est juste la libération des pouvoir du Zampakuto d'Omaeda celui-là.

-Vous avez dit qu'il y a deux niveaux, voulu savoir Toshiro.

-Oui. Après le shikai, il y a le bankai. Normalement il n'est atteint que part les shinigami de haut niveau. C'est un pré requis pour devenir capitaine. Il est d'une puissance considérable.

-L'espèce de lance-torpille jaune là-bas c'est un bankai, demanda Ikkaku.

-Oui, celui de la capitaine de la deuxième division. Soi Fong-chan.

-Impressionnant, je n'aimerai pas me prendre ça dans la tronche, fit savoir Renji très approuvé par Shuhei.

-Normalement les shinigami ne s'en prennent pas aux vivants. (sauf si on s'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo et qu'on a des pouvoirs de shinigami mais chut faut pas le dire il pourrait se faire du soucie après) Et pour cause ceux-ci ne sont normalement pas capable de les voir. De même pour les hollow.

-Donc les humains sont hors du combat pour faute de visibilité.

-Exactement. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal pour eux, rigola la brune. Par contre les hollow eux ne les laisse pas tranquille vu que les humains sont leur source de nourriture. »

Les grimaces des musiciens firent sourire Yoruichi apparemment contente de son effet. Elle continua ensuite la visite où ils découvrirent la réplique d'une chambre d'adolescent qui était apparemment le déclencheur de tout le film. Un humain qui pouvait voir les shinigami et âme en détresse. Et qui vers la moitié du film arrive lui-aussi à avoir des pouvoirs. La jeune femme leur apprit qu'un certain Kon avait réussit à avoir ce rôle, bien qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment il avait amadoué le producteur. Les KuroTsuki se regardèrent surpris puis Ichigo finit par demander :

« Vous voulez dire Kon, le photographe ?

-Ah, vous le connaissez ?

-C'est notre photographe, lui apprit Shuhei.

-Bah il va être content de retrouver les filles, soupira Renji.

-Il revient normalement demain, c'était son jour de congé aujourd'hui. Bon retournons voir les autres maintenant. »

Le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir vu tant de choses les musiciens suivirent sans protester. Ichigo s'était retrouvé à l'arrière à discuter ave le bassiste.

« T'étais déjà venu sur le plateau ?

-J'avais déjà vu des bouts mais pas de celui-là. Tu sais pour la bande-son on a pas vraiment l'utilité d'être sur le plateau de tournage. Tout se passe après avec les enregistrements.

-Je vois… Sinon comment va avec Grimmy ?

-J't'avais dit de plus l'appeler comme ça.

-Relax il est pas là, répondit le brun sous le rire des quelques qui avaient entendus.

-Ca se passe plutôt bien… répondit-il évasivement.

-Pourtant t'as l'air de le distancer un peu là, je te manque c'est ça ? Tu veux tenter quelque chose avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec de se prendre un coco sur la tête.

-Itai ! C'est fait mal.

-Imbécile, se contenta de répondre Ichigo qui regardait le bassiste se frotter le crane.

-Mais euh, tu me manques à moi. »

Le rouquin le regarda interloqué quelques minutes, s'arrêtant pour le coup de marcher. C'était vrai qu'ils faisaient de moins en moins de choses ensemble depuis qu'il était avec Grimmjow. Un peu choqué d'une telle attitude de sa part il se promit de remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Après tout le brun était comme de sa famille pour lui. Il n'était pas question de le laisser de coté. Même pour un amour qui commençait à porter le grand « A ». Il fit donc un sourire à Shuhei et déclara :

« Quand on rentre je t'emmène boire un coup.

-Yatta !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda une voix qui fit sursauter Ichigo.

-Shinji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai entendu un cri de joie, je voulais voir si je peux en profiter aussi.

-Nan, ce sera une soirée en duo, fit savoir le rouquin.

-Avec le chaton ?

-Qui ça ? demanda-t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux sous la demande.

-Je crois qu'il parle de Grimmy, chuchota Shuhei un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à lui donné des surnoms comme ça ? Puis j'aurais pas dit chaton à ta place mais plus panthère ou tigre. C'est loin d'être quelqu'un sans défense.

-On sent l'expérience », remarqua le blond.

Le maitre du son s'empourpra de manière assez mignonne qui fit sourire les deux autres. Du coup il préféra partir plutôt de devoir les éclater l'un contre l'autre. Il retrouva du même coup le « chaton » mais ne pus s'empêcher de rigoler en le regardant. Ne comprenant pas celui-ci se tourna vers les autres de son groupe, qui ne semblaient pas non plus avoir la réponse à sa question muette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Ichi ?

-Rien, rien, souffla-t-il avec un grand sourire, j'étais juste en train de me dire que finalement chaton ça t'allait plutôt pas mal quand même.

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-il devant les rires étouffé des autres. D'où t'es venu une idée pareille, continua-t-il menaçant en s'approchant du rouquin.

-Cherche pas je ne te dirais pas mes sources. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et attrapa une de ses mains avant de se tourner vers Urahara qui leur faisait de se rassembler. On leur expliqua que vu qu'ils étaient sur le plateau ils ne resteraient pas à rien faire. On chargea donc les filles de faires la cuisine… ou du moins de réchauffer les plats lorsqu'ils arriveraient. La moitié des garçons fut embarqué avec Yoruichi pour aller cherche les instruments de musique dont ils auraient besoin pour la soirée. Et les derniers installèrent une mini-scène dans un coin du plateau ou devrait se passer la soirée.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Suspence, mais qui sont ces nouveaux acteurs que personne ne connait? Etrangé a dit le blond qui s'occupe du tournage... sont-ils étranger au pays ou au manga? Mouahahahahahaha kof kof

A voir donc...


	26. chanter

J'ai été moins longue ce coup-ci pour poster? L'inspi m'est revenu comme une lettre à la poste '-_- enfin façon de parler les lettres que j'envoie ne me revienne pas généralement. Bref prévu dans le chapitre, l'arrivée des nouveaux acteurs, et... et... et... une giga grosse surprise qui va surement vous faire plaisir.

Road-sama:Oui je suis désolée je n'ai pas prit le temps de me relire, normalement dans celui-là il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de fautes. Sinon merci pour tes compliments.

Ayu: Bah j'me suis dit que bon normalement Kon ressemble à Ichi alors qui de mieux pour jouer son rôle dans le film lol. Si tu n'as pas aimé la fin de l'autre tu vas pas aimer cette fin là j'en suis navrée... hum non j'rigole j'en suis plutôt contente.

Fyekawai: Bah j'me suis dit que bon normalement Kon ressemble à Ichi alors qui de mieux pour jouer son rôle dans le film lol. Oh tu sèches toi? Vraiment? Bon je t'en veux pas trop, moi et mon esprit tordu c'est bien amusé dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse donc découvrir qui vont se joindre à nos amis déjà présent. Je sens que les relations ShiroShuhei vont beaucoup te plaire mdr. ENfin à voir donc je compte sur toi pour la suite de ma fic ^^.

Freak: En effet.

Irkiala: Comment ça c'est court... moi je trouve ça long mdr et puis après tout ce n'était que la visite des locaux j'avais pas tellement de chose à dire mais je voulais pas rentrer dans le chapitre qui suivait sinon ça aurait fait trop long là.

Bref maintenant place à la fic.

* * *

Les musiciens venaient de revenir avec les instruments pour la soirée lorsque miraculeusement les repas s'étaient décidés à arriver. Alors les filles prirent les choses en main et se dirigèrent vers le petit espace cuisine que le producteur avait pris le temps d'aménager. Pendant ce temps les autres entreprirent d'installer le matériel. Et Ichigo prit même le plaisir de faire une installation de son. Les acteurs eux finirent leurs scènes sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui les entourait. C'est pour cela qu'ils furent impressionnés de voir comment le coin droit du studio avait été métamorphosé en une scène miniature. Et cela juste pour leurs beaux yeux.

Bien qu'ils auraient voulu profiter de la musique tout de suite après leur journée de travail, Rukia cassa vite leur élan faisant valoir qu'il fallait d'abord manger. C'est pour cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois tous à table. Devant des repas assez engageant mais sans plus non plus, et dans des chaises plus ou moins potable. Tout dépend si vous vous appelez Urahara ou Shinji. (je vous laisse deviner qui a la pourrie mdr) Les discussions reprirent leur cour du midi. Et on pu voir que certain groupe s'était formé. Par exemple Mashiro et Hiyori avaient rapidement rejoint les autres filles. Ou Ikkaku et Yumichika qui s'entendaient plus que bien avec Zaraki malgré la petite Yachiru qui se moquait délibérément du crâne rasé.

Puis se fut enfin le moment attendu de tous les acteurs, ou presque. Certains se précipitèrent vers la scène comme Urahara, Shinji, Mashiro, Yachiru, Kyione et Love. D'autre se contentèrent de rester à la leur place à table jugeant que la scène était déjà assez près. Les deux premiers à saisir leurs instruments furent deux guitaristes, Renji et Shiro. Ils se lancèrent un regard de défi puis se tournèrent vers Kaïen qui les informa :

« Je sais que tu veux voir combien Shiro a progressé Renji, alors ne t'en fait, je jouerais plus tard.

-Nell, je peux aussi ? demanda Shuhei.

-Personnellement dans ce genre de rassemblement je préfère écouter alors ça ne me dérange absolument pas, sourit-elle.

-Manque quelqu'un à la batterie, fit savoir Renji impatient.

-J'arrive. »

Après un accord tacite se fut Grimmjow qui se plaça derrière l'instrument. La « fête » pu alors commencer. Surpris d'une telle aisance à démarrer alors que les deux groupes étaient mélangés, les acteurs retinrent une exclamation surprise. Mais malgré leurs préjugés ils furent directement emportés à la première musique. Un classique, du Sonata artica. Fullmoon pour être plus précis (à écouter si vous ne connaissez pas) Une des qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous ensemble. D'ailleurs Rukia ne fut pas longue à se mettre dessus. Une nouvelle fois le bleuté étonna son amant, en suivent la chanson, qui finit par se dire qu'il devait lui aussi la connaitre. Après tout n'est rock que celui qui en écoute.

Ensuite les musiques s'écoulèrent en fonction de ce que demandait les spectateurs. Les groupes se créant par rapport à la musique demandée, changeant lorsque l'un des musiciens faisait savoir qu'il aimait la chanson demandée et voulait jouer dessus. Bientôt un groupe composé de Renji, Shiro, Shuhei et Ikkaku était sur scène. En train de jouer un morceau quelconque quand l'aîné Kurosaki décida qu'il voulait jouer autre chose. Alors il fit quelques accords en plus pour prévenir aux autres joueurs qu'il allait changer. Ceux-ci hochèrent de la tête pour montrer leur accord et attendirent de voir dans quoi le guitariste voulait les emmener.

Shiro changea alors quelques accords en plus. Renji le suivit sans trop se rendre compte tout d'abord mais fini par s'arrêter et regarder fixement l'autre guitariste. Shuhei lui qui avait de suite reconnu mis un bout de temps avant de partir mais suivit tout de même Shiro. Ikkaku quant à lui ne s'était même pas poser de question et c'était avec un grand sourire qu'il avait suivi. Pendant ce temps les autres regardaient surpris le guitariste. Mais loin de s'en incommodé celui-ci avait plutôt le regard planté dans celui de son frère. Le bleuté qui à ce moment là le tenait dans ces bras sentit tous les muscles de son amant se tendre. Il remarqua alors que lui aussi fixait son frère avec la plus grande des insistances. Dans un autre coin Rukia se demandait si elle devait s'avancer pour ne pas que le morceau tourne sur les quelques accords qui faisait savoir aux personnes présentent ce qu'il allait jouer. Parce qu'elle connaissait la musique mais de là à avoir si Ichigo allait bien vouloir chanter dessus.

« I Will, souffla Ichigo qui fut entendu simplement par le batteur.

-C'est quoi Ichi ?

-Une chanson de Shiro et moi, répondit-il toujours aussi bas.

-Je vois… »

Grimmjow entrouvrit ses bras au cas où le maitre du son s'avancerait. Il savait ce que Shiro faisait, il voulait faire chanter son frère. Et vu comme celui-ci était tendu vers la scène, il n'était pas loin de réussir son coup. Pourtant Ichigo était loin de vouloir y aller. Il avait encore de la rancune pour son frère et ne voulait pas le satisfaire sur ce point.

Mais contre tout attente et au grand soulagement du rouquin, ils furent tous coupé par une voix joyeuse qui annonçait :

« Un concert comme accueil c'est pas mal. C'est toujours plus sympa d'arriver en musique. »

Tout le monde se retourna pour faire face à un rouquin qui précédait tout un groupe. Leur cerveau mirent encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de réaliser qui pouvaient ces incrustes. Puis se fut finalement Urahara qui annonça :

« Ah mes derniers acteurs sont arrivés. Venez vous installer nous allons faire les présentations. »

Le groupe, constitué de quinze personnes environ, se rapprocha de la scène délaissant leurs affaires pour pouvoir faire connaissance, comme l'avait dit le blond. Les musiciens furent regroupés sur la scène et furent les premiers présentés. Plus tellement habitué de ne pas être reconnu Shuhei ne pu s'empêcher de faire le pitre et serra fortement Ichigo dans ses bras avant de le présenté comme étant celui qui s'occupait du son. Et qu'il était donc normal de ne pas le connaitre et retenir son nom n'était pas plus important que ça. Et qu'il le prendrait même assez mal si quelqu'un venait à être trop proche de lui. Le brun ne fut arrêté dans sa tirade que par un regard noir de Grimmjow et un coup de coude dans le ventre du rouquin.

Puis se fut aux nouveaux arrivant de monter sur la scène histoire qu'Urahara puisse les présenter. Ce qui fut finalement beaucoup plus long car le blond n'était apparemment pas motivé pour le faire. D'ailleurs ils commençaient à se demander si ce n'était pas à eux de se présenter puisque personne ne semblait vouloir le faire. Mais après une vive remontrance de la part de Yoruichi, qui fit sourire tout le monde grandement, le blond au bob finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Soyez heureux d'accueillir parmi nous et jusqu'à la fin du tournage ces quinze personnes qui seront vos collègues de travail. »

Blasé par un tel « je-m'en-foutisme » les acteurs déjà présents sur le tournage ne purent que passer leur main sur le visage de dépit. La brune finit donc par reprendre à la suite du producteur qu'elle surnomma de bon à rien. Faisant une nouvelle fois sourire tout le monde, y comprit les nouveaux venus.

« Donc si mes informations sont juste il y a ici trois groupe. L'un venant d'Angleterre composé de Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yuu, Cross Marian et Lavi, tout ceux nommés s'étaient avancés tour à tour faisant un bref salut la brune continua donc sur sa lancée, un autre venant de Chine avec Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke et Karin. Et enfin un dernier venant d'Amestris avec Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, Edward et Alphonse Elric et Envy. »

Une fois toutes les présentations faites la brune se retourna vers eux et leur fit un sourire chaleureux s'excusant encore pour le blond irresponsable qui leur servait de producteur. Certains acteurs semblaient déjà se connaître entre eux, comme ça la dénommé Riza Hawkeye rejoignit directement Soi Fong et Lisa se porta directement sur Cross Marian et Hatake Kakashi, parlant d'un livre dont je ne citerais pas le nom mais qui ne quitte jamais le personnage normalement. Dans un coin un peu plus loin ce fut par une couleur de cheveux qu'un nouveau trio débuta. En effet Lavi s'était joint à Kaïen et Renji pour faire les 400 coups. Les frères Elric s'étaient retrouvés avec Allen et Lenalee, bien vite rejoint par Envy qui attira du même coup Yachiru.

Mais avant que tout ça ne parte carrément en vrille le dirigeant du plateau fit retentir sa voix :

« Il me semble que vous étiez en train de faire quelque chose mes chers. »

Les musiciens se regardèrent, puis les quatre qui étaient en train de jouer se remirent en face de leurs instruments. Le regard de Shiro tomba alors sur Ichigo qui fit tout pour l'esquiver alors le guitariste attrapa le micro qui Rukia venait de reprendre. Il évita une claque magistrale de celle-ci en colère et déclara sous les yeux ébahis de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'histoire :

« Ichi, cette musique est pour toi alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger tes fesses et venir ici.

-Et puis quoi encore, tu veux pas que je vienne te chanter une berceuse ? rétorqua ce dernier sentant deux bras l'entrainer vers la scène. Nell, Matsumoto ? Me dîtes pas que vous êtes de son côté en plus. J'ai pas envi de lui pardonner.

-Arrête de te voiler la face, ça fait un moment déjà que t'as arrêté de m'en vouloir. Demain s'tu veux me parle plus, pour sauver tes apparences, mais ce soir chante pour moi Ichi, redemanda le frère aîné.

-Je n'ai pas… »

Mais voyant le visage du guitariste Ichigo arrêta sa réplique cinglante. Il se libéra des bras des deux jeunes filles et monta sur la scène sous le regard de tout le monde. Un immense sourire éclaira le visage du blanc, tandis que les musiciens le regardaient impatient d'entendre une nouvelle fois la voix de leur ami, ou alors de connaître cette voix qui apparemment était plutôt bonne. Alors Shiro reprit :

« A tout ceux qui sont ici ce soir vous devriez profiter, c'est pas tous les jours que vous entendrez cette tête de mûle chanter.

-La ferme Shiro, tu fais chier. Maintenant balance ta musique ou je pars, soupira Ichigo en prenant le micro.

-Tu feras pas trois pas, si je commence à jouer, lui murmura-t-il avant de prendre sa guitare.

-Parti ? demanda Ikkaku plus qu'amusé par ce petit manège.

-Parti. »

La batterie partie, suivit par la basse, puis la guitare. Ichigo jeta un regard vers tous ces visages surpris le regardant, puis plongea ses yeux dans le bleu de ceux de Grimmjow. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

* * *

Bon j'ai avancé le moment où Ichi devait chanter... Pour me faire pardonner mon gros délire de crossover. Enfin au moins j'étais sûr que vous ne vous en douteriez pas Mouahahahahhahahah


	27. souvenir

Un grand moment dans la fic et oui Ichi va chanter. Chose promise chose due, par contre la chanson n'est pas très gaie. Je me suis demandais un moment laquelle faire et puis j'ai regardé FMA et je me suis dis qu'une des ending collé plutôt bien avec le passé des Kurosaki. Donc désolée la musique n'est pas française ou anglaise mais bien japonaise, je vous ai mis la traduction des paroles. De plus le début du chapitre ressemblera à une song fic (en même temps le thème de mon histoire est tout de même la musique)

Donc si vous voulais écouté la musique que j'ai choisi je vous conseil youtube I will de sowelu

Fyekawai: J'assume complètement ne t'inquiète pas, puisque de toute façon c'était fait exprès. Tu aime beaucoup dgm toi il me semble (en parlant de ça je vais répondre à ton com sur apparence tant que j'y suis: Et oui ça arrive à tout le monde de déprimer tu sais, et puis auteur de talent? Ce n'est absolument pas de l'avie de tout le monde, surtout vu les commentaires trash que j'ai reçu il y a pas très longtemps enfin bref moi aussi j'aime beaucoup l'idée de cette fic, d'où le pourquoi du comment je l'ai écrite mdr fin de la parenthèse) Tu as aussi un petit faible pour Envy? Je t'avoue que c'est aussi un personnage que j'adore j'aurais bien aimé mettre Lin aussi mais bon il y a déjà pas mal de personne alors bon En tout cas merci pour ton com toujours très joyeux et rendeur de sourire ^^.

Ayu: Il y a déjà deux autres couple en cours de formation, et parmi les acteurs tu verras que certains sont déjà formés ^^.

Nau-chan: Vive Shiro! Et Shinji aussi, je l'aime bien malgré ce que je lui fais subir.

Aryami2: Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir véritablement. Désolée la chanson que j'ai choisi n'est pas celle-là.

Freak: Désolé je connais pas encore mais quand j'aurais vraiment le temps j'irais voir ^^

Irkiala: Je veux que ça va être bon.

Bon je vous fait pas languir un peu plus voici la fic.

* * *

La musique partie suivi de près par Ichigo. Un mouvement de surprise se dispersa dans les spectateurs. La voix du jeune homme bien que masculine, sans aucun doute possible, partait agréablement dans les aigües. Un mélange velouté et profond que leur donnait le rouquin qui n'était pas sans surprendre. Ceux qui s'y étaient préparés eux goûtaient simplement le plaisir de réentendre cette voix qui avait été aux abonnés absents depuis 6 longues années. Ichigo quant à lui était déjà absorbé par ses paroles :

_furedasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii (Si les larmes débordent, ce n'est pas grave si elles ne s'arrêtent pas.)_  
_Kanashimi no saigo ni wa hikari ga sashikomu hazu (La lumière devrait éclairer les derniers moments de tristesse.)_

Perdu dans ce passé lointain le chanteur se revoyait face à Yuzu et Karin. Elles ne devaient pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Leur mère venait tout juste de tomber malade et les deux petites filles ne le supportaient apparemment pas. Privé de leur chaleur maternelle, elles ne savaient pas vers qui se tourner. Leur choix se fit finalement vers Ichigo, leur père ayant commencé à sombrer dans l'alcool. Le jeune homme essayait alors de calmer leur pleures, les éclairant d'un sourire qui se voulait joyeux et d'une confiance sans limite dans le fait que sa mère guérirait.

_Stay... Stay... Stay... Stay... (Reste... Reste... Reste... Reste...)_

_Sou Onaji kimochi shinjiteta (Nous croyions en le même sentiment,)_  
_Keshita MEMORI mitsumeteta (Nous fixions les souvenirs qui disparaissaient)_  
_Ima anata ni aenai kedo (Maintenant je ne peux plus te voir,)_  
_Setsunai omoi kakushite (Mais je peux cacher mes pensées douloureuses,)_  
_Tsuyoku nareru motto (Et devenir plus fort.)_  
_Tashikamete yuku no (J'irai confirmer cela.)_

Il se revoyait à l'hôpital avec Shiro, dans la chambre de leur mère. Parlant de leur avenir avec un entrain débordant. Tout ce qu'ils feraient une fois ce cauchemar terminé. Le problème étant que celui-ci ne prenait pas fin, pas comme le temps accordé aux visites. Il revoyait encore l'infirmier les jeter dehors sous le regard désolé de leur mère. Pourtant aucun des deux ne tenta de l'en empêcher, ils acceptaient la dure vérité. Ils avaient grandit depuis le début de cette expérience.

_Afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii (Si les larmes débordent, ce n'est pas grave si elles ne s'arrêtent pas)_  
_Kanashimi no saigo ni wa hikari ga sashikomu hazu (La lumière devrait éclairer les derniers moments de tristesse.)_  
_Isogisugite Kowashite kita mono (Les choses que j'ai détruites lorsque je ne me contrôlais pas,)_  
_Torimodosu no Watashi rashiku aruku tame ni (Je les retrouverai, pour redevenir moi-même.)_

Ichigo eut alors la vision de son père qui s'enfonçait dans son délire de veuf même si leur mère n'était pas encore dans la tombe. Le paternel ne pleurait pas, il n'y arrivait pas… C'était peut-être son problème. Puis pour la première fois en prononçant ses paroles il se rendit compte de l'effort qu'avait fourni son père pour se sortir du gouffre et reconstruire sa famille comme il le pouvait. Après le départ de Shiro. Ichigo se rappelait encore qu'au début ces paroles s'adressaient à Shiro et lui mais maintenant elles n'avaient plus ce sens… L'aîné n'y avait plus le droit.

_Nee Mata anata ni Ano toki wa (Hé, laisse-moi d'abord te dire au revoir,)_  
_Saki ni sayonara iwasete (A nouveau, ce jour-là.)_  
_Shinjiteru kitto atarashii ashita o (Je pense que demain sera sûrement un nouveau jour.)_

Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de lui dire au revoir avant que son frère ne parte. Cela lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Ce fut certainement pour cela qu'il bannit ce jour de sa mémoire. Il n'avait fait que de penser au lendemain, oubliant qu'il avait eut un frère aîné un jour. Ces paroles aussi prenaient un sens nouveau pour Ichigo qui les avait d'abord dédié à sa mère. Elles étaient maintenant le symbole de la fuite de Shiro.

_Mayowazu ni aserazu ni sugite yuku jikan wa (Le temps passe lentement et sans hésiter.)_  
_Yasashisa ni kawatteku itami mo wasurenai (Je n'oublirai pas la souffrance qui est devenue de la gentillesse.)_  
_Muchakisugite kizutsuita kokoro (Mon cœur, que j'ai moi-même blessé en étant trop imprudent,)_  
_Dakishimeru no Umarekawaru jibun no tame ni (Je vais l'étreindre, pour le moi qui vient de renaître)_

_I Will (Je le ferai.)_

Il n'oublierait jamais comment tous ces carnages l'avaient fait devenir une nouvelle mère pour ses deux petites sœurs. Ichigo ferma les yeux, se rappelant combien son cœur avait souffert de la perte de son frère alors que sa mère était à l'hôpital et son père enfermé dans ses délires. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire alors était de se tourner vers ses sœurs et leur offrir tout ce qu'elles n'avaient plus. Pour ne plus avoir à souffrir, il les avait étreintes, pour cacher son malheur, il les avait élevées.

_Afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii (Si les larmes débordent, ce n'est pas grave si elles ne s'arrêtent pas.)_  
_Kanashimi no saigo ni wa hikari ga sashikomu hazu (La lumière devrait éclairer les derniers moments de tristesse.)_  
_Mayowazu ni aserazu ni sugite yuku jikan wa (Le temps passe lentement et sans hésiter.)_  
_Yasashisa ni kawatteku itami mo wasurenai (Je n'oublirai pas la souffrance qui est devenue de la gentillesse.)_  
_Isogisugite Kowashite kita mono (Les choses que j'ai détruites lorsque je ne me contrôlais pas,)_  
_Torimodosu no Watashi rashiku aruku tame ni (Je les retrouverai, pour redevenir moi-même.)_  
_I Will. (Je le ferai.)_

Le rouquin se tourna vers son frère, alors que celui-ci commençait à murmurer les paroles dans son dos. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, ce qui n'eut pourtant aucune incidence sur son chant. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son aîné. Ce dernier couplet était pour lui évidemment, il voulait réparer ses fautes surement. Lorsqu'Ichigo pensa à cela une boule de rage se forme dans son ventre, ainsi qu'une grande peine dans son cœur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré ?

A la fin de la chanson, une larme glissa discrètement sur sa joue alors qu'une main venait se poser sur son épaule. Le maître du son se dégagea d'un geste rageur et balança presque le micro à Rukia avant de partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Shuhei empêcha l'aîné Kurosaki de le suivre tout comme Renji fit savoir à Grimmjow de ne pas aller à sa recherche. Les autres spectateurs étaient encore sous le choc, de la voix et l'expression du chanteur, autant que de cette sortie théâtrale. Au prix de quelques efforts Urahara arriva à faire repartir la soirée.

Ichigo quant à lui s'était isolé dans la salle d'arme, où il doutait que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher. Il avait besoin de se reprendre. A commencer par essuyer cette larme qui glissait encore le long de sa joue. Cela faisait longtemps mais toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient avant en jouant avec son frère étaient remontée d'un seul coup. Il resta bien là une demi-heure à se calmer avant que quelqu'un ne vienne troubler sa tranquillité. Il chercha à voir qui était son gêneur qui apparemment n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur le visage.

« Qui est là ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

-Ano… Allen Walker. Kurosaki-San, c'est vous ?

-Euh oui, appelle-moi Ichigo, fit-il gêné de tant de politesse à son égard, pas la peine de me vouvoyer non plus.

-Je suis désolé, je te dérange peut-être.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce coin paumé ?

-J'essaye d'échapper à Shinji-San, soupira-t-il.

-Oh je vois, viens je te fais une place alors.

-Ano… Merci.

-Je connais simplement la façon de fonctionner de Shinji. Je ne peux pas te laisser à sa merci comme ça. »

Le blandinet rigola un peu et s'installa aux côtés d'Ichigo. Un silence s'installa alors, chacun perdu dans ses pensés. Même si le rouquin n'avait pas voulu de cette présence, il en arrivait presque à la trouvé agréable. D'habitude les personnes avec qui il restait étaient toujours bruyantes. Un peu de calme lui faisait le plus grand bien, sans pour autant avoir le besoin d'être seul. Il n'aimait pas être seul, cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Pourtant au bout d'un moment Allen fini par casser ce silence agréable aux yeux de son compagnon pour lui avouer :

« Tu chantes très bien, j'ai vraiment adoré ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure.

-Oh… Merci.

-Tu as peut-être moins d'expérience que Rukia-San ou Schiffer-San mais tu as quelque chose qu'eux n'ont pas.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ichigo intrigué qu'il lui dise implicitement qu'il était meilleur que deux chanteurs professionnels.

-Je ne saurais pas trop te dire de quoi je parle mais je trouve que tu es plus expressif sans doute cela fait-il la différence.

-C'est parce que ce morceau est cher à mon cœur, expliqua le rouquin.

-C'est pour cela que tu es parti précipitamment à la fin ?

-…, il baissa la tête.

-Désolé ça ne me regarde pas. Au fait Toshiro-Kun a accepté que je dorme dans votre loge cette nuit et demain, il y a un manque de place, donc nous avons été reparti vite fait. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère.

-Non du tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je pense que Shinji-San a trouvé une autre victime, je vais retourner là-bas, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Pourquoi pas. »

Ichigo lui fit un petit sourire et se laissa entraîner par Allen qui le ramena vers les autres. C'est ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance d'Alphonse, Edward et Envy, qui apparemment étaient ami avec son colocataire de deux soirs. Restant avec eux, il prit grand soin d'évité son frère mais du coup fut rattrapé par Shuhei. Celui-ci prit un malin plaisir à enlacer Ichigo par la taille, pour changer de ses vieilles habitudes. Comme toujours ce geste amena des têtes qui montraient l'incompréhension et quelques rougeurs, sauf sur les joues d'Envy. Le maître du son se tourna vers l'importun et demanda :

« Est-ce qu'une jour qu'un jour tu pourras faire une entrée en matière normale ? Et lâche-moi s'il te plait.

-Quoi, t'es pas drôle, soupira-t-il en souriant aux autres surpris.

-Tu vas dire quoi si Grimm te voit ?

-Vous… êtes ensemble ? demanda Allen surpris.

-Non l'est avec moi, gronda une voix grave à côté d'eux.

-Oups, j'crois qu'on a été vu, Ichi. Sauve-toi je couvre tes arrières, fit Hisagi d'une voix chevalière.

-Je crois que ce serait mieux pour toi que tu me lâches tout simplement.

-Rho, lâcha-t-il boudeur en se décalant sous le sourire des quatre acteurs. Chaton est de mauvaise humeur.

-Qui est-ce que tu appelles Chaton, s'écria Grimm sous le rire d'Ichigo, Allen et Edward.

-Je crois que ça va rester Grimm, maintenant tu seras chaton pour tout le monde, ya pas moyen, lui certifia le rouquin.

-Surtout que l'on a pas vraiment en tête ton vrai prénom, fit savoir le blond natté, alors chaton c'est plus simple.

-C'est pas vrai j'vais en tuer un je sens, ragea-t-il en pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

-Non non ne tue personne. D'ailleurs il serait peut-être même le temps de se coucher. On y va Allen ?

-D'accord. »

Il allait prendre congé quand son bras fut retenu par celui du bleuté. Ce dernier avait un regard disant bien, non mais tu crois pas partir comme ça sans rien me donner. D'ailleurs il accentua son envie posant ses lèvres sur celle du rouquin. Allen se contenta de rire sous cap, Shuhei décida de prendre congé lui aussi, et Envy profita du choc d'Alphonse pour s'échapper avec le frère de celui-ci.

Une soirée qui finit bien pour tous quoi.

* * *

Voilà voilà, les affinité sont créés. Vous avez pu voir les perso que je mettrais plus en avant même si je n'oublierai personne. J'espère que la chanson vous a plus, elle n'est pas de moi cette fois donc il y a moins de risque :s.

Bon une moins bonne nouvelle, je pars de chez moi pendant une semaine et donc sans accès à l'ordi et de toute façon je vais reprendre le travail donc vous risquez de ne pas avoir grand chose durant le deux prochaine semaines. Je m'en excuse d'avance.


	28. révélation

Coucou tout le monde, ça va bien? Comment ça je suis trop gentille pour être honnête? Je vous crotte. Enfin bref, j'ai quelques petites choses à dire eheh. Tout d'abord que les cours vont bientôt commencer pour moi donc je ne sais pas si je vais poster plus souvent que maintenant. Ce qui me pousse à vous dire que je compte me lancer plus pour les KuroTsuki que pour Se perdre. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas de suite pour cette fic mais que ce sera certainement beaucoup plus long. Gomen gomen.

Ensuite je voulais savoir si vous êtiez pour le fait qu'on revoit certain des acteur hors manga dans la suite de la fic. Parce que si oui j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. Si non bah tanpis ma foi puisqu'après tout ce n'était qu'un délire (encore) de ma part.

Réponse aux reviews:

Irkiala: Merci, c'est trop gentils.

Bumblebee: Trois com de suites, ça fait plaisir dit donc ^^. Je suis d'accord j'aime beaucoup Shinji aussi, même si je le fais passer pour un abrutit mdr mais c'est ça nature. Pour le surnom de Grimm et comment que ça lui va bien non mais, pis de toute façon il aura toujours la classe vous dire ce qui est. Même si on l'appelle chaton. Contente que mon cross over te plaise. J'ai rajouter ça sur un coup de tête, je savais pas du tout si vous alliez accroché. Et finalement le risque était bon ^^ Je crois que tu dévoiles toi-même tes chouchous mdr, ne t'inquiètes pas ce sont aussi les miens donc tu risque surement de les revoir (si tout le monde est d'accord)

Aryami2: Du FMA exactement, j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme musique concernant deux frère ^^. Sinon vive Chaton ^^

Ata-chan: Merci beaucoup de ton soutient ^^

Fyekawai: Et ceux comme toujours, puisque tes coms ont le don de me faire sourire. ca veut dire quoi voir en vrai Grimm et Ichi passer à l'acte? Tu comptes les faire venir dans la vrai vie juste pour ça mdr? Parce que sinon crois-moi c'est pas dans cette fic que tu verras un lemon désolée. La musique est un ending de FMA I will, concernant deux frère j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme musique. Moi je dis vive les Uke n'abord parce que sans eux bah il y aurait pas de Seme mdr. Je suis pas sûr qu'Ichi soit le seul à souffrir de l'abstinence si cela s'avère nécessaire. Ou alors Grimm est maso au choix. C'est pas la nuit qui révèle les surprises mais le lendemain, tu ne seras certainement pas déçue.

Ayu: J'ai du mal avec Ed avec Roy, ça fait assez pédophilie je trouve (tu me diras Envy est encore plus vieux mais ça passe mieux désolée) Sinon vive chaton ^^

lalala1995: Mici ^^

Deydouu: T'inquiète j'y est pensé, si je peux je le case quelque part ^^.

Road-sama: Merci, j'ai mis un moment avant de la choisir cette chanson. Ensuite Grimm chaton ou panthère? Je dirais tout dépent tu moment. Imagine-le devant un Ichigo tout larmoyant?

Freak: Ca me fait plaisir vu le temps que j'ai passé à chercher une bonne chanson. Quoi t'as jamais lu d'Edvy?... Y'a trois mois je connaissez pas non plus mais bon pas grave mdr.

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla merveilleusement bien ce matin là. Pourtant il remarqua qu'il était le premier à ouvrir les yeux, en effet ses deux colocataires aux cheveux blancs dormaient toujours. Il décida donc de somnoler en les attendant. Du coup les souvenirs de la veille au soir lui revint en mémoire, et par la même le chant qu'il avait offert à son frère. Il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer et un murmure de Toshiro lui parvint :

« Tu regrettes ?

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. »

Un petit blanc passa avant que le rouquin ne reprenne encore à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le troisième locataire de la loge.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je regrettais vraiment, mais je m'étais juré que je ne me laisserai plus avoir par lui. Et au final c'est tout de même lui qui a gagné.

-Vois les choses du bon côté. Au moins tu n'as plus à faire semblant de le détester maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce…

-C'est ton frère Ichi, tu as toujours été très affectif, encore plus avec lui, alors je doutais vraiment que tu puisses tenir autant de temps.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis nul.

-Je dis juste que c'est ton frère et que de part ta nature tu ne peux pas le détester. »

Il voulu répondre quelque chose mais un grognement de ventre l'en empêcha. Dans le quart de seconde qui suivi le corps d'Allen fit demi-tour sur lui-même comme voulant se cacher sous la couette. Les deux musiciens froncèrent les sourcils puis Ichigo demanda :

« Allen tu es réveillé ?

-Oui… Désolé j'ai entendu et coupé votre conversation. Désolé !

-C'est pas comme si c'était secret défense, soupira le maître du son. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bien allons manger puisqu'apparemment tu as faim, sourit gentiment Toshiro.

-Merci.

-Vague ressemblance avec Rukia mais en plus poli tu trouves pas », rigola le rouquin.

Le pianiste se contenta de sourire sous un petit rougissement de l'autre blandinet. Ils sortirent tous les trois après s'être changé pour rejoindre le plateau de tournage. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas les premiers, il y avait déjà des personnes autour des tables à manger. Dont notamment Grimmjow et Nell, Shinji, qui était à l'écart, bien à l'écart de Grimmjow, et un petit groupe d'acteurs. Comptant Soi Fong, Riza, Roy et Lisa. Les trois arrivants s'installèrent donc plutôt vers les musiciens. Tout de suite Ichigo remarqua l'humeur massacrante du bleuté et ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

« Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ?

-Disons que je me suis pas levé tout seul.

-Comment ça ? voulu-t-il savoir en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un crétin blond a cru bon de s'introduire dans la loge pour faire dieu sait quoi. Enfin il était pas des plus discrets.

-Shinji-san ? demanda Allen.

-Qui d'autre aurait une si mauvaise idée, fit savoir un autre blond natté celui-ci en s'installant à son tour.

-Grimm ? Pourquoi Ulquiorra n'est pas avec toi, s'inquiéta Ichigo.

-Ca c'est mon deuxième problème. C't'enfoiré a pas passé la nuit dans la loge à la place y'avait l'autre folle.

-Je te permets pas chaton, s'écria Nell en le frappant derrière la tête.

-Quoi ? s'exclama le rouquin. Mais alors il est où ?

-A ton avis ? demanda la bassiste avec un grand sourire sous le regard interrogateur des autres.

- Attends… ne me dis pas qu'il… avec… Yatta ! La vie est belle ! Enfin c'est terminé !

-Ca t'ennuierai de nous expliquer ? demanda Allen encore perdu.

-Renji n'est pas encore debout ? se contenta de demander Ichigo. Faut aller lui dire. »

Sur ce il se leva, n'oubliant pas au passage d'embrasser son amant qui soudain retrouva un sourire, avant de se diriger vers la loge de Renji et Kaïen. Nell éclata de rire, et Toshiro se contenta de soupirer. A ce moment arriva Shiro accompagné de Shuhei à qui s'ajoutaient Envy et Alphonse.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire Nell ? demanda le bassiste des KuroTsuki.

-Disons qu'Ichi montre très bien son contentement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? s'incrusta Shiro.

-C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir, répondit Edward.

-Il pense qu'il va enfin être débarrassé de Byakuya-san, expliqua Toshiro.

-Quoi tu veux dire que Rukia s'est trouvé quelqu'un ? Ou plutôt que quelqu'un est assez fou pour faire ça, s'écria presque Shuhei.

-Fait gaffe à tes mots, c'est d'Ulqui dont tu parles, soupira Grimmjow sous les rire du brun.

-Non pas possible, c'est bien la sœur d'Hisana. Après un Bya on a un Ulqui. Trop fort.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Ichigo ou même Abarai-san, fit savoir Allen.

-Bah disons que Bya est assez protecteur envers Rukia, étant les deux hommes les plus proches d'elle, il se faisait un devoir de les faire se tenir à carreaux.

-Ca veut pas dire aussi qu'on risque de le voir se ramener très bientôt, demanda Grimmjow.

-S'il en entend parler c'est plus que sûr même, fit savoir Ikkaku.

-Yatta ! »

Le cri résonna dans tout le studio faisant sursauter tout le monde et les deux membres des KuroTsuki apparurent se tenaient par le bras comme les meilleurs amis du monde. Suivi de près par Kaïen qui semblait vraiment amusé de la situation. Mais leur joie fut de courte durée que la voix de Rukia résonna :

« Vous avez pas fini les sombres crétins. J'peux savoir ce qui vous excite comme ça de si bon matin ?

-T'es pas avec Ulquiorra ? demanda Renji surpris.

-Il arrive… attendez une minute, comment vous savez ça vous ?

-Il aurait peut-être fallu être un peu plus discret si vous vouliez que ça reste secret. Parce que faire dormir l'autre folle dans ma loge était assez explicite, expliqua le bleuté qui était rejoint par Ichigo.

-Nous n'avons de toute façon pas à nous expliquer, remarqua froidement Ulquiorra qui arrivait.

-Que tu crois mon cher, mais avec Byakuya sur le dos t'as pas fini, lui fit savoir Yumichika.

-Rukia ! »

Cri reconnaissable par tous, ou du moins tous les musiciens comme étant celui d'Inoue. Celle-ci vint se jeter au cou de la chanteuse des KuroTsuki. Puis se permit un gros baiser sur la joue de l'autre chanteur. Puis ils entendirent que d'autre se rapprochaient pour savoir ce dont il retournait. Car cette partie du plateau semblait bien mouvementé. Enfin surtout depuis l'arrivé des deux joyeux lurons.

« Je suis contente que vous vous soyez enfin vraiment mi ensemble, annonça la rousse les lâchant finalement.

-Quoi un nouveau couple s'est formé sur mon plateau ? s'écria Urahara qui venait juste d'arriver.

-Et apparemment c'est une surprise pour tout le monde, cru bon de rajouter Shinji qui s'était rapproché.

-Oui enfin, on s'en doutait pas mais au final c'est assez logique, remarqua Matsumoto.

-Ah bon ? voulu savoir Lavi qui s'était approché voyant Renji dans un état complètement excité.

-Bah quand on voit les goûts d'Hisana. Normale entre sœur d'être aussi bizarre, répondit Shuhei évitant un coup de Rukia.

-D'où je suis bizarre ? scanda-t-elle.

-Non rien, rien, soupirèrent tous les musiciens en cœur.

-Alors il y a quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda soudainement Nell pour changer de sujet.

-Bien maintenant que vous connaissez le plateau je me suis dit que vous pouviez me déplacer vous-même où vous voulez. Ainsi vous pourrez rester avec les personnes de votre choix, dans la pièce de votre choix, expliqua le blond au bob d'une voix chantante à souhait.

-En d'autres termes, vous n'aviez rien prévu Urahara-san, soupira Ichigo.

-Sur ce, moi je veux tous les nouveaux arrivants du plateau pour faire les essayages de costume, commenta Yumichika, allons-y tout le monde, suivez moi.

-Dîtes on pourra avoir un rôle de figurant ? demanda Rukia au pied-levé toute joyeuse.

-Mauvaise idée, bougonna Shuhei prêt d'elle.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que si toi tu joues, devines qui voudra jouer aussi, expliqua à demi-voix le bassiste des KuroTsuki en désignant Matsumoto.

-Et puis je suis sûre que toi tout ce que tu veux c'est jouer avec un des katana », renchérit Renji.

Il partit en vitesse après la fin de sa phrase, craignant une claque vengeresse, courant après Lavi qui partait docilement derrière le styliste. Ichigo fit de même, plus pour éviter son frère que par réel intérêt au savoir faire de son ami. Du coup à eux sa joignit aussi Grimmjow, quand il fut à hauteur du rouquin celui-ci lui demanda :

« Shinji ne t'a rien fait j'espère ?

-Tu me crois assez faible pour me faire avoir par lui ?

-Disons qu'il a des coups très bas quand il veut, soupira le maitre du son soulagé.

-Ichi, Grimmjow j'ai besoin de vous puisque vous êtes là, fit savoir Yumichika, Ichi je sais que tu appris à manier le katana et toi Grimm tu sais ?

-J'me débrouille.

-Bien alors pour ceux qui ne seront pas aux costumes vous irez avec eux pour des leçons de maniement aux sabres. Reni tu restes avec moi pour aider aussi.

-Y'a pas des gens qui sont sensé faire ça normalement ? demanda Grimmjow.

-Allez puisqu'on est là, rigola Ichigo, j'veux voir ce que tu vaux au katana. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent vite aux prises l'un et l'autre avec de superbes épées (vous pouvez les imaginer en vêtement de tous les jours avec Pantera et Zangetsu dans la main vi vi c'est permis.) Alors qu'ils étaient sensé montrer comment se servir de ce genre d'objet plutôt dangereux à leurs apprentis, ils finirent par se jeter un duel. Soit disant pour montrer ce qu'il fallait vraiment faire. Ce qui bien sûr finit par une obligation pour les deux de rester dans une loge au moins pour le restant de la matinée vu les blessures qu'ils s'étaient causées. Au moins comme ça tout le monde a pu voir qu'effectivement ces trucs pointus pouvaient faire mal.

* * *

Sur ceux j'attends une réponse sur ma demande par rapport aux persos, je ne pourrais pas écrire le prochain chapitre sans cette réponse... Enfin si mais je pourrais pas le poster au cas ou je doive changer des choses.

Une autre question pour ma grande curiosité; Quel chapitre avez-vous préféré jusqu'à maintenant?


	29. mauvaise surprise

Salut, je suis de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre. Chouette hein ^^ Bref selon l'avis du plus grand nombre les autres perso devraient réapparaître mais c'est pas pour tout de suite.

Oo feixia-chan oO: Alors en gros Urahara est un gros gamin et s'il avait pas pu faire son petit tour avec Ichi il aurait privé tout le monde de nourriture ^^" Envy est bien le type avec les cheveux long et noir mdr Sinon ça me fait plaisir que tu es pris le temps de reviewer à chaque fin de chapitre.

Boys-love-yaoi: lol vi on va les revoir et promis je ferais un sasunaru parce que j'aime beaucoup aussi mdr. Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire la confrontation. Surtout que les deux sont très bavard mdr, ça va donner

Road-sama: Lol Grimm en chat potté j'ai bien rit ^^

Ayu: J'ai tout pris en compte ^^ merci du com

Bumblebee: Allen et son estomac, une grande histoire d'amour, qu'on voit dans toutes les fic et dans le manga mdr. Je fais un autre clin d'oeil par rapprot à Edward cette fois enfin tu verras bien. Je voyais trop Shinji faire ça. D'ailleurs tu m'as demandé un OS sur petit Délire avec Grimm et Shinji et bien je pense que je vais faire cette soirée là mdr. En fait le docilement pour Lavi voulait simplement dire comme tout le modne quoi. Il fait pas son rebelle ^^" Moi j'veux savoir ton chapitre préféré

Fyekawai: J'avais dit que je ferais un couple hétéro hors norme. J'ai pas menti mdr Lol ouais vu leur conversation la confrontation des deux va être très drôle à écrire je sens ^^ C'est sûr qu'avec tous les perso que j'avais je pouvais faire un peu tout et n'importe quoi mais là il y en avait un peu trop. Mais ils reviendront peut-être pas tous mais la plus part mais pas maintenant. Ne t'en fait pas j'avance, d'ailleurs on revient à la réalité et ça va faire mal là je te préviens. Sinon bon courage pour avoir un vrai passage à l'acte mdr. Ok merci pour ta réponse suivant les chapitres.

Irkiala: couple improbable quoi.

Deydouu: Allen est le perso principal de D grayman et Reni est en fait Renji sans le "j" que j'ai du oublier désolée

Bon moi aussi je vais répondre à ma question, et pour vous informer de mes chapitre préférés (il y en a deux) tout d'abord le trois où il y a la rencontre entre les Calar et les KuroTsuki et donc la super entrée en scène de Shuhei. Le deuxième c'est le 19: les retrouvailles musclées de Shiro et Ichi.

Voilà voilà sur ce chapitre.

* * *

Autant sur le plateau l'ambiance était tendue et stressée, à cause d'Urahara, bah vi l'est pas très commode lorsqu'il se met vraiment à travailler, non lui l'est plutôt armoire (Ok je sors autant pour moi). Autant dans la loge des deux blessés de guerre, j'ai nommé Ichigo et Grimmjow, l'ambiance était plutôt chaleureuse et complice. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les remarques comme :

« T'as une sacrée droite toi quand même, je suis sûr que je vais avoir la marque pendant une semaine.

-Et toi plus de force que ce que je pensais, rétorqua le bleuté.

-Quoi tu pensais pas que j'étais faible non plus.

-Mais regarde moi les petits bras que t'as, comment tu voulais que je m'en doute, expliqua le bleuté en venant tâter lesdits bras, se mettant par la même sur le maître du son.

-Ca va n'en profite pas non plus, sourit le rouquin.

-Pourquoi tu ne pourrait pas m'en empêcher ?

-Et pourquoi pas je te pris ? voulu savoir Ichigo.

-Hum je dirais, par manque de force physique, à cause de ma place favorable comparée à la tienne, un manque de volonté mental et surtout je sais pertinemment que tu n'en a pas envie. »

A cela ne répondit que la brusque riposte d'Ichigo. Qui consista, en gros, à se relever brusquement faisant tomber à la renverse le bleuté qui était sur lui, pour le faire retomber sur le lit que ce dernier était sensé occuper. D'ailleurs le batteur le regardait pour le coup légèrement vexé, expression qui laissa vite la place à une autre reflétant une certaine crainte. Et pour cause le sourire que lui adressait le maître du son aurait fait pâlir un homme des services des impôts lui-même, c'est peu dire. Pourtant le rouquin finit tout simplement par se laisser tomber contre son amant en expliquant :

« Tu sais, on ne passait pas toujours des soirées tranquilles avec le groupe, et comme j'étais en général celui qui n'était pas bourré, avec Inoue, je réglais moi-même les problèmes avant que les autres n'envenime l'affaire et que ça devienne un vrai carnage.

-T'en assommé un pour dissuader les autres quoi.

-Ouais en gros. Mais bon maintenant c'est fini vu qu'Ukitake-san et Kyoraku-san nous gardent dans les locaux. C'est pour ça qu'on a plus le droit de sortir. M'enfin à mon avis vous aller bientôt subir le même sort.

-Que dalle, j'veux pas être enfermé moi.

-Avec ton caractère explosif à mon avis tu ne vas pas y échapper.

-Mon caractère t'emmerde Ichi.

-Tu vois la preuve. »

Le rouquin rigola doucement devant le petit grognement étouffé de son compagnon avant qu'un léger toc ne vienne les déranger. Ce qui fit râler un peu plus le bleuté qui grogna réellement cette fois-ci :

« Vous voulez quoi ?

-Le repas est prêt, annonça la voix de Shinji.

-On arrive. »

La vois d'Ichigo partie légèrement dans les aigüe vers la fin, il aurait voulu retenir le rire qui le prenait alors qu'il retenait le batteur qui avait voulu se jeter sur la porte dans le but évident d'étrangler le blond qui venait le déranger pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Pourtant c'est bon grès mal grès qu'ils se joignirent au repas. S'installant plutôt du côté des musiciens où se trouvait aussi Allen, Edward (et du coup Envy mouahahahahah), Lavi et aujourd'hui aussi un certain Roy qui était presque collé à Inoue, sous l'œil attentif de Matsumoto. Lorsqu'ils se furent installés la conversation commença directement :

« Alors les apprentis mousquetaires vous allez bien ? demanda Shuhei tout sourire.

-La ferme, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtient.

-Moi je suis sûre qu'ils l'ont fait exprès juste pour se retrouver ensemble sans que ça paraisse louche, continua Rukia.

-Ou alors c'est juste qu'ils savent pas quand s'arrêter, sourit Edward.

-Quoi, c'est pas ma faute si Grimm était plus fort que prévu.

-Et toi le gnome on t'a rien demandé, grogna le bleuté.

-Qui est le gnome tellement petit qu'il pourrait vivre dans un champignon au village des schtroumfs ? demanda le peti… et Edward tout court… oups…

-J'aurais du aller avec Ichi, au moins on aurait évité le massacre, soupira Renji.

-Dîtes-moi j'ai une question, un peu désagréable mais que je dois poser quand même, commença Toshiro, demain nous partons le matin ou l'après-midi.

-Vous partez le matin, répondit Yumichika, et Ukitake-san vous attends avec impatience, il a apparemment une surprise pour vous.

-Ah… firent les KuroTsuki avec une certaine joie plus que mitigée.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Allen au pianiste qui était le plus près de lui.

-Disons qu'Ukitake-san à des surprises bien à lui et pas forcément toujours très agréable, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. La dernière fois qu'on nous a dit ça, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le salon de l'agriculture pour faire bonne figure parait-il.

-Oh… firent les acteurs compatissants.

-Vous nous refaites profiter de vos talent ce soir ? demanda joyeusement Urahara qui venait tout juste de rejoindre le petit groupe qu'ils venaient de former.

-Quoi, encore ? demanda Lavi content.

-Yatta ! s'exclama Shuhei très vite suivi par les filles.

-Bien j'ai laissé tout le matériel là-bas, fit-il en désignant un des coins, je vous laisse tout mettre en place, je compte sur vous. »

Sur ce le producteur les laissa se débrouiller. Et comme le sentait très bien Ichigo, ce fut à lui de tout mettre en ordre. Mais ayant prévu la chose avec assez de rapidité, il eut le réflexe de réquisitionner certains des musiciens (pour ne pas dire tous puisque les filles y ont échappé) pour l'aider. Donc supervisé par le maître du son la scène fut remontée et tous les réglages furent fait en moins de deux heures. Ce qui en soit est un exploit lorsque vous le faites avec des personnes qui ne s'y connaissent pas en réglage.

De plus pour la soirée les deux groupes avaient décidé de faire un simili concert et donc de rejouer leurs derniers albums. Chacun le sien, changeant à tour de rôle. Et puis ensuite quelques morceaux que les deux groupes savaient jouer en commun. En gros une soirée bien ficelée comme Ichigo les aime.

En gros une soirée où Shuhei n'en fit qu'à sa tête, amusant la galerie sous le regard faussement réprobateur du rouquin. D'ailleurs la soirée fut on ne peut plus réussit et joyeuse. Les affinités qui s'étaient formées s'approfondirent pour devenir des amitiés à plus long terme. D'ailleurs certains avaient déjà prévu de se revoir (mais chut je le garde pour plus tard) mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin, les musiciens se retrouvaient à faire leur au revoir au plateau de tournage et tout ceux qui le peuplait. Adieu qui se traduit finalement par de prochaines retrouvailles. Puisque n'est pas KuroTsuki qui se laisse abattre pour si peu.

Dans le bus se fut même une ambiance de fête qui les accompagna durant le voyage. Quelques chansons de la part de Rukia avant qu'elle ne laisse le relai à la radio à court d'idée… et surtout de partenaire, Ulquiorra ne voulant pas faire étalage de sa voix dans le véhicule. Du coup les conversations reprirent, avec toujours la même personne qui envoyait vanne sur vanne à tout le monde confondu. Au bout d'un moment les artistes finirent par en avoir marre et une petite coalition se monta contre le bassiste brun.

« Alors finalement comment s'est passé la cohabitation avec Shiro, Hisa ? demanda Ikkaku.

-Euh... fit-il prit de cours.

-Bien peut-être qui si on demandait à l'autre concerné on aurait une réponse un peu plus précise, fit savoir justement Matsumoto en se tournant vers Shiro, qui pourtant ne fit pas même mine d'ouvrir la bouche.

-C'est une expérience que je ne veux pas renouveler, leur fit savoir finalement Shuhei.

-Tu m'as presque convainque, dommage à cause de ton regard fuyant j'ai un peu du mal à te croire, remarqua Kaïen avec un grand sourire.

-Que s'est-il passé dans cette chambre ? voulu savoir Ichigo qui rentrait finalement dans le jeu.

-N'allez pas croire que… »

Mais le brun s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Tout comme le reste des KuroTsuki arrêtèrent de rire ou sourire. Tous semblaient concentré sur quelque chose dont les autres n'avaient aucune idée de la nature. Comme les membres des KuroTsuki avaient l'air d'être gêné et même en colère, voir choqué, les Calar hésitaient à leur parler pour demander ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut finalement Kaïen qui tenta :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Monsieur, fit Toshiro à l'adresse du chauffeur, pouvez-vous monter le son s'il vous plait. »

Alors tout le monde tourna son attention à la musique sortant des enceintes. Pourtant personne ne sembla la reconnaître, personne même si les KuroTsuki eux avaient des visages qui en disaient long sur leur connaissance du morceau qu'ils étaient en train d'écouter. Puis Renji frappa un siège faisant sursauter Nell qui était sur celui de devant. Ichigo, Ikkaku et Toshiro croisèrent les bras le visage mécontent. Shuhei jura entre ses dents mais ce fut Rukia qui leur « expliqua » en s'écriant presque :

« Si je tiens le putain d'enfoiré qui nous a volé notre morceau je le découpe moi-même en rondelle. »

* * *

Un petit idée de qui a fait ça?


	30. contreattaque

Et bah dîtes-moi, soit vous êtes vraiment des bosseurs acharnés aux travail, soit mon chapitre précédent ne vous a vraiment pas plus. Je vous ai cassé dans votre joie avec la mauvaise nouvelle plus le départ du plateau de tournage ou quoi? Bref arrivée d'un nouveau perso dans ce chapitre que beaucoup vont apprécier je pense mdr et une nouvelle déclaration des plus touchantes entre nos deux amants. Eheh

Boys-love-yaoi: C'est forcément Noitora, ou alors c'est Szayel forcé par Noitora (ce qui revient au même en fait). Tu verras que pour Hisa et Shiro c'est compliqué aussi.

Ayu: Et vi l'est tout méchant pas beau Noitora.

Fyekawai: Trop même en temps je vois trop Shinji courir après Grimm comme ça, mdr. Entre Shiro et Hisa, je pense que tu vas être surprise de ce que mon cerveau tordu à imaginé. Certes Aizen a fait des siennes mais il va pas apparaitre tout de suite, pour le vole ya pas de toute c'est forcément Noitora, enfin tu verras quoi. Je pense pas mettre des drama dans cette fic, pour ça faut plutôt allé voir Se perdre. Non KuroTsuki sera et restera comique, ya aucun doute, peut-être fleur bleue par moment mais ça c'est encore autre chose. Et puis genre c'est ma faut si tu penses aux schtroumphs! Non mais. (lol firefox connait pas les schtroumphs)

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Le retour se fit calme finalement, très calme même. Dans une ambiance pesante au possible. Les KuroTsuki étaient des plus moroses et la proposition d'Ikkaku avait refroidi les Calar. Celui-ci avait une théorie sur le ou les coupables. En effet les seuls qui avaient pu avoir accès à la maquette du groupe étaient eux, les Calar et Ukitake. Parmi toutes ces personnes le batteur n'en voyait que deux qui aurait trouvé leur compte à voler un morceau Noitora et Szayel.

Après cette déclaration se fut le silence, jusqu'au chauffeur qui éteignit la radio de peur qu'une autre mauvaise nouvelle comme celle-ci ne se fasse entendre. Le voyage fut donc long et pénible pour tout le monde. Et la situation ne s'arrangea pas avec l'arrivée aux locaux de Kyoraku. Directement les KuroTsuki se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Ukitake, laissant derrière eux les Calar. Shuhei entra comme une bombe dans le bureau et déclara sans préambule :

« Ukitake-san on a un problème, on nous a volé notre premier titre…

-Voyez-vous cela, je voulais un scoop, j'en ai un, fit une voix sifflante.

-Gin ?

-Magnifique, commenta Ichigo en entrant à son tour avec le reste du groupe. Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention Hisa pour une fois.

-Oh ! Mais j'ai le droit au petit couple en plus.

-Ukitake-san pourquoi est-il ici ? le snoba le rouquin.

-Il m'a demandé une interview, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée.

-Et depuis quand dans une bonne idée le prénom de Gin apparait, vous voulez bien m'expliquer, s'écria Rukia.

-Ma, ma, pas la peine de s'énerver Rukia-chan. Surtout que maintenant, c'est un peu tard. J'ai largement de quoi faire mon travail, sourit largement le renard.

-Vous étiez là pour quoi à la base ? demanda Toshiro.

-Pour la séparation des Calar bien sûr. »

Un sourire sadique étira un peu plus les lèvres de Gin, quand les visages des KuroTsuki s'assombrirent. A ce moment là arriva Nell et Grimmjow qui venaient aux nouvelles. Le bleuté se glissa vers le maître du son mais celui-ci s'écarta pour se reculer légèrement. Le batteur remarqua alors la présence de Gin.

« C'est qui lui ?

-Ichimaru Gin, journaliste spécialisé dans le monde de la musique, expliqua Ukitake.

-Et vu ce qu'il vient de nous dire, je suppose qu'il est là parce que Noitora et Szayel se sont joint à Aizen, soupçonna Toshiro.

-C'est qu'il a de l'esprit le petit. Mais je vois autre chose d'intéressant là, tu t'es fait voler ta proie Hisagi-san ? glissa-t-il avec un petit coup d'œil vers Ichigo qui soupira.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, je gère très bien les miennes, tu n'as pas de soucies à te faire, réagit directement le brun avant que Grimmjow ne puisse dire quelque chose.

-Bien, bien, ne t'énerve pas, c'était juste une petite remarque comme une autre. Quoi qu'il en soit j'aimerai vous voir tous, je pense que cela est possible. Aussi bien les Calar que les KuroTsuki bien sûr. Si ce n'est pas le cas et bien je me contenterai des misérables petites informations que je viens d'avoir pour écrire mon article, dieu sait ce que je vais devoir inventer pour combler les lignes. »

Les artistes regardèrent Ukitake, qui regarda Gin, qui regardait les artistes. La scène aurait bien pu être comique mais vu la situation venimeuse dans laquelle ils étaient personne n'avait envie de rire. Peut-être seulement le journaliste qui avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres. L'impresario prit finalement une décision :

« Revenez demain Ichimaru-kun. »

Ils attendirent ensuite que l'homme soit sorti et un soupire de soulagement parcouru les KuroTsuki. Par précaution Ikkaku ouvrit la porte du bureau pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Alors Ukitake reprit :

« Alors que se passe-t-il Shuhei-kun ?

-Je vous l'ai dit on nous a volé notre premier titre, celui du nouvel album.

-On l'a entendu dans le bus du retour, à la radio, renchérit Matsumoto.

-Dans ce cas la présence de Gin n'est pas forcément à notre désavantage, soupira le plus vieux. Surtout si comme il l'a laissé sous-entendre Noitora et Szayel sont partis chez Aizen. Mais du coup je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment d'attaquer en justice du coup.

-Il est vrai qu'un article de Gin fait beaucoup plus de mal qu'un procès, à condition qu'il ne se trompe pas de cible. C'est à double tranchant Ukitake-san, exposa Rukia.

-Vous voyez vraiment Ichimaru-kun défendre Aizen, contra l'impresario. »

Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas vu l'éblouissant silence des musiciens. Ils en convinrent peu de temps après qu'ils feraient l'interview dans le but de descendre Aizen. Il avait gagné un morceau par la triche, mais avec le coup d'Ukitake, il perdrait bien plus qu'il n'avait gagné.

En ressortant le maître du son fut accompagné par son amant jusque dans sa chambre. Il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, il lui devait bien une petite explication sur son comportement et les commentaires de Gin. D'ailleurs c'était bien pour ça que le bleuté le suivait, son visage avait de léger tic, signe de vexation. Ce qui ne fit que sourire plus grandement Ichigo. Pourtant le batteur se retint et attendit patiemment d'être dans la chambre du rouquin autour d'une petite bière pour demander :

« Tu m'évites maintenant ?

-Disons que là il valait mieux oui, essaya-t-il avec un piètre sourire. Tu veux bien m'excuser ?

-J'te l'ai dit que je serai toujours sur ton dos, alors maintenant tu t'expliques sinon je te pardonne pas.

-Et bien, depuis que le groupe est professionnel, Gin est passé plusieurs fois pour ne pas dire qu'il passe presque tout son temps ici. Et tu connais Shuhei aussi bien que n'importe qui… Bref il en a déduit, comme toi au début, que nous étions en couple. Et même après avoir démentit il est resté bloqué sur cette idée.

-Ben maintenant que t'es avec moi, c'est plus simple de lui faire comprendre que non, baka.

-J'ai bien peur qu'au final c'est toi qui en pâtisse, soupira Ichigo.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai comme l'impression que s'il venait à avoir vent de ça, malgré les interdictions d'Ukitake de parler de moi dans la presse, il ne se gênera pas pour faire de toi le méchant dans l'histoire. Et ne va pas croire que Shuhei n'a pas de fan folle dingue. Il y en aurait qui serait capable de venir s'en prendre directement à toi. Ou pire ça toucherai directement la vision du groupe qu'on les gens. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes après cette déclaration. Grimmjow assimilant tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir, Ichigo attendant sa réponse. Il s'attendait à une remarque bien sentie, ou à une petite crise de nerf mais finalement le bleuté resta à peu près calme si ce n'est quelques petits tressautement de la main. Puis il dit en regardant fixement sa bouteille :

« Je comprends où tu veux en venir.

-Je ne te demande pas de faire comme si nous n'étions pas ensemble…

-J'ai compris, coupa brusquement Grimmjow. Faut juste être discret, pour que personne ne le sache.

-Non pour ne pas que Gin le sache. Je m'en fou des autres, je veux juste pas qu'il te mêle à des histoires louches.

-Ni le groupe, soupira le bleuté en se levant.

-Tu pars ?

-Tu sais Ichi si ça n'engageait que moi je n'en aurais rien à cirer, fit-il en posant sa main sur la tête orangé la tenant ainsi baissée, rien à foutre de montrer à ce type que t'es l'homme avec qui j'veux être. »

Il se retourna lâchant la tête d'Ichigo pour ensuite sortir de la pièce. Ichigo resta un moment bloqué à regarder la porte qui venait de se refermer. A l'instant, les trois petits mots qu'il avait à peine soufflé avant de refermer. C'était bien ce qu'il avait cru entendre ? Son imagination n'essayait-elle pas de lui jouer des tours ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller Ichigo qui n'en tira alors qu'un fort rougissement en repensant à ce que lui avait dit le bleuté. Hisagi qui venait de rentrer (qui d'autre en même temps) s'approcha de lui curieux :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ichi ? T'es tout rouge, tu te sens pas bien ? pour appuyer ses dire il apposa sa main sur le front du rouquin.

-Non, non, tout va bien rassure-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en refaisant surface.

-Hey, je viens pour cette petite soirée que tu m'as promise en tête-à-tête.

-Quoi là maintenant ? Tu trouves que c'est le moment ?

-Quoi de mieux qu'une soirée entre ami pour oublier les coups durs tu ne trouves pas, fit le brun légèrement plus sérieux, et puis il y quelque chose dont j'aimerai te parler.

-Vraiment ? demanda Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui mais là il y a trop de monde qui pourrait entendre.

-Tu sais que dit comme ça on pourrait croire que tu vas monter un coup d'état, rigola le rouquin. Et puis maintenant que t'as dit ça tout ce qui aurait voulu entendre ce que t'avais à me dire, vont certainement nous suivre là où on va aller tu sais ?

-Rien à foutre je les ferais virer, scanda le bassiste.

-Oh tu nous sors le grand jeu, on va carrément au gotei ? »

Devant le grand sourire de son ami, Ichigo en déduit qu'ils iraient bel et bien dans ce bar qui avait vu leur début dans l'agence Kyoraku. Et qui continuerai à les voir si seulement ils n'avaient pas interdiction de sortis. C'est donc prêt à enfreindre le règlement que les deux jeunes hommes se glissèrent hors de l'enceinte de l'agence Kyoraku.


	31. entretient

Bon voilà chapitre suivant, il arrive plus tôt et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché à me démotivé, bref je ne vais pas raconter ma vie. Vous pourrai crier un yatta, ce chapitre est THE chapitre, avec déclaration ET découverte du mystère de début de fic; le visiteur de nuit, son nom enfin dévoilé.

Fyekawai: C'est réciproque, j'adore Gin, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ^^ l'interview, je te laise savourer ça, si j'ai le courage j'écrirai peut-être l'article aussi. Vi vi je sais mais j'en avait besoin pour faire réfléchir Ichi, fallait qu'il s'éloigne momentanément de Grimm, enfin tu comprendras ^^" J'ai l'honneur de t'apprendre que le perso mystère est révélé dans ce chapitre enfin je l'ai déjà dit plus haut mais bon.

Ayu: J'ai mi plus de grimmIchi, je le reconnais j'ai été un peu laxiste mais avec tout ce qu'il y a autour en même temps. Bref ce chapitre sera je pense beaucoup plus à ton goût.

Rauhreif: Tu m'as déjà dit que tu n'aimais pas comment j'écris. Tu m'as reis un com salé dans cette histoire. Ne penses-tu pas que c'est assez ou alors c'est juste pour le plaisir de critiqué. J'ai compris tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais alors ne viens plus lire c'est tout. Ne te force pas, j'ai ton point de vue pas besoin d'enfoncer le clou à chaque chapitre, je vais m'en passer. Si tu n'aimes pas passe ton chemin.

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien entamée lorsque Shuhei attaqua le sujet qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur depuis un petit moment.

« Tu as du t'apercevoir que depuis que Shiro est là je…

-Oui tu ne viens plus me voir Monsieur le visiteur de nuit.

-Ah t'avais déjà fait le lien…

-Je te rappelle que moi aussi je te connais, ça marche dans les deux sens ce genre de chose Shuhei.

-Tu le caches si bien que j'ai tendance à l'oublier vois-tu.

-Il s'est donc bel et bien passé quelque chose dans cette loge.

-On a pas mal discuté oui, devant la tête d'Ichigo il rajouta tout de même, oui bon d'accord on a fait autre chose, je vais pas non plus te raconter les détails.

-Où c'est terminé la discussion ?

-Au moment où j'ai dit qu'il fallait que je t'en parle. Après ça il n'a plus voulu remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

-Tu m'étonnes, c'est de Shiro qu'on parle, t'imagines. Enfin ça lui fera les pieds il n'avait qu'à pas partir s'il voulait pas que tu retournes ta veste.

-Le problème c'est que…

-Eh, tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune raison de protester. A moins que tu es zappé que j'aime Grimm.

-Oh carrément, tu l'aimes ? C'en est déjà là ? demanda-t-il alors qu'Ichigo piquait un fard du diable.

-Bref, je voulais dire que tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai plus rien à dire. Tant que tu le fais bien souffrir avant, ça me va.

-Ichi… Il t'a dit ce qu'il était parti faire ?

-Non.

-Il serait bon pour toi de lui demander. Je pense que tu comprendras alors certaines choses.

-On verra.

-Et donc avec Grimmy ? demanda le bassiste prenant un air conspirateur. Tu le penses vraiment ?

-De mon côté oui, j'espère juste ne pas me faire de faux espoirs. Après ça fait pas très longtemps que l'on sort ensemble.

-Moi je trouve qu'il était temps de te décider au contraire, ça va faire trois mois Ichi, c'est long pour prendre cette décision.

-J'ai eut des circonstances atténuantes.

-Ou pas, contra le brun en rigolant.

-Bref il serait temps de rentrer. N'oublies pas que demain on passe à la casserole avec Gin.

-Ouais. Au fait t'as dit quoi à Grimmy ?

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, soupira le rouquin. Pour faire bref on va essayer d'être discret quoi.

-T'es trop coincé Ichi. »

Le brun se leva, coupant la possibilité de répondre d'Ichigo, puis le chemin de la sortie. Cela fit sourire le maître du son, qui n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où son ami n'avait pas eut besoin de son aide pour sortir d'un bar. Réflexion faite, il se précipita vite vers le brun pour éviter que celui ne se prenne la porte qu'il n'avait pas ouverte.

Le lendemain, les musiciens firent une petite réunion dans le réfectoire. Histoire d'être d'accord sur quoi dire ou ne pas dire. C'était Gin qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, et pas n'importe quel pignouf qui se prenait pour un journaliste. Avec le renard rien ne devait être laissé au hasard sinon il ne se gênerait pas pour faire de leur vie un enfer médiatique.

« Vous avez dit que si Gin était en charge de la séparation de notre groupe c'est parce que Noitora et Szayel sont partis chez Aizen, pourquoi ? demanda d'un coup Nell, venant de se rappeler de ce fait.

-Gin a une sainte horreur d'Aizen, et ferait tout pour le descendre, expliqua Toshiro.

-C'est vrai qu'Aizen et ses coups bas c'est quelque chose aussi. Je présume que Gin à du en faire les frais, supposa Renji.

-Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça Abarai-kun, siffla la voix moqueuse de Gin derrière eux. C'est juste que depuis qu'il a critiqué un de mes articles il me sort par les oreilles (pour rester polie)

-Gin »

La moitié des personnes présentes sursautèrent des les premières paroles du renard. Ichigo osa un regard vers Grimmjow, qui était pour le moment tout de même bien collé à lui. Ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de bouger, mais son visage était bien tendu. Comme s'il n'osait pas bouger. Sur le coup Ichigo se sentit mal, et regretta ses paroles de la veille. Surtout après ce qu'il avait avoué à Shuhei le soir même. Alors le rouquin fit la seule chose qu'il trouvait normal de faire à cet instant précis. Il attrapa la main du bleuté dans la sienne et lui offrit le plus sourire qu'il pu. Laissant Gin au placard il décida de vivre cette journée comme d'habitude, ils verraient les retombés après. Il avait de toute façon plus ou moins l'habitude.

Il su qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision possible lorsque le regard troublé et en même temps rempli de joie de Grimmjow tomba sur lui.

« J'avais donc raison, Kurosaki-kun s'est finalement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Ne Hisagi-kun ?

-Tu ne sais rien d'eux Gin, sourit le brun sans en rajouter plus.

-Je laisserai ça à la presse à scandale ne t'en fait pas. Mais passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses voulez-vous ?

-Avons-nous le choix, soupira Rukia.

-Qui sait ? »

Le journaliste avait décidé de les faire passer un par un. Pour lutter contre l'effet de groupe avait-il dit. Mais la petite réunion qu'ils avaient eut avant était amplement suffisante pour que tout le monde soit d'accord. Noitora et Szayel était parti après une dispute avec le reste des Calar, par rapport à leur organisation qui ne leur plaisait plus. De plus ils n'étaient pas parti les mains vides mais avec la maquette la plus récente des KuroTsuki. Voilà en gros l'histoire que chacun détaillerai comme il le voulait.

Tandis qu'Ulquiorra était dans la salle avec Gin, le batteur des Calar entraîna Ichigo dans un coin plus tranquille dans l'espoir que personnes ne les dérange. Le rouquin se laissa faire surpris, sans chercher à protester. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose que lui fit remarquer Grimmjow :

« Tu sais, c'est reposant quand tu protestes pas à tout bout de champs.

-Si c'était juste pour ça, commença Ichigo vexé.

-Non non, contra le bleuté en bloquant le passage à Ichigo qui aurait voulu rejoindre les autres. Je voulais te dire que j'étais content que tu es abandonné ton idée stupide de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien.

-Ah… C'est que, le rouquin gratta un peu sa joue qui prenait de jolis couleurs rouge, j'ai pas vraiment pu faire autre chose. Je tiens trop à toi pour faire semblant tu sais. »

Le bleuté le regarda tendrement puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ichigo en profita pour poser ses mains les hanches du batteur avant de porter ses lèvres vers son oreille.

« J'ai peut-être mi un peu de temps, je suis désolé Grimm. Je peux juste te le dire maintenant.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je t'aime. »

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration. Si Ichigo s'était décalé du bleuté, ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas envi de faire, il aurait remarqué un teinte carmin sur son visage. Ce qui le rendait irrésistible pour tous ceux qui les entouraient. D'ailleurs il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que la première exclamation ne se fasse entendre :

« Ils sont trop kawai.

-Chut Inoue, tu vas tout faire foirer, fit la voix de Matsumoto pas vraiment plus discrète.

-Pourquoi il se passe quoi ? demanda Renji plus curieux qu'il n'aurait du.

-Ichi vient de déclarer sa flamme à Chaton, expliqua Rukia.

-Et vous avez le don de tout gâcher, enfin une fois n'est pas coutume dit-on, soupira Toshiro.

-J'aurais du t'emmener plus loin, soupira Grimmjow.

-Désolé, soupira Ichigo à son tour.

-Dis, demanda le bleuté en desserrant l'étreinte qu'il avait sur le maître du son, tu m'avais entendu hier soir ?

-Tu veux dire les trois mots que je viens de te dire ?

-Ouais.

-J'étais pas très sûr de moi, mais maintenant je crois que c'est clair, sourit-il

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de voir le petit couple ? coupa d'un coup Gin.

-Quoi ensemble ? demanda Ichigo.

-C'est ça. »

Le journaliste s'enferma alors de nouveau dans sa pièce. C'est en soupirant qu'Ichigo suivit Grimmjow qui apparemment n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps avec ça. Ils s'installèrent devant le renard qui semblait très heureux d'être là.

« Alors, alors… il parait que c'est un peut votre faute si le guitariste et le régisseur sont partis.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Noitora est juste pas très ouvert d'esprit et ça va être de notre faute ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'avoir perdu deux membres de votre groupe n'a pas l'air de vous mettre de mauvaise humeur.

-On les a remplacé et en mieux alors que voulez-vous que je vous dise.

-Oui, c'est vrai Kurosaki-kun, le guitariste. Ca a dut te faire plaisir, remarqua le journalisme avec un grand sourire à Ichigo.

-Je me passerai de commentaire là-dessus.

-Ah, il y a du grabuge dans la famille. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Pourquoi d'après vous auraient-ils voulu voler la maquette des KuroTsuki.

-Certainement un coup d'Aizen, ça fait moment qu'il rêve d'une occasion comme celle-là tu ne peux qu'être d'accord Gin, fit savoir Ichigo

-Et puis faire un coup contre les KuroTsuki a du faire très plaisir à Noitora.

-Vraiment pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il s'est mis en tête que c'était de notre faute si les Calar se sont séparé, expliqua Ichigo.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-On est assez grand pour se gérer tout seul, contra Grimmjow voyant qu'Ichigo avait une retomber de remord.

-Vraiment vous pensez que si vous ne vous étiez pas rencontré Kurosaki-kun et toi, alors les Calar se seraient séparé quand même.

-Noitora était un emmerdeur, il aurait giclé au bout d'un moment à force d'énerver tout le monde, rétorqua le bleuté. Ichigo n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-A quel moment aurais-je fait allusion à la culpabilité de Kurosaki-kun ? demanda subtilement le renard. »

Il y eu un petit moment d'attente puis finalement Gin leur fit savoir qu'il avait posé toutes les questions qu'il voulait. Alors le couple sorti et se fut au tour de Matsumoto d'entrer dans la pièce. Après avoir fait un bref compte rendu aux autre, le bleuté emmena Ichigo dans sa chambre. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité, loin des autres KuroTsuki.

* * *

Je promets du fleur bleu pour le prochain chapitre, un mignon petit tête-à-tête entre Grimm et Ichi.


	32. pour moi

Me voilà de retour avec un petit chapitre fleur bleue. Deux amants dans une même chambre, un peu de musique pour les rassembler, il s'en passe des choses dit donc ^^. Et donc oui comme vous l'avez apprit au chapitre précédent Shuhei était bel et bien le visiteur de nuit ^^.

Ayu: C'est vrai que je ne voulais pas d'une déclaration trop grande et trop forte, et puis pour casser un peu le moment tragique j'ai rajouter un peu d'humour. Après on, il y a mieux j'avoue. Pour Shuhei et Shiro, tu peux t'inventer bien des choses puisque j'ai en effet laisser certaine trace pour vous faire comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans leur jeunesse (enfin si on peut dire ça)

Fyekawai: Lol l'art de mettre le doute, j'aime bien ça, ça fait tourner vos méninge à plein régime alors que c'était évident ^^. Sinon je n'aime pas Aizen donc vi il va souffrir mouahahahahah, et certainement un procès au fesses... quoi j'avais dit non? Oui c'est vrai, je ne sais pas faire les procès... pas grave je ferai autre chose ne t'inquiète pas.

Freak: Tient que ça fait plaisir de te revoir ici ^^. Ne t'excuses pas après tout ce n'est pas ta faute et puis je ne peux pas en vouloir à un lecteur d'avoir autre chose à faire que de lire ma fic (même si ce n'était pas ton cas ^^") Sinon merci du compliment.

Hiyana : lol je compati, moi-même des fois je loupe la publication de certaine fic, mais dans un sens ça nous fait plus à lire en un seul coup, c'est peut-être pas mal aussi ^^. Même dans le manga Gin n'est pas vraiment du côté d'Aizen ^^, enfin je sais pas si je vais te spoiler alors je m'arrête là ^^. J'adore les déclaration d'amour, mais j'en fais si peu parce qu'à chaque fois que je les écris je trouve ça trop nunuche

Sur ce je vous laisse avec votre chapitre.

* * *

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre du bleuté Ichigo se laissa mollement tomber sur le lit. Il s'attira ainsi un sourire moqueur dont il se ficha éperdument puis il regarda son amant partir vers la salle de bain. Alors pour la première fois le rouquin observa la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était très sobre pour tout dire, très peu de décoration hormis un poster représentant une panthère noir sur un des murs. Dans le coin salon, la table prenait presque toute la place, en laissant juste un peu pour le mini frigo. Ichigo sourit se demandant ce qu'il y trouverait s'il l'ouvrait. Certainement quelques bières, enfin il n'irait pas vérifier.

Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, là où était la porte menant à la salle de bain. Ce fut l'angle de ce mur et de celui de la fenêtre qui attira son regard directement. Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusque là, mais une magnifique guitare sèche trônait sur son socle. Après un instant de réflexion, il avait plus l'habitude de voir Grimmjow derrière une batterie, il se souvint qu'au départ le bleuté jouait de la guitare pour accompagner Ulquiorra. Ce fut ce moment que choisi le batteur pour réapparaitre. Le rouquin ne pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête, c'était un peu comme un ours avec un pot de miel. Tellement attirant que lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans la même pièce il ne peut plus rien faire d'autre. Intrigué le propriétaire de la chambre demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

-Rien rien.

-Hum, fit-il dubitatif avant de s'assoir à son tour sur le lit.

-Tu joues encore un peu de la guitare

-Hein ? demanda le bleuté un peu surpris.

-De la guitare, répéta Ichigo imitant Renji grattant comme un fou, ce qui au passage fit bien rire le batteur.

-Oui des fois ça m'arrive.

-Tu me ferais une petite démonstration ? »

Le rouquin se rallongea sur le dos de façon a toujours pouvoir fixer son amant. Celui-ci semblait légèrement prit dans une grande réflexion. Un instant ils se fixèrent puis un sourire de prédateur éclaira le visage de Grimmjow.

« Je veux bien, si tu chantes pour moi. »

Pour le coup, Ichigo se retrouva totalement bloqué. Cela remettait beaucoup de chose en question pour lui et pour que le bleuté lui demande ça c'était que pour lui aussi c'était certainement quelque chose de spécial. Le rouquin se redressa, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Réflexion rapide mais efficace, démêlant la plus part de ses problèmes. Si Grimmjow voulait bien partager ça avec lui alors il ne pouvait que faire de même. Cela voudrait simplement dire qu'il avait prit la même importance que son frère dans sa vie. Ce qui était loin d'être faux.

Il le ferait, ça le sourire d'Ichigo le fit comprendre au bleuté, pourtant la petite lueur malicieuse qui flottait dans les yeux ambrés le prévenait qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire sans sortir une petite boutade.

« Encore faut-il qu'on puisse s'accorder. »

Le bleuté se contenta d'un sourire avant d'attraper sa guitare. Il réfléchit un peu avant de plaquer quelques accords. Au regard d'Ichigo il comprit que celui-ci connaissait la chanson. Au sourire que le rouquin lui donna, il comprit que son choix avait été tout à fait judicieux. Il continua donc sur sa lancé et la voix de son amant retentit :

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_ (Tu as bien bien joué et tu as parié que je le ressentais)__  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_ (J'ai essayé d'être froid, mais tu es si chaleureuse que j'ai fondu)__  
_I fell right through the cracks_ (Je me sens bien dans le passé)__  
_Now I'm trying to get back_ (Et maintenant j'essaye de revenir [dans le présent])__  
_  
Before the cool done run out_ (Avant que ne s'en aille la fraîcheur,)__  
_I'll be giving it my bestest_ (Je lui donnerais tout ce que j'ai de meilleur)__  
_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_ (Rien ne pourra m'arrêter, exceptée l'intervention divine)__  
_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some (_C'est encore à mon tour de compter pour gagner ou apprendre)__  
_  
I won't hesitate no more, no more_ (Je n'hésiterai pas d'avantage, pas d'avantage)__  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_ (Ça ne peut pas attendre, je suis à toi)__  
_  
Well open up your mind and see like me_ (Bien, ouvre ton esprit et pense comme moi)__  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_ (Laisse grandir tes projets, tu t'en fous car tu es libre)__  
_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_ (Écoute ton cœur et tu trouveras l'amour, l'amour, l'amour)__  
_Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me_ (Écoute la chanson du moment et peut-être que tu la chanteras avec moi)__  
_I love peace for melody_ (Cette mélodie paisible)__  
_And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_ (C'est ton misérable droit d'être aimé, d'aimer, d'être aimé, d'aimer, d'être aimer)__  
_  
So I won't hesitate no more, no more_ (Je n'hésiterai donc pas d'avantage, pas d'avantage)__  
_It cannot wait I'm sure_ (Ça ne peut plus attendre, j'en suis certain)__  
_There's no need to complicate _ (Ça n'a aucun besoin d'être compliqué)__  
_Our time is short_ (Notre temps est compté)__  
_This is our fate, I'm yours_ (C'est notre destin, je suis à toi)__  
_  
I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_ (J'ai passé trop de temps à vérifier ma langue dans le miroir)__  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_ (Et à retourner en arrière [dans le passé] juste pour essayer d'y voir clair)__  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_ (Mon souffle embuait la glace)__  
_And so I drew a new face and laughed_ (Je rigolais et dessinais un nouveau visage)__  
_  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason_ (Je crois que je dis qu' il n'y a pas de meilleure raison)__  
_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_ (De se débarrasser de la vanité et de juste se laisser aller avec les saisons)__  
_It's what we aim to do_ (C'est ce qu'on tend à faire)__  
_Our name is our virtue_ (Notre nom est notre vertu)_

Que dire de plus, les sentiments des deux étaient tellement bien représentés. La chanson tellement appropriée et représentative. Ichigo qui laisse son passé de côté pour laissé entrer celui qu'il aime dans un cercle de privilégiés dans son cœur. Tout ça n'aurait pas eut lieu si Grimmjow lui-même n'avait pas autant insisté. Pourtant le rouquin ne pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir, il était même heureux de l'avoir fait alors que dire de plus…

Ah si juste une chose, contrairement à ce qu'avait annoncé le maître du son, les deux s'étaient directement bien accordé. Certain y verront une habitude musical, d'autre le signe que leur destin était de se rencontrer. Le couple lui ne songeait absolument pas à ça, et ils en étaient même très loin. A vrai dire ils ne pensaient absolument à rien trop occupé à… à vrai dire à s'embrasser. Comme quoi la musique ça motive.

Une fois remit de leurs… on va dire émotions, le couple se sépara et Ichigo se relaissa tomber sur le lit. Au grand plaisir du bleuté qui, après avoir posé sa guitare sur son socle, vint prendre de place au dessus de lui. Doucement il commença à lui couvrir le cou de baiser, puis le remonta vers le menton, passa le long de sa mâchoire avant de s'arrêter vers son oreille pour lui souffler :

« Je suis content que tu es fait ça.

-Moi aussi, lui confia le rouquin qui avait entreprit de caresser les côtes de son amant.

-Tu as dépassé ton Brother complex c'est grande nouvelle qu'on va devoir fêter tu ne penses pas ?

-Quel Brother complex ? s'outra le maître du son faisant rire Grimmjow.

-Tu t'enfonces Ichi.

-Grumph… »

Il ne répondit rien, il n'y avait de toute façon rien à répondre. Ichigo savait que le bleuté avait raison et il était plutôt d'accord avec lui. Et puis surtout dans quelques secondes il n'y penserait même plus, vu comment le batteur s'employait pour le faire monter au septième ciel.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Ichigo somnolait contre son amant, une petite idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il se pelotonna contre le bleuté et releva un peu la tête. Surpris que le rouquin se décide à bouger juste après qu'il lui ait fait l'amour Grimmjow lui porta son attention sans qu'il n'est eut besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

« J'étais en train de me dire…

-Ca je l'aurais parié que tu pensais encore à quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Bah tu sais, toi tu connais déjà toute ma famille. Alors je me disais que ça serait sympa que je rencontre ta famille à toi. »

Il sentit directement le bleuté se tendre à cette demande. Apparemment ce dernier n'était pas du tout chaud à présenter sa famille. Voir même à aller lui-même voir sa famille semblait le tendre. Voyant la gêne de son amant Ichigo fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer légèrement laissant retomber sa tête sur l'épaule du batteur.

« Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave si tu veux pas.

-C'est pas ça… juste que j'ai coupé les ponts avec eux.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda le rouquin.

-J'ai du choisir entre eux et la musique. Et puis si là je revenais avec toi sous le bras je crois que je pourrais dire au revoir à tout retour possible.

-Vraiment ? s'enquit le maître du son visiblement peiné.

-Tous les parents ne sont pas aussi compréhensifs que le tient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai lutté pour ça, s'outra le rouquin. C'est pas venu en un claquement de doigt. Enfin tu me diras avec Shuhei et Shiro dans les parages, il faut être ouvert d'esprit, soupira-t-il finalement.

-Tu sais je t'envie un peu, avoua le bleuté.

-Je ne te permets pas de dire ça, lança Ichigo d'une voix glacial, tu as encore tes deux parents toi. Tu n'as pas eut à oublier un frère pendant 7 ans parce qu'il avait envie de vivre sa vie.

-Désolé, ce n'était pas là où je voulais en venir, expliqua le batteur embrassant doucement le front d'Ichigo pour le calmer. C'est juste que malgré tout ce que ta famille a vécu, elle est débordante de joie. Toujours prête à s'entre-aider, à surmonter n'importe quoi pour le bien d'un seul de ses membres. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu ça et je trouvais ça super.

-Tu sais maintenant tu en fais parti Grimm, sourit doucement le rouquin, et tout ce que tu viens de dire vaut pour toi aussi. »

Le bleuté lui lança alors le regard d'un enfant auquel on venait de donner la meilleure surprise au monde. Ichigo ne pu s'empêcher d'être attendrit par cette vision. D'ailleurs il caressa doucement ses cheveux, ce qu'il continua jusqu'à ce que le musicien trouve le sommeil.

Il était resté sur sa faim à propos de la famille de son amant mais apparemment ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des choses dont ils pouvaient parler. Ichigo se dit qu'il pouvait attendre, Grimmjow lui en parlerait lorsqu'il jugera le moment opportun. Et si jamais ça prenait trop de temps alors il en reparlerai. Sur ces pensés le rouquin fini lui aussi par se laisser happer par le sommeil, blottit contre son amant, dans cette chaleur qu'il aimait et dont il ne pourrait plus se passer.


	33. famille

A tout ceux qui voulaient savoir ce qu'a fait Shiro pendant ça longue absence, je vous lègue ce chapitre mdr. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de plus de commentaire.

Boys-Love-Yaoi : Désolée, les lemon c'est pas mon truc ^^", je doute qu'il y en ai dans cette fic. Oh que oui on va réentendre parler de la famille de Grimm mais je n'en dis pas plus. Ah désolée de t'avoir spoiler , oui je lis les scan et plus trop les épisodes c'est pour ça que je savais plus trop où ils en étaient, attend je te donne le site où je vais mangaon. over - blog . com. Bonne lecture si tu t'y mets.

Fyekawai: Ouais là plus fluffy je ne pouvais pas mdr. Mais ce passage était prévu depuis le début de la fic. Je VOULAIS qu'Ichi chante avec Grimm à la guitare. Pour ce qui est de sa famille on va savoir ne t'inquiète pas. Quel genre de torture niark niark niark ! Certes je n'avais pas laissé d'indice mais finalement ce n'est pas si difficile de savoir de quoi va parler ce chapitre.

Ayu: On saura ça surement bientôt ne t'inquiète pas.

Bien je vous laisse avec le chapitre

mata ne

* * *

Le lendemain Ichigo se leva avec une idée fixe. On dit que la nuit porte conseil et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à son amant et sa famille. Du coup ses neurones s'étaient beaucoup activés sur ce sujet pendant la nuit. Mais ce qu'il en avait retenu c'est qu'avant tout il devait régler ses problèmes avant de donner de tel conseil au bleuté. Car si on ne suit pas ses propres conseils alors ceux-ci ne valent pas grand choses. Alors Ichigo avait décidé de mettre les points sur les i avec son frère.

Oui il avait décidé ça… mais là, c'était dur de quitter la chaleur contre laquelle il était blottit. Le rouquin leva les yeux pour se retrouver face à la chevelure bleue. Cela lui tire un sourire, quand même il n'avait pas moins visible comme couleur. Comme si Grimmjow avait entendu ses pensés celui-ci grogna. Alors le maître du son se rapprocha un peu plus et posa sa tête contre son épaule avant de lui murmurer :

« Mais si je t'aime ne t'en fait pas.

-Alors c'était pas rêve ? demanda la voix rauque encore mal réveillée du bleuté.

-Tu dormais pas ?

-La faute à qui ? fit-il en se retournant face à son amant.

-Il va falloir t'habituer à ce que je sois du matin Grimm.

-Tant que je t'entends me dire je t'aime à chaque réveil ça passera, sourit celui-ci. Alors c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

-Faut que je parle sérieusement avec Shiro, et qu'on se remette à bosser le premier morceau de l'album. Va falloir trouver de nouvelles idées, c'est pas cool après tout le travail que ça a demandé.

-Désolé.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses, c'est pas ta faute. Même si je mettrais bien mon point dans la face de Noitora, soupira le rouquin.

-Enfin on se sentirai mieux si on pouvait vous aider.

-Hein ? s'exclama Ichigo a qui une idée venait d'effleurer l'esprit.

-Nous vouloir aider vous, reprit Grimmjow en grognant pas vraiment du matin ce qui fit seulement rire son amant.

-Alors moi prendre douche avant d'en parler aux autres. »

Sous un sourire plus qu'énigmatique pour le bleuté, Ichigo se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Etrangement il ne fut pas déranger par le batteur qui par temps normal prenait un malin plaisir à venir le rejoindre sous la douche. En fait lorsqu'il se ressortit il le découvrit endormit au milieu des couvertures. Attendrit Ichigo déposa un baiser sur son front puis sortit de la pièce sans oser le réveiller.

Miraculeusement lorsqu'il entra dans la cafétéria il y avait peu de monde, mais son frère était compris dans les personnes présentes. D'un signe de tête il lui fit savoir qu'il voulait lui parler. Alors celui-ci prit son plateau et ils s'installèrent un peu à l'écart. Avant qu'Ichigo n'est le temps de dire quelque chose son aîné débuta les hostilités.

« Alors on ne peut pas se passer de moi finalement.

-Tsss, tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait hier soir ?

-Je croyais que ça me regardait plus ?

-Grimm m'a demandé de chanter, coupa le rouquin sous le regard surpris de Shiro, et je l'ai fait.

-'Tain vous en êtes déjà à là ? grinça le guitariste. T'es sûr de ce que tu fais au moins Ichi.

-Comme c'est mignon, mon frère qui m'a laissé me débrouiller pendant 6 ans s'inquiète de ma vie sentimentale.

-Je…

-Non dit rien pour te justifier encore. C'est ce que je suis venu chercher. Shiro je veux savoir ce que tu as fait tout le temps où t'es partit.

-Ah, lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. C'est Shuhei qui t'en a donné l'idée ?

-Ce qui n'empêche pas que c'est moi qui veut la réponse.

-A ton avis je suis partit faire quoi ?

-Moi, je suis d'avis que tu as traîné ta carcasse partout où tu pouvais aller, jouant de ci de là pour gagner ton pain quotidien. Pour rencontrer d'autres musiciens.

-T'as pas tout à fait tord, petit frère, il regarda la moue dédaigneuse d'Ichigo avant de se décider à parler. Mais en fait je suis surtout parti pour chercher un travail qui paye bien, ou mieux que ce que je pouvais trouvé. Tu t'es jamais demander comment Papa avait retrouvé sa merveilleuse bonne humeur peu de temps après mon départ ? Bah si, continua-t-il sous la mine surprise de son frère, c'est parce que je lui ai envoyé une bonne petite enveloppe. Et que j'ai continué à le faire jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que notre groupe était passé pro. Là j'ai cherché à vous retrouver. Moi j'ai envie de dire merci à ce Noitora, je le connais pas mais c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu remonter jusqu'à vous. »

Ichigo mit bout à bout toutes les informations qu'on venait de lui apporter. Son visage passa sous diverses émotions durant tout le cours du monologue de son frère. Allant de la surprise à la colère sans oublier le regret. Il n'en revenait pas que le blanc est fait tout ça, sans jamais lui en parler alors que lui, lui reprochait sans vergogne d'être partit et de les avoir laissé. En repensant à ça le rouquin explosa.

« Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit kami-sama !

-Parce que moi je réfléchit un peu, baka.

-Traite-moi d'imbécile tant que tu y es.

-A ton avis si je t'avais dis pourquoi je partais t'aurais pas voulu venir avec moi ! asséna le plus vieux sèchement ce qui calma le rouquin directement. T'avais que 17 ans Ichi, puis il valait mieux que tu restes avec les filles, au cas où Papa se reprenait pas. Ca t'as permis de devenir fort et d'assumer tes responsabilités, ce dont tu te sers maintenant pour ton groupe. »

Le rouquin était totalement perdu. Il regardait son frère bien différemment d'avant, une lueur fière dans les yeux et en même temps avec tellement de tristesse. Si bien que le guitariste se radoucit légèrement. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à son petit frère lorsqu'il était comme ça. Mais finalement ce fut Ichigo qui reprit la parole en premier.

« Et… Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-il un peu hésitant.

-J'étais assistant treader. Mon « maître » trouvait que j'avais le charisme pour ça. Puis comme j'avais fait des études de langues, ça aide aussi. Il me manquait que les connaissances, mais ça c'est lui qui me les a données.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi la vie était plus simple. Mais Pape ne m'a jamais dit que c'était toi qui nous envoyait des sous.

-Parce qu'il le sait pas lui-même. Tu crois qu'il aurait accepté sans broncher s'il avait su. D'ailleurs je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que soit au sujet de cette discussion.

-Je peux bien faire ça, après tout ce que j'ai pu te dire.

-Je sais, t'es désolé et t'as le meilleur frère du monde.

-Qui a mentit à son frère pendant 6 ans, railla le rouquin cassant d'un coup la gloire du guitariste. J'ai une autre petite question, Shuhei était au courant n'est-ce pas ?

-Je lui en avait soufflé quelques mots…

-Quoi t'es parti sans le prévenir alors que lui savait ce que tu voulais faire et pourquoi. Mais t'es un enfoiré en fait, Ichigo se calmant en voyant que Shiro ne faisait plus du tout fière mine et ne répondait rien. Kami-sama mais quel crétin. C'était pas un au revoir définitif, tu pouvais lui dire que tu reviendrais.

-J'voulais qu'au cas où il tourne la page, rétorqua Shiro en détournant la tête.

-Bah il s'est rabattu sur moi, bien joué pour qu'il tourne la page, fallait voir le fait que t'avait un frère presque jumeau imbécile… Attends… t'as dit au cas où ? Tu prévoyais de peut-être jamais revenir ?

-Arrête de passé du petite gamin effondré au jeune adulte en colère, ça donne mal à la tête Ichi, soupira son aîné. Tu sais je savais comment t'allais m'accueillir et je tenais pas spécialement à vivre ça.

-Pourtant t'es là.

-Juste que j'ai pas réussi à vivre sans vous, lâcha Shiro d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché sans vraiment le réussir.

-Ichigo, les coupa soudainement une voix derrière eux qui fit se glacer le sang du rouquin et grandement sourire l'aînée Kurosaki.

-Byakuya, s'exclama l'appelé en se retournant craignant aussi de voir Hisana qui finalement n'était pas en vue. Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

-J'ai cru apprendre que ma sœur s'était trouvé quelqu'un.

-Euh… Je ne pense pas qu'un des deux soient levé encore, devant le sourcil qui se leva Ichigo s'empressa d'ajouter, ils sont chacun dans leur chambre. Tu sais on a eut une dure journée hier.

-Comment ça une dure journée, demanda Hisana qui arrivée seulement mais qui en voyant Shiro se stoppa. Tient l'aîné Kurosaki est de retour ? J'me demandais quand tu reviendrais.

-Hein ? Attends t'étais au courant Hisana.

-Baka à ton avis comment son argent arrivait jusqu'à vous ? Il allait pas poster de telle somme quand même.

-Ce n'est pas le pourquoi nous sommes là, soupira Byakuya.

-Bien attendez ici avec nous, Rukia passera forcément par ici pour manger. »

Bien que pas spécialement heureux de devoir finir ainsi sa conversation avec Shiro, il était plutôt content d'avoir eut toutes ses réponses. D'un autre côté il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir si mal traité son frère avant. C'était donc grâce à lui qu'ils avaient survécue. Le rouquin se sentait stupide. Réellement stupide, il aurait du savoir que Shiro ne les aurait jamais abandonné comme ça. Il aurait du savoir… Enfin c'était maintenant trop tard. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des chanteurs pour voir le spectacle qu'allait forcément faire la rencontre entre Ulquiorra et Byakuya. Bien que personne ne s'attendent à de trop grosse effusion de voix, tout le monde voulait voir ce que cela donnerai ces deux-la ensemble.


	34. rencontre

BONNE ANNEE! Bah oui j'ai pas encore poster depuis le début de l'année alors je le dis maintenant après deux semaines ^^". Bref je vous souhaite donc tous mes voeux pour la nouvelle année et que tout le monde puisse faire ce qu'il veut.

Sur ce, je repasse à la fic. Certainement un chapitre que beaucoup devaient attendre, la rencontre entre Ulqui et Bya, saans oublier de faire chier Ichi au début bien sûr, Hisana est dans la place. Je vais vous laissez découvrir ça.

Nana-mii: Arrête tu vas me faire rougir ^^, non sérieusement ton commentaire me fait très plaisir. Mais de là à faire me la fic une bible mdr enfin tu fais ce que tu veux. Ne t'en fait pas j'adore les grande parenthèse c'est là où les gens disent réellement ce qu'ils ressentent, c'est super ^^ donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je compte donc pour toi pour le prochain chapitre.

Ayu: n'est-ce pas? ^^

Freak: Et depuis quand Shiro prend une bonne décision mdr, là je l'aurais fait totalement OCC sinon ^^, contente que tu es aimé la chanson de l'autre chapitre.

Boys-love-yaoi:Et oui vive Shiro qui aide sa famille ^^ T'inquiète Renji va venir, normal quoi. Non ça doit être moi qui fait un blocage parce que j'écris pas de lemon alors que beaucoup aime ça désolée. Tu verra la rencontre dans ce chapitre.

Irkiala: Bah à voir dans le chapitre.

Fyekawai: Ouais je sais mais bon dans l'histoire il est aussi le grand frère de la famille et puis tu ne peux tout de même pas dire qu'il a choisi la meilleure option, il a quand même fait un truc qui l'arrangeait lui aussi. Donc bon, je suis à moitié OCC je l'avoue mdr. La rencontre entre Bya et Ulqui c'est pour maintenant, la famille de Grimm va falloir attendre encore un peu mais juste un peu c'est sûr. Désolée je n'ai pas pu poster pour noël et d'ailleurs je devrais pas poster maintenant, je suis en plein partiel ^^" Bref...

Lovely-bubble: Et bien voilà la suite. ^^

* * *

Les quatre ne restèrent pas longtemps tout seul que l'amant du rouquin fit son entrée. Sous le regard des deux nouveaux venus il se posa littéralement contre le maître du son qui ne pu retenir un petit gloussement amusé. Ce qui lui valu un grognement du bleuté qui finit par râler comme il se l'était promis.

« Tu fais chier à te lever aussi tôt, j'aurais bien dormi encore moi.

-Oh, chaton ne peut dormir sans la chaleur de son maître ?

-Ah, Ichi s'est casé, s'écria Hisana couvrant sans peine la réponse de Grimmjow. Avec… Avec chaton ? Tu cherches plus après les petits comme Toshiro ?

-C'est passé quelque chose avec lui ? grogna le bleuté.

-Comment veux-tu que ce soit possible, rétorqua son amant renfrogné que la brune ressorte une nouvelle fois ça.

-Grimmjow, c'est bien ça ? demanda Byakuya comme s'il semblait réellement s'en occuper.

-Ouais c'est ça, répondit le concerné en kidnappant le café de son amant pour en prendre une large gorgée.

-Shuhei s'est décidé à te lâcher ? redemanda le brun dubitatif.

-Shiro est de retour, non. Et puis Grimm est assez persuasif, il faut dire.

-Possessivité mutuel, ça va donné je le sens, rigola Hisana.

-Ca va, grognèrent les concernés en cœur faisant rire ou sourire les autres.

-Et toi avec Shuhei ? demanda la jeune femme se tournant d'un coup vers Shiro.

-Tu fais parti d'un journal à scandale maintenant ? s'informa le rouquin.

-Ro je m'intéresse à vous c''est tout. J'veux savoir si vous allez bien.

-Nee-san ? Nii-sama ?

-Ah, enfin !" soupira Ichigo.

En effet Rukia était en train de s'approcher à la fois curieuse et surprise de voir sa famille installé à une table du réfectoire. Elle s'assit à côté de sa sœur sans oser dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui marqua tout de même un gros blanc avant que le brun ne commence :

« J'aimerai rencontrer la perosnne que tu as choisi.

-Je… euh… Je ne sais pas quand il viendra. Nous nous sommes coucher plutôt tard hier…, elle regarda l'expression de son beau frère et ajouta directement, nous avons TOUS voulu discuter un peu après les entretiens hier, ce qui a pris du temps. On voulait mettre au clair toutes les choses qui auraient été sujet de discorde entre nous pour ne plus qu'il y ait ce genre de problème, expliqua-t-elle plus pour Grimmjow et Ichigo que pour les deux autres.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hisana d'un coup soucieuse.

-On a été plagié, lâcha le rouquin dégoutté.

-Quoi ? Impossible, j'ai rien entendu de tel.

-Normal on l'avait pas encore sortit. Mais notre première maquette à disparu, peu après l'embrouille avec Noitora et Szayel d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense… Et puis Gin est venu nous parler à propos de ça, donc…

-Je vois, un coup d'Aizen, conclu simplement Byakuya.

-Comment ont-ils pu se laisser avoir par ce crétin de mes deux ?

-Tu ne peux pas en avoir Hisana, remarqua le brun.

-Même, grogna la jeune femme visiblement énervée.

-Bah, qui sait, on est pas dans leur tête après tout « , fit Shiro en haussant les épaules.

C'est sûr ce point qu'arriva le gros de la troupe. Tout le monde s'installa, après avoir saluer le couple Kuchiki. Quelques discussion banale furent échanger le temps que Byakuya trouve sa cible. Ce fut d'ailleurs beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Les deux tourtereaux n'étaient pas aussi collé que Grimmjow et Ichigo, qui au passage était toujours l'un avachi sur l'autre l'air ronchon et à moitié réveillé. Tant est-il que le plus vieux remarqua le brun au yeux vert, plutôt proche de sa belle-sœur et qui visiblement ne faisait nullement attention à lui. Il fini par lâcher soudainement en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Ulquiorra Schiffer, je présume.

-Tout comme vous êtes certainement Kuchiki Byakuya. »

Beaucoup faillir lâcher un petit rire mais simplement des sourire fleurir sur leurs lèvres. Même attitude, même caractère. La discussion risquait d'être longue, intéressante certes, mais interminable en blanc que les deux protagonistes savent si bien faire. De toute façon cela serait toujours des plus intéressant pour les musiciens, surtout si Hisana s'y ajoutait comme elle ne tarda pas à faire :

« Je savais que ma sœur avait des bons goûts, tu trouves pas Bya ? »

Celui-ci ne broncha pas, seulement lorsqu'il un petit coup de coude et qu'il rencontra le regard serein de sa belle-sœur. Il se dit alors que si elle ne craignait pas de lui présenter alors c'était forcément une personne bien. Ou du moins qu'elle jugeait bien. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

-Que faisiez-vous avant d'être musicien professionnel ?

-J'étais en fac de biologie.

-Pourquoi avoir arrêté, c'est pourtant avec beaucoup de débouché, on ne crache jamais sur les effectifs dans les laboratoires de recherche.

-La musique était ma vrai passion, lorsqu'une voix s'est ouvre, je l'ai prise voilà tout.

-Etes-vous dépressif ?

-Venant de vous, je trouve cette question déplacée, rétorqua simplement le jeune homme sachant pertinemment que le brun faisait référence à sa façon de maquiller ses yeux. N'avez-vous pas plus confiance aux choix de votre belle-sœur que vous vous sentez obligé de faire cet interrogatoire ? »

Cette dernière question créa un gros blanc dans la cafétéria. Même ceux qui n'étaient pas installé à la table se turent. Nombreux étaient ceux qui connaissaient les KuroTsuki et au moins tout autant qui connaissaient donc le couple Kuchiki. Cette question allait peut-être expliquer l'attitude si protectrice de Byakuya avec Rukia. Pourtant celui-ci se contenta pour le moment de fixer le jeune homme qui avait oser le défier. Le blanc aurait pu durer longtemps vu le duel de regard qu'ils étaient en train de se faire. Mais c'était sans compter la sœur de la chanteuse. Celle-ci mi une grosse claque dans le dos Ulquiorra qui en ouvrit les yeux de surprise. A part Grimmjow et Nell, personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Il regarda la jeune femme d'un œil nouveau et lui trouva d'un seul coup beaucoup de point commun avec celle qu'il aimait.

« En tout cas moi je suis tout à fait pour, elle fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur, t'as réussi à en trouvé un qui résiste à Bya, c'était la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire.

-Je ne me faisais en effet pas de souci la dessus.

-Puis-je savoir vos sentiments respectifs ?

-Bien que je trouve que cela ne vous regarde pas réellement, j'aime votre sœur et je pense pouvoir affirmer que c'est réciproque.

-Je vois.

-… »

Ichigo eu un léger frisson (qui au passage dérangea Grimmjow qui était en passe de se rendormir et fut du coup secoué) devant le courage du chanteur. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Renji il vit la même réflexion dans ses traits. Ulquiorra ne savait réellement pas à quoi il devait s'attendre s'il se mettait directement Byakuya à dos. Mais en même temps il y avait un petit quelque chose qui leurs faisaient penser que ce n'était pas du tout le cas et même loin d'être le cas.

« Je suppose que même si je devais intervenir cela ne changerait rien.

-En effet. A moins que Rukia ne change elle-même d'avis.

-Bien.

-Je peux avoir confiance en vous pour ce qui est de la protéger ?

-Elle est capable de se défendre seule. Mais je serais là si jamais.

-Bien. »

Ce fut sur ses paroles que le portable d'Hisana si mi à sonner. Elle regarda qui était l'émetteur et ne pu retenir un petit grognement d'insatisfaction. Alors Byakuya se leva et fit signe qu'ils devenaient s'en aller. Il avait deviné en voyant la tête de sa femme que l'émetteur en question en pouvait être que son employeur qui se demandait certainement pourquoi elle était en retard. Parce qu'elle avait certainement du omettre de lui dire qu'elle devait passer pour le groupe le matin même. C'est donc après de vive salutation que le couple parti.

« Je crois que Bya t'aime bien, lança alors Shuhei tout sourire. Tu as de la chance Rukia.

-Dîtes et si on parlait un peu travail, coupa directement Ichigo avant que le sujet ne s'élargisse encore sur le couple.

-Tu veux dire pour le dernier morceau qu'il nous reste à faire ? demanda Toshiro.

-Oui, j'en ai parler hier soir, un peu avec Grimm et il a laisser échappé que les Calars voudraient bien faire quelque chose pour nous aider. Alors je pensais qu'on pourrai sans doute voir si on pourrait pas refaire un morceau tous ensemble.

-Ca va faire beaucoup de monde, remarqua Renji.

-On est pas obligée d'être là nous, commenta Inoue, les voix de Rukia et Ulquiorra vont super bien ensemble, un duo serait génial pour le nouvel album.

-S'ils sont d'accord je suis pour, fit savoir Shuhei.

-De plus enregistrer avec les KuroTsuki ferait faire un grand saut au groupe, fit remarquer Shiro.

-Tu m'excuseras mais moi je vois d'abord que je réalise l'un des rêves de la plus part des jeunes et des nouveaux groupes. On peut réellement enregistrer un morceau avec vous ? demanda Kaïen un air de gamin fiché sur le visage.

-Tu as déjà joué avec nous, lui rétorqua amusé Ichigo.

-Oui mais c'était pas pareil, le grand public ne savait pas, c'était juste entre nous. Que là.

-Moi je veux aussi, s'imposa d'un coup Nell en posant la main au milieu de la table. Maintenant qui m'aime me suive. »

Après un moment d'hésitation, surpris de la prise d'intervention de la jeune femme, la main de la bassiste fut recouverte de presque tous les autres. Et ce qui s'était abstenu ne faisait qu'approuver du regard le choix des autres. Une nouvelle aventure était sur le point de commencer mais ça ils ne le savaient pas encore


	35. renouveau

Eheh me voilà de retour, j'ai fait plutôt vite cette fois je suis plutôt fière de moi. En plus le chapitre est plus long que les autres. Enfin comme l'indique le titre, c'est un renouveau, on passe à autre chose et on se reconstruit. En avant la musique! Vous aurez aussi le droit à une musique dans ce chapitre, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je voyais trop Rukia la chanter c'est pourquoi je l'ai mise. C'est une chanson de Nana (j'aime pas le manga mais beaucoup les chansons mdr cherchez l'erreur) Cherish. A l'origine ce n'était pas un duo donc j'ai mi des indications sur comment ils la chantent. Enfin vous verrez bien.

Nana-mii: Merci encore pour tous tes compliment. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi.

Ayu:Je t'avoues que je redoutais un peu cette rencontre. Contente qu'elle te plaise. Et ouais un nouveau morceau pour se remettre d'aplomb. Quoi de mieux, mais tous ne participe pas musicalement , enfin li et tu comprendras mdr.

Fyekawai: Bya? Une phrase longue? Non faut pas rêver... mais je t'avoues que ce fut dure, vu que moi j'aime les phrases longues et inutiles mdr. J'ai aussi bien aimé cassé Bya avec Ulqui, pour une fois mouahahahahah... Bref vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, ne t'inquiète pas ça arrive ^^. C'est que Grimmavachit sur Ichi est une vision qui me plait et m'a directement fait marrer.

Lovely-bubble: Et oui vive Ulqui ^^ pour la suite et bien tu n'as plus qu'à lire elle est là ^^

Irkiala: J'ai essayer de te faire plaisir et de faire ce chapitre plus long. Merci pour tes compliments j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.

* * *

Ichigo soupira pour une énième fois. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son travail mais il était plutôt compliqué à faire lorsqu'il devait traîner un poids derrière lui à chaque déplacement. Il lança un regard aux personnes derrière la vitre, elles n'attendaient plus qu'un signal pour partir. Encore fallait-il qu'il se fraie un chemin jusqu'au commande qui l'intéressait. Le rouquin soupira une nouvelle fois, pourquoi était-ce si compliqué déjà ?

La mise en pratique de l'idée d'Ichigo fut plutôt rapide. En moins de trois jours ils avaient déjà la mélodie et les joueurs. Parce que comme l'avait fait remarquer justement Renji ils étaient trop pour tous. Ce retrouvait donc sur le banc de touche, par commun accord bien sûr : Inoue et Matsumoto, Grimmjow, car une batterie était suffisante, ainsi que Shuhei pour les mêmes raisons. Et environ une semaine plus tard les chanteurs leur montrèrent les paroles qu'ils venaient de terminer, même si on soupçonnait qu'ils avaient fait largement durer la chose. Une fois avoir eut l'approbation des deux groupes le maître du son se démena pour avoir la salle d'enregistrement, fortement demander depuis quelques semaines. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous réuni dans la salle, qui paraissait pour le coup bien petite.

Ah, oui voilà pourquoi c'était compliqué. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas demander aux autres de sortir, ils avaient tous travaillé sur le projet. Par contre il pouvait demander à Grimmjow de lâcher ses hanches, mais le problème voulait qu'en fait il n'avait pas vraiment envi d'être lâché non plus. Il se frotta distraitement la tête et poussa du bout du doigt un interrupteur puis fit signe à Toshiro qu'il pouvait y aller. Ichigo se posa contre le bleuté pendant que le clavier retentissait dans l'autre pièce. Un sourire approbateur se figea sur toutes les lèvres et le maître du son fit alors signe à Rukia que le chant pouvait commencer.

Personne n'avait d'idée sur ce qu'allait proposer les deux chanteurs. Ils n'avaient voulu dire à aucun comment allait se répartir leurs paroles. Ce fut la jeune femme qui entama doucement le chant :

**_Itsukara ka suteki na koto wa (Depuis quand ces jolies choses)_**  
**_Hitsuzenyou shite dokoka wo ushinatta (Dont nous avions besoin sont-elles perdues ? )_**  
**_Kokoro no tsunagari ni obiete (Je me connecte à ton cœur)_**

Ulquiorra hésita légèrement durant la dernière phrase de sa compagne mais lorsque d'un regard elle lui passa la suite, les paroles sortirent comme s'il l'avait toujours répété. Ce qui était peut-être le cas finalement.

**_Karada de umeyou to shita (Alors que mon corps est enterré en dessous)_**  
**_Fuan wo gomakashita sonna mainichi no naka de (Mon angoisse me force chaque jour à mentir)_**  
**_Anata wa mou atashi no kokoro no naka ni ita (Tu es encore complètement dans mon cœur)_**

Puis il fut compléter par la brune pour chanter le refrain, ce qui déstabilisa un peu Toshiro derrière son clavier.

_**Moshimo futari fukaku omoete (Avec incertitude, tous les deux)**_  
_**Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo (Nous pouvons arrêter le temps)**_  
_**Zutto atashi anata wo ai shite (Je t'aime tellement)**_  
_**Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no (Je te tendrais la main)**_

Le chanteur reprit seul la suite de la chanson, pour un couplet beaucoup plus grave que le reste.

_**Aijou wa nante kowai mono (La tendresse est mon point faible car c'est effrayant)**_  
_**Dakara nigetari motomeru (C'est pourquoi je me questionne)**_  
_**Otona da toka kodomo da toka mou kankei nai yo (Les relations changent quand on est adulte de quand on est enfant)**_

Pendant la dernière syllabe que Rukia fit retentir sa voix pour partir dans les aigüe, surprenant les personnes derrière la vitre. Elle continua le début du couplet suivant s'arrêtant à la fin de la première ligne pour laisser place à l'autre. Il fit de même et s'échangèrent les phrase pour finir ce couplet-ci.

_**Marude hatsukoi mitai (J'ai l'impression de revivre mon premier amour)**_  
_**Unmei da to omoeru kurai (Je suis destiné à un sombre amour)**_  
_**Dakiaeba kanjiru (Je le ressent vraiment)**_  
_**Kore hodo ni nai yume koro (Ça prouve que je n'ai pas rêvé)**_

Après la petite pause musical qu'assura Toshiro au piano, la voix de Rukia reprit, doucement comme si elle cherchait à vous effleurer avec ses paroles.

_**Moshimo futari deaenakereba (Si on se rencontre, tous les deux)**_  
_**Konna fuu ni warae nakatta (Je pourrais à nouveau rire)**_  
_**Kotoshi ichiban shiawase na no wa (Cette année j'ai été plus heureuse que jamais)**_  
_**Anata no soba ni ireta koto (Car j'étais près de toi)**_

Puis se fut une explosion où les voix des deux chanteurs se complétèrent pour un final acoustiquement éblouissant.

_**Moshimo futari fukaku omoete (Avec incertitude, tous les deux)**_  
_**Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo (Nous pouvons arrêter le temps)**_  
_**Zutto atashi anata wo ai shite (Je t'aime tellement)**_  
_**Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no (Je te tendrais la main)**_

Alors que la claviste finissait son solo pour marquer la réel fin du morceau, toutes les personnes derrière la vitre restaient encore bouche bée. Ils s'attendaient bien à quelque chose de différent de d'habitude, mais là les deux chanteurs s'étaient littéralement surpassés. Rukia fit un signe de victoire en levant deux de ses doigts et à l'aide d'un petit clin d'œil.

Peu après ce furent les musiciens qui passèrent pour enregistrer leur partie. D'abord tous ensemble puis un par un. Ce n'est que lorsque tout soit fini qu'ils remarquèrent enfin la présence de leur impresario. Celui-ci, avait décidé de venir voir comment se passait leur enregistrement alors Ichigo lui proposa d'écouter le premier jet de ce qu'il avait. C'est-à-dire le chant superposé sur la mélodie. Ukitake fut directement emballé par ce qu'avait réussi à produire les artistes en si peu de temps. Si bien qu'il fini même par leur dire :

« Vous devriez en faire un clip.

-Un clip ! s'écria Kaïen apparemment plutôt heureux de la nouvelle.

-Ca fait si longtemps qu'on en a pas fait, le rejoignit Rukia elle aussi extrêmement contente.

-Ce sera votre premier, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le plus vieux aux Calar.

-Oui, lui répondit Nell avec un grand sourire.

-Alors c'est plutôt une bonne chose que vous le fassiez avec les KuroTsuki. Comme ça vous aurez un bon exemple.

-Ouais enfin, calma Ichigo, on peut pas dire que ce soit le meilleur exemple non plus.

-On compare avec les Apaches ? proposa Renji tout sourire.

-Ok, ok on est un bon exemple, soupira le rouquin au bord de la dépression.

-Quoi, elles enregistrent mal ? Elles savent pas jouer ?

-Je dirais plutôt qu'elles sont chiantes au possible. Personne ne veut plus travailler avec elles, informa Matsumoto avec un large sourire. Notre cher Ichi en a fait les frais.

-Il faudrait qu'on envisage aussi un autre des titres pour faire deux clips en même temps, proposa Toshiro.

-C'est une bonne idée, comme ça les Calar auront le temps de voir comment tout ce passe, approuva Ukitake, nous les laisserons avec Ichigo, c'est lui qui s'y connais le mieux dans ce domaine.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Nell.

-Ichi a pas étudié que le son, mais aussi le visuel, fit Shuhei, même si c'est pas lui qui s'occupe de ça pour nous.

-Je fais déjà assez d'heure sup' merci, approuva le maître du son.

-Ichigo-kun, donne-moi ce soir cherish et l'autre morceau que vous avez choisi que je les envoie au studio pour qu'ils voient ce qu'ils veulent faire sur ces titres, fit l'impresario.

-Hai Ukitake-san. »

L'homme sortit sur ces dernières paroles laissant au groupe le choix à faire. Il trôna un petit silence une fois qu'il fut parti puis ils décidèrent de remonter dans la salle des KuroTsuki pour choisir le morceau en question. Seul resta Ichigo, qui devait finir la mise en forme de Cherish leur duo, et Grimmjow qui avait décidé de rester avec son amant. Le rouquin avait réussi à se décoller de chaton et celui-ci était adossé à la table observant le maître du son à l'œuvre. Au premier abord il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce travail était aussi répétitif. Ichigo devait repasser sans cesse la boucle sur d'infime parti pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Et lorsque tout n'était pas correct il devait trouver la faille pour l'effacer puis la remplacer. Mais il ne remplacer à chaque que l'instrument qui avait un défaut, il devait donc une nouvelle fois se passer la boucle où l'instrument en question jouait seul. Puis repérer le même passage, coupé celui-ci pour ensuite le remettre sur la bande finale. D'un seul coup le rouquin monta un peu plus dans l'estime de son amant, qui du coup le laissa faire son travail dans le calme, même si au départ il avait prévu autre chose de moins gratifiant pour ce dernier.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut déclaré avoir fin qu'Ichigo sentit les bras de son amant enserrer sa taille de nouveau. Il ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Je ne te connaissais pas si sage.

-J'avais en effet prévu autre chose, souffla le bleuté contre le cou du rouquin.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? demanda surpris Ichigo.

-Ton travail m'a imposé le respect je dois dire, expliqua-t-il déposant un baiser à la base de son cou.

-Pour une fois que ça a de bonnes répercussions directes, je suis vraiment content de mon boulot aujourd'hui du coup.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je me rattraperai ce soir.

-Je suis pour un bon massage dès qu'on sera dans la chambre.

-Allons-y alors, susurra la voix sensuel de Grimmjow à son oreille.

-On doit d'abord voir les autres, se reprit Ichigo qui allait accorder à son amant, je dois donner les titres à Ukitake-san aussi. »

Le bleuté soupira de mécontentement mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après tout ils étaient encore sur leur lieu de travail. Ils ne pouvaient pas réellement faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Un minimum de sérieux tout de même. C'est ainsi qu'ils remontèrent dans la salle réservée au KuroTsuki qui était de plus en plus fréquemment envahit par les Calar. Pas que ça dérange les premier non plus. Lorsqu'ils rentèrent ils constatèrent avec plaisir le retour de Yumichika qui avait fini les costumes pour le film d'Urahara. Il ne serait rappelé là-bas qu'en cas de pépin. On venait juste de l'informer de comment c'était fini le problème du plagia et se fut même lui qui apprit aux autres :

« Ukitake-san m'a parlé de faire un procès à l'agence d'Aizen.

-Vraiment ? Il y met les moyens cette fois-ci, souffla Ikkaku.

-Pourquoi vous avez déjà eut des problèmes avec eux avant ?

-Oui, et pas que nous même, leur fit savoir Toshiro.

-J'espère qu'il va les saigner à blanc, s'échauffa Rukia calmée doucement par le chanteur des Calar.

-Ce sont surtout les avocats qui verront ça, nous on pourra rien faire, leur fit remarquer Toshiro. Juste témoigner si besoin est.

-C'est vrai, soupira Matsumoto.

-Vous avez eut le temps de choisir quel morceau sera adapter ? leur demanda du coup Ichigo profitant de la petite pause.

-Ouais tient.

-Merci, il prit le CD que lui tendait Shuhei et le lu, Sugar Guitar ? Mouais pourquoi pas finalement. Bon je passe voir Ukitake-san ensuite je vais me coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Tu précise ça pour nous, ou pour quelqu'un en particulier, demanda malicieusement Matsumoto sous un petit rougissement d'Ichigo.

-Je pense qu'il a raison quoi qu'il en soit, le sauva Toshiro en se levant. On devrait tous faire pareil. »

Sur ces sages paroles on pu voir le groupe s'éparpiller pour rejoindre le chambre. Sauf Rukia et Ulquiorra qui partait ensemble vers la chambre du chanteur. Et aussi Shiro et Shuhei qui… Quoi Shiro et Shuhei qui partaient ensemble ? Ichigo croisa le regard de son frère et lui fit un petit sourire, comme quoi avec une petite discussion on peut arranger pas mal de chose. Il fit un petit signe à Grimmjow voulant dire qu'il le rejoindrait dans sa chambre et partit donner à l'impresario ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Le rouquin se sentait comme sur un petit nuage, comme si après la tempête revenait un encore meilleur temps.


	36. mise en image

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je pense qu'il va plaire à pas mal de monde. Les deux groupes enregistrent leurs clips mouahahahahah. Et puis il y a LA chose qui va faire que vous allez me détester dans les deux prohcains chapitres. T.T haut les coeurs je ne me laisserai pas abattre et je posterai vaillament donc soyez indulgent envers la pauvre autatrice que je suis. Enfin vous avez encore un chapitre devant vous pour vous faire à cette idée (et moi je pense que si je vous préviens en avance je risquerai moins gros mdr)

Ayu: Et vi ils font un clip ensemble ^^

Boys-Love-Yaoi:J'avoues moi aussi j'aimerai trop faire un clip, ça doit être trop cool, non? Bah vi ils sont de nouveau ensemble pour mon plus grand plaisir parce que j'ai trouvé une bonne raison pour que Shuhei lâche vraiment Ichi mouahahahah. Pour Toshiro j'avais une idée mais comme c'était avec les perso que j'avais ajouté pendant qu'ils étaient sur le plateau de tournage je sais pas si ça va se faire . Lol alors Shuhei est à la basse et c'est Ikkaku qui s'a=occupe de la batterie.

Nana-mii: Je suis contente que ma fic t'apporte des fou-rire ^^ mais en effet les prochains chapitres réserves une surprise de taille mais je reprendri vite le thème comique car je peux pas m'en passer. Merci de commenter la chanson parce que j'ai mis un moment avant de me décider.

Irkiala: Mouahahahahah et je recommence avec un chapitre encore un peu plus long, enfin plus que ceux du début (oui je dépasse maintenant les 2000 mots, ce qui est un exploit pour moi ^^") Merci pour la chanson, j'ai eut du mal à la trouver alors qu'elle plaise me redonne confiance.

Sur ce place à la fic ^^

* * *

C'est environ un mois plus tard qu'ils furent convoqués par les studios de tournage leur annonçant qu'ils devaient venir pour le mardi de la semaine suivante. Les KuroTsuki avait déjà fait paraître un CD deux titres contenant Sugar Guitar et Cherish, pour que le grand public soit déjà habituer à la musique lorsque les clips paraitront. Et on pouvait dire que cela fonctionnait plutôt bien, les ventes était au beau fixe à n'en pas douter. Autre chose dont on ne pouvait pas douter, la date fatidique s'approchant les Calar demandaient de plus en plus d'informations sur la façon dont un clip se tournait à leurs amis. Le lundi fut une des journées les plus longues pour les musiciens. Notamment parce qu'ils étaient dans l'attente de savoir ce qu'ils feraient. Mais aussi parce Yumichika, qui lui était au courant, les prenait un par un pour mettre au point leur costumes. D'ailleurs les Calar participant au duo, n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de suivre eux-aussi. Si bien qu'ils se couchèrent tous assez tôt ce soir là, même si ce n'était pas chacun dans leur coin. On apprit d'ailleurs pendant ce laps de temps qu'effectivement Shiro et Shuhei s'étaient remis ensemble, pour le plaisir de la plus part. A part Rukia qui avait la rancune tenace.

Enfin le mardi matin arriva et pour une fois Grimmjow était plutôt ravi que son amant soit du matin. Cela lui permit de se lever bien avant la plus part des autres. Il était donc en parfaite possession de ses moyens lorsque le car qui devait les emmenait arriva. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Shuhei ou Matsumoto par exemple. Ils arrivèrent dans les studios de tournage dans les environs de 10 heures du matin. Directement le directeur vint les accueillir chaleureusement. L'homme avait suivi toute la carrière des KuroTsuki et était bien parti pour les suivre encore longtemps. Une certaine amitié s'était liée entre eux. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'on fit les présentations. Puis tout le monde fut guidé vers le studio qui leur été réservé. Le directeur les laissa alors avec le metteur en scène.

« Tu t'es une nouvelle fois sentit obligé de les accompagner Kurosaki. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi sur le dos pour bien faire mon travail. »

Au moins le ton était donné. Avec une mine dépitée Ichigo laissa son groupe avancer sans lui. Le reste des personnes présentes tournèrent un regard vers lui. Alors il leur fit signe d'y aller aussi puis comme pour les inciter lui-même alla dire bonjour au jeune homme.

« Ohayo Ishida, tu as l'air en forme. Comme toujours.

-Tient vous avez ramené du nouveau aujourd'hui, fit le brun ignorant complètement Ichigo.

-Oui c'est avec eux que l'on a enregistré Cherish, avertit Rukia. Ichigo est là pour leur montrer l'envers du décor ici.

-Je vois. Tâche donc de ne pas me déranger lorsque tu feras la visite.

-C'est quoi son problème avec toi, Ichi ? demanda Nell surprise que le rouquin ne riposte pas.

-On était dans la même école et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a décidé que nous étions rivaux. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il croit que j'ai mieux réussi que lui, du coup il essaye de me snober, expliqua le maître du son.

-En aucun cas je ne pense que tu as mieux réussi que moi Kurosaki.

-Bref, au bout d'un moment j'en ai eut marre de protester, continua-t-il sans faire attention à Uryu.

-Assez parlé. Yumichika-san je suppose que les costumes que nous avons choisis sont prêts.

-Comme toujours, sourit le brun coupe au carré.

- Bien alors allez vous changer. Nous avons toute la journée mais faire plusieurs prises ne serait pas du luxe. Surtout si vous avez des réclamations à faire. »

Sur ce les KuroTsuki partirent se changer dans les loges prévues à cet effet et Ishida laissa les autres au bon soin d'Ichigo. Une nouvelle fois le rouquin se retrouvait le centre de tous ces regards. A nouveau nerveux il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il avait un petit avantage cette fois il connaissait déjà toutes ces personnes. Alors d'un mouvement redevenu serein il leur fit signe de le suivre.

Le rouquin présenta le plateau dans sa globalité aux artistes derrière lui. La scène entourée de toutes les caméras les inquiéta le plus. Jouer de la musique en salle pour s'enregistrer oui. Devant des caméras pour être filmer c'est encore autre chose. Ichigo laissa un petit sourire amusé se dessiner lorsqu'il vit les têtes des musiciens qui allaient passer devant toutes les machines plus tard dans la journée. Enfin il ne pu que compatir pas certain de pouvoir le faire non plus. Pour les déstresser un peu il décida de les faire passer de l'autre côté. Il y avait une salle annexe qui avait des allures de salon de photo.

« C'est là où le groupe vint se faire tirer le portrait. Enfin vous avez déjà du venir ici non ?

-Ouais c'est là qu'on a fait notre pochette, répondit Kaïen.

-Vous êtes bon pour revenir ici après le clip, sourit le rouquin. Faire des photos souvenir. C'est un petit trip des filles qui des fois s'avère utile. Les images tirées simplement pour nous se retrouvent des fois dans la presse ou sur internet.

-Et ça ne vous gêne pas ? demanda Nell.

-Non, ça fait un peu plus de pub. Tant que la photo n'est pas changée il n'y a aucun problème. Ce ne sont pas des photos privées.

-Et toi tu participes jamais ? voulu savoir Grimmjow.

-J'ai déjà fait quelques photos, Rukia voulait. Mais c'est pas spécialement mon truc.

-C'est pour ça que personne ne te connait, conclu le bleuté.

-Ouais et c'est pas plus mal. J'aime mon anonymat. Je suis content de la réussite du groupe et fier d'eux parce que je me vois mal faire de même.

-C'est vrai que de toute façon t'as jamais été trop photo toi, rigola Shiro.

-Bon on retourne là-bas, ils doivent être sur le point de commencer maintenant. »

En effet lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans l'autre salle le groupe se mettait en place. Leur look habituel avait légèrement changé pour quelque chose de plus osé. En effet les filles arboraient des jupes plutôt courtes mise à part Rukia qui était en short en jean's légèrement déchiré. Leurs hauts, des marcels stylisés par Yumichika pour qu'ils soient féminin mais encore trop long pour leur taille.

Les mecs eux avaient tous eut le droit à un pantalon noir un peu usé. Mais alors que Toshiro était encore en train de râler demandant pourquoi il était le seul à devoir laisser sa chemise ouverte, Shuhei tirer sur les bretelles blanches qui contrastaient sa chemise noire et l'insupportait déjà assez, Renji lui s'amusait avec la chaine qui pendait sur sa hanche, ignorant le fait que sa propre chemise aussi était ouverte de quelques boutons sur le haut. Seul Ikkaku paraissait encore calme après tout c'était le seul à ne pas se plaindre de sa tenue, qui comme les filles était un simple marcel noir.

« Yumi s'en ai donné encore à cœur joie on dirait, sourit Ichigo.

-Quoi tu les trouve pas bien ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Oh si très bien, par contre tu vas avoir les retombés de Shuhei et Toshiro. Tu sais qu'il est encore pudique.

-Je t'ai entendu Ichigo, râla le claviste.

-Bon si Kurosaki à fini nous pouvons y aller.

-Ouais ouais, Ichigo se tourna vers le groupe et leur expliqua à voix basse, une fois que vous êtes là-bas, il n'y en a plus qu'un qui commande. Ishida. En gros c'est lui qui vous explique ce que vous devez faire et quand le faire. S'ils sont prêt à y aller c'est que nous avons loupé cette étape, enfin vous verrez tout à l'heure. »

Les musiciens acquiescèrent de la tête et la batterie d'Ikkaku et la guitare de Renji se firent entendre. Le metteur en scène avait décidé de faire un clip avec le groupe en entier. Les images tourneraient autour d'eux et de leur complicité plutôt qu'autour d'une histoire comme souvent c'était le cas dans un clip. La musique démarrait et s'arrêtait sur les ordres du brun qui faisait ses recommandations avant de demander de reprendre à tel ou tel endroit. Si bien que les musiciens restèrent deux bonnes heures sous le feu des projecteurs et il était bien plus de midi lorsqu'Ishida décida que c'était bon. Ils mangèrent tous de bon cœur du coup véritablement fatigués. Et encore ce n'était que la moitié de la journée, ils n'avaient enregistré que Sugar Guitar. Il leur restait encore Cherish à faire. Ce qui serait plus long encore, le temps que les Calar s'habituent à leur environnement.

C'est pourquoi à peine eurent-ils fini de manger qu'Ishida les fit aller se changer. Ils avaient du coup tous retrouvé des habits plus normaux, surtout Rukia qui était vêtue comme d'ordinaire, ainsi qu'Ulquiorra. Sur la scène fut monter la réplique d'une chambre et on demanda à Rukia de s'asseoir sur le lit. Puis on lui demanda de chanter toute la chanson ou du moins ses parties, en faisant une tête plutôt triste. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin, pendant la partie où devrais se trouver le solo du piano qu'on demanda à Ulquiorra d'entrer en scène, en rentrant doucement dans la chambre pour redonner le sourire à la jeune femme.

Dans un deuxième temps Ishida fit démonter la chambre pour laisser place à une scène qu'on aurait dit au milieu d'un hangar, là il plaça le groupe recomposé et leur demanda à leur tour de jouer. Rajoutant lorsqu'il le sentait nécessaire la présence du chanteur. Puis dans une troisième partie il demanda au jeune homme de reprendre certaines parties de son chant alors qu'on le faisait marcher dans une fausse rue.

Heureusement que le montage du son se faisait après, pensa Ichigo. Car vu comment ils sont stressés on ne pourra pas avoir quelque chose d'excellent. Il sourit et posa le regard sur Grimmjow, qui on le sentait bien, avait tout de même grandement envie de participer lui aussi à l'enregistrement. Amusé Ichigo ne pu retenir un petit rire ce qui lui valu un coup d'œil de la part du bleuté. Lorsque celui-ci comprit que le plus jeune se moquait littéralement de lui il écrasa sa main dans les cheveux orange et leur fit un bon petit champoing. Le maître du son fit la tête et attrapa la main qui lui martyrisait le cuir chevelu. Il se rapprocha alors prêt du bleuté pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille et se redécala apparemment fier de lui. Le batteur allait répondre quand le metteur en scène annonça :

« Bravo tout le monde, on a fini.

-Yatta ! s'écria enfin Rukia. Maintenant…

-Photo ! fit-elle en cœur avec Inoue ravie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre », soupira Renji.

Pourtant tout le monde fut emporter bon grès mal grès dans l'autre pièce. Ce qui finalement arrangea notre bleuté qui s'éloigna dans un coin avec Ichigo. Ce dernier se retrouva coincé entre le mur et son amant au fond de la pièce.

« Alors comme ça t'envisage de pas venir dormir avec moi ce soir ? demanda tout sourire le bourreau. Je vais donc devoir te convaincre.

-Grimm, pas ici, glissa doucement Ichigo.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda le bleuté.

-On risque de… »

Mais le rouquin ne fini pas sa phrase qu'un flash lumineux les découvraient à la lentille d'un appareil. Presqu'aussitôt le photographe disparu parmi les autres qui prenaient le groupes en photos. C'est à ce moment qu'Ishida rentra dans la pièce en annonçant qu'une des photographes n'était pas entré avec une permission. Ichigo eut alors un pauvre petit sourire et se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Puis finalement devant la tête ahurit de Grimmjow il lui dit :

« Attends-toi à être en une demain matin avec ça. D'autant plus s'il me reconnaisse sur la photo, tout le monde va en parler.

-J'viens de bousiller ton anonymat une fois pour toute, n'est-ca pas ? demanda le bleuté un peu gêné.

-On dirait bien oui, souffla Ichigo. Et y'a intérêt à ce que tu te rattrapes bien. »

Malgré le presqu'ordre Grimmjow perçu la plaisanterie caché derrière les paroles du rouquin. C'est ainsi que se finit plus rapidement que prévu la séance photo des KuroTsuki feat. Calars.


	37. manipulation

bien voilà, je poste le chapitre où vous allez tous me montrer du doigt et me faire les gros yeux eheheh.

Hiyana: bah ouais je l'avais promis dons ils l'ont fait le clip. En gros pour Sugar Guitar Ishida c'est contenté ce filmer le groupe en train de jouer le morceau. c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. Mais j'avoue que j'avais plus d'dée pour Cherish ^^ Vous allez me détestez et tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre ^^

Ayu: Merci, j'avais pas trop d'idée pour celui qui serait le metteur en scène mais finalement c'était un bonne initiative ^^. Bah vous verrez pas comment mais j'pense que vous vous en doutez mdr.

Nana-mii: T'inquiète c'est plus Ichi qui va prendre mais Shiro, donc c'est sensiblement la même chose qui va se passer. Eheheh ça va certainement râler à la fin du chapitre.

Irkiala: Merci ^^, je savais pas trop ce que ça valait alors ça me fait plaisir que tu penses comme ça. Sinon, je n'ai pas expliquer comment Grimm se fait pardonner mais je pense que tu as parfaitement compris non, dicons une bonne nuit où le sommeil n'était pas de mise

Aller place à la fic.

* * *

Le lendemain la première chose à laquelle pensa Ichigo lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux était d'acheter tous les journaux à scandale pour savoir si l'un d'eux parler de lui. La seconde à laquelle il pensa était qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas se lever maintenant. Le rouquin encore dans la chaleur qui l'avait baigné toute la nuit se resserra un peu plus contre son amant. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le réveil pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas plus de 8h du matin. Il soupira un peu, amusé, puis observa le bleuté endormi. Ichigo sentit un léger rougissement couvrir son visage lorsqu'il se rappela comment Grimmjow avait rattrapé sa bourde de la veille. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait il doutait de pouvoir marcher convenablement ce jour-ci. Enfin ce n'était pas ça qui allait enlever ce sourire du visage du rouquin. Sa main avait prit toute seule le chemin des cheveux bleuté pour doucement les caresser et il sentit le propriétaire des cheveux se blottir contre lui. Il en profita pour passer un bras possessif autour de la hanche du bleuté.

Ichigo était en passe de se rendormir lorsque le batteur se réveilla. Ce dernier qui en premier lieu rencontra le cou du rouquin ne pu s'empêcher un recul de surprise. Il avait plus l'habitude de l'inverse. C'est alors qu'il sentit le bras possessif qui le retenait contre le corps de son amant. Il remonta enfin la tête pour croiser les ambres d'Ichigo amusée par la situation qui apparemment était nouvelle pour l'autre. Grimmjow grogna quelque chose dans la barbe pour répondre à la lueur amusée du rouquin puis reprit vite contenance. Plaçant lui aussi un bras de l'autre côté de son amant, il tourna sur lui-même pour se retrouver au dessus du rouquin. Ce fut au tour de ce dernier d'être surpris mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager et offrit un large sourire au batteur.

« Faut qu'j'me fasse pardonner encore peut-être ?

-Je crois déjà ne plus pouvoir marcher convenablement Grimm.

-On peut rester la journée au lit, tenta le bleuté en effleurant les lèvres du maître du son.

-Je doute qu'Ukitake-san ou Kyoraku-san soit d'accord, répondit-il amusé.

-A bat les vieux, mais j'suis d'accord c'est pas l'bon plan non plus d'rester la journée au lit. Une douche ça te dit ? »

Mais même si le rouquin avait répondu par la négative il fut embarqué de force par Grimmjow. Ou plutôt il fut transporté tel un fétu de paille, sur l'épaule. C'est donc après une douche en commun qu'ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Le petit déjeuné se fit relativement dans le calme, surtout pour le rouquin car Shuhei avait enfin changé de cible. Ichigo en venait presque à avoir pitié de son frère mais quand celui-ci tournait un regard suppliant vers lui il se contentait d'un grand sourire disant « tu vois ce que j'ai du supporter maintenant. »

Ce n'est qu'en remontant vers la salle des KuroTsuki qu'il pensa à s'enformer de la presse. Ce fut Renji qui lui apprit :

« Ukitake-san a demandé à quelqu'un de nous faire parvenir les journaux où tu apparaissais.

-Ca va faire quand même la deuxième photo de toi qu'on va voir dans la presse. Et une nouvelle fois c'est dans une position plutôt proche de quelqu'un, fit remarquer Matsumoto plutôt amusée par la chose.

-Génial je vais avoir une réputation d'homme facile, ronchonna Ichigo pas aussi enthousiaste que la rousse.

-Si ce n'est que ça, signala Toshiro qui lui non plus ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil. De plus là c'était dans un endroit où tout le monde pouvait d'identifier comme Kurosaki Ichigo et pas comme un simple inconnu.

-Je sais, je sais », soupira le rouquin.

Il sentit le bleuté attraper sa main, signe qu'il se sentait toujours coupable de la tournure des événements. Mais bizarrement le maître du son n'était pas aussi tendu qu'il pensait l'être. Il n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à son amant, qui pourtant venait de mettre son anonymat sur la béquille. Il était même assez content car son amour pour lui venait de devenir public.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, le rouquin attrapa les journaux qui étaient déposé sur une des tables. Il y en avait en fait un seul avec la photo de la veuille, l'homme qui l'avait prise devait avoir gagné une sacrée somme d'argent. Les deux autres avaient mi la photo où Ichigo embrassait Shuhei dans leur précédente tournée. Chacun des articles faisaient le rapport entre les deux situations. Le rouquin lit à voix haute le premier article qu'il vit :

« Rappelez-vous ce jeune homme qui, il y a quelques mois de cela, avait porté atteinte à Hisagi Shuhei le bassiste des KuroTsuki. Bien nous l'avons cette fois aperçu dans une situation plutôt intime avec Jaggerjack Grimmjow, le batteur des Calar. Cette nouvelle apparition nous a permis d'apprendre l'identité de cette personne : Kurosaki Ichigo. Il n'est autre que l'ingénieur du son des KuroTsuki. Faut-il croire que Kurosaki aurait laissé tomber Hisagi-san pour la personne de Jaggerjack-san ? Ou bien n'essaie-t-il pas juste de profiter de la situation ? Il est évident que les Calar vont vite devenir le nouveau groupe à la mode, pourtant nous avons apprit leur séparation avec certain de leurs membres. Ne faut-il pas voir ici une manipulation de Kurosaki en faveur de son groupe ? Peut-être est-ce lui qui a séparer le groupe rival au sien ? Tout porte à croire que oui, car d'après un témoignage il aurait été en train de demander à Jaggerjack qu'on ne les voit pas ensemble au moment où la photo à été prise. Ce désir d'être cacher nous prouve que ce Kurosaki a quelque chose à se reprocher. »

Abattu Ichigo reposa le journal. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on irait dire de telles choses sur lui. Il avait toujours voulu préserver son anonymat et maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi. Etre trainé dans la boue, juste parce qu'il aurait préféré garder sa vie privée le plus longtemps hors du champ des médias. Sa main trembla légèrement et il fut reconnaissant à Grimmjow de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Mais pour qui ils se prennent ses enfoirés ! s'exclama soudainement Shuhei. Comment osent-ils juger des gens qu'ils connaissent pas ? »

A voir le regard des autres, tout le monde était d'accord. Mais cela n'allait pas changer ce qui était marqué sur la feuille de choux qui traînait encore sur la table. A ce moment là Ukitake entra dans la pièce. Toujours aussi calme que d'habitude mais à sa présence aussi matinal on devinait qu'il avait lui aussi lu le journal qu'Ichigo avait jeté plus loin. L'impresario étudia la tête de chacun et fini par dire :

« Ne t'identifie pas à celui décrit par ces journaux Ichigo-kun. Ils ne te connaissent pas et font juste marcher leur imagination.

-C'est vrai ! martela Rukia. Toi manipulateur et puis quoi encore, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Toi qui te fais manipuler plutôt qu'autre chose.

-De toute façon c'est juste une histoire de temps. Bientôt ils trouveront autre chose à se mettre sous la dent et t'oublieront, rassura Toshiro.

-Ils ont quand même raison sur un point, lâcha finalement Ichigo. Je suis en partie responsable de la séparation de leur groupe. »

Le rouquin allait se relever en soupirant, devant le silence troublant qui avait suivit cette déclaration, quand il croisa le regard doré de son frère. Presqu'instantanément il se retrouva bloqué sur son siège. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas croisé ce regard désapprobateur ? Il avala difficilement sa salive attendant le sermon qui n'allait pas tarder à venir.

« Je pensais que t'étais devenu fort, Ichi, j'me suis trompé peut-être ? C'est quoi ce regard défaitiste ? Elle est passé où c'te tête brûlée qui fait c'qu'elle pense plutôt qu'd'écouter les conseils des autres. Tu t'arrêtes au premier reproche maintenant ? C'est pas le Ichigo que je connais et j'aime pas cette nouvelle version, désolé d'te dire ça mais là tu fais pitié. Parce qu'ils ont eut un coup de bol sur quelque chose t'vas les laisser gagner. Tu t'sens coupable pour une séparation dont tu n'es même pas à l'origine et qui fait sans doute plus de bien au groupe qu'autre chose. Réveille-toi Ichi, regarde c'qu'il se passe autour de toi. »

L'aîné désigna les personnes autour d'eux et le rouquin remarqua leurs têtes d'enterrement. Toutes dirigées vers lui. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui ? Ichigo recroisa le regard dur de son frère qui s'adoucit légèrement devant la tête choqué du plus jeune.

« Qu'est-c'tu crois, nous aussi on s'fait du souci pour toi.

-Désolé tout le monde, fit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Je pensais pas que ça tournerai comme ça, ni qu'il ferait de telle accusation. Ca m'a surpris. Mais c'est vrai que le plus important sont ceux qui savent qui je suis réellement et pas un stupide journal. »

Il sourit un peu et attrapa la main de Grimmjow toujours posée sur son épaule. C'est vrai qu'il avait été stupide de s'inquiéter pour si. Après tout les personnes vraiment importante pour lui le connaissait et en avait que faire de ce que pouvait raconter ces feuilles de choux. Ils savaient tous comment été le vrai Ichigo et le voir sourire les rassura sur l'état du rouquin.

« Là notre Ichi est de retour, fit ravie Rukia.

-Ne nous fait plus des coups comme ça, soupira Nell en croisant les bras.

-Gomen gomen, et pars rapport au procès avec Aizen ? voulu savoir Ichigo surtout pour changer de sujet.

-Et bien d'après Ryuuken-san, nous sommes en bonne voix d'avoir gain de cause. Si ça continue comme ça nous allons pouvoir récupérer un bonne part des bénéfices fait avec votre ancien titre. Plus quelques petites choses par-ci par-là que nous devait Aizen. »

Un nouvel échange de sourire eut lieu et le plus vieux leur signala que l'article de Gin était paru lui aussi. Il leur tendit le journal et retourna vers son bureau, satisfait que l'ingénieur de son soit toujours dans la course.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent le journal les artistes découvrirent aussitôt l'image d'Aizen avec Noitora et Szayel. Le ton était donné dès le départ. Gin ne tournait jamais autour du pot, même s'il jouait souvent de finesse pour dire les choses. Et en effet le journaliste avait plus que descendu le directeur de l'autre maison de disque. Mettant la séparation des Calar plutôt de la faute du brun que de quelqu'un d'autre. Cela redonna confiance au membre restant du groupe. Du coup le reste de la journée fut plutôt calme et reposante. Pourtant c'est complètement claqué qu'Ichigo se laissa tomber sur le lit de son amant ce soir là.

« Te moque pas, protesta le rouquin à l'autre qui souriait grandement. Viens plutôt là j'ai besoin de contact.

-De contact ? demanda le bleuté en haussant un sourcil.

-J'ai tendance lorsque quelque chose me contrarie ou me rend triste à éprouver un besoin de contact avec les autres. Avant c'était Hisa qui s'en occupait mais là, t'es le meilleur placé pour… Enfin si tu veux pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement sans prendre la peine de regarder l'autre.

-Baka, je l'ai déjà fait avant que tu sortes avec moi, pourquoi je ne le ferais plus maintenant. »

Une nouvelle fois Ichigo rougit mais se laissa facilement prendre dans les bras du batteur. Il se rappela du noël qu'il avait passé déjà dans cette position avant qu'il n'accepte la proposition de Grimmjow. Cette soirée n'avait été qu'un prélude à tout le reste. Il sourit un peu puis redevint vite sombre en se rappelant la journée d'après nouvel an.

« Dis tu n'as jamais pensé que je… je… que j'essayais de… de te manipuler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore toi ? Je dois te rappeler que c'est moi qui te courrais après ? Comment veux-tu que je pense que tu cherchais à me manipuler alors que tu n'osais même pas me répondre ? »

Il bougonna encore quelques phrases du même style mais les première avait réussi à calmer le rouquin qui s'endormait doucement dans ces bras.

« Mattaku, t'es un inquiet de nature toi, c'est pas possible. »


	38. paternel

Aller un nouveau petit... euh grand chapitre, où les réellement conséquences néfastes de l'article font arriver. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ^^.

Ayu: Ouais c'est comme ça que je m'imagine Ichi, toujours à se demander s'il pouvait pas faire mieux. Et vi moi aussi je veux un grimm juste pour me consoler surtout un jour de St Valentin toute seule snifouilleuh.

Nana-mii: C'est plutôt un ensemble de chose qui fait que vous allez râler... enfin si t'es capable de ne pas me crier dessus ça me va bien aussi mdr, je suis pas maso. T'inquiète, je vais approfondir le ShiroShuhei parce que je suis frustrée de plus pouvoir le faire avec Ichi mdr. Enfin ils sont si mignons les deux autres que j'peux pas leur faire ça.

Irkiala: Moi aussi T.T surtout après une St Valentin toute seule T.T

* * *

Pour une fois le bleuté fut le premier à se réveiller ce matin si. Il retrouva un petit rouquin accroché à son T-shirt avec un certain amusement. Preuve que les choses l'avaient tout de même assez secoué la veille. Enfin il n'allait pas non plus laisser passer ce moment pour se venger de toutes les fois où, les rôles étant inversés, il s'était fait réveillé. De plus il était 10h passé maintenant, ce qui en soit était un véritable exploit de la part du rouquin. Doucement Grimmjow passa la main dans les cheveux roux puis la laissa glisser le long de sa mâchoire. Déjà quelques petits frissons se faisaient sentir chez le plus jeune. D'autant plus quand la dite main se promena sous son menton lui procurant quelque chatouilles. D'un coup les yeux ambre s'ouvrirent totalement surpris pour tomber sur ceux azur de son amant. Après le temps de surprise passé il remarqua la malice dans les yeux bleu et ne pu s'empêcher de prendre une tête renfrognée. Ichigo regarda alors le réveil et retourna dans la surprise totale.

« Comme tu vois, tu viens de réaliser un exploit, exprima le bleuté en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Et toi tu me réveilles, grogna le maître du son.

-Je me venge ma p'tit fraise.

-Tsssss »

Il paraissait en colère mais n'arrivait pas à faire disparaitre le sourire de son visage. Grimmjow profita du fait que son rouquin ne disait rien pour lui voler un baiser. Qui d'ailleurs s'approfondit nettement tirant un petit gémissement à la fraise précédemment citée. Pourtant ce moment des plus tendres, enfin dans un certain point de vue, fut coupé par l'appel d'une voix dans le couloir ainsi que deux coups frappés à la porte.

« Grimmjow si tu es là, ouvre-moi tout de suite.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Ichigo ne reconnaissant pas la voix et sentant son amant se tendre.

-C'est mon père.

-Quoi ? Ton père ici ?

-Faut croire. »

Le bleuté se leva bon grès mal grès, enfila un T-shirt pour compléter son caleçon à fin d'être un peu plus présentable et ouvrit la porte. Pendant ce temps Ichigo avait récupéré ses affaires pour se changer dans la salle de bain de son amant. Il ne voulait pas mal paraitre dès le premier coup d'œil et accueillir sa belle-famille en caleçon n'était pas le plus classe. Mais ce qu'il entendit ne lui donna pas envie d'être en si bon terme avec le père du bleuté.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, Grimmjow je veux que tu rentres à la maison.

-C'est une blague j'espère ? D'où tu viens t'permettre de m'demander ça maintenant ?

-Tu fais honte à ton nom. Ce n'est déjà pas digne de ton rang d'être dans un simple groupe de musique mais en plus tu trouves le moyen de faire la une des journaux à scandales.

-Comme si une histoire de rang bidon m'intéressais, cria presque le bleuté faisant ressortir son amant.

-Grimm tout va bien ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive se montrant doucement au père du batteur.

-Parce que tu l'emmènes aussi dans ta chambre. Te faire surprendre avec lui une fois ne t'as pas servi de leçon !

-Quelle leçon tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais de ce que je fais avec Ichi ?

-C'est plutôt ce que lui fait avec toi ! martela l'homme en dardant un regard haineux vers Ichigo. Te tourner vers la gente masculine, tu ne pouvais pas faire pire mais il faut croire que tu as réussi quand même. Ca a fait la une, tout ça pour quelqu'un qui ne fait juste que ce servir de toi.

-Je…euh »

Le rouquin se recula un peu touché par cet homme qui était le père de son amant et avait un regard bien trop similaire à celui qu'il aimait, c'était comme si Grimmjow lui-même le regardait avec une telle haine. Voir le maître du son dans cet état n'arrangea pas les choses pour le bleuté qui avait réussi à rester un minimum calme devant son paternel. Mais ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et il saisi le col du l'homme pour le sortir violemment de sa chambre, la porte étant restée ouverte.

« Jamais tu fais quelque chose de bien dans ta vie ? T'sais pas c'qui c'est passé, ni comment ça c'est passé. Ichi est quelqu'un d'formidable mais t'auras pas la chance d'en profiter. Dire qu'il voulait que j'renoue avec la famille. Une belle conn'rie ouais.

-Lui quelqu'un de formidable ? Une pédale comme lui quelqu'un de formidable. Ton nom mérites mieux que de finir dans la presse parce que tu es homosexuel. Parce que tu es avec cette chose.

-Je t'interdis de parler d'Ichigo de cette façon ! s'écria le bleuté au bord de pété littéralement un câble et de frapper son père.

-Calme-toi Grimmjow, demanda d'une voix sans appel Ichigo sentant que les choses allaient tourner au vinaigre, ce qui soulagea tout de même le batteur, de le voir se reprendre aussi vite.

-Parce qu'en plus tu lui obéis ? Tu n'as jamais voulu le faire chez toi et t'obéis à une personne telle que lui, s'énerva le père fixant à nouveau Ichigo.

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'a mon fils pour être appeler d'une telle manière ? demanda soudainement une voix surprenant tous les protagonistes de la scène.

-Quelqu'un comme lui n'aurait jamais du pouvoir fréquenter Grimmjow.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est de famille modeste ou parce qu'il est orienté plutôt vers le même sexe ? redemanda Isshin en entrant dans le champs de vision des deux musiciens encore dans la chambre.

-Papa qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit surpris Ichigo.

-Et bien je voulais voir comme se porter mon fils, après ce qu'on a dit sur toi dans la presse hier. Shuhei m'a dit que tu devais certainement être avec Grimmjow. Mais à ce que je vois vous n'êtes pas seuls, encore moins en bonne compagnie, expliqua-t-il ironiquement jetant un regard noir à l'autre homme d'âge mûr.

-Tant mieux pour vous si vous n'avez pas honte de ce qu'est devenu votre fils, mais j'empêcherai que le mien ne devienne un phénomène de foire.

-Et de quoi devrai-je avoir honte je vous pris ? demanda froidement le paternel Kurosaki.

-Avoir une telle divergence ne peut être due qu'à…

-Une telle divergence ? Vous ne vous êtes même pas poser une seule question sur mon fils n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez lu un des articles paru sur lui hier et vous en avez tiré les conclusions que vous vouliez. Je ne pense que mon fils soit comparable à l'homme décrit dans ces journaux.

-Et alors ? C'est mon affaire si je veux reprendre en main la vie de mon fils.

-Comme si j'allais t'écouter, après tout c'que j'ai vécu pour quitter la maison tu veux que j'y retourne ? Tu t'fourres le doigt dans l'œil, j'ai jamais été mieux qu'ici. Ichi a certainement plus fait pour sa famille que toi, alors n'viens pas m'saouler avec ta morale à deux cents yens.

-Je pense que c'est clair, vous n'avez plus votre mots à dire dans cette histoire, asséna un peu plus le père d'Ichigo.

-Oh que si, je suis encore son père. Il n'a d'autre choix que d'obéir.

-Et après vous vous demandez pourquoi il n'écoute plus ce que vous lui dites mais plutôt ce qu'Ichigo lui dit. Je crois pourvoir affirmer que contrairement à vous mon fils ne demande jamais quelque sans une bonne raison derrière. C'est cela qui fait que ses ordres sont judicieux à suivre.

-Vous osez me comparer à ce…

-Insultez encore mon fils et je vous jure que ça va mal finir.

-De plus, commença Ichigo se prenant de nouveau le regard noir du père du bleuté, Grimmjow a largement plus de 20 ans, il n'est donc plus mineur. S'il a décidé de quitter le domicile familial vous n'avez plus rien à dire. Le forcer comme vous le faîte est une atteinte à la liberté.

-Ichi…

-Vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur le chemin qu'il a choisi d'emprunter. Peut-être que si au lieu de vouloir vous imposer vous auriez été en bon terme vous aurait-il écouté…

-Même pas en rêve, grimaça le bleuté.

-Grimm, soupira le rouquin en se tournant vers son amant.

-J'ai une dernière chose à ajouter si votre égoïsme vous permet de l'entendre, fit le paternel Kurosaki, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon fils aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est avec Grimmjow. Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il en va de même pour lui.

-Tu parles que oui.

-Et vous en vous ramenant un jour comme ça vous voulez tout briser simplement pour une histoire de nom et de rang. Il ne faut pas vous étonner si votre fils ne veux plus de vous.

-En effet je n'ai pas envi d'entendre tout ce que vous avez à me dire. Ceci est une histoire de famille et ne vous regarde en rien.

-Au contraire, rétorqua Isshin. Cela nous concerne.

-Grimm fait parti de la famille maintenant, renchérit Ichigo en attrapant fermement la main de son amant.

-Et contrairement à vous, personnellement je fais tout pour que ma famille soit heureuse. Alors je vous demanderai de partir maintenant.

-Et puis quoi encore je suis venu pour quelque chose je ne partirai pas sans.

-Ecoutez vous commencez réellement à me courir sur le système. Je vous ai demandé poliment de partir maintenant si vous n'accéder pas à cette requête dans le calme, je vais utiliser la manière forte et c'est votre visage ensanglanté que l'on verra sur la une d'un journal.

-Vous oseriez user de violence ? demanda le père de Grimmjow visiblement choqué.

-Et alors vieux chnoque, t'as osé porter la main sur la famille. C'est l'plus important mais p't'être que t'as oublié.

-Shiro ? s'exclamèrent Grimmjow et Ichigo complètement surpris.

-J'me demandais pourquoi vous mettiez autant de temps à venir alors que le paternel était dans le coin, fit l'aîné Kurosaki en haussant les épaules sous le regard blasé de son frère.

-Et toi tu comptes rester avec quelqu'un dont la famille est folle ! s'écria Jaggerjack à son fils.

-C'est mieux qu'un père égocentrique t'penses pas. Maint'nant laisse-nous ça vaudra mieux pour toi parc'qu'on est au nombre de trois à vouloir t'refaire le portrait mon cher père.

-Tch, ça n'en finira pas là Grimmjow et tu le sais. »

L'homme tourna alors les talons au couple pour partir par le couloir où était encore Shiro. Il déglutit littéralement en croisant le regard de celui-ci. (c'est pas un hollow mais file la frousse quand même c'est Shiro après tout) Puis le guitariste s'approcha de la chambre du bleuté en soupirant, s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main.

« Bien ça c'est fait et si on allait manger maintenant, vous aurez le temps d'échanger des civilités là-bas.

-Je suppose que vous avez déjà eut le temps de parler tous les deux ? demanda Ichigo en regardant les deux hommes de sa famille.

-En quelque sorte, et puis face à un ennemi commun tu sais bien que les Kurosaki ne restent pas sur leur position. »

Les deux partirent dans un grand éclat de rire et marchèrent dans la direction de la cafétéria bras dessus bras dessous comme si rien ne c'était passé. C'est alors que le bleuté enlaça son amant avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Pas un de ces sourires sadiques qu'il aimait bien faire en présence du maître du son pour lui faire passer un certain message subliminal. Non un vrai sourire, sincère et heureux.

« Je crois que t'as la meilleure famille du monde Ichi.

-J'aurais aimé que tu rencontres ma mère, souffla le rouquin. Tu vas devoir te contenter des fous que tu vois un peu plus loin, surtout maintenant qu'ils t'ont accepté.Si tu l'avais pas comprit maintenant tu fais partit de la famille.

-Comme je l'ai dit ça me va. Je suis même content que ce soit le cas. Toi par contre je paries que t'es déçu de la mienne.

-Disons plutôt surpris. Et puis je ne peux pas assimiler ta famille à seulement ton père, sourit le jeune homme.

-T'es trop gentils Ichi. »

Le bleuté lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous l'air courroucé de celui-ci. Puis ils se décidèrent à suivre les deux autres énergumènes qui leur faisaient de grands gestes un peu plus loin.


	39. télé

Ca y est j'ai enfin mi la suite. Vraiment désolée d'avoir mi temps de temps. Mais à ma décharge le chapitre était près depuis 2 mois presque. Seulement il y a eut un problème sur le site et après j'ai perdu la sauvegarde et j'ai du tout réécrire. Bref j'arrête de me plaindre et je vous laisse lire.

Oo feixia-chan oO : Mais si tu m'as manqué, enfin un revieweuse ça manque toujours! Tu repasses quand tu veux... ou quand tu peux plutôt ^^

Vidackt: Bien voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant.

Nana-mii: Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ton com, si tu savais comme ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça. De savoir qu'on ne travaille pas pour rien. Bien sûr tu n'es pas la première à le dire mais t'es la première à faire un com rien que pour ça et je tenais à te faire sentir combien je suis touchée. Il y aura une suite à Se perdre (lol je t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir remarqué que c'était moi l'auteur mdr) il va y avoir une suite, je sais ce que je veux mettre après mais je ne compte pas la continuer tant que je n'aurais pas fini KuroTsuki sinon ça me fait trop de chose à faire en même temps. Elle est en hiatus mais juste en hiatus, il y aura une fin, je déteste les histoires qui n'ont pas de fin ^^. Pour KuroTsuki, voui j'aime aussi la superbe entrée d'Isshin mdr, c'est ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est des histoire de famille et bien je vais te laisser lire ^^.

Boys-love-yaoi: Et oui malheureusement ce n'est que la strict vérité les journaux déforment tout c'est bien connu. Surtout si ça peut faire vendre. Enfin Ichi est bien entouré donc ça va aller. Pour ce qui est du père et de la famille de Grimm, bien sûr qu'on va en savoir plus, ce chapitre n'était qu'un prélude pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Sinon désolée pour les fautes qui ont persisté dans le chapitre j'ai toujours eut du mal avec ça. (Ce qui doit ce voir dans les réponse aux review d'ailleurs ^^")

Fyekawai: Que je suis contente de te revoir ici ^^ Ma fois comme je comprends la panne d'ordi ça a du être terrible T.T . C'est ça la famille, enfin Ichi est aussi prêt à sa battre, mais pas de la même façon que les trois autres rustres (quoi que ça le fait un peu OCC normalement il aurait dégainé Zangetsu mdr). Et bien que de haine pour le père de Grimm, quoi que je comprends c'était exactement le genre de sentiments que je voulais faire naître ^^

Irkiala: C'est comme ça que je vois les Kurosaki, je trouve que ça leur va bien.

Ayu: Vive la famille ^^.

Sur ce chapitre ^^

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent bientôt à la table où les groupes s'étaient installés. Bien sûr ils furent accueillis par les boutades habituelles qui se calmèrent bien vite en voyant la tête du bleuté, encore moins loquaces que d'habitude même pour un matin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Grimm ? demanda finalement Nell.

-Mon père st passé, lâcha-t-il faisant se crisper les Calar.

-Ah ouais ! Je lui aurais bien dit ses quatre vérités en face, grogna la bassiste.

-Cela veut surtout dire que l'on va avoir des problèmes, annonça froidement Ulquiorra.

-Comment ça ? demanda Rukia.

-Le père de Grimmjow semble être un véritable bourgeois égoïste et conservateur, intervint Isshin. Il veut récupérer son fils.

-Déjà quand on jouait seul avec Ulqui il acceptait pas. J'vous dis pas la scène qu'il m'a faite lorsque je lui ai dit pour le groupe.

-C'est simple il l'a jeté à la rue, leur apprit Nell.

-Quoi ? s'étouffa Ichigo en se tournant vers son amant.

-Ca lui change quoi tu que tu sois dans un groupe ? voulu savoir Renji.

-Il aurait préféré que j'suive ses pas et reprenne son poste qu'il il s'ra à la retraire.

-Dis plutôt qu'c'est un bourgeois qui supporte pas que son fils fasse parti d'un groupe de rock, scanda la bassiste. Faut comprendre c'est pas assez classe comme musique, ça salit le nom des Jaggerjack.

-C'est bon Nell on a comprit, râle le bleuté. J'suis fier d'mon nom, c'est lui qui le salit.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il est capable de faire selon vous ? s'inquiéta Ichigo.

-Essayer de briser le groupe, lâcha le chanteur.

-Mais il ne peut pas faire ça, s'exclama Inoue.

-Pas directement, non. De moins je ne pense pas qu'Ukitake-san se laisse avoir par lui mais il est capable de beaucoup de chose, soupira le bleuté. Il serait même capable de s'en prendre à vous parce que vous être proche de nous.

-Comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose contre nous, s'emporta Rukia. Le groupe est déjà assez posé on ne craint pas quelque chose comme ça.

-N'oublie pas le scandale avec Ichi, souffla Toshiro créant un grand froid. Nous nous savons ce qu'il en ait mais tout le monde ne le sait pas. Et les média ont toujours envie de mettre ce genre de personne dans leur camp.

-Je doute qu'il fasse ça, avoua Kaïen. Jaggerjack n'a jamais fait de parution dans la presse. Il trouve ça vulgaire.

-Par contre il se dérange pas pour soudoyer et offrir des pots d'vin, grogna Grimmjow.

-De ce côté-là je pense que ceux qui se mettront de son côté auront un manque à gagner ou alors il faudra qu'il mette une sacrée somme d'argent en jeu pour surpasser les ventes, relativisa Toshiro.

-Tout ça pour dire que s'il attaque c'est au côté faible qu'il va s'en prendre. Surtout toi Ichi, fait attention, soupira le batteur.

-Qu'il essaye je le recevrai moi, grogna Shiro avant que le rouquin ne puisse dire quelque chose.

-Je sais me défendre, soupira d'ailleurs celui-ci.

-Mais oui, mais oui. »

Malgré ces dernières paroles réconfortantes, une certaine tension venait de s'abattre sur les deux groupes. Puis Ichigo remarqua quelque chose, qui en fait aurait du lui sauter aux yeux dès son arrivé dans la salle. Ses deux petites sœurs ne lui pas encore sautées dessus. Isshin serait venu sans elles ? La soirée serait certainement électrique chez les Kurosaki. D'autant plus lorsqu'elles sauraient que Shiro était là lui aussi. Il le fit remarquer au paternel.

« T'as pas trop peur pour ce soir ?

-Un père doit savoir faire face à ses priorités ! Je n'aurais pas pu venir avant la fin de la semaine si j'avais du attendre après tes sœurs.

-Ca n'empêche que ça va crier ce soir, enfonça le rouquin sous le rire de Shiro et Shuhei.

-Voilà comment me remercie mon fils de m'inquiéter pour lui, soupira-t-il en prenant les autres à témoins.

-C'est vrai ça Ichi, soit un peu plus gentils, fit le bleuté.

-Tu vas pas te mettre de son côté, s'outra le maître du son.

-Y'a des chances que si. A deux on arrivera peut-être à avoir le dernier mot avec toi.

-Tout à fait d'accord, s'exclama Isshin.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas choisi le meilleur allié Grimm, remarqua le bassiste des KuroTsuki.

-C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant il n'y a que toi et Shiro qui ont réussi lui faire quitte ses idées arrêtés, fit Rukia. Sinon il est pire qu'une mule. »

Le bleuté ne dit rien mais fit un superbe sourire psychotique au rouquin qui comprit alors que ce serait la guerre aux derniers mots. Ils étaient tous les deux têtus. Ca risquerait de donner un sacré spectacle pour les autres.

« Vous avez quoi de prévu pour la journée les jeunes ? voulu savoir le paternel Kurosaki.

-A vrai dire pas grand-chose, lui apprit Ikkaku. Les CD sont lancés. On a juste à attendre qu'ils se vendent.

-Après si Ukitake-san ou Kyoraku-san nous ont trouvé des choses à faire ça promet, grimaça Renji.

-Il y a des chances qu'on passe à la télé prochainement même je dirais, conclu Rukia sans que les autres ne suivent vraiment son raisonnement. Si Jaggerjack met son grain de sel dans la soupe il faut qu'on attaque avant. On va démentir plutôt que d'attendre que ça se tasse.

-Judicieuse idée Rukia-chan, fit soudainement Ukitake.

-Vous croyez vraiment, demanda Toshiro dubitatif.

-La chaine a demandé à recevoir vos deux groupes après avoir lu l'article de Gin. Ce sera peut-être le moment d'éclaircir l'histoire avec Ichigo-kun. Ce sera dans une semaine.

-Vu comme ça, soupira le claviste.

-Et puis ça vous fera de la pub.

-Vous croyez ? Les Calar ont eut beaucoup de pub à cause de ces problèmes, c'est comme ça que je les ai connu. Alors lever le voile aussi vite ne va-t-il pas casser quelque chose ? demanda Shiro.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de laisser place aux nouveaux Calar. Tu fais maintenant partit du groupe Shiro-kun et le public ne te connait pas encore. Vous allez faire parler de vous comme ça encore un moment je te rassure. Vous devriez vous mettre à la conception d'un nouvel album d'ailleurs.

-Le retour du travail, se plaignit le maître du son. Alors que je venais juste d'en finir un.

-Ce n'est pas bien de réagir comme ça, fit doucereusement le plus vieux faisant se tendre le rouquin.

-tu n'as pas changé Jyuushiro, éclata Isshin passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

-Un nouvel album, s'enjoua Nell.

-C'est parti, affirma Kaïen en se levant suivi par tout son groupe.

-Allez debout Ichi. »

Le dénommé fit de gros yeux à son amant mais se leva tout de même pour les suivre. La semaine passa pourtant très rapidement. Travailler avec les Calar lui rappelait avec plaisir les débuts des KuroTsuki. Non seulement parce qu'il retrouvait sa complicité avec son frère mais aussi parce que le groupe était encore à la recherche de leur signature musicale. Ils tentaient encore beaucoup de chose. Pas que les KuroTsuki ne faisaient plus rien de nouveau mais ils restaient souvent dans le même genre.

Et puis surtout le maître du son avait le trac. Ce serait ce soir son premier passage à la télé. Bien sûr il les avait déjà accompagnés quelque fois sur les plateaux mais tous ces shows médiatiques ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Et pour cette première fois il serait à n'en pas douté accusé de tous côtés.

« Mange quelque chose Ichi où tu vas t'évanouir avant la fin de la journée, remarqua Shuhei.

-C'est vrai tu n'as déjà pas mangé ce matin, continua doucement Inoue.

-Pas faim, répondit sombrement le rouquin.

-Me force pas à te nourrir, reprit le bassiste.

-Ca va hein, t'es pas ma mère non plus, grogna l'interpelé qui pourtant porta sa fourchette à sa bouche sous le sourire satisfait de l'autre.

-C'est l'émission de ce soir qui t'inquiète ? demanda Toshiro.

-Ah mais c'est rien ça, s'exclama Renji en lui tapant dans le dos.

-Parle pour toi, grogna Ichigo. Pour ma première fois à la télé je vais certainement me faire lyncher. Excuse-moi de ne pas être très partant.

-T'inquiète pas Ichi, on sera tous derrière toi, rassura Rukia. T'as rien fait de mal alors ils ont rien à dire.

-Ouais ouais. Bon j'y retourne. »

Il avait juste pris une petite pause pour manger un morceau… ou plutôt il avait été forcé par les Calar d'aller manger un morceau. A eux non plus ce n'était pas passé inaperçu le soudain stresse du rouquin et son absence d'appétit. Depuis deux jours il s'était carrément plongé dans le travail comme pour oublier. Il passa la porte de la chambre de Nell, où le groupe s'était réuni pour travailler, et fit un sourire pour rassurer toute l'assemblé qui s'était tournée vers lui.

« Alors vous avez avancé ? »

Les conversations reprirent alors comme avant et le rouquin s'y ajouta sans trop de mal. Donnant son avis comme s'il était avec son propre groupe… après tout ils commençaient à devenir comme un deuxième groupe auquel il appartenait. Un léger sourire flotta sur son visage, qui fut remarqué par son frère et son amant qui pourtant ne dirent rien.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre du maître du son que Grimmjow demanda :

« T'as retrouvé ta bonne humeur on dirait. Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu un tel sourire.

-C'est faux.

-Autre part que dans le lit, enfin je veux dire alors qu'il y a tout le monde.

-Ah, lâcha-t-il en rougissant un peu gêné. C'est juste que je me sens bien. Ca me fait plaisir de travailler avec vous.

-Et bien sache que c'est réciproque, sourit-il en le prenant par la taille. J'aime travailler avec toi. Et après l'effort faut le réconfort, non ? »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il les dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ils avaient besoin de se préparer pour le plateau de ce soir et si en même temps Grimmjow pouvait détourner l'attention de sa petite fraise et bien ça faisait une pierre deux coups.

* * *

Je tiens solennellement à vous annoncer que KuroTsuki est bientôt fini, j'ai déjà la fin, je ne sais pas encore dans combien de chapitre exactement mais ça ne va pas trop tarder.


	40. interview

Que j'ai eut du mal à le terminer ce chapitre. Autant toute 'linterview j'ai été comme portée par l'inspi mais alors quand j'ai dut faire la fin c'était le blanc total. Vous m'en voudrez pas si elle est un peu brusque, c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire gomen. ^^"

Vidackt : Je te laisse lire pour répondre à ta question ^^.

Fyekawai: Comme on dit les meilleure chose ont une fin, et puis comme ça je pourrait reprendre Se perdre ^^" que j'ai largement laissé de côté. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'oublie pas que je dois mettre en ligne, mais effectivement j'avais pas mal de chose à faire et surtout un manque d'inspi et je ne veux pas mettre n'importe quoi en ligne. Ichi est le petit chouchou lol, en même temps après ce qu'on a dit de lui, ça doit vraiment miner, heureusement que tout le monde le supporte. T'inquiète ils vont morflé par contre pour ce qui est de la télé bah je te laisse lire.

Boys-love-yaoi: Bah si ça va finir, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour mdr. ^^ Sur le plateau il y aura les deux groupe pour plus de détails je te laisse lire. Pour ce qui est du père de Grimm, t'as pas encore tout vu, je pense que tu vas vraiment le détester avant la fin de la fic.

Ayu: Effectivement c'est moins drôle en ce moment, mais en même temps avec tout ce qui leur arrivent, mais t'inquiète ça va revenir ^^.

Nana-mii: Bah si presque la fin ^^". C'est vrai que c'est moins joyeux mais ça devrait revenir ne t'inquiète pas. C'est vrai que je fais peut-être Shiro un peu trop OOC mais je peux pas m'en empêcher *gagatise* Sinon pour Shuhei il n'embête plus personne, enfin plus vraiment, parce que pour l'instant il a sa cible (voir ici Shiro) mais comme l'histoire est pas centrée sur eux bah j'en parle pas gomen. Tu dis que le genre de commentaire que tu laisses est normale mais si tu savais comme peux le font, donc je trouve normal à mon tour de te faire savoir que ça m'a fait plaisir ^^. Pour la suite de Se perdre je pense pas que ce sera avant la fin de KuroTsuki désolée mais c'est en projet.

* * *

Ichigo regarda dubitativement Yumichika et Hinamori s'approcher de lui. Ils disaient vouloir le préparer pour entrer sur le plateau. A cinq minutes de l'envoie de l'émission. Le rouquin n'était pas vraiment chaud pour se faire maquiller et encore moins pour se relooker en quelques minutes. Il voulait apparaître au naturel alors avec ces deux là c'était mal parti. Mais finalement le signal sonore annonçant le début de l'émission les coupa et le maître du son en profita pour aller se cacher derrière Shuhei. Il avait été convenu que l'on ferai tout d'abord rentrer les KuroTsuki puis dans une seconde partie on ferait se rencontrer les deux groupes. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il avait trouvé sa place aux côtés du bassiste. Ils furent annoncés par la présentatrice et entrèrent donc en scène. Shuhei et Rukia se précipitèrent presque sur le divan, pour être sûr d'y avoir une place, celui-ci n'en avait que trois les autres étant installés sur des chaises derrière un peu surélevé pour être vu. Puis le rouquin fut placé entre eux, sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire sous le regard amusé de l'équipe du plateau. Renji, Ikkaku et Toshiro prirent donc place derrière. Le maître du son sentit une bouffé de stresse l'envahir en regardant le publique applaudir chaudement leur entrée.

L'animatrice calma le jeu et regarda ses invités en relançant le sujet qu'elle venait d'introduire, c'est-à-dire leur nouvel album.

« … celui-ci est maintenant dans les bacs comme tout le monde le sait. Mais ce n'est pas là-dessus que je voudrais revenir mais plutôt sur sa conception. Je parle certainement au nom de tout le monde en me disant outrée que l'on vous ait plagié ainsi. Pourra-t-on entendre un jour votre version ?

-J'en doute, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose si ce n'est remettre de l'eau sur le gaz avec ceux qui ont fait ça, répondit Shuhei qui comme souvent était le porte parole du groupe avec Rukia.

-Il a été dit que vous aviez des contacts avec les présumés voleurs.

-En effet ils faisaient parti des Calar, un groupe très proche de nous.

-Très proche il est vrai, on dit même que c'est à cause d'une de ces relations très proches qu'il y a eut séparation.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à nous de répondre à cette question. Aucun de nous n'étaient présent lorsque ça c'est passé, avoua le bassiste avec un haussement d'épaule et un sourire amusé.

-Pourtant une polémique court en ce qui concerne un membre de votre groupe, comme quoi il aurait fait en sorte que les Calar se séparent.

-C'est faux, contra simplement le brun attendant qu'Ichigo reprenne la parole.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la présentatrice avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Quel rôle avez-vous dans le groupe ? Comment cela se fait-il que l'on ai pas entendu parler de vous avant.

-Je ne suis que le régisseur du son, je n'avais pas à être mis sur le devant de la scène. De plus personnellement j'aurais préféré rester dans l'anonymat et j'espère que cela redeviendra vite comme ça.

-Pourquoi donc être sortit de l'ombre aujourd'hui alors ?

-Tout simplement car j'en avais assez d'entendre dire que j'étais un manipulateur, prêt à tout pour la réussite de son groupe. Je tiens d'ailleurs à dire à tous ceux qui pensent encore cela que depuis le départ de Szayel et Noitora, c'est moi qui m'occupe des enregistrements des Calar.

-Vraiment ? Et pouvez-vous dire que vous travaillez pareillement avec les deux groupes ?

-Evidemment que non, coupa le rouquin étonnant tout le monde voyant que cela pouvait être mal prit il expliqua. Tous les deux sont différents, ils n'ont pas le même style, la même endurance ou encore la même expérience, ce qui en soit est très normal. Alors expliquez-moi dans ces conditions comment travailler pareillement avec les deux ?

-Certes, reprit la présentatrice embarrassée le rouquin entendit alors Renji et Ikkaku pouffer derrière lui alors que Toshiro soupirait. Est-il vrai que vous avez une relation avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le batteur des Calar ?

-En effet.

-Pourtant c'est bien vous que l'on voit sur ces photos ? »

Les musiciens se tournèrent vers l'écran qui était sur le côté pour voir de quoi parlait la femme. Tous découvrir une scène que chacun gardait en mémoire pour des raisons différentes. Le batteur se retint de rire à grand peine ne laissant qu'un sourire apparaitre à l'instar de Shuhei alors que les autres faisaient la grimace. La pensé générale qui avait d'abord été « Quelles images ils avaient d'Ichi avec quelqu'un ? » était devenu : « Ah oui, ça. ». Ichigo se tourna alors vers la présentatrice et entreprit d'expliquer une énième fois le pourquoi du comment en se disant que vraiment il aurait du trouver autre chose.

« Effectivement c'est bien moi sur cette photo. Mais avant que vous n'en tiriez le moindre conclusion, non je n'étais pas avec Shuhei. Je ne pourrais jamais me mettre avec lui, pour une raison personnel que vous comprendrez peut-être plus tard. Ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là va sans doute paraître stupide maintenant qu'une telle polémique s'est crée à partir de ça, mais c'était tout simplement le gage à un pari que j'ai perdu.

-Vous nous dîtes ça mais est-ce que le fait que l'un de vous demande à ce que l'autre l'embrasse ne cache pas quelque chose comme de l'amour.

-C'est probable en effet, s'amusa Shuhei. Mais je vous l'assure pas dans cette situation là. Ca n'avait absolument rien à voir. Et puis entre nous, si j'avais vraiment eut envie de sortir avec Ichigo, vous l'auriez tous su bien plus tôt.

-Il est vrai qu'avec vous Hisagi-san rien ne reste caché bien longtemps.

-Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises.

-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même, annonça la jeune femme à la caméra, alors pour découvrir tout ça je vous donne rendez-vous après une courte page de pub, de nouveaux invités viendront nous rejoindre. »

Elle se leva après quelques secondes et se dirigea vers les musiciens pour les saluer véritablement, leur serrant la main. Finalement Ichigo se détendit. Elle était beaucoup plus engageante que ce qu'il avait cru. Bien sûr elle avait posé des questions qui n'allaient pas forcément dans son sens mais c'était son métier après tout. Et puis contrairement à d'autre, Gin pour ne citer personne, elle ne faisait pas de coup bas. Mais les vraies difficultés commenceront lorsque l'autre groupe rentrerait en scène. Entre la vraie raison de leur présence ici, la nouvelle composition du groupe, les frère Kurosaki, le couple Rukia/Ulquiorra et Shiro/Shuhei, qui ne se savaient pas encore. Honnêtement Ichigo était sûr que la présentatrice allait se perdre et en même temps il avait la conviction qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. De plus s'il ne doutait aucunement sur Shiro et Shuhei, il doutait qu'Ulquiorra voulait s'exposer ainsi. Le rouquin était sûr qu'il avait réussi à faire entendre raison aussi à la chanteuse pour ne pas faire de vent par rapport à ça. Restait aussi son propre couple, lui était déjà assez paru, selon lui, mais reviendrait forcément sur le tapis avec la cause de la séparation des Calar.

Ichigo expira fortement faisant rire le bassiste à ses côtés. Pour toute réponse il lui offrit une grimace et l'animatrice revint se placer dans son fauteuil face à eux. Un nouveau canapé ainsi que deux chaises venaient d'être installés. Soudain le signal sonore retentit et la jeune femme commença :

« Rebonjour, à ceux qui nous suivez, bonjour aux nouveaux venus, je suis toujours en compagnie des KuroTsuki, qui avant la publicité avaient dévoilés certains des mystères qui les entouraient ces temps. Pour en savoir encore un peu plus je vais demander aux autres personnes concernées par l'affaire de nous rejoindre. Oui vous avez bien compris, Mesdames et Messieurs vous pouvez applaudir les Calar. »

Pour leur première entrée sur un plateau de télé Ichigo les trouva bien détendus. Déjà beaucoup plus que lui, il s'en trouvait presque vexé. Ce qui du se voir car il entendit quelques petits gloussements à côté de lui.

« Déjà bonjour à vous.

-Bonjour.

-Nous avons donc le plaisir de découvrir le nouveau membre de votre groupe, il remplace Noitora Jirga en temps que guitariste. Shiro Kurosaki, l'intéressé fit juste un petit signe de main. Un lien de plus je suppose entre vos deux groupes.

-Si vous saviez, répondit Hisagi avant qu'aucun Calar ne puisse répondre c'était le champion pour ça.

-Mais justement je suis là pour savoir, moi, ainsi que tous ceux qui nous regardent, et forcément la journaliste n'allait pas s'en priver. Nous pouvons déjà tous comprendre qu'il est le frère de Kurosaki-san, quand est-il pour vous Hisagi-san ? »

Le brun étira juste un sourire entendu, que tout le monde compris, et auquel répondit le décoloré sans la moindre gêne au contraire de son frère. Ce dernier limite blasé soupirait à côté du bassiste. La journaliste reprit alors :

« Je comprends mieux ce que vous vouliez dire par « je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui » Kurosaki-san. Pourtant on ne vous a jamais vu ensemble tous les deux ?

-Parce qu'il est trop timide voyez-vous, la foule le gêne, déclara Shuhei un énorme sourire barrant son visage alors que le guitariste était en passe d'avoir une attaque cardiaque.

-Comment ça j'suis trop timide ? »

Il se leva de sa chaise avant que quiconque ne prenne le temps de comprendre combien la situation dégénérait et il parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du bassiste. Il le força à se lever à son tour pour lui rouler un énorme patin devant les millions de téléspectateurs qui regardaient l'émission puis il se tourna vers la présentatrice :

« Et puis quiconque qui me dit qu'Ichi était amoureux de lui avant je me ferai un plaisir de lui démontrer par X et par Y pourquoi c'est faux.

-Je crois que nous avons comprit, apaisa la jeune femme. Pouvez-vous retourner à votre place maintenant s'il vous plait Kurosaki-san. J'ai l'impression que finalement que deux membres de votre groupe soient parti ne semble pas vous pesez comme une perte.

-A vrai dire Noitora commençait à se mettre tout seul à l'écart du groupe. Il n'était plus vraiment en phase avec nous, comme le doivent les membres d'un même groupe, commença Nell. En fait on sentait bien qu'il ne trouvait plus vraiment sa place parmi nous.

-Vous nous dite qu'en fait ce n'était pas véritablement une surprise qu'il décide de vous quitter ?

-En effet, reprit la bassiste. Même si cela nous à laissé abasourdis finalement c'était même presque prévisible.

-Qu'est-ce qui a été décisif selon vous alors ?

-Je pense que c'est lorsqu'il a découvert que Grimmjow était étiré par le même sexe. Il a toujours été homophobe et il n'a pas voulu supporter que quelqu'un de son groupe le soit, expliqua platement Ulquiorra alors que le bleuté se renfrognait.

-C'est donc bien la relation entre Kurosaki-san et Jaggerjack-san qui a mi le feu au poudre.

-On peut voir les choses comme cela en effet. Mais entre nous personne ne le pense, affirma le chanteur. De même que personne ne soupçonne Ichigo d'avoir manipulé Grimmjow, les choses se sont passées d'une telle façon que ce n'est en aucun cas possible.

-Comment expliquez-vous ces rumeurs qui ont couru alors ?

-Certainement un coup d'Aizen, balança de but en blanc Rukia sans laisser le temps à personne de répondre.

-Aizen-san ? Le patron de l'agence Akuma ? La maison de disque concurrente à la votre ?

-C'est bien cela. D'après Ichimaru Gin se sont là-bas que sont parti Noitora et Szayel. Et vous devez avouer que c'est bien son genre de faire courir ce genre de rumeur.

-En effet mais pourquoi s'en prendre à vous.

-Honnêtement ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait, c'est juste la première fois que cela est rendu public. Et j'espère que cette fois le message passera et qu'il arrêtera de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-Il me semble que votre agence est en ce moment même en procès avec celle d'Aizen-san.

-Oui pour plagiat, leur apprit Shuhei. J'espère que cette émission est suivie par les jurés, qu'ils se fassent une véritable idée de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-En tout cas le message est passé. C'est donc là-dessus que nous allons nous quitter. Bonne soirée à tous et à la prochaine. »

Ainsi se termina le premier et il l'espérait le dernier plateau de télé d'Ichigo. Ce dernier encore stresser ne demanda absolument pas son reste lorsqu'il fut trainé par son amant jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci.


	41. la clinique

De retour avec le nouveau chapitre, j'ai fait plus vite que pour le dernier, eheh ^^ De retour dans la joie et la bonne humeur vous verrez, je me suis tellement éclatée à l'écrire celui-là. Bien je vous laisse le découvrir.

Ayu: Comme quoi, je suis pas tellement sadique avec mes persos... seulement avec mes lecteurs mdr.

Fyekawai: Tout ne va pas être tout rose maintenant je te rassure j'ai encore des choses à vous faire découvrir, puisque tout le monde veut connaître la famille de Grimm. Du tout pas du tout de pression.;; enfin je sais déjà comment je vais écrire le dernier chapitre mouahahahah. Ichi, c'est Ichi on pourra pas le changer... et puis imagine-toi à sa place, tu te verrai là-bas toi? On ne verra pas la récompense d'Ichi par Grimm mais je vous ai réservé le début de matinée qui va certainement vous plaire aussi, enfin j'espère.

Freak: Aizen va réagir mais certainement pas comment tu t'y attends.

Vidackt: Ah tant mieux alors.

* * *

Ichigo se retourna pour se blottir contre le corps de l'autre côté du lit. Il se sentait bien là, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de bouger. Il passa un bras sur les reins du bleuté et réussi à glisser une des ses jambes entre les siennes. Il reposa sa tête contre l'épaule du batteur et ferma les yeux avec un petit soupire comblé. Le rouquin savait que l'autre dormait encore, et c'était bien ce qu'il préférait dans ces matins qu'ils passaient ensemble. Bien sûr il aimait le caractère explosif et grande gueule de son amant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être reposant aussi endormi. Entouré d'une chaleur protectrice et rassurante. Son visage paisible, sans sourire à double sens, ni tension qu'il avait souvent ces derniers temps, était une vision dont le maître du son ne pourrait vraisemblablement plus se passer maintenant. Si bien que, contrairement au début de leur relation, il laissait maintenant le bleuté dormir jusqu'à la véritable heure de se lever.

Le réveil sonna mais fut vite éteint par Ichigo, qui se réservait le droit de réveiller son amant. C'était son deuxième petit plaisir du matin. Tendrement il embrassa la nuque face à lui, puis commença à bouger sa main sur ses flans ce qui lui procurait quelques frissons. De son autre main il frotta doucement les cheveux bleu sachant pertinemment que leur porteur n'aimait pas ça. D'ailleurs la réaction ne fut pas très longue à venir et le batteur se retourna pour faire face à un Ichigo tout sourire.

« C'est quand même plus agréable que le réveil, grogna-t-il finalement.

-Heureux que ça te plaise. »

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du mal réveillé et lui fit un nouveau sourire. Le plateau de la veille l'avait presque complètement libéré, et le rouquin se trouvait là tout simplement heureux. Le bleuté l'attira un peu plus vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau avec bien plus d'ardeur que ce qu'avait fait Ichigo.

« Ca c'est un vrai baiser, lui apprit-il en se laisser rouler pour finir sur le dos à côté du rouquin. Faut qu'on s'lève, c'est ça ?

-En effet ça serait mieux. A moins que tu te risques à affronter Nell.

-Ok ok j'me lève. »

Ainsi il quitta le lit sous les rires à moitié dissimulés d'Ichigo.

« Elle s'en prendra aussi à toi si t'es en retard, j'te signal.

-Dépêche-toi de prendre ta douche alors.

-Y'a un moyen encore plus rapide tu sais.

-Tu parles si je rentre en même temps que toi on aura pas fini avant longtemps. Je te connais Grimm.

-T'es pas joueur Ichi, faut te détendre un peu.

-Bien on ajouter Ulquiorra à la liste de ce qui risquent de nous crier après. Sans compter les remarques de Kaïen et Shiro. »

Il se laissa retomber allongé sur le dos dans le lit ne pouvant cette fois retenir un grand rire devant le grognement de mécontentement du bleuté. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait sans doute un peu raison. C'est pourquoi Grimmjow entra vite dans la salle de bain.

Ichigo se redressa et observa sa chambre, ils restaient plus souvent dans celle-ci car elle était plus grande. Il avait sur le visage un grand sourire niait, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eut. D'un réflexe il remonta le drap pour cacher sa nudité au voyeur qui bien sûr n'était pas là. Il aurait très pu décider de prendre sa douche le soir au lieu du matin comme son amant mais lorsqu'il sentit ses jambes coller proche de son bassin il devint obligatoire de passer par la case douche. Si bien qu'il fini par se lever après un petit temps, pour aller toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je peux rentrer ? »

Question sous jacente, as-tu fini d'utiliser la douche parce que je sais que tu passes des heures dans la salle de bain. En effet le rouquin avait remarqué que le batteur, pour une raison ou pour une autre aimait beaucoup les salles de bain. Un grognement lui parvint de l'autre côté ce qui accentua son sourire, vraiment Grimmjow n'était pas du matin. Ichigo entra alors tentant d'ignorer le bleuté qui voulait mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Etait-il nécessaire de préciser qu'il n'y arrivait presque jamais ? Le rouquin entra donc dans la douche et entreprit une brève toilette, juste de quoi ne pas se sentir sal toute la journée. Puis il ressortit entraînant Grimmjow à sa suite pour qu'il s'habille enfin.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la cafétéria avec les Calar. Il était trop tôt pour croiser des KuroTsuki, surtout alors qu'eux n'avaient pas à travailler en ce moment. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Ichigo outre mesure. L'ambiance était bonne avec les Calar aussi, il se sentait aussi presqu'en famille… ce qui en plus n'était pas loin d'être le cas. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous de nouveau vers la chambre d'Ichigo, encore une fois parce qu'elle était la plus grande, pour travailler leur nouveau CD. Ils en étaient au quatrième titre, ce qui faisait plaisir au rouquin qui se disait qu'ils travaillaient aussi. Shiro qui s'était vraiment bien intégré dans le groupe n'hésitait pas pour donner son avis, qui souvent était bien accueilli par les autres.

Ils firent une pause vers le midi pour aller manger. Là ils retrouvèrent les KuroTsuki, qui semblaient vraiment toujours en forme. Autant dire que s'était la pagaille à table. Notamment à cause d'un certes brun qui venait de piquer son désert à un certain décoloré, qui bien sûr montrait fortement son mécontentement.

« 'Tain rend-moi ça, fit-il en allant lui-même rechercher son dû.

-On ne vole pas sur mon plateau, rétorqua le brun en attrapant son poignet.

-Teme, c'est toi qui as commencé.

-Ca soulage de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos, quand même, soupira discrètement Ichigo, ce qui fit rire ceux qui étaient à ses côtés et avaient entendu.

-Et votre CD ça avance ? demanda Renji.

-Ca avance, sourit joyeusement Kaïen, déjà quatre titres.

-Quoi c'est tout ? questionna malicieusement le guitariste.

-Laisse tomber Renji, le coupa Ichigo. Ca avance à une vitesse normale, plus vite en tout cas que lorsque tu veux mettre ton grain de sel dans les partitions. »

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Le roux avait pris de jolis couleurs rosés et fusillait du regard Ichigo, qui semblait s'en moquer royalement. Après tout il n'avait fait qu'évoquer un fait établit. Une nouvelle fois un léger rire vibra à la table. Shiro avait finalement réussi à récupérer son dessert après des petites messes basses qu'aucun des deux ne voulurent expliquer, mais à en voir les jolies rougeurs du brun c'était à n'en pas douter pas très catholique. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ukitake se décida à arriver. Après quelques banalités échangées, il se décida à engager le sujet qui l'avait amené dans la cafétéria.

« Aizen s'est retiré du procès.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda Rukia surprise.

-Bien il a décidé de payer la somme convenu par les avocats en dédommagement. Si bien que le procès n'aura pas lieu.

-C'est pas si mal, rétorqua Nell alors qu'elle voyait bien que certain comme Toshiro et Ukitake faisait la tête.

-Le plus gros gain de ce procès aurait été qu'il serait passé à la télé. En agissant ainsi Aizen a évité d'ébruiter l'affaire, informa Toshiro.

-C'est pas si grave, déclara finalement Ichigo. Je doute de toute façon qu'il s'en reprenne à nous de si tôt. Peut-être que le procès ne c'est pas ébruiter mais le plateau d'hier aura suffit je pense.

-Ichigo-kun a raison je pense que vous êtes tranquilles pour le moment, encouragea Ukitake. Il est juste dommage qu'il ne paie pas plus pour ses crimes.

-Ca on n'y peut pas grand-chose de plus Ukitake-san, soupira Toshiro.

-En effet, bien c'était tout ce dont j'avais à vous parler. Maintenant je conseillerai aussi aux Calar de se remettre à l'œuvre parce que Shunsui attend l'album pour la semaine prochaine. »

Ils grimacèrent en cœur mais chacun se leva sous les quelques rires semi-cachés des KuroTsuki. Ils rejoignirent une nouvelle fois la chambre du maître du son, qui en plus avait l'avantage d'être plus proche de la cafétéria, à part celle d'Ulquiorra.

Il était le milieu de l'après-midi lorsqu'ils eurent fini de mettre les choses au point pour le quatrième morceau… Kaïen avait pensé à amener sa guitare le matin même et il avait pu, grâce à ça, faire quelques essais. Ils allaient commencer à parler du prochain titre quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, manquant de s'arracher de ses gonds et une voix qui fit tiquer Ichigo retentit :

« Ichigo !

-Hisana ! Ca va pas de bousiller ma porte comme ça ! Puis on rentre pas chez les gens comme ça, t'imagines si je faisais autre chose, boke !

-Hein ? minauda-t-elle juste auprès. Oublierais-tu que je t'ai déjà vu dans ton bain ?

-Hein ? s'exclamèrent la plus part des personnes présentes alors que le roux rougissait et que son frère se bidonnait silencieusement à côté.

-Ne rigole pas Shiro-chan, continua-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le suffixe. Je te rappelle que tu étais avec lui. Vous étiez si mignon à cette époque, vous avez grandi trop vite pour être devenu ça, Un rouquin merdeux et un décoloré qui fait l'école buissonnière. Franchement bande de gamins irrespectueux. Vous rappelez-vous au moins que j'étais votre gentille nourrisse ?

-Aujourd'hui c'est sûr je vais te tuer, rétorqua le maître du son en se levant.

-Gentille, gentille, faudrait peut-être pas abuser, rappela le décoloré.

-Hisana, commença une voix qui fit se rasseoir directement Ichigo, nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça… »

Mais Byakuya arrêta sa phrase à peine rentré en découvrant la présence d'Ulquiorra qu'il regarda ensuite en chien de faïence. S'en suivi un long moment de solitude où personne ne parla puis se fut finalement Hisana qui cassa tout, annonçant d'une voix rêveuse :

« Faudrait que je retrouve les photos.

-Y'a pas moyen, s'écrièrent alors les frères Kurosaki.

-Moi j'veux voir, gloussa alors Grimmjow.

-Je te les ferai passer si je les retrouve, accorda la jeune femme.

-Si vous vouliez voir Rukia elle est pas là, grogna finalement Ichigo, elle doit être dans la salle donc je vous en pris »

Le rouquin n'osait pas être spécialement plus violent, même s'il aurait bien voulu sortir Hisana à coup de pied, ce à cause de tout ce qu'elle venait de dévoilait sur dans vie privée, devant son amant qui plus est. Mais la présence de Byakuya dans son dos l'en empêchait… et pas qu'un peu. Qui sait comment le noble aurait réagi à l'agression. C'est alors que la sœur de la chanteuse s'écria :

« Non, c'est pas pour ça. Ichi, Shiro la clinique ! Y'a des problèmes à la clinique !

-Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent-ils de nouveau en cœur.

Les Calar observèrent les deux frères se demandant s'il y avait quelque de leur famille qui était rentré dans une clinique, ce qui à voir leur tête aurait très bien pu être le cas. Mais Byakuya dissipa finalement le doute en expliquant :

« Quelqu'un essaye de la faire tomber… on veut racheter la clinique Kurosaki.

-A quoi ça pourrait servir de racheter une clinique de quartier, s'outra le rouquin.

-Depuis combien d'temps le vieux à des problèmes sans nous en parler ? préféra savoir l'aîné.

-A vrai dire nous ne l'avons apprit que récemment alors je ne peux le dire vraiment, leur apprit le noble.

-Votre père tient une clinique ? voulu savoir Kaïen.

-Ouais, soigner les autres, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire. Et puis Karin travaille avec lui maintenant, apprit Ichigo à son frère.

-Fait chier, j'me suis pas battu pendant 6 ans pour qu'la clinique finisse racheter. Y'a pas moyen ! Qui fait ça ?

-Mon père. »


	42. branlebas de combat

chapitre un peu moins gaie mais j'ai essayé de lui mettre un peu d'humour. Découverte d'un nouveau membre de la famille Jaggerjack, eheh.

Ayu: Qui d'autre aurait pu dire ça ^^

Ano nym: je sui d'accord ^^.

Hiyana: Je suis contente que tu trouves mon interview bien, c'est pas spécialement mon truc alors bon ^^". Ouais j'aime bien mon réveil aussi, y sont tout mignon ces deux là *gagatise* Je ne pensait même pas que cette dernière phrase ferait polémique, pour moi ça ne pouvait être que Grimmjow, c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas précisé. Bah tout estexpliqué dans ce chapitre, t'inquiète pas ^^ (le nombre de chapitre restant... arf je sais pas trop moins de 10 en tout cas, peut-être 4/5)

Oo feixia-chan oO: Tous ses coms d'un coup, que je t'aimeuh *o*. Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop comment s'enregistre une émission télé mais là j'ai pris le parti que ça se faisait en direct oui. lol t'inquiète pas je ne fais mourir aucun des perso principaux... sinon je devrais mettre ma fic en drama et plus en humour OMG je veux pas ça. Pour le père de Grimm... disons que l'homophobie de Noitora manqué un peu je trouve, du coup comme j'avais dit que Grimm avait des problème avec sa famille.

Fyekawai: lol c'était fait pour être prévisible ^^", qui d'autre aurait pu dire ça. Ca va être très gai, bien sûr attend tu me connais depuis le temps mdr. puis t'as déjà eut un avant goût avec la crise du paternel Jaggerjack dans l'agence ^^. Oui moi aussi j'aimerai avoir les photo T.T malheureusement cela restera un fantasme... mais peut-être que Grimm poura les voir, je sais pas encore mdr. Hisana serait capable de le faire, y'a pas de souci, mais est-ce que je pourrai être aussi sadique avec mes perso . (oui je ne suis pas vraiment sadique avec les perso juste avec les lecteurs mdr)

Dixy01: qui d'autre?

Freak: Je ne pensais pas que ma dernière réplique poserait des doutes, c'est bien évidemment le père de Grimm... qui d'autre ^^". Bya, c'est Bya pourquoi changé un tel personnage.

Nana-mii: C'était le but de vous redonner le sourire en lisant cette fic, parce que ça devenait trop glacial comme ambiance alors que bon, ce sont les KuroTsuki quand même . Non mais. Bah il fallait que le père de Grimm mette tout en place c'est pour ça qu'on la pas revu avant niark niark niark.

* * *

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Grimmjow qui avait reprit une attitude des plus tendues. La mâchoire serrée, le regard dur, on se doutait qu'il avait envie de faire subir sa haine à son très cher père.

« Ton père ? demanda Hisana. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? »

On mit les Kuchiki au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant. La brune eut un grognement excédé, preuve qu'elle détestait déjà cet homme sans même l'avoir rencontré. Byakuya se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis finalement tout deux s'installèrent dans le cercle.

« Et donc c'est par la clinique qu'il a décidé d'attaquer… en même temps c'est un point plutôt stratégique puisqu'il touchera les deux groupes ainsi. Et plus particulièrement toi Ichigo, déclara le noble. Je pense que c'est à toi qu'il en veut le plus.

-Il sait qu'en te faisant mal il me touchera aussi », assura soudainement Grimmjow.

Le rouquin regarda son amant surpris de cet aveu détourné puis finalement son regard s'adoucit pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus tendre. Le maître du son attrapa alors la main du bleuté et la serra doucement en dehors de la vision des autres. Ce n'était pas dans le caractère des Kurosaki d'abandonner ça ne commencerai pas maintenant, il en était hors de question. D'ailleurs c'était aussi très bien visible dans le regard de Shiro.

« Alors il s'est passé quoi ? demanda d'ailleurs celui-ci.

-Il y a eu vole et dégradation de matériel dans la semaine, leur apprit Hisana. Il y en a à peu près pour 4.160.000 yens (36.000€ à peu près).

-Tch, râla Shiro alors qu'Ichigo faisait la moue son père n'aurait jamais assez d'argent pour remplacer le matériel d'ici un moment.

-Il y a une salle de soin inutilisable et les lits de repos ont aussi été saccagés.

-L'assurance payera un tiers des réparations, vous savez bien que ça ne sera pas assez, reprit Byakuya.

-Je vais discuter avec lui pour ça, plaça Ichigo. J'arriverai à lui faire entendre raison ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent.

-C'est vrai qu'Ichi est riche maintenant, sourit grandement Hisana.

-Disons que je peux faire ça, soupira le rouquin alors que les membres des Calars cherchaient à savoir combien avait pu se faire le maître du son… ils étaient bien loin du compte réel.

-Après ça ton père a reçu des propositions de rachat, ce qui financièrement lui ferait du bien. Si ma logique est bonne ce doit être de la part de Jaggerjack mais Isshin n'a rien voulu me dire de plus, rapporta le noble.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire de la clinique mais ça va pas s'passer comme ça, grogna Shiro échangeant un regard avec son frère qui était tout aussi d'accord. Il est hors de question qu'on la laisse.

-J'irai voir mon père, souffla alors le bleuté.

-Si tu vas seul chez toi tu vas y rester, contra platement Ulquiorra qui semblait en connaissance de cause.

-Alors j'irai aussi, déclara Ichigo. Grimm tu te tais j'avais de toute façon l'intention d'y aller, je ne vais pas le laisser menacer ma famille sans réagir ! Shiro par contre toi tu restes ici, devança le cadet.

-Tch.

-Il faut que vous continuez d'avancer l'album même le temps que nous ne serons pas là, nous ne sommes pas en retard mais pas en avance non plus. Et que l'on soit obligé de repousser nos délais serait une victoire pour Jaggerjack, ce que je ne veux pas. Il va savoir ce que ça fait de s'en prendre au Kurosaki !

-T'as grandit Ichi. »

Le rouquin qui s'était positionné en avant alors qu'il donnait ses instructions, qui d'ailleurs n'ont été remises en question par personne, se ratatina honteux en entendant ça. Hisana qui venait de le lui annoncer lui caressait maintenant le sommet de la tête comme sa mère l'aurait fait à sa place. Son aîné lui le couvait du regard semblant penser exactement la même chose, c'était sans doute pourquoi il ne s'était pas imposé. Et puis lui n'avait plus les moyens pour aider sa famille… du moins pour l'instant. Il ne lui restait que son mauvais caractère et ses poings, ce qui pour lui était suffisant, mais il devait l'avouer pas très respectable. Le rouquin se sentit encore un peu gêné lorsqu'il se releva faisant signe à Grimmjow qu'ils y allaient. Puis il se tourna vers son frère.

« Je repasserai te prendre avant d'aller à la clinique, je pense que ça fera plaisir aux filles de te voir… surtout maintenant.

-Ca marche. »

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux mais contrairement à ce que pensait le bleuté ils ne prirent pas la direction de la sortie mais celle du bureau de Shunsui. Il avait légèrement oublié qu'Ichigo, comme tous les KuroTsuki, était comme confiné aux bureaux de l'agence. Mais à peine le rouquin eut-il expliqué la situation que le plus vieux lui donna quartier libre… pour même le reste de la semaine, ce que refusa poliment Ichigo prétextant qu'une journée suffirait largement.

Ils sortirent alors du complexe pour découvrir qu'une voiture avec chauffeur avait été mise à leur disposition. Ichigo râla un peu pour la forme, ce qui fit sourire son amant, mais rentra finalement dedans remerciant Shunsui d'être ami avec son père.

Le trajet se fit en silence, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire et Grimmjow sentait bien que son le rouquin se préparait psychologiquement à ce qui allait se passer. Lui-même aurait du le faire mais cette scène s'était passé déjà un nombre incalculable de fois avant que leur groupe ne soit réellement formé et qu'il n'emménage avec Ulquiorra. Il tourna la tête vers le maître du son, ce dernier lui sourit avec la même tendresse que précédemment et pourtant il voyait aussi toute la détermination dans son regard. D'ailleurs quelques secondes après cette constatation Ichigo lui déclara :

« Je t'aime Grimmjow Jaggerjack et je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de ça, alors ne prends pas cet air déprimé.

-Je m'en veux de ce qu'il a fait à ta famille.

-Tu sais, fit Ichigo en posant la tête contre le siège et regardant fixement devant lui. Cette clinique on l'a parce que ma mère à toujours voulu l'avoir. Elle voulait pouvoir sauver des vies, mais aussi soulager n'importe qui, qui en aurait besoin. C'était dans son tempérament. Papa a suivi bien sûr, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser et puis il avait fait des études de médecine alors ils l'ont ouverte. J'avais 15 ans à l'époque mais je me souviens encore comment maman rayonnait de plaisir devant les portes encore fermées.

-Ichi…

-Je suis pas le seul, Papa et Shiro doivent avoir le même souvenir. Je ne sais pas trop pour Karin et Yuzu, elles étaient petites encore. Elle en a trop peu profité, 2 ans et encore, à la moitié de la deuxième année c'était comme patiente à cause de sa maladie, il se tourna vers le bleuté avec un mélange de tristesse et d'amour dans les yeux, cette clinique c'est tout ce qui nous reste réellement d'elle. Alors crois-moi aucun Kurosaki ne la laissera partir. Peu importe qui décide de se l'approprier, on ne les laissera pas faire. Tu l'as bien dit toi-même, on reste soudé et tu verras ce soir lorsqu'on ira ce sera comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé. C'est le plus important. La clinique on pourra toujours la reconstruire, c'est surtout ce qu'elle représente qui nous touche. »

S'en sans rendre compte quelques petites larmes avaient échappées à ses yeux alors qu'il souriait à son compagnon. Il n'en prit conscience que lorsque le batteur vint les essuyer avec une délicatesse qu'Ichigo ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Puis il le tira vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras au risque d'étrangler le maître du son avec sa ceinture. Il lui dit alors.

« C'est vrai j'avais oublié les Kurosaki et leur caractère, autant pour moi.

-Et je t'emmerde si t'es pas content avec.

-Non non loin de là, sourit le bleuté. Par contre je sais pas si ma présence est vraiment obligatoire pour ce soir. Vous devriez peut-être rester en famille.

-Grimm tu fais parti de la famille, soupira le rouquin. Quand vas-tu te mettre ça dans la tête. D'ailleurs tu t'étonneras pas de voir Shuhei aussi.

-J'ai tendance à oublier en effet, mais tu vois j'ai tendance à oublier ma vraie famille aussi alors c'est pas ma faute.

-Hum, je veux bien t'excuser alors. Tient maintenant que j'y pense je vais aussi pouvoir voir le reste de ta famille.

-La seule que j'aurais pas honte de te présenter c'est ma sœur. Le reste je cautionne pas. En fait je cautionne même pas ce que pourrait te dire ma sœur, alors tu t'en prendras pas à moi, ok ?

-Tu me ferais presque peur… mais ça me fait plaisir qu'au moins un membre de ta famille ne te laisse pas un arrière goût dans la bouche.

-Nous sommes arrivés, Kurosaki-san, Jaggerjack-san.

-Merci, Nanao-san, fit-il totalement surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

-Kyoraku-san a prévu que peut-être vous devriez partir d'ici assez vite. J'ai donc été mise à ce poste pour cette course.

-Je vois… vous avez été pilote ?

-J'ai gagné un rallye Kurosaki-san, avant de me mettre au service de Kyoraku-san.

-Ca promet, grimaça Grimmjow.

-Bon c'est parti Grimm. »

Le rouquin sortit de la voiture et attendit que le bleuté le rejoigne. Mais ils ne purent faire un pas dans la propriété qu'une jeune femme sauta au coup du batteur. Surpris Ichigo se recula pour détailler celle-ci mais remarqua qu'en fait il subissait le même traitement. Gêné il se mit alors à rougir, ce qui fit rire l'amazone qui venait de se jeter sur son amant.

« Qui est-ce que tu nous ramènes-là Grimmjow ?

-Lâche-moi Mira que je puisse faire les présentations, soupira le bleuté. Donc voici Kurosaki Ichigo, ingénieur du son des KuroTsuki et maintenant des Calars, du moins pour l'année en cours.

-Oui je sais qui c'est, râla la jeune femme, je sais lire je te signal. Regarder la télé n'est pas non plus au dessus de mes capacités cérébrales, je te rassure je ne suis pas devenu débile durant ton absence.

-Et donc tu veux savoir quoi, grogna Grimmjow qui se mit une main sur le crâne certainement pour retenir son énervement ce qui fit doucement rigoler Ichigo qui conclu qu'elle devait être cette fameuse sœur dont il n'avait pas totalement honte.

-C'est vraiment ton amoureux ?

-Oui il est celui que j'aime. »

Elle se rapprocha alors du maître du son, le détaillant plus que la première fois, se permettant même de lui tourner autour. Un peu plus gêné le rouquin se frotta l'arrière de la tête et lança un regard d'aide à Grimmjow qui l'ignora au plus au point.

« C'est toi qui lui a couru après j'en suis sûr, déclara-t-elle finalement, j'savais bien qu'c'était impossible qu'un mec comme lui puisse te manipuler. »

Ichigo ne savait pas trop s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou bien vexé de cet aveu puis finalement se fut le bleuté qui le tira de ses songes en éclatant de rire. Il s'approcha de son amant qu'il empoigna par la taille possessivement en déclarant :

« T'as vraiment pas changé toi. Ichi je te présent Mira-rose Jaggerjack, ma sœur.

-Enchanté.

-Et donc pourquoi vous êtes-là ?

-Pour régler des comptes avec celui qui ose se dire notre paternel, grogna le bleuté alors que la mine d'Ichigo se rembrumait.

-Je me disais bien aussi que tu devais pas passer pour parler du beau temps… Dordoni, appela-t-elle finalement.

-Oui mademoiselle ?

-Annoncez à père que Grimmjow est là pour lui parler… ne précisez pas qu'il est accompagné. »

Le bleuté se tourna vers sa sœur reconnaissant, le major d'homme ne posa pas non plus de question, il était habitué et avait souvent soutenu le batteur lorsqu'il habitait encore chez ses parents. Il comprenait ce que Mira-rose voulait en faisant croire que Grimmjow était seul.


	43. résolution problème jaggerjack

La tant attendu rencontre entre Grimm, Ichi et le paternel Jaggerjack, je crois que je vais pas e dire plus, vous avez déjà assez attendu.

Ayu: Bah tu sais quoi, moi non plus mdr, et en plus je me suis attachée au perso alors elle va rester un peu mdr.

Ano nym: Hum la baffe non, et puis Ichi en princesse... non, non plus, tu sais c'est plutôt le genre à se battre aussi Ichi. On va juste dire que c'est une entraide mutuelle mdr.

Fyekawai: Alors là je te contre-dit tu n'es absolument pas seule, je ferai la guerre à tes côtés si cela devient nécessaire. Et toute mon imagination d'auteure tordue avec... je vais faire souffrir tous les perso contre mouahahahah... hum je m'égare... certes dans un sens il est pire qu'Aizen, heureusement que je n'ai pas prit de perso du manga pour le faire ou tu l'aurais détester mdr. Le repas de famille Kurosaki, houlà oui mouvementé comme toujours avec eux, et si en plus je te dis que je rajoute quelqu'un? eheh surprise. Bah tu sais Isshin, tel qu'il est pourrai aussi très bien faire pression sur un des petit copain de Karin ou Yuzu pour que ce soit pas sa fille qui change de nom tu sais. mdr je vois ça tellement bien. Mais ça restera certainement dans mes délires perso désolée.

Oo feixia-chan oO: ce n'est pas le père qu'il va frapper mais y'aura quand même de la violence mdr. je te laisse voir ça.

Vidackt: Je te laisse découvrir va, tu l'a bien mérité.

* * *

Grimmjow entra assez mal à l'aise chez lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé la porte d'entrée. Ichigo lui observait autour de lui ébahit par ce qu'il voyait. La famille Jaggerjack avait un sacré patrimoine. Il ne s'en serait jamais douté à voir Grimmjow et sans vouloir se l'avouer il était un peu intimidé. Mira-rose les avait quitté pour soi-disant se préparer, à quoi le rouquin n'en avait aucune idée mais en même il ne cherchait plus à essayer de comprendre les femmes.

Ils marchaient le long d'un couloir, Ichigo se demandait s'ils allaient arriver un jour, il détestait vraiment les grandes maisons… devait-il dire maison ? Il se sentait plus comme dans un château. Et même s'il faisait tout pour paraitre fort et ne pas laisser son trouble être détecter par son amant, il avait du mal à réprimer son envi de lui prendre la main pour avoir une présence rassurante dans cet environnement hostile. C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit un peu devant eux. Un jeune homme en sortit, il devait être un peu plus jeune qu'eux et a n'en pas douter il avait des gènes de Jaggerjack. Bien que pas dans le style d'Ichigo il était indéniablement beau. Il avait les cheveux longs, blond, qu'il laissait détaché, une présence sobre et droite qui faisait ressentir comme s'il appartenait à la noblesse. Une sorte de classe sobre et nonchalante qui le rendait honnêtement attirant. Mais alors qu'Ichigo réalisait ça il sentit son amant se tendre à côté de lui. Intrigué il tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, mais en l'observant il ne pu empêcher un petit rire amusé, se disant que Grimmjow lui n'avait pas grand-chose de tout ça pour quelqu'un issu de cette famille. Mais que finalement il préférait vraiment comme ça. Le jeune homme fit alors quelques pas dans leur direction.

« Oh Grimmjow ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait vu ici. Cependant comme à chaque fois tu ramènes quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Je te préviens tout d'suite Ilforte, t'avises même pas d'essayer de toucher à Ichi ou j'te refais le portrait, s'écria le bleuté surprenant encore plus Ichigo.

-Mais c'est que tu y tiendrais en plus à celui-là, s'amusa le blond qui détailla ensuite le rouquin, tout en continuant, tu serais amoureux ?

-Ca te regarde pas, laisse-nous passer on repart dès qu'on a fini.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais envi de laisser passer quelqu'un comme lui tu comprends, fit-il mesquinement.

-Je peux dire quelque chose ? coupa Ichigo alors que son amant allé définitivement devenir violent.

-Comment empêcher une belle voix comme celle-là de s'exprimer ? Parle je t'en pris, je me doute que lui ne doit pas donner l'occasion de le faire... crier encore moins je suppose, ajouta-t-il avec un regard un peu lubrique.

-Oh merci bien. »

Ichigo lui fit un grand sourire et le bleuté qui était à côté failli se laisser emporter encore une fois. Depuis quand Ichigo était aussi agréable alors qu'on parlait de lui comme ça ? Serait-il tombé sous le charme de son frère, comme bien d'autre avant lui ? C'était une manie qu'Ilforte avait prit depuis très longtemps. C'était aussi pourquoi Grimmjow ne ramenait plus ses amants au manoir Jaggerjack, à chaque fois son frère trouvait un moyen pour les faire tomber dans ses filets. Jamais le bleuté n'avait comprit comment il s'y prenait mais il avait une sacré technique. Et là il avait très peur qu'il n'arriva la même chose au maître du son, qui souriait comme un bien heureux au blond en face de lui.

Mais contrairement à ce que s'attendaient les deux Jaggerjack, Ichigo abattit rudement son poing sur la joue de celui qu'il avait trouvé un peu attirant au début et qu'il jugeait maintenant grotesque. Ce dernier se retrouva projeté à terre totalement surpris d'une telle réaction, regardant Ichigo qui avait toujours un ravissant sourire.

« Je te prierais de ne pas parler de moi comme d'un objet. Encore moins lorsque je peux entendre. Vois-tu ça m'embêterait vraiment, le dernier qui a essayé s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas trop quel jeu tu voulais tester dans ce couloir mais je suis moi-même beaucoup attaché à Grimmjow, trop pour que tu ne puisses le comprendre. Donc évite de perdre ton temps et de me faire perdre le mien. J'aimerai quitter cette maison le plus rapidement possible. Allons-y Grimm. »

Et il repartit laissant totalement pantois le blond toujours au sol se tenant la joue. Le batteur le suivait lui aussi assez ahurit de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Finalement il laissa échapper un grand rire et attrapa son rouquin par la taille alors que celui-ci râlait qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher correctement comme ça. Puis le bleuté s'arrêta finalement devant une porte, reprenant son attitude tendue signifiant bien à Ichigo que ce devait être le bureau de son père. En effet alors qu'il rentrait le maître du son pu entendre :

« Grimmjow mon fils, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite.

-Je suis venu régler certains détails avec toi.

-Mais parles voyons, nous arrangerons tout ça ensemble.

-Mais je l'espère bien, se posa doucereusement la voix d'Ichigo ce qui fit se crisper tout le visage du paternel.

-Qui diable l'a-t-il laissé entrer ici ! tonna-t-il. Dordoni je veux une explication !

-Mira-rose-sama m'a demandé de vous annoncer que votre fils était de retour monsieur, rien de plus.

-Ma présence vous contrarie tant que ça ? demanda mesquinement le rouquin. Pas la peine de s'en prendre à votre personnel.

-Bien sûr vous n'avez rien à faire chez moi.

-Alors comme ça nous irons beaucoup plus vite, s'enjoua-t-il en tournant un sourire vers Grimmjow. J'aimerai… non trop doux… J'exige que vous laissiez la clinique de mon père tranquille.

-Quel clinique ? demanda faussement le plus vieux.

-Ne jouez pas avec moi ! s'écria d'un coup Ichigo faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la salle. Vous ne voulez pas écouter alors je vais faire simple. Vous voulez faire tomber la clinique pour toucher les groupes. Sachez que ça ne sera jamais un problème. Vous avez l'argent pour le faire, j'ai l'argent pour la restaurer.

-Vous ne gagnerez pas à ce jeu là, informa le paternel platement regardant de haut le rouquin.

-Croyez-moi que si. Vous l'avez peut-être comprit ou pas mais effectivement cette clinique est importante pour moi et ma famille. Cependant elle ne l'est pas que pour nous. Savez-vous combien de personne au sein de KuroTsuki ne supporteraient pas de la perdre ? Sachez en tout cas que cette fortune là est bien supérieure à la votre ! clama le rouquin d'un ton sans appel qui laissa le vieux sans réplique qui du coup répartit tout autrement.

-Tiens ta chose en laisse Grimmjow, ses cris m'exaspèrent. Je croyais que tu étais venu parler avec moi mais en fait il ne te laisse pas t'exprimer. C'est ainsi que tu veux passer ta vie ? cracha-t-il.

-Ma vie me va très bien comme elle est. Et retraite encore une seule fois Ichigo comme ça et je te jure que…

-C'est bon Grimmjow, pas la peine de se monter la tête pour ce genre de réplique. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est te faire perdre ton sang-froid que lui-même a du mal à garder, n'est-ce pas Jaggerjack ? reprit Ichigo avec un sourire que le bleuté jugea inquiétant sur le moment.

-Je ne vous permets pas de statufier sur ce qu'il m'est possible de faire ou non, grogna le paternel.

-De toute façon nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Grimm. »

Il se tourna vers le bleuté c'était à son tour de parler, lui-même avait semble-t-il bien fait passer le message pour la clinique de son père. Il doutait réellement que celle-ci soit encore attaquée mais de toute façon comme il l'avait dit ils avaient largement de quoi parer ça. Maintenant c'était au batteur de défendre le droit de son groupe. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et s'avança alors que le rouquin se recula pour lui laisser la place de s'exprimer.

« Père j'exige à mon tour que tu laisses les Calar tranquille ainsi que les KuroTsuki. J'ai choisi de vivre ainsi et tu n'as plus rien à y redire. Longtemps j'ai vraiment cru reprendre l'entreprise familiale après toi, mais c'est pas pour moi tu l'sais bien, soupira-t-il. Laisse Ilforte s'en charger, j'suis trop direct. J'suis trop franc pour un métier de serpent comme le tient.

-…

-Non tu me laisses parler, je ne me tairais plus devant toi. J'ai ma vie maintenant et t'en fais plus partie. Plus personne ici n'en fait partit. Ca fait 5 ans que tu m'as jeté à la rue, s'écria-t-il la chose lui étant restée en travers de la gorge. Mère est déjà parti, tu me forces à faire la même chose maintenant je comprends qu't'as du lui faire à peu près la même chose.

-Ta mère m'a trompée c'est totalement différent ! s'exclama le plus vieux alors qu'Ichigo écoutait tout de même assez choqué d'apprendre ça.

-A ton avis à cause de qui elle en est arrivée là ! s'écria un peu plus fort le bleuté. Maintenant écoute-moi bien et qu'on soit clair. Oui je vais faire comme elle, et si jamais je te revois tourner autour de ceux que j'aime. Si jamais j'apprends que tu t'en es encore prit à la famille. Ce sera pas une discute à l'amiable comme maintenant à laquelle tu auras le droit mais bel et bien un procès en bonne et due forme.

-Tu n'a rien pour t'opposer à moi, contra le plus vieux avec un sourire mesquin.

-Pour l'instant peut-être, coupa Ichigo alors que le bleuté n'avait pas prit en compte cet aspect. Mais revenons-en à ce que je vous ai dit. Pour l'instant moi je le peux. De même pour la maison de disque. Sachez que Kyoraku-san est un ami de mon père. Il ne se laissera aucune avoir par votre argent. De plus il a toujours était très protecteur envers les groupe qu'il a chez lui, le rouquin planta un regard des plus sérieux et menaçant dans le bleu des yeux du paternel Jaggerjack. Sachez que si vous vous en reprenez à nous c'est lui-même qui fera les démarches pour vous faire couler. Ce ne sera même plus une question d'argent, je vous le promets.

-Vous osez me menacer chez moi ! s'exclama le plus vieux visiblement à court d'argument.

-Qui a commencé ? s'écria Grimmjow remonté. Qui est venu me chercher à l'agence, hein ? Je ne t'ai plus jamais rien demandé alors pourquoi t'es venu me chercher. Si c'est une question d'honneur et bien renie-moi, je préfère encore vivre avec les Kurosaki, si c'est c'que tu veux savoir, et ainsi avoir une vraie famille. »

D'abord totalement ahurit personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo lâcha un petit rire qu'il aurait réellement voulu retenir mais le fait que Grimmjow dise alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il doutait encore de la justesse de sa présence à la clinique. Non franchement celui-là des fois. Le concerné se tourna d'ailleurs vers son amant légèrement furax.

« Te fou pas d'moi Ichi, j'te jure, tu sais pas c'que tu veux.

-Très bien puisque c'est comme ça, tu ne me laisses pas le choix Grimmjow. Tu ne fais plus partie officiellement de la famille Jaggerjack, ni de mon testament. Tu recevras tous les papiers d'ici quelques jours. Tu changeras de nom lorsque tu le pourras.

-Alors là tu déconnes, change de nom toi si tu veux, je garde Jaggerjack. Qu'il y est encore un non pourri qui s'appelle comme ça, ne pas laisser que du déshonneur sur la famille, il passa quelques petites secondes supplémentaire où il affronta son père du regard puis il déclara, vient Ichi on part.

-Ok ok, monsieur mes respects, ou ce qu'il en reste. Ma menace n'est peut-être pas écrite mais en tout cas elle est gravée ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de vous y souscrire. »

Et ainsi les deux amants prirent la sortie du manoir Jaggerjack.


	44. concert

Bon et bien voilà on y est. Ce n'est pas le dernier mais bel et bien l'avant dernier chapitre des KuroTsuki, ça me fait tout bizarre de dire ça. Le repas chez les Kurosaki plus une petite surprise parce que je me suis prise d'affection pour un perso ces derniers temps.

Ayu: Moi non plus j'aurais pas aimé. Après pour savoir si ça va marcher ou pas, c'est indiqué dans ce chapitre ^^.

Fyekawai: N'est-ce pas vive Ichigo! On dirait pas comme ça mais il avraiment de la répartit le petit. (Ah je me disais bien qu'il y avait un élément du décors que je n'avais pas mit moi-même c'était donc ça... lol) C'est vrai que je n'ai pas laisser réellement la place pour la réplique à Jaggerjack mais en même temps il le méritait lol. honnêtement je ne vois pas non plus combien d'argent tout ça réuni pourrai faire mais je suis d'accord j'en veux bien un peu T.T pauvre autatrice que je suis. Il y a des chances pour que les futurs de Yuzu et Karin deviennent fou en fait mdr. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée à la japan je n'ai malheureusement pas pu y aller T.T

Ano Nym: Ah tu le voyais comment notre petit Ichigo? ^^ On a menacé sa famille quand même.

* * *

A leur grande surprise devant la voiture se tenait Mira-rose avec autour d'elle deux valises. Les deux musiciens se regardèrent surpris mais avant que l'un des deux ne pose une question la brune s'exclama :

« Vous pourriez dire au dragon qui est à l'intérieur de la voiture que vous voulez bien que j'vienne avec vous ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux venir faire avec nous ? lâcha finalement Grimmjow totalement dépassé pour le coup.

-C'est pas logique ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Moi aussi j'pars de la maison.

-Quoi ? s'exclama le bleuté. Mais tu peux pas partir comme ça, c'est… c'est…

-Comme maman a fait, ouais et alors ? Si j'reste ici entre Ilforte et papa je vais devenir folle.

-Elle a pas tord glissa doucement Ichigo.

-A te mets pas de son côté non plus toi, râla le grand frère. Mira je pourrai pas prendre soin de toi, j'ai pas de quoi te loger non plus. Il va falloir que tu travailles, t'en ai consciente de ça ?

-Pour qui tu me prends. Puis crois pas que je pars les mains dans les poches comme toi. J'ai eu le temps de me faire quelques petites économies. En fait j'avais déjà prévu de partir, c'est juste que comme vous êtes là bah j'en profite. Grimm, j'aimerai bien connaître ton nouveau monde.

-On peut au moins l'emmener en ville, chuchota Ichigo en souriant gentiment. On gardera un œil dessus le temps que tu veux.

-Ok ok, soupira finalement le bleuté. Mais attention pas de connerie.

-Tu me montreras ton groupe ? s'exclama-t-elle toute contente apparemment. Et le tient aussi Ichi !

-Bah je crois que Nanao-san va nous déposer à l'agence alors tu n'auras qu'à rentrer avec nous. Et puis ce soir, on fait un repas de famille à la clinique Kurosaki, si tu veux venir. Tu es ma belle-sœur maintenant, sourit doucement le rouquin alors que le bleuté derrière désapprouvait totalement mais que personne ne prit en compte.

-Merci Ichi ! »

La brune lui sauta au cou le faisant reculer de quelques pas surpris, puis elle partit ranger ses affaires dans le coffre de la voiture. Les deux amants entrèrent pendant ce temps dans la voiture où Grimmjow menaça Ichigo d'encourager ses sœurs à faire tout ce qu'elles avaient envi. Le rouquin prit une mine un peu contrite et fronça les sourcils. Mira-rose finit par s'installer à côté de Nanao qui depuis qu'elle avait l'accord des artiste ne dit rien.

Cette fois le voyage ne fut plus du tout silencieux, la cadette Jaggerjack n'arrêtant pas de poser plein de question, et même des fois plusieurs fois la même. La plupart du temps c'était la conductrice qui lui répondait. Ichigo se demandait si jamais la jeune femme n'était sortie de son manoir ou si elle était aussi naïve qu'elle en avait l'air… hum non elle n'était pas naïve. C'était une Jaggerjack après tout. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement Nanao les laissa, disant qu'elle allait prévenir Kyoraku et qu'elle laissait la voiture à leur disposition pour ce soir. Alors tous les trois s'avancèrent dans les couloirs pour arriver jusqu'à la salle des KuroTsuki où ils espéraient trouver tout le monde. Mais finalement ils ne tombèrent que sur le groupe d'Ichigo, qui fut surpris en plein glandage au milieu de l'après-midi.

« Bah c'est du beau ! s'exclama le rouquin faussement mécontent.

-La ferme toi t'as eut le droit de sortir aujourd'hui ! grogna Renji visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-Ca c'est passé comment Ichi ? demanda alors Hisana qui était toujours là avec Byakuya, Ichigo venait juste de les remarquer.

-En fait j'aimerai dire ça devant tout le monde pour ne pas me répéter trop de fois. Quelqu'un veut bien aller chercher les Calar s'il vous plait.

-J'y vais, s'exclama Orihime.

-Dîtes les gars, j'peux être présentée ? demanda alors Mira-rose que les autres venaient juste de remarquer.

-Commence pas à te faire remarquer surtout, grogna Grimmjow avant de la placer devant lui. Bon alors j'vous présente ma sœur Mira-rose Jaggerjack. »

Elle eut le droit à un salut collectif puis à des présentations plus formelles mais chacun se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici, ce fut finalement Hisana qui brisa les interrogations muettes de tous.

« En fait, je me suis comme qui dirait un peu enfuie de chez moi, avoua-t-elle.

-Tu n'a pas peur que ton père dise quelque chose ?

-Bah il en a rien à cirer de moi, j'suis une fille pas un mec, s'exclama-t-elle fortement. Je vaux pas grand-chose pour lui. Je sais même pas s'il va remarquer que je suis plus là. Il a mi une bonne semaine avant de voir que maman c'était barrée. »

Tous regardèrent Grimmjow étrangement, lui qui avait toujours été assez discret concernant sa famille, ils venaient d'en savoir beaucoup en quelques secondes. Le bleuté grogna un peu ce qui fit taire sa sœur se rendant compte qu'elle avait sans doute un peu trop parlé. L'arrivée des Calar cassa le petit moment de gène qui passa, et après qu'ils se furent salués, eux connaissant déjà la cadette, Ichigo et Grimmjow purent enfin expliquer comment l'histoire s'était terminée.

« Et vous pensez que ça sera suffisant ? demanda Rukia.

-Tant qu'on pourra pas atteindre sa « fierté », leur apprit Mira-rose en faisant des guillemets autour du mot fierté, par Grimm il s'en fichera totalement de ce que vous pourrez faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Mira d'ailleurs, demanda Nell.

-J'ai prit la poudre d'escampette. Je suis à la recherche de travail et d'un appart'.

-Bya cherche une assistante, s'exclama directement Hisana sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé.

-C'est vrai ? demanda la jeune femme ravie.

-Déposez un CV je le lirais.

-Ok, ça marche.

-Bien maintenant que vous savez, direction la clinique.

-Quoi tu peux encore sortir ? s'exclama Renji toujours mécontent visiblement.

-Et je suis pas le seul, s'exclama-t-il tout sourire. J'prends Shiro, Grimm, Hisa et Mira-rose, maintenant.

-Une véritable expédition, se moqua Ikkaku.

-Nous rentrons aussi Hisana. »

Devant la porte d'entrée les deux frères se regardèrent puis échangèrent un sourire malicieux. Précautionneux Shuhei fit alors signe au deux Jaggerjack de se reculer un peu. Ceux-ci ne comprirent pas vraiment mais firent ce qui était demandé. Ichigo ouvrit alors la porte et cria un « je suis là ». Aussitôt un bruit semblable à un troupeau d'éléphant souleva la maison puis une forme indéterminée se profila au bout du couloir. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne les deux frères ceux-ci avaient levé leur jambe, droite pour Ichigo gauche pour Shiro, et leurs pieds rencontrèrent ce qui semblait être un visage pour les spectateurs.

« Quand tu vas apprendre qu'on saute pas sur les gens comme ça, père dégénéré, s'exclama Ichigo alors que son père tombait sur le sol.

-C'est pas vrai il a pas changé, soupira Shiro.

-Shiro-nii ! »

Le cri venait une nouvelle fois du couloir et cette fois-ci se furent deux jeunes filles qui sautèrent dans les bras du décoloré qui cette fois-ci les attrapèrent pour les serrer contre lui. Pendant ce temps le rouquin faisait signe aux autres de rentrer sans prendre garde au corps encore étendu de son père sur le sol.

Peu de temps après, lorsque tout le monde fut installé dans le salon, après les présentations et retrouvailles affectueuses, Yuzu, Karin et Mira-rose, qui avaient à peu près le même âge, partirent dans leur coin prétextant qu'elles ne voulaient pas rester avec des vieux. Alors Ichigo prit le parti de parler à son père de la clinique.

« Papa on sait pour la clinique.

-Ah, fit celui-ci visiblement gêné.

-Dis-moi de combien tu as besoin exactement.

-Ce n'est pas à mon fils de payer pour…

-Ecoute je sais que tu veux pas qu'on paye pour cet endroit. Que ce sont pas aux enfants d'entretenir leur parents avant que ça ne soit réellement nécessaire mais là c'est pas le même problème. C'est notre faute si cet endroit à été prit pour cible. Alors je veux réparer ce que je peux réparer. »

Le médecin perdu ne voyait pas trop où voulait en venir son fils, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne le fin mot de l'histoire ce qui le fit rentrer dans une colère noir que ses deux files calmèrent vite d'un coup de poing pour le rouquin, de pied pour le décoloré. Puis finalement devant l'insistance de son fils, et la gêne de Grimmjow qu'il voyait on ne peut plus, le paternel fini par accepter mais seulement avec la possibilité de rembourser lorsqu'il le pourrait. Dans la tête d'Ichigo ce serait bien évidemment jamais, mais il n'en fit pas part à son père. Après cela ils passèrent au repas, que Yuzu avait préparé, dont elle reçu que des compliments. Comme d'habitude, c'était vraiment une excellente cuisinière. L'ambiance à table ? Je dirais chaotique. Dans un coin un brun et un décoloré qui se cherchait la mouche, dans l'autre la famille Jaggerjack qui avait semble-t-il un différent, entre les deux une petite brune houspiller son frère de ne pas lui avoir dit que son aîné était de retour, carrément hors de table le père qui pleurait sur le portrait de sa défunte femme et Yuzu qui essayait de faire revenir le calme pour savoir qui voulait encore quelque chose à manger. En somme une soirée plutôt normale pour les Kurosaki.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Hisagi et Shiro avaient complètement disparus, les trois jeunes filles étaient remontés dans la chambre d'une des deux demoiselles Kurosaki, le paternel dieu sait où. Ichigo lui était dans la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle pour aider Yuzu. Au bout d'un moment il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors il reposa l'assiette qu'il était en train de laver. Grimmjow se pencha vers son amant :

« Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de voir la chambre d'adolescent du grand maître du son Kurosaki Ichigo ?

-Tu sais c'est une chambre comme une autre, rigola le rouquin en se levant. Mais si t'as la patience d'attendre que je finisse je te fais visiter.

-Passe je vais t'aider, tu nettoies j'essuie ?

-Ca marche. »

Etonnant comme les choses peuvent aller vite lorsque vous le voulait vraiment. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire le tout fut propre et Ichigo entrainait son amant vers l'étage. Il ouvrit d'abord précautionneusement la porte, souvenir des entrées, ou sorties, fracassante de son père. Puis voyant qu'il n'y avait rien il l'ouvrit en plus grand laissant ensuite passer Grimmjow. Une chambre d'adolescent normale, un bureau, un lit, une armoire, le bleuté se fit la remarque qu'elle était tout de même assez grand pour que quelqu'un puisse dormir dedans. Sur le lit il remarqua une peluche ce qui le fit sourire :

« Je l'avais appelé Kon.

-Kon ? Comme ?

-Ouais comme le photographe, pouffa le rouquin. C'était avant que je le connaisse bien sûr. »

Le bleuté secoua la tête et se pencha un peu plus sur le bureau où trainait de vieilles partitions. Soudain une voix les appela en bas de l'escalier. En effet il était grand temps de rentrer. Les filles se firent des longues embrassades où Yuzu apprit à la cadette Jaggerjack qu'on recherchait des serveuses dans le restaurant où elle travaillait. Puis ils rejoignirent l'agence. Grimmjow laissa sans souci sa chambre à sa sœur alors que lui-même suivait son amant dans la sienne.

Le lendemain matin alors que les Calar déjeunaient sereinement depuis longtemps déjà Ukitake fit une irruption bien matinale, ce que prit la peine de pointer du doigt Ichigo :

« Et bien Ukitake-san, vous vous êtes levé tôt ce matin.

-Je me lève toujours tôt moi, Ichigo-kun, contra l'impresario faisant rougir le maître du son.

-Vous voulez nous dire quelque chose ? demanda Nell.

-Nous avons décidé avec Kyoraku que vous feriez votre premier concert dans une semaine, pour faire la promo de votre prochain disque. »

Ce fut d'abord un grand silence qui suivi cette annonce si bien que le plus vieux se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose de travers.

« Si ça ne vous va pas nous pouvons…

-Yatta ! »

Les cris de Kaïen coupèrent l'homme extériorisant ce que les autres n'arrivaient pas encore à faire transparaitre. Bien évidemment tous étaient excités comme des puces et les faire patienter encore une semaine en travaillant serai durs pour Ichigo. Il en avait bien conscience, Ukitake aussi, c'est pourquoi il parti avec un petit clin d'œil pour le maître du son qui grommela dans sa barbe.

* * *

Bien voilà, le dernier arrivera dans une semaine tout au plus, sans doute moins. Mais je ne pense pas m'arrêter là, en fait je pense faire des chapitre bonus, parce que bon ça me fait tout bizarre d'avoir fini les KuroTsuki ma première fic sur bleach T.T. Je peux vraiment pas les abandonner comme ça. Donc s'il y a quelque chose ou des perso que vous voudriez revoir en petites fic indépendante, faites-le moi savoir ^^


	45. premier

Ca y est c'est la fin (autatrice verse sa petite larme) ça me fait tellement bizarre de me dire que j'ai terminé KuroTsuki, ça fait trois ans que je travaille dessus Oo, mais bon toute bonne chose à une fin, donc voici la mienne (même si comme annoncé je ferai des histoires bonus, notamment sur Shuhei/Shiro et Byakuya vs Ulqui pour Nana-mii qui a demandé ^^) Donc voilà je vous laisse avec ça espérant vous retrouver sur d'autre de mes fic (comment ça je fais de la pub, mais non absolument pas)

Ah pour ceux qui lisait se Perdre, je sais que j'avais dit que je reprendrai à la fin de celle-ci mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu, je suis sur un tout autre projet (décrit sur mon profil) qui en fait prend me la tête (ou du moins réquisitionne tous mes pauvres neurones). Et comme je ne suis pas encore schizophrène je ne peux pas suivre deux histoire tordues en même temps, une étant déjà assez dure. Mais je vous promets de m'y remettre bientôt.

Ano Nym: et oui, voilà voilà. Vive Ichi hein ^^

Katae: Merci pour ces doux compliments ^^.

Nana-mii: N'est-ce pas, c'est pas la famille rêvée. Comme dit un peu plus haut, je pense faire quelque chose comme tu m'as demandé (je suis un peu frustrée de ne pas avoir mi plus en avant Shiro/Shuhei, mais bon c'était pas leur histoire.)

Vidackt: C'est tout à fait ça ^^ toute bonne chose à une fin.

Dixy01: Merci à toi de m'avoir suivie ^^

* * *

Ils étaient tous un peu stressé, en même temps Ichigo les comprenait, c'était leur première fois. L'adrénaline était toujours au rendez-vous dans ces cas-là. Surtout lorsqu'on entend le publique juste derrière ce qu'il semble être les rideaux. Le groupe était presqu'en place, à part Nell qui sautait sur place ou plutôt partout où elle pouvait totalement survoltait, et Grimmjow encore collé à son amant. Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé pour lui ce qui le frustra encore plus et sa grande main vint faire un shampoing aux cheveux orangés.

« Va à ta place plutôt que défaire encore plus ma coiffure. Nell ils vont bientôt ouvrir, en place ! »

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du bleuté pour lui souhaiter bonne chance puis alla se placer devant sa table. Il mit son casque d'écoute sur les oreilles, régla quelques petits derniers détails puis il fit signe à Grimmjow qu'il pouvait partir. Quelques secondes plus tard le publique était dévoilé au groupe… ou plutôt le groupe était dévoilé au publique. Ichigo sentit alors la présence de sa belle-sœur juste à côté de lui. Elle avait finalement était embauchée par Byakuya, qui trouvait qu'elle avait tout ce dont avait besoin une assistante d'avocat. Après tout venant d'une bonne famille, elle avait apprit comment parler depuis toute petite, même si cela lui passait par-dessus la tête lorsqu'elle était avec les deux groupes.

« Ca se passe bien ?

-Ca vient juste de commencer comment veux-tu que je me fasse une idée aussi rapidement ? demanda le rouquin amusé.

-C'est que tu dois avoir l'habitude toi, tu sais si ça démarre bien ou pas.

-Il y a pas eut de gros blanc lorsque la scène s'est découverte pour moi c'est déjà un bon commencement, assura-t-il. Ils sont stressés mais c'est normal. Ils gèrent ça très bien ne t'en fait pas. »

De plus, il n'osait pas le dire, mais Ulquiorra prenait le soin de chauffer la salle à sa manière. Non pas comme Rukia en sautant partout et criant après le publique pour qu'ils la suivent. Mais le fait qu'il se rapproche souvent des premiers rangs suffisait à redonner leur passion aux spectateurs. Publique qui déjà fredonnait quelques paroles avec le brun.

Non honnêtement Ichigo était vraiment content de ce concert. Ils en étaient déjà à la moitié de ce qui était prévu. Le stresse du début semblait disparaitre des musiciens, le chanteur semblait se lâcher un peu plus. A côté de lui Mira-rose dansait comme une folle ce qui amusait Ichigo, d'autant plus quand elle tentait de l'entrainait avec lui. A ce moment quelqu'un lui sauta sur le dos. Il lâcha un petit hoquet surpris qui du s'entendre vu le rire de la brune à côté de lui. Le rouquin se tourna vers celle qui était sur son dos et râla :

« Rukia veux-tu bien descendre de là s'il te plait ?

-Ouais, ouais.

-Alors ils s'en sortent ? demanda Renji.

-Je vous laisse juger, sourit le maître du son.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda la cadette Jaggerjack aussi direct que son frère.

-On est venu créer la surprise, lui apprit Rukia en faisant la grosse voix.

-Hein ? demanda-t-elle dubitative en se tournant vers Ichigo.

-Nous avons lancé un morceau en commun avec les deux groupes. Ils vont le faire maintenant en concert. Mais j'aimerai surtout savoir c'est pourquoi Hisa est ici alors que lui ne joue pas ?

-Allez quoi, je voulais pas manquer ça ! s'exclama-t-il

-T'es pire qu'un gamin tu le sais ça, soupira le rouquin.

-C'est comme ça qu'on m'aime, rigola celui-ci.

-Bref tient Rukia, je veux faire les réglages maintenant. »

Il tendit un micro à la jeune femme et remit son casque sur les oreilles. Il régla le micro pour qu'il soit adapté à la puissance vocale de la brunette. Celle-ci se plaça ensuite proche de l'entrée de la scène pour faire un petit coucou à ceux qui étaient déjà dessus, ne manquant de les déstabiliser pour le coup. Puis le rouquin tendit un jack à Renji que le guitariste brancha sur sa guitare. A nouveau Ichigo fit les réglages nécessaires, non sans être observé par sa belle-sœur. Il était content de ne pas avoir d'autre chose à changer entre temps comme ça. La batterie d'Ikkaku n'en aurait pas besoin et le clavier de Toshiro lui était déjà prêt dans un coin de la scène. Ce qui devait certainement attirer l'attention des spectateurs les plus observateurs puisque personne ne s'en servait. Vraiment les réglages de dernières minutes, fait dans l'urgence n'était vraiment pas la tasse de thé de notre rouquin et pourtant son groupe s'amusait souvent à lui demander de le faire. Des fois même alors qu'ils sont en train de jouer sur scène. Il était content que les Calar ne soient pas aussi compliqué. Quoi que c'était encore le début pour eux.

Finalement les lumières retombèrent sur la scène et les artistes la quittèrent pour venir se préparer eux aussi au changement. Ce serait mentir si on ne disait pas que les cœurs battaient à cent à l'heure. Ichigo le sentit bien lorsque son amant revint prendre sa place derrière lui pour le reprendre dans des bras un peu tremblant. Puis les musiciens qui devaient jouer entrèrent sur la scène toujours plongées dans le noir. Tout ce que le publique pouvait voir était les ombres qui se mouvaient sur scène. Le clavier commença à faire ses nappes et une rumeur parcouru la salle jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne revienne et là se fut une véritable folie. Des exclamations fusaient du publique qui n'en croyait pas leur yeux de voir les deux groupes réunis. Ceux qui étaient restés en coulisse semblait on ne peut plus heureux de cet effet totalement réussi qui avait subjugué le publique, non avertit.

C'était un concert qui devait marquer le coup, le nouveau départ des Calar et leur nouveau CD et bien cela marchait carrément mieux que prévu. Ichigo souriait grandement en voyant le publique totalement à fond avec les artistes sur scène. Mais bien sûr toute chose à une fin et les lumières s'éteignirent pour de bon cette fois sur la scène pour se rallumer sur le publique afin qu'il puisse évacuer la salle sans problème. Les musiciens se retrouvèrent dans la salle annexe pour quelques rush et signatures d'autographes avant qu'on ne disperse totalement la foule et qu'il ne reste que ceux de la production avec eux. Ils avaient aussi été rejoints par Stark, Hallibel, Lilinette et la fiancée de Kaïen qui avaient assisté au concert. La petite blondinette était carrément survoltée, tout autant que Mira-rose, d'ailleurs toutes deux étaient déjà parti en exploration totale des coulisses.

« Alors ça fait quoi de passer sur scène comme ça ? demanda finalement Rukia tout sourire qui tenait le bras du chanteur des Calar.

-Ca donne envi de recommencer, s'exclama Kaïen aux anges semblait-il.

-C'est mon rêve de toute petit fille qui vient de se réaliser, souffla Nell pour une fois toute calme.

-Nell tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda Ichigo tout de même inquiet.

-C'est juste que j'arrive pas à y croire. Les mec on est un vrai groupe, qui fait des Cd et se produit sur scène.

-Et ça ne fait que commencer, assura Ukitake qui arrivait maintenant que la musique était arrêtée. Vous êtes un groupe de talent, pas encore au meilleur de votre forme et ça croyez-moi c'est mon objectif. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie les enfants ne vous arrêtez pas en chemin.

-Je suis d'accord, confia Stark, honnêtement je suis fier de ce que vous avez mais c'est pas le moment de vous arrêter.

-Maintenant il faut vous faire une place dans un des top hit, s'exclama Shuhei. Et croyez pas qu'on va vous faciliter la tâche.

-Ah oui, on verra qui sera les meilleurs, répondit Shiro apparemment joueur.

-Ichigo-kun, j'aurais quelque chose à te proposer, fit l'impresario. J'ai vu que tu t'en étais bien sortit jusque là. De plus nous n'avons trouvé personne pour te remplacer alors j'aimerai beaucoup que tu restes l'ingénieur son des deux groupes.

-Ca risque de pauser des problèmes de coordination Ukitake-san, contra le rouquin.

-Je te promets que non, contra le plus vieux. Je ferai en sorte que tu n'es pas à te scinder en deux. Et puis te vois-tu vraiment remplacé par quelqu'un dans ce groupe ? »

Ichigo regarda autour de lui. Que ce soit les KuroTsuki ou les Calar il se sentait comme en famille, c'était vrai. C'est en les regardant une nouvelle fois qu'il remarqua qu'en fait aucun de son groupe d'origine n'était contre cette idée. Après tout ce n'était pas lui qui créait les morceaux, lui les arrangeait juste. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour deux groupes différents. Après tout, tous n'avait pas un ingénieur du son personnel, jusqu'à maintenant c'était presque même une spécificité des KuroTsuki. Le rouquin soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de regarder une dernière fois tout ce qui était autour de lui. Puis il fit un grand sourire.

« J'accepte avec joie Ukitake-san.

-Yatta ! Je t'aime Ichi ! s'enjoua Nell lui sautant au cou. Euh… enfin c'est une façon de parler, hein Grimm, t'énerves pas.

-Ca va je suis pas stupide non plus, râla ce dernier faisant rire tout le monde

-Mais faite attention, Ichi est un bourreau du travail, les prévint Shuhei.

-On avait remarqué je te rassure, fit Kaïen alors que Shiro et Shuhei ricanaient. Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

-Que vous n'avez vu que la face agréable, expliqua Renji.

-Ca va je suis pas un monstre non plus, râla Ichigo. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant je suis on ne peut plus déterminé à vous emmener au sommet alors ça va bosser encore plus dur.

-C'est si terrible ? demanda Kaïen en chuchotant à Renji.

-Là je dois bien avouer que lorsqu'il est déterminé à quelque chose, il est capable de beaucoup, lui répondit-il en chuchotant à son tour.

-Advienne que pourra, s'écria finalement Nell.

-Et que l'inspiration soit avec nous. »

Cri en cœur des KuroTsuki qui surpris tout d'abord les Calar mais finalement il avait tout son sens. Ichigo croisa alors le regard de son amant, tout aussi joyeux semblait-il que le sien. L'avenir leur ouvrait des portes radieuses, il ne tenait plus qu'à eux d'y entrer.

* * *

Voilà c'était ma fin pour conclure les KuroTsuki, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop dessus, bien sûr comptez sur les bonus, mais je ne sais pas encore quand (ça peut être dans longtemps alors bon) et puis au plaisir de vous revoir sur d'autre projet.

Que l'inspi soit avec vous (à ceux qui ne sont pas auteur ou que je ne suis pas allé lire ceci est ma signature ^^)

Aka-chan


	46. bonus?

Alors voilà, tout d'abord ceci n'est pas un chapitre bonus comme promis... oui oui désolée, en fait il vient là surtout pour vous soumettre une idée sur laquelle je suis concernant justement ces bonus, ça tombe bien n'est-ce pas? Bon j'arrête je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps... quoique je pourrais ça serait marrant, faire un texte de la longueur d'une chapitre pour ne rien dire et au final ne même pas expliquer ce que je veux faire... malheureusement (ou heureusement pour vous) je suis un peu pressée par le temps là alors je vais faire bref. (Dit-elle alors qu'elle a déjà fait un bon paragraphe pour ne rien dire )

Alors ce que je propose c'est en fait de prendre un jour très spécial... en l'occurrence le mariage d'Ulquiorra et Rukia et de faire à chaque nouveau chapitre le point de vue d'un couple... ou d'un groupe de personne différent. Ainsi tous les personnages y passeront avec bien sûr tout leur lot de surprise car beaucoup de choses auront eu le temps de se passer entre temps. Comme certains couples tout à fait inédit encore de plus en plus surprenant aussi, des situations on ne peut plus compromettante et dangereuse... tout dépent pour qui... Et surtout une grande fêtes!

Alors voilà ma proposition, j'attends vos réponses. Sachez que si elles sont positive alors je posterait ces bonus sur une autre fiction car elle risque de contenir encore quelque chapitre et que je trouve mieux de séparer les deux.

Et maintenant réponse au review:

misaki-sama007 : C'est le même unnivers qui m'a donné envis de faire cette fic, je suis moi-même entourée de musiciens... sauf que j'en fais aussi ^^". Merci pour tes compliments.

Ayu: Merci beaucoup ^^

Nana-mi: Les bonus allège les apréhension sur la fin... ouf je suis contente d'en mettre alors mdr. Merci à toi pour tes compliments et pour ce qui est des bonus c'est expliqué plus haut.

Auba crespusculaire: C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu longue mais bon tant que ça plait ça me va ^^.

Vidackt: Je trouve qu'en fait si je faisais une suite (ce qui est possible) l'histoire s'embourberait plus qu'autre chose. Il était temps de la finir selon moi.

Fyekawai: Pour les bonus je te laisse voir plus haut bien sûr. Je t'avoue que ça me fait aussi tellement bizarre d'avoir fini KuroTsuki. C'était mon bébé T.T Et je tiens à te dire que je suis très très contente de voir que tu as suivie jusqu'à la fin (je crois bien que tu es l'une des seule et ça fait super plaisir *o*) C'est effectivement pour les raisons que tu as donné que j'ai arrêté cette fic et puis bon parce qu'il fallait bien une fin, donc voici la mienne (encore que puisqu'il y a des bonus est-ce une vraie fin. Pour être honnête tu es la seule lectrice (en fait vous êtes deux) qui m'a suivi du début à la fin (j'ai souvent eut de longue absence ce qui m'en a fait perdre) donc bon je trouve que 45 c'est un peu long mais si l'histoire était prenant ça rattrape un peu ^^. Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe je m'améliore de jour en jour mais force oblige de dire que oui j'en fais encore beaucoup mea culpa. Je vais rependre se perdre ne t'en fait pas. Je ne sais pas encore quand mais je vais la reprendre ça me frustrerai de ne pas la finir alors que je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Et j'aime toujours autant tes longs commentaires, ça ne me dérange aucunement mais plutôt me fait plaisir (tu as des trucs à dire toi au moins ^^) Au plaisir de te revoir sur d'autre fic.

Dixy01: Ils vont venir ne t'en fait pas ^^.

Misakisan: Merci pour ces compliments ^^.

Feixia-chan: Le reniement est possible en effet, c'est rare mais tu peux le faire (si t'en as les moyens ce que Jaggerjack a bien évidemment.) Pour ce qui est des bonus je te laisse voir en haut ^^ J'aurais eu du mal à faire guimauve en même temps. On parles des KuroTsuki je te rappelle mdr. En fait je travaille cette fin depuis le début de la fic lol j'ai aussi eut du mal à la trouver comme tu le vois ^^.

Ano nym:Je te rassure ça me fait tout bizarre à moi aussi, enfin il y a encore les bonus, je vais encore écrire un peu sur cet univers mais en effet la fin est là. Au plaisir de te revoir sur d'autre fic.

Shirosaki-Yuki: Merci à toi de ces compliments ^^.

Voilà à une prochaine tout le monde en espérant avoir des réponses sur cette proposition.


End file.
